Kingdom Hearts: You Belong to Me
by AngelStar89
Summary: So this story is based in AU, but if you've read any of my previous stories I will be using my main female character and others as the story progresses. I am really bad at summaries, but I can tell you that this will be a story worth reading and hopefully you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Prelude

'I never claimed to be a saint and if you don't have the will to reveal yourself how about I help you out,' he stalked over to her and she backed away into a corner.

'Stop,' she ordered afraid that if he got too close and did help it would lead to more then just an exhibition. 'I'll do it myself.'

Her last few words were barely above a whisper, 'Fine,' he pulled away and took a seat on the bed once again so that the city night lights could give him a good view.

Amaranth took a deep breath and wanted to die of embarrassment, shame and dishonor. Slowly her hands moved to where the towel was tucked under and with each hand holding one end she closed her eyes before releasing the towel and letting it drop to the floor. 'I hate you,' she told him as her face felt like it was on fire.

Riku didn't say anything to her remark, but just stare at the exquisite beauty before him. She sure knew how to hide such a lovely figure with unappealing and loose figureless clothing. God, he felt his member become stiff at the thought of touching and kissing her pale white skin. He got up off the bed and walked over to her small figure, her eyes snapping open at the sound of his foot-steps coming closer. 'Stay back,' she covered herself with one arm while the other she held before her trying to keep him away.

He grabbed the small wrist and slammed it against the wall behind her, 'Don't, please,' she cried as her other hand came out to stop him from advancing. 'Riku!'

He could see her eyes start to glisten with tears and he stopped. He wanted her to suffer. He wanted to touch her. He wanted everything from her but at the same time his feelings for her were muddled, did he hate her or was their more behind his lust and anger?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney characters.

Chapter One

Winter Blossom

-A first love is something that last forever in your heart. It is something that marks you.- Elodie Yung

Small feet quickly scurried down the wooden hall running to see the guests that entered the inn. As the small child neared the front, she peeked her dark head around the corner and noticed her mother at the counter helping guests check in. After her mother finished she turned to look down at the little girl, whom had snuck by her side, 'Hello, Dear, what are you doing here?'

'I want to help,' she said as she turned amber orbs towards her mother.

'That is sweet of you,' her brown eyes soften, 'but you shouldn't be out here. You should go and find your father instead.'

The little girl pouted and frowned, 'Can I go and play outside?'

'Only for a little bit, but remember to dress warmly. I don't want you to get sick.'

'Okay,' she beamed.

'Amaranth,' before the little girl could turn away and run off. 'Also don't bother the guests in the garden.'

'Kay,' she nodded before she took off to the back area of the inn to go to their private quarters.

After putting on her winter wear, she headed back to the small garden enclosed by a high wooden fence. During the summer months her mother made sure that the garden was alive with bright colors, however the only flowers she planted were roses. She had asked her mother why just roses and she had said that it was because they were her father's favorite. Anyone that met her father would question her mother, she had just nodded and agreed for her mother would not lie to her. Yet now as she stood before the glass door looking out all she saw was a snow covered landscape. The rose covered bushes lining the fence mounds of snow that she could sneak behind and hide without anyone noticing her. The sakura trees had lost their beautiful pink blossoms, but gathered a beauty of their own with their snow covered branches that she couldn't help but admire. The only thing that remained untouched was the special Koi pond that her mother had placed underneath two sakura blossom trees. She slid the door open and shivered as the cold winter air hit her. 'I better hurry,' she muttered to herself as she stepped out and closed the door before the guests complained.

Carefully she stepped off the deck and braced herself for the open air that wrapped around her. In the moment that the cold wind hit her again she was glad to have listened to her mother and dress warmly. However, after remembering the koi she lost her inhibition of the cold and ran off towards the pond to see her friends. During the winter months they were her only friends, since she had yet to go to school and not many families with children arrived at the inn. That was why she always went to see the guests that arrived, so she could see if she could make a friend but like today her mother would always send her to find her father. 'I wonder if I'll be able to make a friend this year,' she told the koi that swam underneath a sheet of frozen ice.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The young boy with the silver locks pouted, 'Why do we have to stay here?'

'What's wrong with the inn,' his mother turned dark blue hues to look at her son, whom stared up at the small inn with disdain.

'Because only old people stay at places like this,' he stated. 'Can't we just go to Uncle's?'

'We will see your Uncle and cousin's daily, but you know there is no room for us in their house,' his mother told him as they out of the car. 'Now put your hat on.'

'Humph, I hate this,' Riku pouted as he put his beanie on.

'Your Uncle said that the owners have a little girl, so maybe you can meet and play with her when we're here,' his mother offered.

'Just don't fall in love with her,' his father told him as he finished grabbing all their bags.

'Yuck, girls are ugly and no fun,' he stuck out his tongue and contorted his face in disgust.

'You say that now,' his father laughed as they all walked inside the small hot spring inn. 'But when you get older.'

'Nope,' he shook his head in protest. The girls he knew were clingy, liked to follow him where ever he went and they talked and talked nonstop. If there ever was a girl that he wanted to be with it would have to be someone like his mother, whom he believed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Plus she wasn't annoying either, girls had a way of irritating him, especial when they wanted his attention.

As they entered the inn they were greeted by a dark haired woman with a pale European complexion and a welcoming smile, 'Welcome to Belle's Inn.'

'Hello, we have a reservation for three. Under Miyano,' his mother answered as she watched the woman search for their name on the reservation list.

'Here you are,' she beamed and it was subtle but Riku's mother knew she must have a fan club of men chasing after her. 'May I please have you fill out this form and a credit card to keep on file.'

Riku's mother nodded and while the adults were talking he left their side to go and see what was beyond the sliding glass door on the far right. As he looked out into the snow-covered garden landscape he saw a small figure squatted over by a pond with a pink coat and dark hair flowing behind her with the wind blowing it gentle. 'What are you looking at,' his father startled him.

'Nothing,' he turned away from the door.

His father studied him and then looked out the glass door, 'Oh.'

'What are we looking at,' his mother joined them.

'Are we going to our room now,' Riku asked.

The little girl got up and turned from the pond and was about to walk away when she spotted two adults with blond white hair looking at her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable to be looked at by two beautifully unique people that she shifted a bit in her stance. However, when she noticed the woman look down she saw the small child standing in front of the pair. 'Riku, why don't you go out and play with her,' his mother offered.

'I don't want to play with a girl,' he stated and looked away.

'But I think that now that she saw us, she would be disappointed if you didn't go,' his mother pointed out.

'I wouldn't miss a chance like this,' his father teased. 'She's very cute.'

Riku turned his head a little and out of the corner he saw her looking back at them. 'You shouldn't make her wait.'

His mother turned him around and opened the door, 'I'll be back to get you, so go out and play for a little bit.'

'But,' he was pushed out the door and into the cold winter day.

'Go get her champ,' his father cheered and Riku sighed in irritation and rolled his eyes.

Amaranth saw the strange exchange, but couldn't hear what they were saying. However, when the boy turned to look at her she smiled and lifted her hand to wave at him. 'Be careful,' she cautioned as he began to move towards her.

Riku didn't listen to her he just carelessly walked towards her but as he drew nearer he lost his footing and slipped falling backwards on his bum. 'Wah,' he cried out as he fell onto the soft cold snow.

Without hesitation she rushed forward, 'Are you okay?'

'No,' snapped and he saw her jump, but still held her hand out for him to grab.

'I am sorry,' she apologized for no reason and let her hand fall when he got up without her assistance.

'I hate it here,' he stated in his anger and embarrassment.

Amber eyes widen, before they turned downcast in disappointment at the thought of someone hating the inn. She felt even more sad when he looked at her with anger and displeasure. Backing away from him with a soft frown on her lips she realize that it wasn't a friend in him that she would make. 'I am sorry that you don't like it here.'

It was the first time that a girl retreated from him. When he was mean to the other girls they continued to cling on to him. As he watched her he furrowed his brow, he suddenly didn't understand what he was feeling. It was the first time in his life that he wanted to apologize to a girl and as he studied her he realized that for a girl she was pretty. He never thought that he would ever think of a girl as pretty, but her pale milky complexion stood out against her long dark locks that framed her small chubby face. Her amber eyes reminded him of crystals that held sadness, that he caused and was now regretting. 'Sorry,' the word escaped his lips and she looked up at him. 'I am just mad at my parents.'

She nodded but didn't say anything, she was afraid that if she spoke he would snap at her again. 'I promise, I am not mad at you.'

'Why,' her voice was soft and unsure.

'Because I wanted to stay home with my friends and then I wanted to stay with my cousins, but they brought me here.'

'Oh,' she was starting to understand and the gears in her little head began turning. 'The Inn is really nice, I think that you'll like it if you give it a chance.'

'Maybe,' he shrugged but decided to change the subject. 'What were you looking at earlier?'

Amaranth turned to look at the pond and without saying anything grabbed his gloved hand in hers and pulled him forward. 'I was talking to my friends. I was hoping that I would find someone to be able to play with,' she blushed at his confused expression. 'The koi, they are my friends.'

He looked down at the pond before him saw the golden and white fish swimming lazily about. 'You talk to the fish?'

'Yes,' she realized she was still holding his hand and slipped her hand away.

Riku noticed the loss of her hand and knitted his brows in confusion, for some odd reason the little girl with the huge doe amber eyes and soft blush did something strange to him. 'You're weird.'

She was taken back by his comment, but didn't falter for he was right it was weird to talk to fish. Looking up at him now that she was calm and not upset she saw that he was cute. He looked a lot like his mother and father with his pale skin, he's pretty face and when she gazed at his eyes she saw that they were a blueish green that had a gold ring around the irises. 'Do I have something on my face?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I was hoping that we could play tag.'

'Tag,' he tapped her shoulder, 'you're it.'

'Wait,' she called after him as ran away from her, 'I don't know your name.'

'Riku,' he answered. 'What's yours?'

'Amaranth,' she huffed he was too fast for her.

'It's nice to meet you shrimp,' he teased as he slowed down for her to almost catch him but then pulled ahead.

They played for a little bit until her mother called them in because they had been out in the cold too long. 'I had fun,' Riku admitted.

'Me too.'

'Riku,' his mother came down the hall to look for him.

'Mom,' he waved happily at her determined to introduce her to his new friend with the cute red button nose.

'Are you ready to come back to the room, your father wants to take you to the hot spring,' she told him and greeted the host and the little girl. 'Hello, Little One.'

'Hi,' she bowed slightly and smiled up at the pretty lady.

'Aren't you adorable,' she squatted down to Amaranth's eye level.

'Thank you,' she felt her face heat up as a small blush cover her cheeks.

'What's your name?'

'Amaranth.'

'Oh, I wish I had a daughter as cute as you,' she reached out and patted her head. 'Did you have fun with Riku?'

She nodded, 'Was he nice to you?'

'Yes, we made snowman,' she turned to the glass door and they saw two snowman standing side by side looking into the koi pond.

'I am glad,' she beamed. 'And I love your snowmen.'

'Thank you,' she looked up at her mom and smiled with joy before turning back to look at Riku and his mom.

'Well, we best let you go,' her mother said. 'I am sure that you must want to get back to enjoy the hot springs.'

'Right,' the adorable little girl had captured her attention and made her forget her husband. 'You should say good-bye to your new friend, Riku.'

'Can I play with her again,' he asked her mother and the brunette smiled and nodded.

'Of course, right Amaranth?'

'Yes,' she agreed, 'I would like that.'

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The days passed in a flying blur and to Riku's disappointment it was time for him and his family to go back home. Yet as he looked out at the garden where his friend waited by the Koi pond he couldn't explain his feelings. It was the first time that he was friends with a girl that wasn't related to him and he didn't mind her company. Amaranth was a quiet girl that listened to him and didn't look at him with a lovesick stare that other girls did. However, she had a way of making him look at her that left him perplexed. He also enjoyed when she smiled up at him, held his hand or told him stories about her family or funny guests that had stopped by the inn.

So now that he needed to tell her that he was leaving he wondered how she would react. Would she be upset? Of course she would, she was his friend. He sighed heavily as he opened the sliding door and exited the warmth of the inn to enter the chilly winter day. As he neared her he felt an aching in his chest that caused him to bring his hand against his chest to rub it, 'Amaranth.'

She had been lost in her thoughts as she watched the koi swim about lazily underneath the sheet of ice. When she heard Riku's voice she felt a flutter in her stomach and a joy in her chest. Their first meeting had been uncomfortable and she had thought that he would never be her friend. However, now they always played out in the garden and had hot chocolate with desserts her Papa made. 'Hello,' she beamed at him, but saw that his shoulders were hunched and his face was contorted in confusion. 'Are you okay?'

His heart was pounding, why he didn't know but he knew it had to do with her. 'I…don't know.'

'Hmm,' she cocked her head and then realized what could have his shoulders drooping and voice breaking. 'Are you going to go home?'

'How?'

Her smile dropped before answering, 'This is an inn, everyone goes home after a bit.'

'Are you sad?'

'Hn,' she nodded.

'Are you mad at me?'

'No,' she shook her head.

'Will you miss me?'

'Yeah,' she told him with a crescent smile.

'Will you cry?'

'No,' she shook her head and saw his face fall at her statement. 'Because you'll come back, you'll come and visit your cousins. So hopeful you won't forget me and come play.'

'I won't, I'll be back.'

'Good,' she brightened and again there was a tightness in his chest that wasn't due to sadness but something else all together. 'So this won't be good-bye today, it'll be until next time. So lets make good memories today and play. We'll go and have hot cocoa with Papa and see what he made today.'

He nodded before he tagged her and took off running. He would do as she said and promised to himself that when they next came to visit his cousins he would come back. He would tell his parents that they need to stay at the little inn with the cute little girl with the pale skin, dark midnight hair and large amber orbs. 'No fair,' she cried as she tried to catch him but he was too fast. Riku just laughed and slowed down a bit to tease her, but instead of crying out she grinned in joy of taking a little of his sadness away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney Characters

Chapter Two

Budding Blossom

-Bee to the blossom, moth to the flame; Each to his passion; What's in a name?- Helen Hunt Jackson

Years passed and their friendship blossomed, just like the rose bushes in the summer. As she thought about when he would arrive, she felt the corner of her lips pull up into a soft smile. She had seen the reservation roster and saw his family name, yet this time instead of two rooms they requested three. She had found it perplexing until she figured that they were bringing a guest with them this year. After all it had been twelve years since they met and now that he was growing older it would make sense that they would bring a guest with them, so he could have someone besides her to talk too. As she recalled their last encounter, she remembered how handsome he had grown and how it wouldn't surprise her if he brought a girl with him. At the thought of him with someone else, she felt a tightness in her chest that made it ache.

'I am so stupid,' she reprimanded herself and shook her head. At fifteen she had realized that she had fallen for the young man with the silver locks and aquamarine hues. Yet at the same time she fell for him, she noticed that he looked at her only as a friend, maybe too the point of little sister statues. Even if she confessed, long distance relationships didn't work so she would keep her feelings to herself and let their friendship remain.

After all, now that he had graduated high school he wouldn't return. He would get busy with life and college and her happily ever after with her first crush would go down the drain. He would fall in love with a college girl, get married and have children. While she continued to dream of him and wait for the day that their paths would cross again. 'Oh gosh, I am so pathetic,' she laughed in mocking manner at her own stupidity.

'Amaranth,' she hadn't notice her mother sneak up on her.

'Oh,' she jumped a bit.

'Are you alright,' she reached out and touched her shoulder.

'Yeah,' she answered softly with a small frown gracing her lips.

'You were so excited to be out here today, but your gloomy disposition is throwing the guests off.'

'Sorry.'

'Do you want to take a break? I'll watch the front desk.'

'Thank you,' she nodded and got up.

'If something is bothering you, you can talk to me,' her mother offered.

'I know, thank you. If you need me I'll be outside.'

'Dress warmly,' her mother advised.

Amaranth nodded and left without another word, her mind was muddled. After getting her coat and gloves she headed outside to go and sit by the koi pond. As the years had passed the small little garden had evolved and changed, yet the rose bushes and koi pond remained the same. Except now where were more places where the guests could sit and enjoy the clear beautiful days, whether in the cold of winter or heat of summer. Her parents had placed a small bench by the koi pond, since she always enjoyed the comfort of her friends that listened to her. Instead of her actual human friends that drove all the conversations. She sighed heavily as her thoughts wondered and she watched the koi with a distant gaze.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Welcome,' Mr. and Mrs. Miyano were greeted as they entered the inn by Belle.

'Hello Belle,' they greeted her and saw that no matter how many years passed she still looked the same.

'We were expecting you,' she smiled softly.

'Amaranth,' Mrs. Miyano asked as she looked about for the girl that helped out whenever they arrived.

'She stepped away for a moment, but when she comes back I'll let her know that you're here,' Mrs. Miyano had taken to Amaranth when she was little and always asked for her.

'I can't wait to see her, I am sure she's gotten more beautiful since we last saw her.'

'You would only have to look at her parents to know that she is sure to be a beauty,' Mr. Miyano complimented her.

'Thank you,' she was about to say something else when laughter and chatter could be heard walking towards them as the door to the inn opened. A young man with a lively disposition, bright blue eyes and brown chestnut hair walked in. Behind him walked in a pretty blonde female with green eyes and tanned skin that stood out against the white complexion of the male that walked next to her, who beamed at her as they approached.

'Hello, Mrs. Benson,' Riku beamed and looked around for his friend, but she was no where in sight. He would have asked, but with Risa by his side he felt that she might get the wrong idea.

'Riku,' she greeted and noticed the held hands with woven fingers, 'welcome back.'

'It's nice to be back.'

After a few minutes they finished introduction, checking in and were ready to go to their rooms. As they walked past the glass doors leading to the garden, the young man with the blue eyes noticed the female sitting by herself in the cold. As she lifted her head and turned a little he saw her profile and though that she was breath taking. 'Sora,' Risa called to him from down the hall. 'You better hurry before we leave you.'

'Coming,' he turned one last time to look out into the garden before following after Riku, his family and pain. Risa acted nice around Riku and his family, but the fact remained that she was a witch and it was something that he didn't find appealing. He just pried that this would be Riku's last year with her and the fact that they were in a long distance relationship would hopefully help.

'What were you doing,' she asked his as he neared.

'Nothing, just scoping the place out,' he told them. 'I think I am just going to drop off my bag and go explore.'

'Just don't wonder off too far,' Mrs. Miyano told him. 'We wouldn't want you to get lost.'

'I won't,' he blushed as he remembered getting lost on the last vacation he went with them years ago.

After settling in their rooms, he told Riku that he would be around. Before Riku could protest and tell him to wait for Risa so that they could go and explore together he took off. He was afraid that the girl from before would be gone, but as he neared the glass he saw that she hadn't moved from her spot. He opened the door and hoped not to startle her, yet she didn't notice and as he made his way closer to her he got more and more nerves. He didn't see the small sheet of ice before him and he stumbled backwards losing his balance. 'Ahh!'

Amaranth jumped out of her skin at the sudden yelp behind her and as her heart raced in fright she got up on shaky legs to see what had happened. Laying on the ground face up was a boy about her age, quickly she rushed to his side to aid him. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, 'Are you okay?'

Sora heard the soft voice above him and observed the girl staring down at him with concern etched across her beautiful features. 'Yeah, I just wasn't watching where I was going.'

'Oh,' she backed away a few steps as he sat up and offered her gloved hand to help him up. 'Here, let me help you.'

Sora's face flushed a light pink as he took her small hand in his. 'Thanks,' he told her as he released her hand after she helped him and scratched the back of his head. Now that he had the beautiful girl before him, he didn't know what to say. He just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, 'Are you a guest here?'

Amaranth cocked her head to the side in wonder and studied the young man in front of her with a soft smile, before she shook her head. 'No, I am just an employee.'

'Oh, so that means you'll be around a lot?'

'Just for a little,' she saw the huge smile that reached him bright blue hues. It had been a while since she had seen such a handsome young man about her age stay at the inn. He seemed to be an active young man with an athletic body that wasn't too over developed but cut and toned. His skin glowed with healthiness and she was jealous, since when she tanned all she managed to do was burn. His unruly spiked hair was a chestnut brown that had light tones weaved about it. 'My name is Amaranth,' she introduced herself as she noticed that he was a little lost for words.

'I am Sora,' he told her.

'It's a pleasure Sora. How long will you be staying?'

'A week. I am here with a friend, his family and girlfriend.'

'Oh,' she nodded.

'Not my girlfriend,' he clarified, 'it's his.'

Amaranth giggled a his sudden declaration, 'Well I am happy to meet you and I hope that you enjoy your stay.'

He saw that his angel was about to retreat and he reached out and grabbed her wrist. When she looked up at him with questioning amber hues, he blushed and apologized. 'I am sorry. I didn't mean too,' he released her wrist. 'I just saw you earlier and wanted to get to know you.'

'It's okay,' causal, but instinctively she placed her hands behind her.

'What were you doing over there,' he turned to the pond.

'Just looking at the koi,' she stepped around him and lead him to the bench were she had been seating at a moment ago, 'and thinking.'

Sora followed her like a puppy would his master. It had been a long time since he had felt an attraction to a female and based on their short interaction she was a keeper. She was easy in the eyes too, it seemed that under her coat she hid a figure that was lean and tone. Her soft pale skin suited the contrast of dark long tendrils that cascaded down her back, he wondered if it was as soft as silk. Yet her most attractive trait was her deep amber hues that seem to look deep into his soul when they landed on him. 'If you need someone to talk too, I am willing to listen.'

'Thank you, but this is something that I need to work out myself.'

'Hmm,' he nodded and took a seat beside her on the bench. He wanted to make trivial conversation with her, but just as he was going to say something he heard an annoying voice call out to him. 'Sora, Riku says that you should get back. His parents are going to take us out to eat.'

Riku, her heart began to race. However, her soaring high came to a plummeting crash when she recalled Sora's words. "I am here with a friend, his family and girlfriend." "Not my girlfriend, but his." What she had feared had become a reality and for some odd reason it hurt more then she could image.

'Amaranth,' Sora called out to her. 'Hey, are you alright?'

'Yeah, sorry,' she whispered as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the boy that gazed down at her with concern.

'I have to go, but I really want to get to know you. Is there anyway that I can see you later?'

She wanted to say no, since all she wanted to do was crawl underneath a rock and rot. 'I don't think that would be very professional.'

'Please,' he had never been rejected.

'I…'

'Let me take you out. I promise that we'll have a good time and hopefully in a warmer place,' he had only been out in the cold with her for a little and it was already seeping through his skin and to his bones.

Amaranth was about to protest, but the girl called out to Sora and she knew she had to give him an answer before she got even more impatient. 'Okay,' she whispered.

'Great,' he beamed and grabbed her hand to help her up. 'How about we go out tomorrow?'

'Okay.'

'I'll come pick you up, you don't live that far away do you.'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I'll leave my address for you at the front desk.'

'Sweet, I'll be over at noon and we can go out for lunch and any place you want to go.'

Amaranth nodded and offered him a warm smile that didn't quiet reach her hues and as he led her back inside she finally noticed the girl waiting for him. 'Took you long enough.'

'You didn't have to wait,' Sora looked down at his annoyance.

'Humph, I was nice enough to come look for you and this is what I get,' she turned on her heels and walked away without acknowledging Amaranth.

'Sorry about her, but it's probably best not to introduce you to her,' Sora whispered.

Amaranth had started at the blonde and frowned, never in her wildest dream would she ever be able to attract Riku. He preferred a female that was the complete opposite of her and no amount of surgery or praying could make her as beautiful and confident as the woman that walked with a sway of her hips down the hall. Her light golden hair stood out against her tanned complexion, her green eyes blazed with a fiery passion that she wondered if it was natural for someone to have such a determined gaze. She was tall, she had curves that went for days and Amaranth had always accepted her size but even then she felt inadequate. The girl had bigger mounds then her that could drive a man to heaven while she, oh goodness she was lacking. 'So I'll see you tomorrow.'

Sora had been talking to her and all she could do was nod, hoping that was the best response. 'Great,' he waved as he left her side by the glass door.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Honey,' Belle was starting to get worried about her daughter. Three days had passed and she had refused to go to work, she stayed at the house or went out when one of the inn's guest came to visit. At first she thought that it was because he forced her, but such a cheerful happy go lucky young man wouldn't do that to her daughter. 'The Miyanos have been asking to see you since they arrived. Don't you want to go and greet them?'

'No,' she answered softly as she gripped the edge of her purple pajama top.

'But I thought you wanted to stay here long enough to see your friend one last time before saying good-bye.'

'I know, but now I don't want to,' she didn't want Riku to see her as inadequate next to his gorgeous girlfriend.

'Honey,' Belle saw the tremble of her chin and decided that it was best to leave the matter as is. Eventually Amaranth would voice her concerns for advice. 'Where are you going with your new friend today?'

'Skiing,' she mumbled.

'That will be fun,' she cheerfully stated.

'Yeah,' it was as if the life had left her daughter and all that was left was a shell of a person.

'He seems like a handsome young man.'

'Yeah.'

'Maybe you and him could…'

'He'll be leaving soon and so will we.'

'Right, but what if…'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I just want to be friends.'

'Okay, Dear,' she reached out and ran her hand through her daughters dark locks.

'Mom,' she flung her arms around her mother's waist and pulled her close so she could hug her.

'Sweetheart,' it broke Belle's heart to see her cheerful daughter so sad and miserable.

'Is it alright if I leave tomorrow?'

'Huh?'

'I know that we are supposed to head out at the end of the week, but if it's okay can I leave tomorrow and go get the new house ready?'

'But…'

'Please,' she cut her off. 'I need to leave.'

'Amaranth is someone hurting you or being mean?'

'No, I just want to go sooner then intended,' she pleaded.

'I'll talk to your father, but I don't know if he'll be okay with you leaving by yourself.'

'Thank you,' she mumbled as she buried her face in her mother's stomach.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku laid on his bed looking up at the white ceiling, it had been days since they arrived at the inn and he had yet to see her. He had asked her mother once and she told him that she was a little under the weather. In one of those freeing moment, where his mother took Risa out shopping he had gone to ask if he could see her. Belle had told him that they no longer lived at the inn, but if he wanted he could go to their house. He had gone, but she wasn't there when he arrived. Her father had answered the door and told him that she had gone out with a friend. She wasn't feeling well to go to work, but she was able to go out with a friend. She should have been at the inn, so that he could have at least seen her and seen if she was still alive and well. To see if she had grown more into herself and was as stunning as he remembered her.

When they had first met, she had been the prettiest girl in the world. As the continued to meet over the passage of years, it seemed that her beauty only grew. Not only was she stunning physically, but she had a kind nature that made everyone and everything feel special. She listened well and gave advice when asked. If it wasn't for their circumstances he would be going out with her instead of Risa. But even though Risa and him had a strong connection, the distance was wearing on them. He could feel himself pulling away no matter how hard Risa tried to hold on and there were moments when she felt far away too. That was one of the reasons he never went further with Amaranth, he didn't want to pull away from her or have her do the same to him. Yet she knew that he was here and hadn't even made an effort to see him, just to greet him and reconnect for a moment. In stead she was off with some friend, another person that wasn't him. 'Damn it,' he clutched his fist trying to contain his anger and jealousy.

A jealousy that he shouldn't be feeling, but at the same time couldn't repress. He wanted to monopolies his short time with her, because last time he had seen her she was a gorgeous and beautiful developing woman. Her long black silky hair cascaded down her slender back, it framed her face through her long bangs that curled in at the ends. She wasn't as top heavy as Risa, but she had a womanly figure that could hold up against any curvaceous female. Her skin had remained unmarred, as if she never went through puberty. It gave her an ethereal appearance that contrasted well with her dark hair. Her lips were always full and rosy, a welcoming invitation to those that cared to do the unthinkable. Oh and he couldn't forget her eyes that could stare into his soul and reflect all her emotions. Honey amber orbs, full of light and merriment whenever he was near. Except for when they would part and say good-bye, they would fill with unshed tears that made her eyes look like glass panels.

Riku turned away from the ceiling and faced the wall instead, he had fallen for the girl without realizing it. Even though they only spent one week together out of the year, it had been enough. He wanted to get up, he wanted to go and find her so that he could confront her and ask her why. However, Risa was in the picture and if she found out that he was meeting Amaranth she would get jealous and lash out. He couldn't put Amaranth through so much animosity, so he would have to wait until Risa left the next day and hope that by the time he went out to see Amaranth it wouldn't be too late.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After a few days of spending time with Sora, she noted the difference that lay between both friends. Sora was easy going and liked to go out for a distraction and have fun. He liked to take her to the movies, mall, dinner and also skiing; which had been a disaster but hadn't been as bad as when they went sledding. It had been awkward when they had ridden down together and his arms had been placed around her. She had trouble getting comfortable, but it was understandable she had never quiet liked being touched. However, she wouldn't deny that she liked his company. Then there was Riku, he liked to stay back at the inn and keep each other company. When they were little they would play out in the garden. As they got older they stayed in and talked about life and what would happen afterwards. It had been a welcoming distraction for both of them and they seemed to understand each other at a deeper level. Although, for her it might have been a different story because she treasured those moment with him and that had led to her down fall.

She looked over at Sora, whom was getting hot chocolate for them and she frowned a little. Even though he was everything that a girl could dream of and she knew that he wanted more then friendship. She couldn't offer what he wanted, for her heart already belonged to another. The bond that she had forged between Riku and herself was a hard hurdle to over come in just a few days time, especially after just realizing it. 'Hey, isn't that guy hot,' she suddenly heard behind her and felt her lips turn up into a soft smile.

'Are you talking about the one at the counter,' the girls behind her squealed as he turned back to look at her.

'Oh, my god, he's so handsome,' Amaranth turned to peek at the young girls and realized that even if she couldn't correspond his feelings their would be other girls that could show him affection.

'He's coming this way,' she noted the light in their eyes and turned around before she was caught spying on them.

'Mint chocolate,' he told her as he placed the warm styrofoam cup before her.

'Thank you,' she heard the girls sigh in disappointment and beamed up at Sora. He was a heart throb and if he didn't already know it, he would eventually.

'Why do you seem so happy,' he couldn't help but react to her contagious smile.

'No reason,' she took a sip of her drink. 'I was just…'

He noticed the sudden change, she lost her smile and turned her gaze toward her hot chocolate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 'Amaranth,' he wondered what was wrong until he heard that horrifying voice behind him.

'Sora,' his soft unruly hair was suddenly ruffled and his gaze hardened.

'Hey,' Riku forced a smile, but his annoyance got the best of him and he couldn't help but send a cold stare down at Amaranth. 'I didn't know that your two knew each other.'

'You guys know each other,' the pretty blonde that ruffled Sora's hair suddenly became interested in the small brunette in order to assess her.

'Childhood friends, but I didn't know that Sora and her knew each other,' Riku stated.

'Well, now the mystery of where he has been running off too is solved.'

Sora turned to look at the older couple and strained to place a smile on his face. 'We meet at the inn and hit it off, what are you guys doing here?'

'We came to enjoy the slopes,' Riku told him.

'Yeah, but now that there is another girl to keep me company, why don't you two boys have a go,' the blonde offered some good competition. 'We girls can chitchat while we watch you two race.'

'You two don't even know each other and we were just about to leave,' Sora told her.

'If you'd introduce us, we'd know a little bit more about each other instead of just our relationship with Riku,' she ruffled his chestnut locks once again and he waved her hand away.

Amaranth felt like her heart was about to burst, but she didn't know whether it was from seeing him or because of what his girlfriend said that broke her spirits. 'Like I said we were about to take off.'

'Nonsense, introduce us. I need a little girl time with someone else besides my future mother-in-law,' Risa ordered.

Mother-in-law, he was going to get married with her? She suddenly felt lightheaded, her eyes began to lose focus on the cup before her and there was a tightness in her chest that almost made her breathing stop. 'Amaranth,' she heard Riku call her name and she lifted glass amber orbs to look at him and then at the blonde, 'this is Risa. Risa this is Amaranth.'

'Hello,' she got up, 'it is a pleasure to meet you.'

'Such a proper little girl,' Risa smiled slyly. 'It's a pleasure to meet you too. Why don't you persuade Sora here to go for a race with Riku? Then we can compare and have some one on one girl time.'

'I,' she was about to protest when Riku cut her off.

'How about loser pays for lunch, I am sure that you guys must be hungry after a busy morning.'

Sora turned back to Amaranth, who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. 'I think Sora is afraid to lose face in front of his new girlfriend,' Risa egged.

Amaranth noticed the sudden stiffness in both males and wondered what had set them off. Regardless she knew that Risa was setting poor Sora up and he wasn't going to turn away from a challenge. 'Do you mind if I go for one more run?'

'No,' she shook her head.

'Fabulous,' Risa clapped at the show they were about to enjoy.

'Let's go get our snowboards,' Riku turned away without so much as giving her more acknowledgement then he had to and she felt her stomach drop in anxiety that he was upset with her. Maybe he didn't like the fact that she was hanging out with his best friend and he had a strange complex. Or he was afraid that by her getting close to Sora, he would never get rid of her.

'Don't let her boss you around,' Sora leaned over and whispered into her ear suddenly and she felt a soft heat enter her cheeks, but still nodded.

'Doesn't he fancy you,' Risa took Sora's empty spot and watched as both males went to get snowboards.

'We're just friends,' she answered softly as she gaze returned to the cup in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look up at the blonde. Any fool could see what Riku saw in the blonde bombshell. She was everything that a man could ask for, she had a long alluring golden mane that complimented her tan skin making her irresistible. Her eyes blazing green hues that held mischief and excitement. On top of that she had a body a man could die for, she was tall, lean and curvy with assets that made other woman feel insecure. She also had the confidence to wear figure fitted clothes that showed off her form.

'You're so shy, now I know why he likes you,' Risa got her attention and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive motion. 'I am guessing that he wants to tap that before someone else beats him to the punch.'

Her face was on fire, 'I…don't think that is what he wants from me. I mean we've only known each other for a short time.'

'So, if it were someone like Riku that you've known for a long time it would be okay?'

There was a sudden coldness in Risa's voice that caused Amaranth's hands to get clammy and her to suddenly blink at the hostility. 'No, we are like siblings,' she tried to deflect any unwanted attention.

Risa wasn't easily convinced, 'You're not some vacation fling, are you?'

'Heavens no,' she shook her head.

'Good, I am glad that you know your place. Because even if you two did have something and I found out, I would ruin you.'

Amaranth felt the blood drain from her face and rocks fall into the pit of her stomach. 'That has never been our relationship and will never be,' she answered softly and truthfully.

'Correct,' Risa's personality did a one eighty and she was bright all of a sudden. 'Come on, we should go and cheer on the boys.'

'Yeah,' she weakly agreed and grabbed both her and Sora's drinks.

'Here, I'll take that,' Risa grabbed Sora's drink from her hand and began to drink it.

'Hey,' Sora cried out, 'that's mine.'

'Don't get your panties in a bunch. Riku will buy you another one once you win, if you win,' Risa told him as she took another long drink from his cup.

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head in aversion to Risa and her attitude. Sora really wished that Riku dumped her. 'You shouldn't let her get to you,' Amaranth said as she placed her hand on his arm trying to calm him. 'She's just trying to get in your head.'

Both older teens looked at the younger pair in annoyance and anger, but bother for different reasons. Riku needed to get Sora away from Amaranth and he also needed to show her whom was better. Risa didn't like the subtle way that she put her down, the girl was a sudden threat. 'Thanks,' Sora felt the tension in his shoulders release at her touch. 'I'll have to win for you.'

Amaranth felt her cheeks blush lightly and she nodded. 'We should go and get this over with before you actually start thinking that you can beat me,' Riku cut in on their moment.

Sora ignored him and leaned over to whisper a sudden request that drew the blood to her cheeks even more. 'Can I have a good luck kiss?'

Risa heard the request and walked over to Riku and gave him a french kiss in front of them. 'There, now you have a sure fire reason to win,' she pecked his lips once more before pulling away.

'Thanks,' Riku offered a hard smile that almost cracked when he saw Amaranth rise on her tippy toes and place a brief kiss on Sora. It was an insignificant kiss on the cheek, but it made his skin crawl with cold rage.

'Good luck,' she wished Sora after her chaste kiss.

'Come on,' Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's arm and dragged him away from her before he could suggest another kiss or make his own bet with her if he won. The girls followed behind them quietly, both submersed in their own thoughts.

'Crush him, Honey,' Risa called after Riku as he and Sora got on the ski lift and took off.

Amaranth waved at Sora, whom had turned to watch her but was punched in the shoulder by Riku. 'I didn't know that they were so close,' she wondered out loud.

'They are also competitive,' Risa began to walk to the spectator area. 'You should see them at school. They compete in sports and academics, but your boyfriend always falls short of success.'

'I am sure that Sora will have his moment to shine,' she didn't correct her about them dating. She figured that for a person like Risa, she would never listen to what she said.

'Right, if you haven't noticed yet but my Riku beats out your Dear Sora in looks and personality department,' Risa stated as a matter of fact.

'I haven't noticed,' she lied. How could she not, he was beyond humanly handsome. It was as if he had walked out of the heavens to greet them with his perfect physic and face. Like Micheal Angelo had spent years carving him to perfection with his tall stature, nice physical built that was most impressive and surpassed Sora's since he was a bit more filled out and taller. His face was a master piece that was chiseled away at; from his squared off jaw to his perfect nose and mouth. His aquamarine hues were still a sight to see and if she could she would stare into their depths for an eternity. 'I would have to say Sora is the better of the two.'

'Your commitment to him is astonishing, usually most of the girls who date him do it to get closer to Riku.'

Amaranth face fell and she sudden held a soft frown on her rosy lips, the sudden revelation between the two friends was a predicament that would last for as long as their friendship would. 'I would never use someone like that, because not only would you be hurting that person but you would also be shaming yourself in doing such a horrible deed.'

Risa stared at her in disbelief, 'I don't get you,' she stated. 'Either you're a wonderful actress or totally genuine in the girl next door character.'

'I,' she felt a blush decorate her cheeks, it wasn't the first time that her character had been called into account. 'I just wish to see the good in people.'

'If it wasn't for the fact that I leave tomorrow, I'd ask you to spend sometime with me so that I can give you a back bone.'

'That's okay, I think that I can handle myself quiet all right if need be,' she gently refused her offer and turned her attention to the slope before them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Since when have you two been seeing each other,' Riku asked as they neared the end of the ride.

'From the moment we arrived at the inn, I saw her seating out in the snow covered garden and went out to talk to her,' Sora answered.

'Why?'

'She's gorgeous, why wouldn't I want to know her,' Sora inquired, 'and why do you care?'

'I don't,' Riku snapped.

'It doesn't seem that way. Are you two,' he motioned with his hand to imply something more.

'No.'

'Hmm, then it wouldn't be a problem if I invited her back home this summer.'

'You could do that, but I doubt that she would agree and if she did it would be so that she can get close to me,' he clarified.

Sora could feel the twitch in his right eye start to act up, 'If you must know she has yet to ask about you.'

'She didn't know that you and I were friends.'

'I told her that I was here with you on vacation and she never brought you up,' Sora honestly answered. 'I guess that means that you don't mean as much as you think you do or she's pretty content with my company.'

Riku bitterly laughed at the thought of Sora actually thinking that he could take what belonged to him. 'How about you and I make our own personal bet?'

Blue hues analyzed the male beside him with disregard, 'What do you have in mind?'

'If I win the race you break it off with Amaranth as soon as your little charade of a date is over,' Riku told him,

'What if I win?'

'You get whatever you want.'

'How about you keep your distance from her and stop obsessing over her.'

'I am not obsessing and if you didn't know she was mine first.'

'She belongs to no one,' Sora quickly responded and realized that even thought Riku said he didn't care about her he did.

'I am just stating a fact,' he shrugged his shoulders.

'You have Risa, why does it matter if I am with Amaranth,' they got off at the top of the mountain.

'Because she deserves someone better,' she deserves me, was his unfinished statement.

'Please, you make it seem like you're the only one worthy of her,' Sora rolled his eyes. 'But just know this, even if you managed to get me out of the way there are other willing to stand by her side.'

'As long as it is not you, I could careless,' Riku knew that he had to figure out a way to bind her to him, but how? If he got Sora out of the way that would be a good first step, but what happens later? They were always separate and their only encounters were during the winter when his family stayed at the inn. On top of that her beauty was only beginning to shine through, what would happen when she matured into a full fledged woman. He had thought Risa was gods gift to man, but comparing her side by side with Amaranth he knew he was wrong. She wasn't only beautiful but also kind and compassionate, she was even willing to listen to Sora's whimsical request. Unlike Risa whom enjoyed fashion and showing off her figure, Amaranth enjoyed comfort and leaving something to the imagination and imaging her was a task worth undertaking. To have her look at him with her angelic smile and soft warm amber hues was enough to keep him grounded. He had always enjoyed her company, but now he wanted more than she was willing to offer.

'Are you ready,' Sora drew him out of his thoughts.

'As I'll ever be,' he had been on autopilot and gotten set up, 'remember loser pays for lunch and leaves the girl.'

'Well, it's not going to be me. So I hope you have a lot of money, because I am feeling hungry.'

'Humph, like I am going to lose. Now lets go,' they both took off without another word.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Here they come,' Risa cried out when she spotted them getting closer.

'Sora's in the lead,' Amalia announced.

'He must really like you, if he's willing to work this hard to impress you,' Risa was a bit jealous of the girl.

'I think that it's his sheer talent and ability that makes him capable of winning.'

'How can you be so modest? When we both know that what he wants is to get into your pants before this vacation is over,' Risa was flabbergasted. 'You're not daft, are you? Well, I've known pretty girls to be real stupid before.'

Amaranth didn't answer, she continued to watch the two males race down the mountain and in a sudden turn of events Riku pulled forward. Sora lost his balance and crashed into the soft snow that must have felt solid in his impact. 'Sora!'

'Riku wins,' Risa cheered as her beloved crossed the finish line.

'Sora,' Amaranth ignored her and took off to see if he was all right or needed any medical attention. 'Hey,' she helped him get up into a seating position as she kneeled beside him and did a quick overview.

'I lost,' it was barely above a whisper and his voice trembled.

'It's okay,' she rubbed his back in consideration. 'All we have to do is pay for their meal.'

'You don't understand,' he snapped and realized that she had frozen in her ministrations and pulled back. 'I am sorry,' he grabbed her gloved hand. It wasn't her fault that he had failed to win and he had made that stupid bet with Riku up at the top of the mountain.

Her eyes softened, she squeezed his hand in reassurance, 'It'll be okay, you'll get him next time.' He dropped his gaze and looked at his lap. With her free hand she lifted his chin up to meet her gaze, 'Don't be so hard on yourself. You did great out there.'

'Yeah, but,' he stopped and just stared into her loving eyes and wondered how soft her actual hands would be without the gloves in-between.

'Then dust yourself off and get back up,' she beamed brightly and she dropped her hand from his chin and got up and helped lift him.

The older couple had been watching their exchange, 'You know for a person who lost, it seems like he actually won.'

'Let him have his time, after all it won't last much longer,' Riku grabbed his snowboard off the ground. 'If you two are ready, we should get inside. I worked up an appetite.'

Risa looked at Riku's retreating back and sighed. There was more going on then any of them knew and she had a feeling that it had to do with the petite female helping Sora. They had barely had an exchange, but Riku wouldn't have been as annoyed as he was if it wasn't for her presence. As they all went inside and ordered their meals, she watched the exchange between them and it was nonexistent. Riku claimed they were friends, but all the girl received was a cold glare that ruffled her tail feathers. However, the girl remained immune to him. She catered to Sora, answered questions when asked and offered little to none information about herself besides the basics. After their meal was over, she excused herself for a moment and three pairs of eyes watched her leave. Shortly after her, Riku excused himself and left Sora and Risa alone. 'She's a pretty one,' Risa told Sora, 'but she's too quiet and meek.'

'What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing, it's just not what I expected that you would go for. Unless you're just in it for the fun, because once this vacation is over you might never see her again.'

'I am not in it for the fun,' Sora defended.

'How sweet, but I've been watching her and she doesn't seem to feel the same way about you,' she wanted to crush his spirit. 'She treats you like a child.'

'What do you know of actually being nice and treating people with respect?'

'I know a lot and as a female I can tell when a woman likes a man and she my friend is only kind to you,' Risa stated boldly.

'Excuse me,' his eyes narrowed.

'Yeah, you don't seriously think that she actually likes you like that,' Risa shook her head. 'She's just using you to pass the time and I think that you should do the same.'

'You're sick,' Sora shook his head in disgust.

'Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when I told you so,' she beamed happily as if nothing had happened between them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku waited for her to come out of the restroom, but she seemed to be stalling as if she knew that he was there. Yet that was absurd, he had given her time before he followed. Once the door opened he saw his startled doe eyed prey before him, 'Riku.'

The way she said his name took his breath away, 'I need to have a word with you before you go back,' he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door as another woman tried to get out.

She grimaced as he forced her into the small corner of the wall blocking the restrooms from the dinning area. 'What do you want?' She felt so small and insecure as he loomed over her and blocked any escape route with his arms and body.

'To tell you to keep away from Sora,' he didn't think her eyes could get any bigger but they did.

'I haven't done anything wrong,' she felt a tremor of fear crawl up her spine as his cold gaze swept over her.

'It doesn't matter, I want you to break off whatever it is you two have,' he leaned closer to her.

'We're just friend,' she pressed herself further into the wall trying to get a little distance from him.

'Friends or not, he'll get the wrong idea and you'll just end up hurting him.'

'But—-'

'Amaranth,' he stopped her from protesting, 'you'll do as I say, do you understand me?'

'I,' she hung her head, Riku must have really wanted her to distance herself from him. 'I understand.'

'Good,' he reached out with his hand and lifted her chin up so that she could see him. 'Now, I want you to come to the inn tomorrow,' he ordered before he moved away, but stopped when he heard her soft refusal.

'No.'

'What did you say,' he had never been refused by her.

'No,' she repeated and looked up at him with challenge. 'I don't want to get caught up in-between you two.'

'But I am different from him,' Riku grabbed her upper arms and held tightly.

'You're hurting me,' she cried at his vice grip.

'Meet me tomorrow,' he demanded and she submitted into obedience with a nod. She hadn't refused him because she wanted to, but because at six tomorrow morning she would be leaving. Although with his aggression, she was afraid to tell him about her departure.

'Okay,' she whispered and he released his grip on her.

'Now be a good girl and break it off with Sora,' he moved aside and let her pass.

'Good-bye,' she whispered softly as she passed and made her returned to Sora and Risa where she asked him if they could leave.

Sora noticed that something was wrong and agreed to listen, Risa had protested but failed. During the car ride, he saw that she was trying to control her tears that threatened to over flow. 'Amaranth,' he stopped the car before her house.

'Thank you,' her voice wavered. 'I had fun with you these last few days.'

'I did too, but what's wrong,' the first shimmering teardrop slid down her pale milky cheek.

'Nothing,' she wiped at her freely flowing tears. 'I am just sad to be leaving.'

'No, something must have happened,' Sora reached out and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her. Yet the embrace didn't seem to console her, because she cried harder.

'I am going to miss you,' she whispered into his chest.

'We'll see each other again,' he tried to sooth her by rubbing her back.

'I wish we would have met sooner,' she pulled away from his chest and kissed his cheek lightly.

'Me too,' it sank in that she was saying good-bye, so he pulled her in again and held her tightly. 'I am sorry that things didn't go at planned today.'

'Don't be, I am happy that I got to spend time with you.'

'But it could have been better if we weren't interrupted.'

'I had fun, regardless,' she pulled away, 'and I am glad that I was able to meet you and make good memories.'

He felt empty without her, 'I wish we had more time together.'

Amaranth smiled weakly at him and it hurt her to have to tell him, but, 'Sora, I like you but I don't think that I can offer you anymore then friendship. And I am sure that there is some beautiful girl waiting for you back home, you just have to find her and give her a chance.'

It was a blow to his ego that she didn't want to pursue more with him, but he couldn't be mad because she didn't lead him on. 'Maybe you're right.'

'Of course I am,' she nodded, 'and I am sure that next time we meet, you'll tell me all about her.'

'You're just too kind and I am a little too selfish,' he grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her close. This time instead of hugging her, he placed his lips against her and began to kiss her. Yet she was as stiff as a board to his sudden attack, but soon melted into his embrace. However, she never returned his kiss. When he pulled back he studied the beauty before him and sighed because he didn't want to let her go and he wanted her to kiss him back, but she wouldn't stay and she would return his kisses.

Amaranth smiled at him and placed one last butterfly kiss on his cheek before breaking away and turning to leave. 'Good-bye, Sora, I hope that we meet again someday.'

0000000000000000

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope that your guys are enjoying the story so far. I know that in this chapter there was not much interaction between the two main characters, but they'll interact more in the next one after the time jump. Please feel free to review and give me your thought and opinions, I would really appreciate it so that I can grow as a writer. So until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Disney characters.

Chapter Three

Reunion

-Every long separation is a test: A test to see how powerful or how weak the will of the reuniting is!- Mehmet Ildan

Yawning with exhaustion the petite female laid her head on the coffee table. With only three hours of sleep and after the morning shift at the bake shop all she wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the weekend. However, her brilliant best friend decided that it was time for a girls day out and had planned a lot of things for them to do. Oh, how was she supposed to make it through the day if all she wanted was to fall into a deep slumber. 'Stop drooling,' she was whacked on the head with a small billfold, 'and wake up.'

'Hina,' she beamed up at her fiery headed best friend as she rubbed her head.

'You look like crap.'

'So can I go home,' she asked hopefully.

'No so fast, Sunshine,' Hina reached out and grabbed her cheek to pull.

'Okay, but how about you buy me coffee and then we'll get going,' she offered after she pulled back and tried to bat her long lashes to get a free drink, she went from rubbing her head to rubbing her cheek.

'You're lucky I like you, Princess,' Hina got back up and smirked at the small female. 'Did you bring a change of clothes?'

'Yeah, but I was running late so I came here in this,' she looked down at her pastry chef attire, the pressed white coat with the logo and name of her family bakery P.A., Petite Amore. She was wearing her black cargo chef pants and black nonslip shoes, the only thing missing in her attire was the chef hat and apron.

'Well, you should go and change,' Hina looked down at the book bag that was between her legs.

'Can I have some coffee first,' she didn't want to move her body, getting up was too tiring and labor inducing.

'Fine, but we are not going out with you looking like that,' Hina turned and went to place their order.

Amaranth rested her head back down on the cool surface of the coffee table and watched as people, went out of the small coffee shop. Besides Hina and herself there was young man that had arrived before her with his back towards her. She usually wasn't as observant, but the silver haired man had briefly caught her attention. He had been sitting patiently waiting for someone to arrive and as curious as she was to see his face, she had ended up sitting with her back to him. Yet as she watched the people leave, his presence still nagged at the back of her head. It was probably because his sliver locks and broad shoulders remind her of…she stopped as her eyes widen when she saw the tall hispanic female walk in with an air of radiance. Her skin was a caramel brown that exulted health and played well against her raven colored hair. She had curves that went for day and a bosom that she even envied and the fact that her silk green floral dress showed off her long toned legs and ample chest as it was low cut, didn't leave much to the imagination. As she walked by she caught a strong scent of her citrusy scented perfume with top notes of orange blossom and under notes of jasmine and tibetan musk.

'Amore miyo,' her voice was that of honey, it sounded so nice and lovely but only meant for her loved one.

'Estella,' the deep baritone voice spoke a few tables behind her and sounded anything but cheerful and happy to see the woman that called him love.

Amaranth found it odd that not only his hair but voice reminded her of him, but it had been years that they hadn't interacted and in the four years that they lived in Chicago she's never cross paths with him. So why was she suddenly thinking of him if she had gotten over him almost a decade ago. 'One hazelnut brave for the Princess,' Hina placed the cup before her and beamed. 'You know based on the way you were looking at the woman, people would think you were into her,' Hina teased.

'You're not funny,' she grumbled as she took a timid sip of her coffee. 'I was just admiring her and wishing that I was as pretty as her.'

'Sure she's pretty, but you shouldn't put yourself down. You have your own appeal.'

Amaranth looked down at herself and didn't understand what Hina was talking about, but she nodded because if she said otherwise she would get another lecture. 'I just wish these were bigger.'

Hina rolled her eyes. For a bright, happy go luck person she had such a negative view of herself that it was no wonder she didn't have a significant other yet. 'You're perfect and any man or woman too stupid not to see that is a fool.'

'I prefer men,' she clarified.

'Are you sure, maybe you're asexual and you don't find the sexes appealing,' Hina suggested.

'Why are we suddenly talking about my nonexistent love life?'

'Your mom told me to investigate after she asked if you and I were something,' Hina watched as her eyes got big and she began to choke on the sip of coffee that she was taking. 'She was disappointed when I told her we weren't. Mumbled something about that she didn't matter if you were into females, as long as you had someone that care about you and would be there for you through sickness and health.'

'That's ridiculous,' Amaranth shook her head, not wanting to believe in her words.

'She just wants to see you happy.'

'I am,' she defended.

'I've known you for years and you've yet to ever have a man or a woman in your life.'

Amaranth was about to say something when the woman from before suddenly raised her voice in anger. 'Eres un estupido,' Hina watched as the woman picked up the glass of water and threw it at the male, whom had his back to her.

'Estella, calm down. You're making a scene.'

'Por favor,' she scoffed in disgust. 'I can't believe I wasted so much time with you.'

'You're being a bit drastic and you knew where this relationship was going from the start.'

Amaranth had turned her head and had watched their interaction, as the woman began to walk away the man got up, turned around and she stopped breathing. There was no way that it could really be him. No way, but no matter how much her mind denied it her body reacted to him. Her heart was racing, her hands clammy and her body began to shake. Everything began to move in slow motion, it just wasn't possible. 'It's not right to stare,' Hina cautioned, but it was too late she couldn't pull her gaze away from the handsome man following the woman. 'Amaranth.'

The man halted in his tracks and she quickly turned to stare back at her coffee. She had been right, there was no mistaking it, he had recognized her name, it was him. It had been almost ten years since she last saw him and she had run away hoping against hope never to run into him, but at the same time contradicting her hopes and desiring to see him. She had thought she had shut him out, but to no avail. The men she had been attracted to, but never pursued shared his similar traits blue green eyes with silver locks and a handsome face. Amaranth remembered how pathetic she had been after their last encounter, she had arrived home and locked herself in her room. Her mother had gone to check up on her and she had shooed her away because all she wanted to do was lay there in self pity and pain. It was as if her heart had been ripped out and crushed, by the one person in the world that she cared about. The depression had lasted for what seemed like an eternity and when she had decided to move past it she realized she couldn't.

Riku had been her childhood crush and he was the only one that made her world stop spinning out of control. The one that held meaning to her and because of that she had never gone out with anyone. Even in college she didn't find anyone attractive enough to go out with or accept when they confessed to her. Her mother had said it was a phase, but her father had summarized that it was her dedication to studying and following in his pastry foot-steps. She never contradicted them or told them the truth of the matter, that her heart had already belonged to another and that her feelings for him would never change. Now that she was twenty-seven and still single her mother worried. How could she not be attracted to anyone? Was she attracted to women? Did she not have a sex drive? Did she need to go see a psychologist? Her mother bombarded her with questions and that was why she hardly ever went to the house unless it was necessary, since at work they kept everything professional. 'Hey, Amaranth,' Hina tried to see her hung head, but something was wrong with her cheerful friend. It seemed like the life and happiness had suddenly been snuffed out of her.

'Hey, I hate to do this to you, but I am suddenly not feeling well. I need to go, can we reschedule?'

'But…' Hina wanted to protest, but her declaration, body tremors and the fact that she hid her face told her that something was wrong.

Amaranth grabbed her bag, he had turned around and gone back to his table to wipe himself off and retrieve his items. So before he could turn back and stop her with asking the knowing question, she bolted out of the cafe swearing to herself that she would never set foot in the establishment again. 'Of all the places we had to move too,' she groaned as she hailed a taxi and left.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Excuse me,' Hina turned from the exit door with a small gaping mouth, it was the first time she had ever see Amaranth act so strangely.

'Yes,' she turned her black gaze to the man, who had just caused a scene moments ago.

'The woman that was here, what was her name?'

She couldn't believe it. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and was now trying to hit on Amaranth. 'Why do you want to know?'

Her soft features hardened as she eyed him in question and suspicion. 'I had a childhood friend by that name. I just want to confirm that it is her.'

'Amaranth, but I don't think that she knows you,' she quickly replied.

'She's a chef,' he wanted to know where she worked at. He had gotten a glimpse of the girl when she first arrived thinking that it was his ex, but she wasn't. Therefore, he hadn't even given her a second glance. Now he was regretting his decision, because if he had he would have confronted her about what happened years ago.

'Yes,' the woman was so uptight and encrypted that he wanted to shake the information out of her. It seemed that his mellow temper got the best of him, whenever Amaranth was involved.

'I promise you that I am not trying to hit on her,' he tried to ease her worry or suspicion. 'I just want to know if she's my old friend or not.' He pulled out his business card, 'I am Riku Miyano.'

Hina took the fancy black and gold inscribed card that give all his contact information and place of business. It seemed that he was a lawyer for Keyblade law firm, a firm know to be used by the elite society. They mainly focused on divorces and corporate based lawsuits. Hina turned her gaze from the card and searched his face trying to find answers to questions she didn't know. 'I don't think that she knew you, she didn't comment anything when she saw you.'

'If you allow me to meet with her.'

'No.'

'But,' his patience was running dry. 'I promise you I mean no harm.'

'I am sorry,' she pocketed the card, she would give it to Amaranth and let her decide what she would do with it. 'I wish I could help you more, but I have to go.'

Riku watched the red head get up and leave with only a small nod suggesting her departure and good-bye. He pressed his lips together into a flat line, he clenched and unclenched his fists he had never found women so unpredictable and annoying as in that moment. If it wasn't for their unnecessary attachment to emotions and indecipherable nature he would be the happiest man in the world. All he really needed in life was a woman to bang and make him look good at family functions and work parties. He didn't need much more, unlike his best friend whom had decided it was time to settle down and hit Estella with the same bug. She had gotten it into her head that she wanted to get married too and had made many suggestions, before she finally came out and told him. He had decided to cut all ties with her, before she got more out of hand and demanding. She had let her emotions get the better of her and she had ruined his suite, if he were another person he would care but it was just water and she was out of his life. Now, he would just have to find someone to take to Sora's wedding and enjoy her womanly goodness. Yet the thought of actually having to find someone on short notice was too complicated and time consuming. Especially now that he had someone in mind, but was going to be hard to obtain. 'Damn it,' he cursed before leaving.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Roger, follow me,' Riku ordered his assistant as soon as he arrived at the office.

'Sir,' the young man gathered his ledger and followed behind his annoyed boss.

'I need you to find someone for me.'

'If you give me their name, I can locate them within the hour,' Roger answered as he got his pen and notepad ready.

'Amaranth Benson,' it had been so long since he last spoke her name out loud.

'To narrow down her location do you happen to know anything else about her,' he inquired.

'She was wearing a Chef outfit, but I really don't know anything else.' Riku removed his jacket and placed his suitcase down on his desk before taking a seat.

Out of all the jobs she had to have, Roger mentally groaned, there were over a hundred restaurants and bakeries. Even if her name was unique, that didn't mean that he could find her with just the bare essential what if there were hundreds of them and he couldn't locate her within a short amount of time. 'Why are you still standing there?'

'Well,' he didn't want to annoy his boss any further and based of his wet suit, he could already tell that his meeting with Estella hadn't gone over well.

'Well, what,' Riku's day had already been turned sour.

'Given her occupation it will make it harder to find her, especially if she's a ghost of the internet. Is there anything that you can tell me that might help zero in on her location.'

'Such as?'

'Where you met her, it might help narrow down the results. If she was wearing a chef uniform was there anything that stood out about it, like an insignia?'

Riku sighed in frustration, 'I saw her downtown at Eli's Cafe and I think there was a P.A. on her chef jacket.'

'Thanks,' he jotted the information down and turned away but didn't move forward. He wanted to know why the sudden interest in the female chef, if he had just gotten over a breakup. He turned his head to voice his questions, but stopped when he saw the scowl on his boss's face and decided that he rather not know and just go do as he was told. By the looks of things, he wouldn't want to be the woman his boss was looking for.

Riku watched as his incompetent assistant left and for a moment wondered if he should let his anger get the best of him or not. On the car ride back to the office he had a lot of time to think about all that had transpired in the last hour. How Estella had made a fool of him, how the red head had refused to answer his questions and how Amaranth had runaway. He wanted to say he hated women, but that was a lie because the only woman that he hated was her. She had made a fool out of him when he was nineteen and now at the age of twenty-nine she was still doing the same thing. However, this time he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Years ago he had been young with no means of finding her and locating her where abouts, by the time his anger subsided her parents had left the inn, but now that she was within grasp he wasn't going to let her leave.

Amaranth was going to pay for his humiliation. He would break her and show her who was boss and if anyone tried to stand in his way he would beat them to a pulp. He stopped and wondered for a moment if she had anyone and that fueled his anger towards her, because there was no way that she was going to be happy along side some other man. There was a knock at his door, 'Go away, I am busy,' he called, but the person didn't listen.

'You should be happy that I knocked,' Sora said as he entered Riku's office.

'You should be lucky I don't beat you,' Riku threatened, but he did need an outlet and Sora would make a good punching bag. After all he needed to make up for the beating he missed out on long ago.

'What's gotten in to you,' he corked his eyebrows in question.

Riku tried to calm himself, even if he wanted to beat the daylights out of him. Sora was getting married in the next few weeks and walking down the aisle all black and blue would be disastrous for his parents and the bride to be. 'Nothing,' he bit back what he actually wanted to say.

'Roger looks worried about you,' he took one of the seats before Riku's desk, 'I was going to ask you why, but I can already assume. So why don't you enlighten me and maybe I can help you?'

'Please, you've already been enough help,' he snapped.

'Don't tell me you actually broke it off with Estella, all because she wanted you to consider the notion of marriage?'

'Humph, I was getting bored of her,' he dismissed.

'So I did something else,' his electric blue hues looked over at him with wonder. 'What did I do enough of?'

'I would rather not say,' Riku tightened his jaw. He couldn't believe that he was still angry with Sora for being his cause of ruin.

'If you tell me, I could help you and rectify my mistake,' he leaned forward and left himself open for a good right hook, but Riku held back. He wasn't going to ruin Sora's face over his anger management issues. 'Come on,' he egged.

'I would like to be left alone,' Riku leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes trying to ignore Sora, but the idiot wouldn't take a hint.

'Are you feeling pressured by your mother, is she's telling you to get married because you're getting older.'

'This doesn't have to do with getting married, it has to do with….' he held back. What would happen if he told him about Amaranth? Would he go chasing after her, because if he recalled Sora had fallen for her? Although, that was such a long time ago and he now had someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, right?

'Riku, what did I do? Did I steal one of your clients?'

'Please, I am a better lawyer and lover than you,' he did't mean to say that last part.

'Lover,' Sora looked at him baffled. He had never been able to compete with Riku in that department, if anything some women still dated him to get closer to Riku. It had been a blow to his ego when he was younger, but as he got older he learned to deal with the fact that woman would always prefer Riku over him. He was just grateful that Riku never laid eyes on any of those horrible women or he really would question their friendship. The only time he had won out against Riku was with his future wife and…he stopped in mid thought and looked over at his waring best friend. The only woman to have ever made the non-caring bastard react so erratic was Amaranth, but that was years ago and from what he could remember she had lived in the mountains but moved away to an undisclosed location. Okay, he had never asked her where she was moving too, he had figured he would just head back to her family owned inn the next winter and hope she was there. But her family had sold the inn and had moved away, none of the new employees could tell him anymore then that they moved to be closer to her when she went off to college. There was no way that he could be incited about someone from the past, who lived miles away who knows where. 'You're making no sense.'

'I don't need to give you a specific reason for why I am mad, now leave me alone,' Riku ordered. 'Leave before I do something I'll regret.'

Sora got up and looked over at his friend before sighing and leaving him to his inner turmoil. Maybe Roger would be more help, 'Fine, but don't say that I didn't want to help.'

'Hn, like I'd ask you for help after what you did.'

Again Sora found it odd that his friend would be bringing up the past and lovers when the only one that they clashed about was miles away. Unless, but no he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. 'I'll come talk to you once you've cooled down from whatever this is,' he waved his hand in a circular motion.

He left Riku's smoldering office and closed the door behind him, to find Roger busy on his computer looking up a name. 'What are you doing,' he leaned over the red-head's shoulder to see.

'I am trying to locate a person.'

His assumption was right, as he stared at the name on the screen and all the people that popped up within the area with the same name. 'It doesn't seem like you'll have trouble,' Sora pulled away.

'There are thirty women with the name Amaranth Benson, but none of them have a job description that matches what the boss said.'

'What was it that he said?'

'She was a chef.'

'Oh,' he nodded, 'well, I'll let you get back to work.'

Sora didn't let him say anything instead he quickly took off with thoughts of a pretty young dark haired female. It had been so long since he last saw her, but just her name brought a vivid image of the woman that disappeared and brought a few weeks of tension and discomfort between Riku and himself. Now that she was older he was curious to see if she was even more prettier then when he last saw her, but he'd have to find her before Riku. 'Wait…' Roger watched Sora leave and frowned as he left without a word lost in thoughts.

Roger gave a heavy sigh in disbelief it seemed his boss and Sora both hated him. One sent him on a wild goose chase and the other one withheld information from him when you could clearly tell on his face that he knew the mysterious woman. 'Ugh, this is so frustrating,' Roger groaned in annoyance as he hit his head against his desk.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Amaranth, you have a guest up front that would like to speak with you,' Nina the front end attendant informed her as she straightened up from her chocolate work.

'A guest,' she asked puzzled, usually no one went to visit her.

'Yeah, a brunette haired hottie, he said he was a friend of yours.'

'A brunette, a hottie,' she shook her head.

'You don't know him?'

'Yes, no, no, yes,' she was extremely confused and she made Nina confused with her answer. 'Did he tell you his name?'

'He said he wanted to surprise you. Do you want me to tell him to leave?'

'No, I'll meet with him. Just have him seated, offer him something to drink and tell him that I'll be out in a minute,' she told her as she looked down at the bonbons that she was working on and decide to finish quickly before going to meet her so called friend.

Walking out to the front area, she scanned the four little seat down tables to find the mysterious brunette and stopped in her tracks when she noticed the unique hair style on the person that was turned from her. There was only one person she knew with chestnut hair that was unruly and just as she was about to flee he turned. Electric blue hues zeroed in on her and she froze in her tracks, he got up and turned towards her. Since she last saw him, he had lost the scrawny toned build that he had and filled out a little bit more and developed muscle. His face was a little softer and round but was still striking. His eyes had always been his most breath taking feature, because not only were they a beautiful electric blue but they were so expressive. Of all the people she had the opportunity to run into and it had to be him and Riku, the last two people she wanted to see. 'Boss,' Nina nudged her, 'that's him.'

Sora smiled at the woman standing behind the pastry counter, trying to calm her but she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It had been so many years since they last met and she still remained stunning. Any man in his right or wrong mind could fall in love with her at first glance. Her amber hues were still captivating and her pale milky skin still radiated health, remaining unblemished. She had been the first woman Riku and him and ever fought over. As he studied her he wondered if given more time with her what would have happened. 'Amaranth,' she had reached his table and was standing right in front of him.

It felt awkward and weird being before the man that she had left and blocked out of her life. She wanted to play stupid, but he wouldn't buy it. He had already recognized her, 'It's been a long time, Sora.'

'You remember me,' he asked as she ushered him to take a seat.

'I do, but tell me. What are you doing here,' she cut straight to the point.

'I wanted to see you before he found you,' he saw that she tensioned up at his comment.

'Why?'

'I have so many questions, but I can tell that all you want is for me to get up and walk out the door,' he noted and she dropped her gaze to her folded hands on top of her lap. 'What happened years ago, that makes this reunion so uncomfortable? What made what we have had, not?'

How was she supposed to tell him the truth? How could she explain to him that what they had back then was impossible and that impossibility still remained? 'Life, I was a teenager that had been caught between two friends. One that liked me and the other…well, I am not sure what was going on. But I didn't want to get caught up in the drama or fracture your friendship, so I decided to distance myself.'

'You vanished,' he accused and saw the pained expression of sadness cross her impassive face.

'It was for the best,' she softly stated.

'We could have been something,' he suddenly said realizing that he still had feelings for her and resentment for what she had done.

Amaranth shook her head, she just wanted to get up and runaway, she didn't want to have to explain to him what had happened. She took a shuddering breath and slowly lifted her gaze up to stare into his icy hues, but a sparkle caught her attention. 'Your married.'

He followed her gaze and looked down at the ring he wore on his ring finger, 'Engaged.'

'Then why are you here? Why are you asking about what could have been, when you already found happiness,' she questioned.

'I love her. I am happy, but that doesn't mean that I don't want closures for the girl that left me with lingering feelings.'

'That girl is gone,' she watched sadness slowly creep into his hard glare and she covered her face with her hands in frustration. She wasn't going to be a pawn in their game again, she wasn't going to ruin another woman's happiness either. 'So should your feelings for her.'

'You've become bitter,' he stated as he grabbed the glass of water.

'This is wrong, this should have never happened,' she muttered as she dropped her hands and he saw the glistening tears.

'I haven't come to chase after you, if that is what you are worried about? I just want to know what happened back then. What I did wrong,' he asked in a soft whisper.

'It wasn't you,' she confessed.

'Then?'

'I knew how you felt, the kiss that we shared although not deep spoke a lot and I couldn't lead you on.' Heavens, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. 'I had enjoyed my time with you and maybe with time it would have worked, but my heart had already belonged to another and I couldn't tear away from my feelings.'

'Riku,' he saw the teenage girl again as her cheeks slightly reddened at his revelation. 'You used me to get close to him?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I had already come to terms with the fact that he already had another and that no matter what I did, what I wanted, I could never have him. When you told me that you were at the inn with him and his girlfriend, I just wanted to runaway. Yet you stopped and asked me out, even when I refused you still persisted and I submitted. Everything was going fine, until that day at the resort and it all got out of control.'

'That was when you saw him again,' he uttered the unspoken and saw the play of emotions on her face sadness, confusion, pain and regret.

Amaranth nodded, 'I knew what my heart felt the moment I saw him, but at the same time I knew my place and I felt guilty for what I had done to you. I gave you false hope, when what you felt was pure and sweet.'

'But something else happened,' she was hiding something, he could see it in her shifting gaze and the way that she fiddled with her hands.

She didn't want to go on, but he wanted answers so that he could move on. 'After we had lunch and I left to freshen up, he followed me. He waited until I came out and asked that I leave you be and I did.'

'You broke my heart and then abandoned me,' he snapped at the anger that was boiling deep inside.

'Please, don't be mad. He in his own way was trying to protect you,' she tried to console him. She noticed Nina jump in fright and she was grateful for the fact that there was no customers at the moment.

'Right, protect me,' he got up knocking the chair over as he did so. 'I have to go.'

'Sora,' she called after him, but his pleading name fell on deaf ears.

'Boss,' Nina rushed to her aid. Stopping her before she went and got herself hurt.

'He's going to do something stupid,' she worried.

'You can't stop him, you'll get hurt in the crossfire,' Nina hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but the shop being empty and small it was hard not too. 'You have to let them work it out.'

'No,' she shook her head and rushed to get changed. Hina had told her about her encounter with Riku three days ago and how he had inquired about her. She also handed over his card that had his business information, if she wanted to contact him. If her assumption was right, Sora would be going after him and she needed to make sure that they wouldn't hurt each other over a silly reason such as herself.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sora arrived at the office ready to face Riku. The jerk had interfered and had ruined his friendship, he had hurt Amaranth and it pained him to see that she might still have feelings for the Jack Ass. Ignoring all greetings and looks of concern and worry, he walked into Riku's office slamming the door behind him shut. 'What do you think you're doing,' Riku demanded as he watched Sora stock over to him and grab him by the collar.

'What I should have done a long time ago, you Bastard,' he punch Riku and he staggered back into his chair.

Riku could feel the metallic taste of blood from his busted lip and he shook off the first blow, 'I don't know what this is about, but if you really want to go so be it.'

Roger jumped when he heard the crash and banging coming from the office behind him. Cautiously, he went to the door and peeked inside. What he saw left him in a moment of shock before he realized he needed to stop them from killing each other. 'Help me,' he ordered one of the other lawyers standing around listening to the commotion coming from his boss's office. 'Boss,' Roger lunged to stop him, but was pushed off and a punch landed on his jaw.

Sora wasn't going to back down, Riku deserved the beating of his life, 'You freaking Bastard!'

'I am the Bastard?' The other man had restrained Sora and he took his chance.

'No, you don't,' after two blows to Sora, Roger had once again tried to stop him.

'Let me go,' they both struggled and two more men joined to stop them from breaking free and going at it once more.

'You shouldn't be doing this,' Roger knew his boss was strong, but never imagined him to be so strong that it took three men to hold him back.

'He's the one that started this,' Riku snapped.

'What is the meaning of this,' Mr. Miyano demanded as both restrained males turned to look at him.

'I don't know, he came at me first,' Riku answered slowly calming down.

'Sora this is an office, not some boxing ring,' Mr. Miyano told him.

'He's the one that asked for it,' Sora protested.

'I haven't done anything to him,' Riku pulled free of the grips holding him.

'Enough, both of you need to cool off, Sora go to your office. Riku don't you dare follow him and stay here,' his father ordered their time out.

'Fine,' Sora broke free and began to leave, but just as he made it to the door and saw the woman at the receptionist desk he froze. She had followed him and he willed himself with extreme force to move because he didn't what her to see him in his current state.

'Sora,' she saw the results of the fight between them and rushed to his side worried.

'You shouldn't be here,' he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her away towards his office.

Riku had been watching Sora and noticed the hesitation as well as heard the soft cry of his name spoken by a woman that wasn't his fiancee. He also heard that she shouldn't have been there and it made him curious. With cautioned he joined his father at the doorway and saw the woman, whom he had been searching for be pulled away by Sora. 'You're not going anywhere,' his father stopped him from going any further then the doorframe.

'You don't understand,' he wanted to protest, but the cold glare his father gave him stopped him in his tracks. 'Fine,' he'll just have to wait for his opportunity.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sora closed the door behind him, he hoped Riku hadn't seen her but he was sure that whispers and gossip would soon reach him. He had to get her out of there before it was too late and he came crashing through the door. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to stop you from doing something stupid,' she answered as she reached up to touch his face softly. His nose was bleeding, his left eye was red and starting to swell, his right cheek was red where he had taken a blow to his jaw and his bottom lip was cracked. 'Why?'

Her soft fingers taunted his skin, there was a knock on the door and a female carrying a first aid made her jump and pull away. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I thought you could use this,' she handed the kit to Sora and took her leave without another word after he thanked her and closed the door again.

'Come on, I'll help you,' she took the kit from his hands and led him to his chair.

He watched her and saddened even more when he felt his heart constraint at the loss and realization that he still found her to be the most fascinating woman in the world. 'You shouldn't look at me like that,' he didn't like her downcast lips and the sadness that her eyes easily expressed.

'How can I not be upset, when I am the cause,' she cleaned the blood before she began to sterilize his wounds.

'Yeah, well it was bound to happen sooner or later,' he winced as the alcohol hit his open wound.

'But fighting over another woman that was not her will hurt her beyond compare,' she finished treating him and pulled away.

'I,' he wanted to deny the truth, but couldn't.

'You should never have come looking for me,' she stated as she put all the items back in the kit and threw the trash away.

'I know,' he couldn't help but observe how pure and innocent the white summer dress that she changed into made her look.

'You have a woman that you love, yet fight for another,' she shook her head in disappointment. 'Why does it seem that we are back to being teenagers?'

'Closure,' he admitted. 'I've always been mad at him and once you told me what happened, I lost it and let my emotions get the best of me.'

'Sora,' her frowned deepened and she was about to reach out and console him when there was a rapid knock on the door and it flew open to reveal a short haired brunette in a whirlwind of worry.

'Sora, I heard what happened. Are you all right?' The woman rushed in to his aid, not taking her eyes off him.

'Yeah,' he smiled softly at his fiancee as she looked over him trying to reassure herself that nothing was broken or out of place.

'Are you sure,' he nodded and before Sora and Amaranth had time to react she whacked him over the head. 'How could you do something so stupid? Do you know how worried I was when I heard that he beat you to a pulp?'

'Kairi,' he grabbed her hands before she could hit him again and looked over at Amaranth.

'What,' she turned to look behind her at the woman pressed against the wall. 'Who are you?'

'Amaranth,' she answered worried that she might be next on the hit list.

'What's going on,' she saw the first aid kit and the look of bewilderment on the woman's face. 'You guys aren't having an affair and this is the reason you and Riku got into a fight?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I am not having an affair. She is an old friend that came to visit. I would never imagine betraying you.'

'Really,' she cast a glance at the other woman.

'Really,' he reassured her.

'How come you didn't tell me about her,' Kairi still had her suspicions.

'I wanted to speak to her before, I introduced you to her,' he tried to save. How was he going to tell her that he wanted to confirm his feelings and get answers to questions left pending years ago? He pleaded with his gaze for her to believe him and not ask any further questions. 'Plus, she just got here so how could I have told you?'

Kairi eyed the woman one more time before turning back to Sora and accepting his reply. 'Fine, but when we get home you're going to have a lot of explaining to do.'

'Okay,' he conceded, 'but why don't you let me properly introduce you two? Kairi this is Amaranth an old friend and Amaranth this is Kairi, my fiancee.'

'Friend,' it was a hard concept for her to accept considering the startled woman was stunning. Never had she been so insecure about her looks before until this moment.

'I know these aren't the best of circumstances, but it is a pleasure to meet you,' Amaranth said as she held out her hand and offered a small smile.

'My Heavens, you can't tell me that you aren't having an affair with her,' Kairi was in denial now.

'He's not having an affair with her,' the door opened and Amaranth retracted to the wall when she saw who had entered the room.

'I am confused,' Kairi saw the woman's eyes widen and she pressed herself against the wall as if she wanted to disappear. She began to worry now, 'What's going on?'

'Nothing that you should concern yourself about,' Riku walked in and grabbed Amaranth's wrist and began to pull her way. 'We'll leave you two lovers alone so you can talk.'

'Riku,' she now was becoming protective of the woman that could be having an affair with her fiancé.

'Yes,' he stopped and pulled Amaranth to his side.

Sora nudged Kairi, 'We weren't done speaking to her, could you please leave her with us for a bit?'

'No,' his grip on her tightened in order to tell her not to do anything stupid or say a word.

'You can surely leave her with us for a moment,' she saw the silent wince the girl expressed and noticed the tight hold Riku had on her.

'She has the first aid kit and I need to be attended too,' he made to leave.

'I can treat you,' she offered as Sora nudged her leg again and she scowled.

'Thanks, but no thanks,' he told her as he left without stopping as she called out again.

'We should go after them,' Sora voiced.

'No, first tell me what is going on,' Kairi put her hand on his shoulder preventing him from getting up. 'Why are you two really fighting and who is she?'

'What if he hurts her?'

'He won't.'

'She needs our help.'

'Look, give him a few minutes with her and then we'll fly in and rescue our damsel in distress,' Kairi offered, 'but in the mean time explain to me what's going on.'

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Roger looked at the frightened woman following behind his boss, 'Roger make sure that no one interrupts us,' Riku ordered.

'Sir,' he nodded and soon realized whom she might be.

Amaranth wanted to cry out for help, but knew that it would be in vain and as of yet he really hadn't done anything to hurt her besides hold her wrist a bit too tight. However, the thought of being in an enclosed space with him was too much for her to handle. He pulled her inside, releasing her further into the room and locked the door behind him. 'It's been a long time,' he stood before the door, blocking her only source of escape.

She tightened her grip on the first aid kit, looking at anything and everything that wasn't him and wanted to say something but swallowed as words got stuck in her throat and finally she said, 'You wanted me to treat you.'

'That's all you have to say,' he studied her and saw how much she had grown since they last met. Standing before him wasn't the little girl of four years, or the teenager of seventeen but a woman of grace and elegance. A woman that could have any man she wanted at her beck and call and without any hesitation they would do as she said. Her golden amber hues had always been alluring, her long jet black hair a soft curtain of silk curls begging to be caressed. Her skin a pearl white that remained unblemished and lips so attractively red that he wondered how they would feel pressed against his own.

'What would you like me to say,' she softly answered as she dropped her gaze. Even in his current state he was attractive, but frightening at the same time and it made her feel small and insecure to be scrutinized by his piercing aquamarine hues.

'Look at me,' he ordered, his baritone voice cold and commanding.

Reluctantly she did as told and felt a chill run down her spine as he walked towards her battered and bruised, his wounds wiped but still slightly bleeding. Sora had done a number on him and she instinctively reached up to touch the cut above his left cheek. He halted her hand and pulled her to his seat where he sat before her, 'Treat my wounds as I am sure that they are your doing.'

It was a low blow, but he watched as she set the kit on his desk and opened it to do as told. She remained silent, her hands lightly touching him so as not to cause more harm. Her scent a sweet mixture of chocolate and baking spices, he had never cared for baked goods as he got older but with her it would be an exception. 'Aren't you going to say anything?'

'I am sorry,' it was barely above a whisper.

'Why?'

'For being the cause of this fight.'

'So you came here to stop him,' he bitterly reproached and she took his right hand and began to treat the damage he had done to his knuckles.

'Yes.'

'So you still care for him,' he challenged.

'I didn't want you two to fight,' she couldn't tell him that she came here in order to prevent Sora from hurting him.

'Hn, that doesn't answer my question,' he grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

'You're hurting me,' she cried out.

'You think being punched unexpectedly didn't hurt. That being made a fool out of didn't hurt,' he wanted her to suffer as he had.

'I,' she stopped apologizing when she realized that wasn't what he wanted.

'You what,' he yanked her down to her knees before him and glared down at her.

'I'll do anything to help rectify this mess. If you want to belittle me and humiliate me so be it, but leave Sora out of is.'

She looked up at him with such conviction that he couldn't help but feel some sort of pity for her. Nonetheless, the fact that she wanted to protect Sora made him mad and he wanted to hurt her beyond that of his own suffering. 'You'll do as I say.'

'Within reason.'

'You will do as I tell you,' he ordered and released her hand so that she could continue to treat him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney characters.

 **A/N: So I've been asked to clarify the time line and after going back through it I realize that I have made it a bit confusing (okay, if I didn't have my thought process I would be lost too). Also before I forget there is a two year difference between Riku and Amaranth.**

 **Chapter one: Riku is 6 and Amaranth is 4**

 **Chapter two: Riku is 19 and Amaranth is 16 going on 17**

 **Chapter three and beyond: Riku is 29 and Amaranth is 27**

 **I don't plan on anymore time jumps, but if I do I'll give you guys a heads up. Yet as of now their ages should remain the same through out the rest of the story. I apologize for the confusion and hope you guys continue to read on. If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask.**

 **—** **-**

Chapter Four

Attraction

-A pure heart is superlatively rare and even more attractive.- J.S.B Morse

Kairi's right eye twitched as Sora finished recollecting the story of the Amaranth, Riku and him. 'She wasn't your lover?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'Do you feel something for her?'

'Not in the same way I feel about you.'

'Riku?'

'He holds a grudge against her for what she did to him and he wants to get back at her any which way that he can.'

'I don't think that's it, by the looks of it she's his possession,' she recalled the way that he waltzed into the office, zeroed in on her and dragged her way. 'Lover?'

'They never established anything, but maybe she does mean something more to him.'

'I always forget how slow you are at somethings,' she shook her head. 'Riku didn't want you to have her back then because he was in infatuated with her and now he wants what he couldn't have all those years ago. However, you interfering with his plans was an annoyance and I wouldn't blame him for being mad at you. You stole the girl once and you went to her before he could make an advance.'

'But he treats her like an object,' he rebuked, there was no way that Riku could be in love with her. He's known his best friends since they were little and he's never showed an interest in any female besides that of pleasure.

'Because he doesn't know how to truly express what he actually feels,' Kairi tried to explain. She'd only known Riku for a few years, but he wasn't all that bad and such a womanizer as most people thought. He actually cared for his partners, not enough to marry them but enough to keep them happy.

'I think you're confused. He'll use her, abuse her and then threw her away like she's nothing,' he denied her reason or that Riku could have been and still be in love with her.

Kairi sighed, 'I think you just have to trust me on this one. If Riku and her met when they were younger it is a high possibility that he like her developed feelings. I mean think about it for a minute. For as long as I've known him, he has never batted an eye when a woman has threatened to leave him or another man has shown interest in his partners. Heck, he makes breaking up seem like a piece of cake. But this woman is different, you say neither of you have seen her in over ten years and he reacts so passionately.'

'I don't think that we're on the same wavelength,' Sora just could wrap his head around her logic. 'He's an uncaring bastard.'

'Heavens,' she wanted to whack the sense into him. 'You're a fool that wants to keep his first love safe without realizing that you'll only be hurting them both. Just like you're hurting me,' she finished in a soft whisper. 'Do you think that I didn't notice the way that you looked at her?'

'I,' he noticed the downcast expression and the way she played with her hands, a nervous tick that was also a sign of anxiety and unsureness that would lead her to tears. He reached out and lightly cupped her cheek, 'I love you, but I just want to be a good friend to her and protect her from harm.'

Kairi wanted to believe him, but she had her doubts. If she were a man, she would pick the princess in distress over herself. She wondered that if Riku hadn't have interfered with their, whatever it was that they were calling it, would Sora even be with her right now? She wasn't going to deny the woman's beauty, she radiated an aura of pureness and innocence that was so alluring it was shocking. 'If you had a chance would you go after her?'

Sora was taken back by the question, but didn't halt his automatic reply, 'No, she was never meant for me. You were.'

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, until she sighed in relief and smiled up at him sadly. Sora loved her, she knew that but that didn't make her apprehension towards his feelings for Amaranth disappear. She would give him the benefit of the doubt and help him, even if she already knew what Sora refused to see. 'Come on, let's go save the Princess.'

'Thank you,' Sora kissed her, but pulled back as he winced.

'Out of all the times and reasons,' she shook her head at his pained expression. 'What are we going to tell everyone at the wedding?'

'I don't know,' he touched his busted lip, 'maybe it won't look so bad by than.'

Kairi got off the small sectional placed against Sora's office wall, reserved for guests coming in with their clients. 'I think the Princess and Riku have had enough time together.'

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku refused to let her get up once she was finished treating his wounds, he wanted her to be below him and not on equal ground. After watching her and studying her deep concentration when it came to treating him the only thing he couldn't take his eyes off were her lips. So the sudden question caught him and her by surprise, 'Why'd you kiss him?'

Amaranth looked up at him perplexed, she hadn't kissed anyone in years. 'Excuse me?'

'You kissed him at the resort,' he remembered the day as if it were just yesterday. 'Why?'

She searched his face wanting to know which kiss he meant, but there was no way that he followed after Sora and her. So she answered honestly, 'He asked me.'

'So if I tell you to kiss me, you will,' he couldn't believe that there wasn't anything else to her kiss back then.

'If that is what you want,' she got up, bent over until she was at eye level with him, leaned forward and did as told. Just like she had done with Sora years ago, she lightly kissed Riku on the cheek.

'You're mocking me,' he glared as he grabbed her chin and was about to pull her towards him so that she could properly kiss him, but halted as he heard Roger telling someone that they couldn't go inside. The door knob rattled in a failed attempt to open the door.

'Riku,' they heard Kairi call out to him and his grip on her chin tightened, 'unlock the door.'

'It seems that everyone is out to protect you,' he released her and she stepped back a few paces before straightening up, 'but no matter, you now belong to me.'

He got up and towered over her and gave her a menacing glare, challenging her to say otherwise, 'If that is what you wish.'

He scoffed in displeasure, she wasn't putting much of a fight which was disappointing. Yet he had to remember that it was in her nature to please everyone, 'Wipe that scared look off your face, I don't need them to think that I was abusing you.'

She moved out of his way as he walked to open the door and in the mean time, she tried her best to neutralize her facial expressions. 'Riku,' Kairi called out as she knocked on his door, almost banging on it.

He pulled the door open to the annoying brunette, 'What do you want?'

'The woman, Amaranth,' she didn't back away from his intimidating glare.

'Why, she is perfectly fine here,' he moved aside, but kept his hand of the opposite side of the doorframe to use his arm as a barrier preventing her from getting in.

'Amaranth,' she beckoned for her, 'let's go. Sora and I will take you home.'

She didn't know what to do, but Riku's clenched jaw told her not to move as did his words, 'I am sorry, but she can't go with you since she's already decided to come home with me.'

'Over my dead body,' she heard Sora's voice and saw the look of resignation on Kairi's face as her shoulders slumped a little and her dark blue hues lost their spark. 'She's leaving with us.'

'Please,' she joined them at the door, 'let's not fight.'

'Than come with us,' Kairi reached out her hand towards her, willing the woman to take it. But Riku caught her wrist and shook his head.

'She is staying with me,' he pushed her hand down from it's out stretched gesture and release her as soon as his mission was completed and it was lowered.

'Is that what you want,' Kairi asked Amaranth.

'Yes,' she answered softly, speaking the answer Kairi nor Sora wanted to hear.

'See,' Riku unclenched the fist he was holding as he had waited for her response.

Sora searched her face for any trace of cohesion, 'He's making you do this, isn't he?'

'She has a free will and this is her decision, now lets not start another scene here at the office,' Riku suggested as people had stopped to stare at them, trying to figure out what was going on or if they were going to fight again. 'My Father will be upset again if we start another fight.'

'You won't touch my future husband again,' Kairi boldly stated.

'If he doesn't continue to interfere, I won't,' he felt Amaranth's arm wrap around his free arm next to her.

'Please, stop,' she pleaded with both parties, but mainly Riku whom she tried to hold back before he did anything.

'Anything you ask,' he smirked. He had seen the shocked expression on Sora's face at her gesture.

'Amaranth,' Sora was worried that he had already brain washed her, especially with the sinister look in Riku's eyes and smile.

'It's okay,' she weakly smiled as she tried to reassure them. 'Thank you for your concern, but there is nothing to worry about. I am fine.'

'You heard her,' he told them before giving them one last glance to shut up and turned to the stunned and confused Roger. 'Cancel the rest of my appointments for the day, no make that for the rest of the week. I am going to be extremely busy so I won't be able to make it into the office.'

'Sir,' he nodded.

'I am going to grab my items and then we're leaving,' he turned to the woman hanging off his arm.

Amaranth released him and watched as he walked back to his desk to gather his keys and belongings, before returning to her and grabbing her hand and pulling her along side him. 'You've better inform your family that you'll be unobtainable for the rest of the week,' he ordered as they walked down the hall way from the prying eyes and into an elevator that would lead to an underground parking garage.

Once they were near his car, she halted, her arm suspended in the air and he turned back to see what was the problem. The rest of the week didn't seem like a huge amount to pay for whatever it was that he was seeking retribution for, however was it possible for her to really submit to his demands. He had wanted to kiss her before, so did that mean that he wanted more then just her humiliation. 'What is it,' he demanded as he tugged on her wrist.

She held her ground, 'I can't leave with you for the rest of the week.'

'Why not,' he didn't think that she would fight back, she had already promised to do as he said.

'I have other responsibilities that I just can't drop,' she knew she could leave the bakeshop to her father and the rest of the crew, but it was such short notice and more of an excuse to protest.

'You can leave them, someone else can take care of them if they are really important,' was his nonchalant answer as he yanked her forward, harder then before and she stood inches away from him. 'You promised to be my poppet, so do as you're told.'

The gleam in his eyes told her that he was serious, he would get her to go with him whether she liked it or not. 'Fine,' she mumbled as she dropped her gaze to the floor and obeying him.

'Good,' he praised her for her commitment to her resolve, 'but how far are you willing to go before disobeying me again?'

Her skin crawled when he leaned forward and kissed one of her exposed shoulders. Riku didn't want to just orally break her, but morally and physically push her beyond her limits. He wanted her entire body as payment for her transgressions against him. 'You should have never strayed and left me.'

Her head snapped back and he forced a kiss on her lips that left her breathless and cold. It was nothing like she had wished their first kiss to feel like, it was demanding, urgent and overbearing but not deep she refused to open her mouth and submit. 'I am going to tarnish your innocence,' he growled in a low ominous voice as his lips brushed against hers.

Amaranth turned way, not wanting to make eye contact with his piecing hues. This was not the man that she remembered, the man that she had fallen in love with would never be so cruel and imposing. 'Text your family,' he commanded as he pulled away from her and released his hold on her waist, where the hand he had been holding her wrist had gone to once he began kissing her.

She searched for her phone and stubbled with the keys to text her family and informing them of her sudden emergence that she needed to attend too. She had used an old college as an excuse and said that she would be flying out of the city for a while to help her friend for the time being. It wasn't a complete lie and they knew that if she said she was going to visit Tiana, she would be safe from their deep inquires. After she finished texting, Riku snatched her phone from her hands and turned it off before pocketing it, 'I don't need people interrupting us.'

He opened the door for her to get in the stylish black car and she complied without another fight. He wondered if she thought that her punishment would only last a short time verses the rest of her life. Humph, who was he to burst her bubble now and think that freedom was just around the corner. He would find some form of shackling her to his side by any means necessary. As he walked over to get into his car, he contemplated where to take her. If he took her to his apartment, Sora and Kairi were sure to pop up. If they went to her place there was a huge possibility that her family or friends would go searching for her. He was just about to take her out of the city when he recalled Jacques and the hotel that his wife co-owned, Wellington, it was a perfect luxury hotel that could accommodate them. He took off not sparing a glance at the woman beside him.

Amaranth watched the buildings go by and wondered where he would take her. Her home wasn't an option because he hadn't asked about it, so his place would be the next best beat. Yet after the quiet drive they pulled up to a grand hotel, she wondered for a second if that was where he lived but that would be ridiculous so her next thought disappointed her. He was going to treat her like a common whore, use her until he got tired of playing with her and then throw her away like a toy that lost its appeal. 'Come on,' he ordered for her to get out as the vales raced up to greet them.

'Sir,' the young man took the keys from Riku and nodded over at his partner, whom had opened the door for Amaranth. 'Do you have any bags that you wish us to get for you?'

'No,' he answered.

'Okay,' the young man quickly filled out the small form in his pocket and handed Riku a copy with his number and car plates.

'Thanks,' he walked over to join Amaranth, whom had caught the other vale attendant's attention and grabbed her wrist, he didn't like the fact that she easily attracted attention.

'Welcome,' they were greeted by the doorman as he opened the door for them as they got near.

'Hello,' Amaranth smiled at the older gentleman and Riku nodded in greeting.

'Don't smile,' he ordered in a whisper as he noticed the sudden male interest in her again.

Her smile crumbled and she forced herself to remain neutral and sighed because anything she did seemed to trigger his anger. It saddened her to realize the person that he had become. Had her departure really been that life altering? She knew that he would get upset even a tiny bit mad, but this was too much. It seemed that all this man wanted to do to her was force her into submission and toy with her. 'Hello and welcome to the Wellington Hotel,' the receptionist greeted them with a bright smile. 'How can we be of service?'

'I would like the penthouse suite for the next five days,' he answered.

'Sir,' she checked if she could accommodate him and then asked for his information and a card to go on his account. Once the transaction was done, he handed him two key cards and wished them a wonderful stay.

Arriving at the top they got off and walked to the only door on the floor, which Riku opened to reveal a beautiful and spacious apartment. It was luxury at its finest. Before them it opened up to a large living room with a large white sectional couch and red wood coffee table. If front of it was a wall made out of glass so that guests had a view of Chicago and all its fine architecture, but currently it was the view of the setting sun that captured her attention. Pulling her gaze from the yellow, orange and red hues that slowly disappeared and became darkness she searched the rest of the area. To the left of them was a kitchen with dining table, beside it was large bar that displayed many liquor bottles with another small room beside it, maybe leading to a bathroom. Shifting her gaze she turned to look to the right of the living room and found a small hallway, which she assumed lead to the bedrooms one would be the Masters and the other a spare. 'Go shower,' he startled her from her observation, as he closed and locked the door.

'Wouldn't you like to talk first,' she wanted to delay him, because a shower could only lead to one thing.

'You smell like him, I don't like it,' he stated as she jumped at his tone.

Amaranth didn't understand, she thought she smelled of the bakeshop and not anyone. Yet she nodded and headed in the direction of the bedrooms and stopped when he called out to her, 'Leave your clothes on the bed.'

What was he going to do with her clothes? He wasn't going to throw them away was he or hide them and leave her naked for the remainder of their stay at the hotel, she questioned. But without a word she nodded and walked into the spare room, closing the door as she entered. She undressed and left her clothes on the bed as instructed, however as she entered the bathroom she locked the door behind her. She didn't want an unsuspecting attack and she needed her alone time to process everything that happened. Amaranth turned on the hot water and the steam quickly began to fill the room, she was going to scrub away all her sorrows but instead collapse onto the bath tub floor and allowed the hot water to sting away at her skin. Allowing herself to silently cry as the tears mixed in with the water raining down on her. She hated her predicament, but in order to repent for the damage that she had caused she needed to compile. She had wanted to be near him, but not in this manner. She could easily cry for help but her desire stopped her, Amaranth was at conflict with what was right and what was wrong. What she desired and what she knew she need to do, but being with him no matter how much he hated her or would humiliate her in the future left her stagnant.

Yet there was also the fear of what lay ahead held for her and it was not something that she wanted. She had wanted her first time to be with a man that she loved and not one that she feared. She didn't want to be taken out of spite and revenge, but out of love and compassion. Amaranth wasn't a blow up doll and she didn't want to be used and then thrown away. 'How am I supposed to get through this,' she silently asked herself.

Riku took her dress with him, he wanted to get rid of the damn thing because he didn't like the way she looked in it. It was as if it mocked him with its purity, a purity that he wanted to tarnish and as much as he wanted to claim her he would wait. Forcing himself would be fun and all, but he knew that she wouldn't express anything and he wanted her to want him as much as he carved her. After all he was human and seeing her in such a short dress with so much skin exposed, left him wanting more. Nevertheless, knowing her, she would pull away and close herself off doing what needed to be done out of obligation. He left the room with her dress in tow, without it she would go nowhere and he doubted that she would have the courage to call home or anyone for help. At least for today, once everything sank in and she realized her predicament would she want to run away.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Amaranth stepped out of the steaming bathroom, it was as if she had been trying to do herself off with hot vapor since the difference in temperature was notable. She had expected to see Riku waiting for her, but instead saw that her dress was gone. All she was left with was the bathrobe and towel that wrapped around her. The room was devoid of life besides her own, she slowly ventured outside of her room to go and inquire about her clothes but the only person residing in the penthouse was herself. For a moment she sighed in relief and went back to the guest room that she had decide to mark as her own, instead of venturing to the Master bedroom. She feared the idea of what could happen there, but at the same time welcomed the thought that it would be him and not someone else. She sank into the bed, brought her hands to cover her face and realized she was a walking contradiction. She let her emotions of the past dictate her actions, instead of finding this an opportunity to get away. When she was young she had been in love with the boy, but this man she feared. When he looked at her he didn't see a person, but an object that he possessed. At moments he wanted to rail her to feed his ego, so that he could crush and belittle her but she withheld her desire and remained silent. 'I am so stupid,' she remembered Nina's warning.

'You shouldn't go, Boss,' she tried to stop her.

'I know, but I can't help feeling that his is my fault.'

'It's not, you should let them handle the situation. If you go you might make things worse,' Nina pointed out.

'I…' she was right there could be the possibility that she could make things worse between them.

'If not between them, than maybe between you and him,' she explained. 'I didn't mean to overhear the conversation earlier, but it's hard to believe that the other man wouldn't have hurt feelings over what happened. You don't know if he will lash out or not.'

'It's a risk, I have to take,' she smiled weakly.

'Then let me come with you?'

'You need to watch the shop and I'll be okay,' she tried to reassure her as she finished changing and grabbed her purse and headed out with a determined spirit.

'At least be careful and if anything happens call,' Nina walked her to the front door.

'Thanks,' she had called back to her as she hailed a taxi.

She dropped her hands in resignation and turned her head to look out the window at the night sky, empty of shimmering sparkling stars. The many light from below prevents the appearance of stars and managed to fill her room with a soft glow, that did anything to set her mind at ease. Amaranth felt as tired, lost and empty as the night sky before her. She had decided to be his poppet, but was she going to be able to withstand him. Riku would try to break her bit by bit until he got what he wanted and then throw her way. 'What happened to you,' she asked the empty room. 'Did I really cause you this much pain?'

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Hina looked at Nina again, 'So she's gone?'

'Yeah, where'd she go,' Hina demanded to know.

'I don't know, she changed and left to go stop the young man that came to visit her,' Nina informed her.

'Was he tall with silver hair and blue green eyes?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'This guy had blue eyes and chestnut brown hair.'

Hina had been texting Amaranth all afternoon, but she had never responded. She had thought she was pulling a double, but when she got to the bakeshop to go and find her she was gone. She asked the attendants if they knew about her whereabouts, but they shook their heads claiming that the last one that saw her was Nina. It had taken minutes to locate Nina and when she did, she had demanded a recount of what had happened. She told her, but it made no sense. Why would she disappear into thin air without telling anyone? 'Her mother made a comment before I left that she had gone out of town to visit a friend,' Nina offered as she watched the tall red head deep in thought.

'Did you hear who?'

'Um,' Nina racked her brain trying to find the name, 'Tiana.'

'Tiana,' Hina hadn't heard that name in a long time. Amaranth and Tiana were closer than she and her, but if something came up unexpectedly Amaranth would have informed her.

'Do you think she could have lied?'

At the question, Hina's head snapped up and looked at the blonde in revelation. 'That is a high possibility, especially given the circumstances.'

'Then if she lied to her mom, where could she be?'

'I don't know, but I'll find her,' Hina vowed.

'You know, your dedication to her always makes your intentions and relationship questionable,' Nina commented off hand.

Hina and Nina had known each other for a while and both were friends, but each still questioned the other and usually got under each others skin. Amaranth was usually their buffer and in-between, without her around Nina would slowly get picking away at her. 'What does that mean?'

'It's just you act like her lover, I mean looked at how worked up you are about finding her. A normal person would have at least accepted her comment about going to see a friend but here we are thinking about her being kidnapped.'

'I never said she was kidnapped and I am not her lover. If you haven't noticed that over the years we've both know Amaranth, she's had a habit of being able to find trouble a toss of a coin. Hell, the first time I met her I had to save her from a jerk that wanted to take advantage of her after she had politely refused. You've even stepped in to help her on occasion,' Hina shot back.

Nina pressed her lips together before she nodded, Amaranth was usually a beacon for trouble especially around the opposite sex. Her father has had to let go of some of the more bold and straight-forward assistance that they have hired over the years. They would take one glance at the soft spoken, kind hearted, dark haired woman and be captured by her spell. That was also the reason they had moved her to the three a.m. shift and surrounded her by females, the only male that she was around besides her Father was Shibuya. His dislike for people, but talent for immersing himself in his work and what he could produce was what allowed him access to Amaranth. Over the months though, it was become apparent that he was being to enjoy his interactions with her more then original. 'Fine, I'll admit it,' she grumbled since when her father wasn't there she had to step in and rescue the damsel in distress.

Looking at her cell phone, Hina saw that it was getting late, 'I'd better let you go.'

'What are you going to do about Amaranth?'

'Find her, but it's too late for me to go to the Tool's place of employment,' she remembered the name of the law firm the silver hair man worked for.

'Want me to come with you?'

'Don't you have work?'

Nina's eye twitched, 'You know she's my friend too.'

'Never said she wasn't, just asked if you didn't have to go to work,' Hina clarified.

'I don't see why she likes you more than me?'

'Probably because I am on the same level as attractiveness as she is.'

Nina forced a laugh, 'Please, I'd like to meet the person that told you, you were attractive. Because tall, lanky and flat chested are not in the same department of attractive beauty.'

'Why,' she wanted to throttle the blonde, but decided against it. Nina did have her uses and she was still a friend.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku returned to the quiet and dark penthouse with two bellhops following behind him. One carried boxes and shopping bags, while the other carried his suitcase. 'Sir, where would you like for us to place these?'

'Leave them on the coffee table,' he began to panic a little when she didn't come out to see what was going on. 'Here.'

Both bellhops wished him good night and left without another word after they took their tip. He waited for them to leave before he headed to the room she had gone into earlier. The light was off, but with the light from the city below he had more then enough to scan the room for her. As he looked at the large bed, he noticed her small figure curled up into a fetal position. The dark covers contrasted against her light skin and the white bathrobe. He walked further into the room, so that he could get a glimpse of her face which was currently turned away from him. He suddenly felt upset that she was wearing a bathrobe and that it prevented him from further assessing her. It covered more then her dress and it annoyed him. However, he controlled himself from taking the bathrobe off and exposing her figure.

He took a seat beside her and as he was about to reach out and remove the hair that had fallen across her face. Amber orbs shot open and began to register the situation before she jerked her body away from him and pulled the bathrobe tight against her. 'My clothes?'

'I threw them out,' he watched as she maneuvered to the other side of the bed to get up without removing her gaze from him.

'Why?'

'I found them bothersome.'

'I have nothing to wear,' she pointed out.

'If I would have thrown the bathrobe out, you would have nothing to wear,' he mused at the thought of having her walk around naked.

She glared at his sudden amused expression, 'I want my clothes back.'

'Please,' he got up, 'who ever said that I would want you in clothes.'

She blanched at the thought of having to be naked in front of a man who would waste no time in filling her. 'You're kidding.'

'I am not,' he lied and wanted to test her resolve. 'You said that you would do anything I asked for.'

She watched as he moved around the bed so that he was standing in front of her, but still a good distance away. 'As long as it is within reason,' she reminded him.

'Hmm,' he nodded, 'then I want you to disrobe.'

She shook her head in refusal, 'You said the request had to be within reason, it's not like I am asking you to service me.' He pointed out, eventually he would get to that request, but for now he wanted a peek at what she had to offer. The bathrobe hugged her curves more then white dress, so it did reveal to him that she had an hourglass figure with the right amount of curve and appeal. Any man would be hard at just the sight of her covered in a bathrobe that offered easy access to her womanly goodness and he couldn't deny that he was a little excited. 'If that is not within reason, I can change my request.'

'No,' she quickly shook her head, there was no way that she would offer herself to him.

'Then,' he waited and watched as she debated with herself. 'I don't see what the problem is.'

Easy for you to say, she thought as she looked him over and found no physical flaw with him. However, she had seen two of his previous girlfriends and knew that she didn't stack up to his taste. Both women had been tall, top heavy and curvaceous with a nice backside to support the front. She on the other hand was of short stature, her breasts decent at a c-cup but not impressive enough, she was toned and in shape but nothing really stood out to make her naked worthy. 'I am not going to lower myself,' she rebuked.

'You already have, you're standing in a hotel suite with a man you have promised to do as he says,' he smirked as he watched her fidget. 'How about if I tell you that in the living room there is a set of new clothes just for you, but the only way of getting them is to let me see what lay beneath the bathrobe.'

'You're a pervert.'

'I never claimed to be a saint and if you can't do it yourself how about I help you out,' he stalked over to her and she backed up against the wall.

'Stop,' she ordered afraid that if he got too close and did help it would lead to more then just an exhibition, plus he wanted to see beneath the robe and underneath that she still had the towel. 'I'll do it myself.'

Her last few words were just barely above a whisper, 'Fine, but the towel comes off too,' he pulled away and took a seat on the bed once again so that the city lights could give him a good view.

How did he know, she wondered as she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Shaking the sudden thought of dying of embarrassment, shame and dishonor. She moved her hands to the sash that held the bathrobe together and undid it, she slipped out of the robe and let it pool around her feet leaving herself in just the towel. Slowly her hands moved to where the towel was tucked under and with each hand holding one end she closed her eyes before releasing it and letting it drop to the floor. 'I hate you,' she told him as her face felt like it was on fire.

Riku didn't say anything to her remark, but just stare at the exquisite beauty before him. She sure knew how to hide such a lovely figure with unappealing and loose figureless clothing. God, he felt his member become stiff at the thought of touching and kissing her pale white skin. He got up off the bed and walked over to her small figure, her eyes snapping open at the sound of his foot-steps coming closer. 'Stay back,' she covered herself with one arm while the other she held before her trying to keep him away.

He grabbed the small wrist and slammed it against the wall behind her, 'Don't, please,' she cried as her other hand came out to stop him from advancing. 'Riku!'

He could see her eyes start to glisten with tears and he stopped. He wanted her to suffer. He wanted to touch her. He wanted everything from her but at the same time his feelings for her were muddled, did he hate her or was their more behind his lust and anger? 'Amaranth,' he saw the tears begin to escape and slid down her pale cheeks. His grip on her wrist loosened, 'The clothes in the living room are yours. Get ready so that we can leave once I am done showering.'

She nodded in response, afraid that if she did speak the cry that she was holding back would escape. 'I like the purple dress, wear that,' he ordered her but didn't move or release his grip. 'You may have avoided this now, but next time you won't be so fortunate.'

Amaranth swallowed and bowed her head, she had a feeling that he was right and not amount of tears and protest would stop him. He's win and claim his prize, a prize that he had won the moment they met years ago by the koi pond. 'Good,' he released her and walked away unsatisfied and annoyed that she had won out against him.

The door slammed shut behind him as he left and her legs gave out, she couldn't believe what just happened. She had exposed herself to him and with that thought of exposure she grabbed the bathrobe beneath her and wrapped herself up. He could change his mind at any moment and come back, the bathrobe wasn't going to be enough she needed clothes but for that she needed to leave her room. Heavens, it was going to be a long five days. Riku wasn't a patient man, eventually his advances would get him what he wanted whether it was by consent or force. 'What am I going to do,' she questioned softly as the tears refused to stop and her nerves continued to wreak havoc on her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Disney characters.

Chapter Five

Bound

-Sometimes the hardest thing any of us can hope for is finding the courage to be honest with ourselves.- Kira Saito

Hina gazed into her dark murky coffee, wishing that it had all the answers that she was seeking. 'You said that his assistant told you she went willingly,' Nina took a seat before Hina.

The shop was empty, the mad morning rush gone and now just a steady flow of the occasional customer. 'Yeah, but he didn't have me convinced.'

'What do you mean?'

'He had this look of bewilderment and he tried to shoo me away before this other gentleman neared us,' she explained.

'Hmm,' Nina though of who the mysterious man could be, 'the hottie with chestnut brown hair that stood up like this.' She recreated or tried to recreate Sora's hair style with her own blond locks.

Hina looked at her example and nodded, 'You look ridiculous, it suits you.'

'Ha, ha, very funny,' she let go of her blonde hair and tried to smooth it back into place.

'Although, I am going to be honest with you. He didn't look all that great. It looked like he had gotten run over by a well fisted semi.'

'Amaranth had been worried that he could have gone and started a fight. She must have not gotten there on time,' she summarized. 'Did you talk to him?'

'What do you think, the assistant drove me out,' Hina pouted. 'Plus, he wasn't the jerk that I was looking for so I didn't really think twice about being ushered out.'

'You make for a poor sleuth, you'll never find more information on Amaranth this way,' Nina shook her head in disappointment.

'Like you can do better?'

'Of course,' Nina flipped her hair and nodded with a confidence that annoyed Hina. 'If you want, I can show you and maybe you can learn something.'

'Learn from an idiot, no thanks. However, I am not going to turn down a helping hand,' Hina smiled at her insult.

'I've always question our friendship.'

'I never even knew we were friends to begin with, I just figured we had Amaranth in common,' Hina back handedly commented and watched the blonde's right eye begin to twitch in annoyance.

'I have to get back to work, come back after my shift is over and we'll head off to find Amaranth,' Nina got up and walked back behind the counter with a sway of her hips and a toss of her hair.

One thing that Hina would never admit to Nina was that she was pretty, not in god's gift to mankind, but in the she could win a beauty pageant if she wanted pretty. She also wasn't going to ever tell her that she enjoyed getting her riled up and under her skin. She teased her about their friendship, but over the years they had grown to an understanding of how things functioned between them. She lifted the hot mug of coffee and took an unsuspecting drink before spitting it out in vexation. She should have known that free coffee from the blonde was too good to be true, she had replaced the sugar with salt. 'Nina,' she glared at the blonde, whom was smiling pleased with herself.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Amaranth watched him and wondered what was wrong, all morning he had seemed agitated and annoyed. As if she had done something wrong, besides rejecting him the night before or refusing to sleep in the same bedroom as him. It was a reaction to be expected, so he couldn't be sincerely upset about that, right, 'Riku?'

He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the mornings events. It had been years since he had last woken up in a heated mess. Heavens, if he recalled the last time he had woken up with morning wood had been when he was a teenager and sex was the only thing on his mind. Yet one night with the petite female within reach and he was a prepubescent teen again. Dreaming about how he would defile her and enjoy her womanly goodness, however the thought of her crying and pleading for him to stop was a turn off. He lifted his gaze towards her and watched her stiffen as if she'd been caught in a mouse trap, unable to escape. It had been twice that he had to submit himself to the humiliating task of self service, only because she refused to comply with his demands. For someone that claimed he wanted to control her and manipulate her to do as he bid he was failing. If she were some other woman, he would have her pinned to the table taking her repeatedly. Having her call out his name, begging him not to stop as she climaxed from his ministrations and squeezed him dry. 'Fuck,' he glared at her as he felt himself slowly become hard.

She jumped at his sudden outburst and menacing glare, as if she had done something to warrant his fury. 'Is something wrong?'

Her voice a tiny whisper, but clear and audible. Heavens, would he be happy to hear that voice panting, moaning and whispering how good he was or screaming out in ecstasy. 'I'm finished,' he got up and pushed his plate away. 'Once I am done getting ready, we're leaving.'

Amaranth nodded, she wanted to comment that he had hardly touched his meal but knew that it was a bad idea. Plus, he had gotten up so suddenly and departed that she worried that something maybe wrong. Maybe he was sick or he was in more pain that he let on. The blows that he had taken to the face were now a nasty dark purplish hue against his naturally pale skin. The cut under his eye and busted lip were still a bright red, not to mention the damage that he had done to his right hand, made her curious as to how he was cooping with the pain so well. She got up from the table and began to clear it, placing everything back on the cart it was brought in to be placed outside the door for pick up.

'Ready,' he asked as he walked out of his room and caught her sitting on the couch watching the clouds.

Amber hues turned towards him, studying him as if to find a deadly prognosis. 'Are you alright? You were gone for a long time.'

'I am fine,' he couldn't be in an enclosed space with her for too long. It was bad enough that he kept having perverted thoughts, but to react like a hormonal male teen was pathetic. One night and the effects were immense, her body wasn't like most of the women he's been with but it was far more appealing and attractive.

Getting up she hesitated to speak her mind, 'We can stay in if you want.'

Staying in was out of the question, 'Why? Are you willing to keep me entertained?'

She blanched at the thought, 'No,' she shook her head vehemently.

'Are you that appalled at the thought of sleeping with me,' his eyes narrowed at her shaking her head in pure refusal.

'I just thought that it your current condition you wouldn't want to go out.'

'This,' he lifted his right hand to touch one of his bruises lightly, 'why should I be ashamed of something that I didn't have control over? I wasn't the one that started this or the one that came waltzing into my office demanding retribution for something someone said.'

'I…' she fell silent, for she really didn't know what to say.

'Unless, you don't want me to go out in public with you because you're ashamed?' He studied her reaction, 'I mean if I were you I wouldn't want people to see my handy work out on display, especially after it caused so much damage.'

Her eyes widen at the revelation and she took a step back when he walked towards her. 'You make it sound like I was the one that beat you.'

'In a way, you were,' he reached out and grabbed her chin to lift it up so that she could look at him. 'Weren't you the last one to speak to Sora before he came barging into my office throwing his fists around?'

'I,' her hands fell on his chest as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her forward, 'didn't tell him anything that wasn't true.'

'Excuses, you're probably glad to see me this hideous,' he couldn't pull his gaze from her lips. They looked so warm and welcoming, a rosy red color that seemed to have its own gravitational pull.

'I am not,' he was drawing closer to her.

'Liar,' his lips brushed against her and he felt her shutter beneath his hold.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sora looked at himself in the mirror and groaned, not only did his face hurt but it looked horrible. Riku hadn't held back any, he had punched just as hard as he had but had landed more hits and left his face a black and blue mess. By the time his wedding came around they would both probably still be sporting yellowish bruises. People would wondered if they got into a fight over Kairi and how Riku still remained the best man. Oh, he could imagine the look on Kairi's grandmother's face with she saw him this weekend. She would be so disappointed and if he told her the reason, she would probably wear the same expression of devastation that Kairi had when she heard the truth. He was amazed that she hadn't cancelled the wedding and kicked him to the curb, then given the fact that he didn't support her idea of Riku and Amaranth. She might have doubts of his love for her and begin to wonder about his feelings for the dark haired woman she called princess.

He sighed in resignation, maybe he did have an infatuation with the woman but like she said it was probably due to the fact that she had been his first love. Usually, people didn't forget the first person that they fall head over heels for and even if he didn't love her romantically he wasn't going to deny that there was something there. A mysterious allure to the girl that left him, rejected him and was most likely still in love with his best friend. 'Heavens, what a pathetic trio we've become,' he jumped when his phone rang. 'Yes,' he answered the phone after the second ring.

'Sir,' his secretary was on the line, 'you have a visitor here to see you. She says that you ordered cake samples from Petite Amor.'

'Cake samples,' he was confused until the bakery name made sense. 'Yes, please send them in.'

'Yes, Sir,' she agreed and there was a click as she placed the phone down on the receiver ending the call.

Nina didn't know if her plan would work, but she had over heard that the young man was getting married. So after work she picked out three cakes slices and waited patiently for Hina to arrive and bring her to his place of employment. She had almost made a fool of herself, if it wasn't for the fact that they had business cards of all their lawyers she wouldn't have been able to recalled his name. The receptionist had given her a look of suspicion as she made the call back, but after a brief wait she told her to take a seat and that someone would be with her in a moment. Out walked a fruffy woman that zoomed in on Nina and eyed her with distaste over her glasses. 'Nina?'

'Yes,' she didn't like the look of scrutiny from the older woman.

'Follow me,' she quickly turned without another word towards the pretty blonde. Lisa had been gone yesterday, but when she returned she had heard the gossip of her boss fighting with Riku over another woman. She had tried to defend him, but they all protested her defense and said that she had arrived and almost caused another fight to break loose. It wasn't until she saw him later on that morning that she started to believe them and now with the appearance of said woman once again in their mists, it made their accusations more valid.

Nina came to a halt behind the prime pressed older woman who radiated a dislike for her. 'Before I show you to his office, I would like to make something very clear to you.'

Lisa had turned to face the young lass with the golden mane and green hues, 'Yes.'

'I do not like you. I do not appreciate you coming here and starting fights between two friends, whom are almost like brothers. I also do not condemn the idea of you going after a happily taken man, so I ask that after today you don't appear around here anymore. You are very beautiful and I think the you can find someone that is just as good and handsome as Mr. Irino.'

Nina was no hussy and if she weren't determined to find Amaranth she would have quickly made a scene and got kicked out. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax her tight hold on the cake box, she quietly spoke in a grave no if, ands or buts manner. 'I am here to see Mr. Irino on pretense, yes. But I have no intentions of seducing him or causing a scene. I am here to get answers over my friends disappearance since he was the last one that saw her. So if you'll please stop your huffing and puffing and trying to intimidate me and make me feel worthless with your assumptions and accusations, I would like to get going. I really have no time to waste and to be humiliated for something I did not cause.'

Lisa's face was a shade of burgundy red, she had never been told off before but she had to admit she had made the wrong assumption. 'Well, if my words don't apply to you then tell your friend.'

'She'll want nothing to do with Mr. Irino. He was the one that sought her out and all she tried to do was stop something that seemed unavoidable,' Nina wondered if the woman would burst a vein or two in annoyance and embarrassment. 'Now, if you'll please take me to Mr. Irino so that we can get this over with.'

Lisa turned around without another word, she had already made a fool of herself and decided against further mortification in front of a woman half her age. 'Mr. Irino,' she knocked on his door and waited for him to tell her to come in, 'your guest.'

The door opened and Sora was standing behind his desk, waiting for said mysterious visitor. 'Welcome, come in,' he remembered the blonde from yesterday, 'have a seat. Lisa can you get us some tea.'

'None for me, I won't be here that long,' Nina told him as she curtly nodded and walked in to take a seat before his desk.

'No tea, then,' he waited until Lisa closed the door behind her to take a seat and look at the woman before him. 'How can I be of service?'

'I don't need your professional services, if that is what you are wondering and I am not here to deliver these cakes but you are welcome too them.' She placed the white carry box before him and he could see three delicious looking cake slices through the clear film.

'I am guessing this has to do with Amaranth,' he turned his gaze from the cakes towards her.

'Yes, she has disappeared and we are worried about her. You were the last person to see her and from what everyone here is whispering she came her yesterday. Now where is she?'

'Are you implying that I have her locked up somewhere in a tower?'

'No, I am asking you where she is. I am certain that you have an idea or information regarding her disappearance.'

'I don't think that being a bakery attendant suits you,' Sora noticed her professional manner and the way that she got to the point without skirting around the issue.

'It pays the bills and I am with friends, that are like family to me,' she added the last part.

'I am not going to lie to you, however to where exactly she is I don't know. What I can tell you is that she left of her own free will and wherever she is she will not be harmed.'

'So she's with the person that rearranged your face,' she stabbed and noticed that he lifted one hand to touch a bruise unconsciously.

Sora dropped his hand and nodded, 'She left willingly and I am sure that he will not harm her.'

'He did that to you,' she pointed out again, 'how can you be so sure that he won't hurt her?'

He won't physically hurt her, but mentally he wasn't sure. Nevertheless, as he thought, over the years Riku had never hurt anyone unintentional or that didn't deserve it. He wasn't reckless, but then again yesterday proved different and he could be capable of anything with Amaranth involved. 'He is not a beast that will keep her locked up in a tower for his own pleasure and desire. He just needs a few days with her before he returns her to you and her family.'

'The Beast kept Belle over a petty crime, what crime did Amaranth commit?'

Sora was amazed at her analogy, but he had to admit that he had made his own comparison as well, since he kept comparing her to a damsel in distress. She also had the fine features of a princess too, so he understood Kairi's nickname for her. 'I don't know, but my fiancee has the wild assumption that he is upset over what happened years ago.'

Nina tried to recall what she overheard, 'She dated you.'

'Well, no and yes. She went out with me, but never in a formal manner just as friends.'

'Hmm,' she pondered and mumbled to herself. 'So she does have the ability to hang out with the opposite sex. However, she didn't do anything with you and anyone else. Your friend,' she looked up at him, 'the Beast, you asked her something about him yesterday. What was it?'

'If she was in love with him.'

'What did she say,' she noticed the tension in his jaw, his pressed lips and the way he held his hands together as if trying to repress a bitter feeling. 'Never mind, from your reaction I can already assess the answer. So,' she began but didn't finish out loud.

The woman would make an excellent detective or lawyer, her deducing skills were outstanding. Yet he wondered if she would fail to deduce the situation of Riku and Amaranth, just like Kairi had the day before. 'What are you thinking?'

Nina had been lost in her analyzing of the facts and the unasked, unanswered conundrum. Maybe the answer was simple and explainable just like the fairy tale that had been used as an analogy for their current circumstances. 'What best to ask next,' she lied it was probably a sore subject to touch if the answer of whether Amaranth had loved his friend was so difficult to produce. 'Can you give me his address, I would like to see if Amaranth is there?'

'I've already been there and there was no one,' Sora answered. 'Her home?'

'If she were there, I wouldn't be here,' she answered. 'Where would he take her? Out of the city?'

'No, he only cancelled his affairs for the rest of the week it would be too short notice to travel out of the city.'

'So somewhere here,' she thought to herself, 'a hotel.'

Sora nodded, 'And with so many, finding them would be close to impossible.'

'Hmm,' she shook her head, 'not entirely. Your law firm seems well off,' she had noticed the furniture, decorations and spotlessness of a well oiled machine that was their business firm. 'Your clients must also pay top dollar to get top services and from your suit, you all must be well off. So it narrows down the search to only elite hotels, plus given his name Hina can take the search and finish this game of Mario.'

'Huh,' it took him a moment to register the meaning. 'Oh,' Hina was Mario, Amaranth was Princess Toadstool, Riku was Browser and to finish the game Hina would go and find Amaranth and save her from Riku's evil clutches.

Nina got up, finished with her interrogation and information gathering. She needed to process everything before she went and gave Hina a summary and explanation. 'Thanks for the help. I hope your face is better before your wedding.'

'I'll walk you out.'

'No need, I don't want rumors of me having an affair with you to fly about,' she pointed out as she recalled his secretary's presumptions.

'Why would…oh,' he put the pieces together of what she meant and nodded in understanding.

'Well, see ya,' she had reached the door and left without his good-bye. The secretary turned to look at her when she walked out.

'I hope you got all the information you needed.'

'I did,' she eyed the woman with distaste.

'I want to—-'

'Don't,' she cut her off. 'I at least admire the fact that you are willing to protect your Boss's happiness, even if it is by false accusations. He seems like a good man and his fiancee is a lucky woman, but his face really does need some work.' Nina had seen the mama bear pride in the woman's face, which crumbled at her last comment.

'I'll have you know that he is a handsome young man.'

'Hn,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'he's not my cup of tea and not my friend's either. So if you ever see her, I would recommend that you don't go and make false accusations. For she will never steal your Boss away from his woman.'

Lisa's mouth dropped and watched as the blonde turned and walked away with a sway of her hips and a pleased smirk on her face. 'I wonder if her friend is anything like her?'

The phone on her desk rang and she jumped in fright, 'Yes,' she noted Sora's number and wondered if he overheard?

'Come to my office, please.'

'Sir,' she nodded to no one, got up to go and attend to him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Amaranth had noticed his irritation growing since the moment they left the hotel. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she could already guess what had him vexed. Before they had left the hotel in the morning he had held her in his arms, he had been upset with her but not like the day before where it had been cold fury. He had pressed her against him in a firm, but gentle manner that had her pulse racing. The way that he had gazed at her lips like they were enchanted had her flustered and when he drew closer to her where his lips barely touched hers, she had felt a shutter of anticipation going down her spine. Her heart had been pounding out of control and the breath that she had been holding left her light headed, until the cold truth washed over her. She turned her face away as he closed his eyes and finished filling the gap between them, only to kiss her cheek.

She couldn't let herself be taken in by him, if she did she would lose herself and allow him to do as he pleased. He was already enjoying reminding her that the reason he was bruised and in pain was because of her. That she had triggered or persuaded Sora into fighting against him in an undignified manner that caught him by surprise. He had ordered her to kiss him, but she had refused. He reminded her why she was with him and what he could do to her, but she had held her ground. She didn't want to kiss him. Kissing him would mean that she would submit to him not only her body, but the veiled and shielded truth that remained locked in the tight chambers of her heart. One that she wanted to runaway from and not expose to the man that he had become, but the young man that she had grown up with and cherished.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as she felt his arm behind her back, his hand on her hip and his subtly way of pulling her close to him. She turned up to look at him, to see what was wrong but his cold and distant glare didn't do anything to help her deduce the situation. 'Riku,' she spoke his name lightly.

Riku had noticed the gazes that other men gave her and it was becoming an annoyance to say the least. It had started since the morning when they left the room, the guest and employees had looked at her as if bewitched or deep in thoughts and fantasies. Then when they arrived at Shedd Aquarium, as a distraction a way to get out of the encased hotel room, it had happened again. However, the fact that she didn't notice any of this left him amazed. She was oblivious to the fact that she seduced the male population with her beauty or maybe he was just being paranoid with his observations. The thought had been erased as they had gone out to eat and the waiter had given her special treatment as if he wasn't there with her. He had wanted to throttle the waiter, but held back considering she didn't notice or care for the extra attention.

She had been so enamored with the food though, he almost felt jealous of it. He had wondered if she would have the same reaction with fast food as she did with a fine dining food. She had studied her meal, like she would a piece of art. Commenting on the presentation, the color and the smell of the perfectly cooked alaskan salmon with root vegetables. It was when she took the first bite that he had to turn away, she had delicately prepped her first bite so as to have a little of everything on the dish but not make it overwhelming for her small mouth. She had unconsciously licked her lips, flashing a bit of pink uncharted territory that he would eventually conquer if not today tomorrow. She opened her mouth, not to protest but to receive her most prized possession and desire in that moment. Her face had the look of euphoria as she closed her mouth around the fork and tasted the most tantalizing treat. He had turned away at that moment, but only for a second for the delightful sound that erupted from her throat had been alarming in a quiet and subtle manner. It had brought unwanted thoughts to his mind, thoughts that he was sure the men that looked at her enjoyed as they fantasized about what they could never have.

He heard his name spoken by the mystical creature that walked beside him, 'Yes.'

Riku turned his gaze to her and it softened, she felt her heart skip a beat, his voice a low tenor that lulled her and weakened her resolve against him. A cherry blossom had landed in his hair as they walked down Grant Park's cherry tree lane. Her mind was muddled and her tongue tied and the only thing she could say was, 'You have a blossom in your hair.'

He watched as she reached up and grabbed the blossom out of his hair, almost an elation of happiness and satisfaction that she was warming up to him. 'Hn,' was the noise that escaped his lips rather than thank you.

As she released the petal and it blew away, her hand brushed lightly against his dark right cheek and wondered if he was subconscious of his appearance and that was why he had anchored on to her. She had noticed since earlier the stares that they received from people and perceived them as curious inquires to his painfully colored face. Yet as she studied him she realized that they didn't detach from any of his handsome features, they just brought more attention to him. 'We should get some ointment to help treat your wounds and bruises,' she told him as she turned her gaze away. She had realized that he had a fascination with her lips and would stare at them from time to time as if they held some sort of magic.

'Starting to feel subconscious of your handy work?'

Her breath hitched, he had whispered into her ear and the sensation of his breath along her skin was unnerving and warm. 'No, I just thought that you wouldn't want to get an infection and the ointment will help with the minor swelling.'

He watched her shift uneasily, but his hand on her hip held her in place as she tried to get away but she couldn't and instead faced forward avoiding him. He smirked at the reaction he managed to produce from the always denying princess. A light dusted blush lay across her cheeks, it wasn't one of embarrassment or humiliation but of shyness. Maybe treating her with kindness would be the better solution into keeping her for long term or at least not forcing her into submission. Either way he realized that with her around he would have trouble committing to his decision of making her pay. Unless she found a way of making him upset it was something that was almost impossible to do to such a gentle creature. They began to walk back to the parking lot, her face returning to normal by the time they reached his car. 'Thank you,' she whispered in response to him opening the door for her.

Amaranth wondered who was real, the man that claimed to punish her or the one that slowly teased and pulled at her nerve endings. He forced her to leave her family and friends, to kiss him and to reveal her most embarrassing form. Yet he bought her new clothes, fine beautiful dresses and gowns that she would never really wear but did because she had no other choice. He took her to places that were more date worthy then a punishment, a huge contradiction of what she thought time with him would be like. Based on last night, she figured she had saved herself from a night of pure painful humiliation and pleasure. For it seemed like they could be making a drama based on the manga Desire, but the plot was flawed. She also doubted that even if he did take her, feelings wouldn't develop, right? They were only supposed to spend a short time together and she wouldn't ask him for more time once he released her. Based off previous girlfriends, she wasn't his type and he might not take her seriously into consideration. She was just a fling, a new toy to enjoy and then toss aside and with her witnessing his recent breakup a rebound.

She sighed in defeat, it was no point in getting her hopes up. The red thread of love that bound one soulmate to another didn't exist but in fairy tales, novels and television. For humans it was a rare fate, with the divorce rate so high and people choosing to remain single for longer periods of time. It wasn't that they didn't let destiny slip away, it's just that they chose the wrong person. "It is amazing how desires manage to mislead us from fate, but you my Dear have not been misguided," Amaranth began to recall a memory of long ago. A pause in time were Hina and Nina had decided that they wanted to see what the future held and both had inquired and she had been coerced into doing the same.

ooo Flashback ooo

'Nina what's taking you so long,' Hina demanded as she and Amaranth waited patiently for their blonde friend, who was enjoying quality time with a trash can.

'I think she's really sick, maybe we should take a break,' Amaranth offered as she walked over to her friend. They had headed over to a carnival held in Millennium Park after work, it wasn't too busy so they managed to get onto rides relatively easily. Nonetheless, after the Hurricane, Zipper and Gravitron, Nina wasn't holding up too well.

'Just give her a moment,' Hina cringed when she heard Nina hurl into the bin.

'I am going to go and get her some water,' Amaranth had left both girls alone. By the time she had returned with the water Hina was sitting by Nina on a nearby bench rubbing her back.

'I told you not to eat that funnel cake and fried twinkie,' Hina was reprimanding her.

'I was hungry and normally people don't hit three whirling, spinning and out of control rides all at once,' Nina complained.

'Humph, don't blame your misfortune on me,' Hina told her in a harsh tone but her face softened and Amaranth saw something she shouldn't have. For as much as Hina and Nina were constantly fighting or at each others throat, they were friends. However over the years Amaranth had thought that their might be something more to the fiery red head and bomb shell blonde, only both didn't admit it or see it. With a gaze of compassion and something more Hina said in a low whisper, 'Just give it a moment and you'll be fine.'

'Thanks,' she caught a glimpse of red on Nina's cheek and wondered how such a simple and unromantic comment could make her blush.

She had almost felt guilty when she broke it on the moment, 'I brought the water.'

Hina had spotted her as she was looking around for her arrival, so she didn't have time to escape and let them have their moment. 'Great,' she slapped Nina on the back and got up, 'this weakling needs a break from rides, so lets go play some games.'

Nina had glare at Hina from ruining the shared moment or maybe it was the slap that annoyed her, 'Here.'

Amaranth handed her friend the water and wondered with curiosity of what their friendship was really like. 'Come on,' Hina grabbed Amaranth's wrist and began to pull her away before Nina was ready.

Holding her ground she held out her hand for Nina to take, they resembled teenaged friends rather then grown adults. They played a couple of games, but Nina and her soon gave up, since they were no good. Hina had better luck so she won both of them prizes, Amaranth hadn't failed to see that Nina demanded a huge teddy bear and Hina complied but not without bickering first. After winning the huge teddy bear they wondered further into the carnival and ended in front of a psychic's tent. She hadn't wanted to wastes her money, but Nina and Hina both wanted to know about their love life and if she would ever date anyone.

'Welcome,' a woman dressed in a long loose fitted purple dress with fake jewelry greeted them as they entered the small tent. The only furniture three chairs, a table with a purple table cloth and a crystal ball which sat in the center of said table with another smaller table behind the woman with tools for her craft. 'Please be seated,' Amaranth remained standing since only two chairs remained open with the psychic already occupying one. 'How may I be of service?'

'We'd like to have our love fortunes told,' Nina answered.

'Yeah,' Hina agreed, 'we want to know if we'll have epic romances that we can tell our children about.'

'Hmm,' the gypsy woman looked up at her waiting for what she had to say, but Amaranth had found no words, the woman's gaze had been unsettling. 'Well, why don't we see what the cards tell us,' as she got up to move the crystal ball out of the way her jewelry could be heard clinking and chiming in a chorus of sounds. 'Who would like to go first?'

'Me,' Nina quickly answered.

The woman settled back down with a set of tarot cards in her hand, 'Very well, my Dear.'

One after the other the woman read Nina and Hina's fortunes, Amaranth amazed and amused wondering if they realized that their fortunes overlaps and were similar. Yet she knew that both were too stubborn to see what was there and giving them time instead of pushing them or exposing their feelings would be a must, for both were stubborn. She wondered to herself how long ago it happened, how had she been so blind not to see what was before her eyes. 'Amaranth,' Hina poked her cheek trying to get her back to reality, 'it's your turn.'

She blinked and turned her gaze from Hina to the gypsy, who waited for her to take a seat. She was a bit taken back by the woman's sudden interest in her, she watched her with eyes scrutinizing every essence of her being or maybe she was trying to figure out how best to scam her. For she had always been told that psychics were a waste of time and money and they best fed off of what you told them and agreed. They fabricated a vision of what you would think impossible at the time to become an achievable reality if given patience. 'Have a seat, my Dear.'

'You know its getting late and I have to get up for work early tomorrow,' Amaranth tried to escape.

'Nonsense, it's barely four,' Hina sat her on the chair.

'Do not be afraid, I am to simply read your fortune nothing more,' the woman smiled at her and set her cards aside. 'May I have your hands?'

For some odd reason she believe that everything that she was told about gypsies was fake and that this woman would expose her secret and bring her fantasies crashing down on top of each other. Reluctantly she did as told and watched as the woman grabbed and studied both of her hands, trying to read so hard in-between the lines to see what she hid so deep inside herself. 'This is interesting.'

'What is,' Nina asked on behalf of her silent friend.

'I've only every heard about this in folk lure and stories of long ago,' she continued to trace and read Amaranth left hand already forgotten of the right which she clutched tightly on her lap.

'Is she going to be a spinster forever,' Hina inquired.

'Not at all, for her heart has been set the moment she was born. This child will only ever love one person.'

'So is it someone that she has yet to meet,' Nina couldn't hold back her curiosity.

'It is someone that she has already met and spent over a decade with, but has lost,' the woman turned her gaze of Amaranth hand and looked up at her. 'You are very different from him, aren't you? It is amazing how desires manage to mislead us from fate, but you, my Dear, have not been misguided.'

'Wait, what does that mean?'

'Hina, you're such an idiot. It means, while he's been fooling around with other women, she's been steadfast in her commitment to him,' Nina summarized.

'That's stupid,' Hina saw the paleness in Amaranth's face and fell silent.

'Maybe we should go,' Amaranth tried to pull her hand free, but the woman wouldn't have it.

'He might be with other women, but his heart only belongs to you,' the woman told her as she released her hand and Amaranth got up and paid.

Nina and Hina had left the tent before Amaranth could reach the opening to leave, 'If you remain steadfast, all your wishes will come true. However, before you can fully find the happiness you seek, you'll sink into a sadness and despair that will control and mislead you.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Disney/Anime characters.

Chapter Six

Return

-You can go wherever you want. In the end, you'll always come back to those who are really meant for you.- Unknown

Hina stared at her computer, she had managed to hack into several large credit card companies looking for traces of Riku. After two failed attempts she located his credit card and began to track his whereabouts. The man spent money like it was nothing, but his biggest purchase by far was a room at the Wellington Hotel. 'I found them,' Hina jumped up happily. Proud that after six hours of pouring over her computer, slipping through the backdoor of servers and bypassing fire walls without setting alarms off had paid.

Nina was startled out of her nap, she had returned to Hina and explained the situation. From there they had decided to at least locate their friend, before choosing the next course of action. However, locating them wasn't easy and Nina had been too exhausted to keep her company. 'Where are they,' she asked as she sat up and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

'Wellington Hotel,' Hina beamed at her with joy.

'You look like you won a grand prize,' she covered her yawn as she got up. 'What time is it?'

'Why are you so nonchalant about this? We located Amaranth, now we can go and rescue her,' Hina accused.

'It's because I've been thinking and maybe we should give them time.'

'You've been sleeping,' Hina corrected.

'Humph, just because I closed my eyes for a second doesn't mean that I haven't been trying to figure out the situation.' She defended herself and walked over to Hina's computer to check out the information on his account.

'What is there to figure out, he took her and now that we found her we can go and save her,' Hina protested.

Nina was still looking at the computer at all the spending the mysterious guy had managed to do in a day. 'Towards the end of the story of Beauty and the Beast, Belle didn't want to be rescued because she had already fallen in love with the Beast. What if the same applies to Amaranth and she doesn't want us to swoop in and rescue her. I mean, if she wanted to she could have already escaped and found her way home. Amaranth is not a defenseless princess, she might look like one and act so, but you and I both know the truth.'

'She probably hasn't acted out because he's blackmailing her or she knows that she can be easily overpowered.'

Nina turned to look at Hina with exasperation, 'Do you really believe that?'

'Yes,' Hina nodded her head, but the questioning look made her cave and answer truthfully. 'No.'

'I think that she wants this. Hell, if I were bought fancy clothes from St. John's or taken to fancy fine dining restaurants I wouldn't want to be saved.'

'No, that would make you shallow and why would someone spend so much money on clothes?'

'What woman in her right mind wouldn't want to be pampered,' Nina asked as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Hina's comment. She was not shallow, sure she liked designer clothes and fancy food, but that didn't mean that she didn't take other things into account.

'Amaranth.'

'You hold her on too high of a pedestal. Amaranth is human, she has her flaws and it might not be all the above but it could be him.'

'Don't make me gag,' the thought of her friend actually being smitten by the jerk was too much to handle. Sure it was common theme for females to fall in love with a handsome face and bad boy type, but not her. She wouldn't be like other females, she desired a sweet fella who would cater the world to her and show her the pleasures that were beyond materialistic.

'From what Sora said, she was in love with him before this Taken episode happened,' Nina wanted to whittle away at Hina's resolve.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?'

Hina felt the high of happiness begin to wear off, she had found her friend's whereabouts but she was beginning to question what she should do next. Besides go in and rescue her. 'Argh,' she messed her short hair up as she tried to rub some sense into her brain, 'this is stupid. I know what I need to do, but your idiotic logic also makes sense. Amaranth can take care of herself, we've both witnessed it and I can't deny the truth. Yet the impulse to do what I believe is right is still there.'

'Sora said she went of her own accord and in an office full of people, she could have made a ruckus and been saved. He doesn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary, like buying toys from S&M shops or sex clothes from racy ones, he seems to be courting her.' Nina offered her agitated friend.

'He could just be doing it for the sex. Let's be honest, what man in their right or wrong mind wouldn't want a virgin sacrifice,' Hina protested and she stopped and tried to redirect her thoughts as images flooded her mind. 'He just broke up and might be in need of a fix.'

'Look, how about after some proper rest we talk,' Nina looked at the clock and saw it was already one a.m., 'Amaranth isn't going to go anywhere now that we know where she is, so how about we figure something out later.'

'I am not tired,' Hina lied.

Nina studied the pale red head and how the deep lines and dark bags under her eyes were. She wondered for a second if Hina would ever worry about her as much as she did Amaranth. The thought of the answer being no made her tightened her muscles and clench her jaw. Bitterness was a feeling she had never felt towards her petite friend, but in that moment of irrational thoughts she couldn't control the pinched expression on her face. 'What's wrong,' Hina noticed the change?

'Nothing,' she tried to shake the negative thoughts cruising inside her head. 'Let's get you to bed so I can go home.'

'It's late,' Hina turned to look out the window of her small living room. 'Why don't you stay? You have tomorrow off, you can barrow some of my clothes. I think they might fit you,' Hina had a small chest, whereas Nina's seemed to overflow. They would make nice cushions to lay against, she suddenly thought and unconsciously touched her own small chest and recalled all her failed attempts to find true love. All her exes currently seemed to be dating women with a larger bust size and it made her feel lacking.

Nina noticed the hunched shoulders, the bitter smile that crossed her lips as if thinking something amusingly absurd and clutching her breasts. She looked down at herself and leered in amusement at her disquieted companion, 'How the knight has fallen to her own short comings.'

'What,' Hina was lost in her thoughts, but when she heard Nina speak, she was brought back to reality.

'Squeezing them any harder won't make them bigger,' she pointed out.

Hina dropped her hands, 'I am going to bed,' she turned, exited her program before powering off her laptop and shutting it. 'You can stay or you can go.'

'Didn't think you were so self conscious,' Nina followed after her.

'I am not,' she mumbled as she walked to her bedroom.

'Right, I am sure something will fit me,' Nina cast her gaze down to her breasts when she saw Hina looking back at her.

'Why did I even offer you to stay,' Hina groaned?

'Because you wanted to bask in my beauty,' Nina informed her.

'Your beauty is sleeping on the couch,' Hina told her as they walked into her bedroom.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Two days had passed and Hina couldn't help her fidgeting, 'Why did I agree to this? She hasn't even texted or called to say that she's okay? She could be dead.'

'Her cell could have died,' Nina offered as she wiped down the counter at the bakeshop. 'Is that all you came here to do? Complain and convince me of going with you to the hotel?'

'No, yes,' Hina shook her head and then nodded.

'Look everything is going to work out okay, plus it's not good to talk here. Her Mother and Father don't seem to be aware of the situation and I think that for their health benefit it is a good idea to keep them out in the cold.'

Hina swirled her hot coffee before bring it to her lips and taking a sip. Nina had a point, if Mr. and Mrs. Benson knew the truth they would be worried and who knows what they would do or what could happen. The bitter taste of the black coffee set her mind reeling at all the endless possibilities of what ifs of Amaranth's current situation. Nina made sense with her logic and therefore persuaded her to hold off on her rescue mission, but doubt and friendship were always a strong ally against rationality. 'How about we go on a reconnoissance, I know a person that works there and I am sure that we can get information and sneak in unnoticed.'

Hina looked over at Nina, 'Who are you?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I've never seen this side of you before, you're usually the definition of ditzy blonde.'

Nina's right eye began to twitch, she held the cloth in her hand tightly and snapped in a cold tone, 'I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but I'll have you know that I am extremely intelligent. Unlike a Hacker I know, that instead of actually working is slacking off more then usual.'

'I am a free lance agent, I choose when to work and to relax. Plus, I am not all just beauty, I am brains too,' Hina defended herself.

Nina bursted out laughing, 'Please, you've been hit with an ugly stick to hard to be beautiful. If anyone is beautiful it's me.'

She flipped her hair, Hina grounded her teeth and clenched the mug handle tighter. 'Humph, at least I am not rotten on the inside.'

'Why,' Nina was about to throw the rag at Hina when she froze in mid throw and placed her hand down.

'Girls,' Mrs. Benson came out of the back to see what was going on. 'Enough fighting, I could hear you back in my office.'

'She started it,' Hina pointed out.

'I don't care who started it. If Amaranth were here she wouldn't agree with you two bickering.'

'Yeah,' they both said ashamed of their actions.

'You should apologize to each other and say one nice comment about one another,' Mrs. Benson told them.

Hina's face redden, she felt like she was a little girl getting scolded by her mother for being naughty. Nina seemed flustered as well, but it seemed that she was more embarrassed than irritated at suddenly being treated like a child. 'Sorry, we got carried away. Without Amaranth here, it seems like we let our emotions get the best of us,' Nina explained in a quick manner.

Mrs. Benson eyed both of the young woman and sighed, it seemed that her daughter's sudden departure had left everyone feeling scattered and lost. The trio was such a close knit group that she never realized what one strand missing would do to the group. Then there was Shibuya too, the poor young man was usually quiet but the past few days he had become more reserved and his existence almost none. It was strange how one person could hold so much meaning in the lives of others, Amaranth was just a quiet and calming person that at first glance seemed insignificant. Yet when taking in the whole picture, people would understand the meaning of her daughter and the relationships she built with those around her. 'Mrs. Benson,' Nina controlled herself and the blush of embarrassment.

'Yes.'

'May I ask you something?'

'Of course,' she nodded and wondered what the blonde could possible want to inquire about.

'Do you remember a person named Sora Irino?'

Hina glared at Nina, hadn't they just agreed a moment ago not to involve Amaranth's parents. 'Sora,' the older woman said the name in question before she shook her head, 'should I remember him? I don't think I know him.'

'He came here looking for your daughter a few days ago,' Nina answered, 'said they were childhood companions.'

'I don't remember a Sora, but I do remember Amaranth being friends with Riku Miyano. His family used to come and stay at the inn we used to own,' Mrs. Benson recalled the young man with silver hair and a warm smile whenever he saw her daughter.

'Riku, you know him,' Hina had joined then when she had mentioned Riku's name.

'Have you met him before,' Mrs. Benson looked over at Hina.

'I saw him once,' Hina watched as her face went from puzzled to elated.

'That's wonderful, Amaranth and him used to be so close when they were kids. I am sure that she would be happy to see him. Between you and me,' she looked at the girls as if to see if they could keep a secret, 'I think Amaranth had a crush on him. You wouldn't think that with her detached disposition against the opposite sex, she would have feelings of romance but when she saw that his family was coming to visit she would get all happy and excited.'

Hina's morale fell as Nina's explanation made even more sense and she peeked at the blonde, whom had a smug look on her face. 'Did they ever hook up?'

'Hook up,' she tried to make sense of the term when she realized what Nina meant and shook her head. 'Heavens no, they were just children and Amaranth was too shy to even tell me how she felt about him. But based on woman's intuition I can tell you that he felt the same way. You should have seen how he treated her and looked at her with such a warm and loving gaze.'

'How about a softer term, date?'

'I don't think that one week out of the year is enough time to date someone that's bound to leave you with so many miles in-between,' Mrs. Benson sadden at her daughter's past predicament. 'Plus, the last time I saw him, Riku was in a relationship and Amaranth never met up with him. I thought it was strange until she started to see another young man.'

'Sora,' Nina concluded.

'Oh, was that his name,' Mrs. Benson asked, but didn't wait for a reply. 'He's the only boy that I ever saw her actually spend time with besides Riku.'

'Do you think if she were to see him again, she would still have the same feelings for him,' Hina asked the big question.

Mrs. Benson thought for a moment, 'Why do you want to know?'

'If he made her feel love then, maybe he could make her feel love again,' Nina offered. 'Plus, it would be nice to see her happy with someone. It would allow us the opportunity to find someone of our own and not feel bad about Amaranth no having anyone.'

Nina's statement took her by surprise, 'I didn't know you girls were single because you feared your happiness would be detrimental to my daughter's feelings. You two are such good friends.'

It was horrible to lie to such a nice person, but telling her the truth would be worse. Especially if their speculations were wrong, then Mrs. Benson would feel disappointed in their accusations and overly active imagination. 'We care about her dearly and we want her to be happy. So we want to know if she could be happy with him.'

Mrs. Benson fell quiet as she thought about the question at hand and what she knew about her daughter. Then she looked at both her friends and saw the high anticipation on their faces as they held on for her answer, 'I don't know,' both young females let out their breath. 'I know that the young Amaranth would jump at the opportunity if handed to her and they could establish something more then just a week's romance. However, older Amaranth leaves me questioning, since I had already concluded she might like Hina.'

'She doesn't like Hina like that,' Nina quickly stated in a sharp tone that left Mrs. Benson and Hina gawking at her. 'I just feel she has a stronger taste in partners and only views Hina as a friend.'

'I'll have you know I've had my share of female admirers, so I don't see why you would think I am not attractive enough for her,' Hina recalled that in high school she had received more love notes than the most popular guys. It was disappointing at first, but it seemed that the girls really liked her athletic physique and out going personality, as well as charm.

'That's not something to be so proud about,' Nina countered.

Mrs. Benson saw another argument about to start, 'Enough, both of you.'

'Sorry,' they answered together as they glared at each other for different reasons.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Time with Riku had been ordinary, he would take her out and treat her as if they were together. It was strange, but welcoming. Nevertheless, in the back of her mind there was always something bugging her. It was the fourth day they were together and his advances were zero, he was supposed to set her free tomorrow and as much as she wanted to get back to her daily life, his behavior puzzled her. She looked up at the man across from her and wondered what he was thinking. There was sexual tension, but his impulses to take her were nonexistent. Maybe after he saw her naked he found that she wasn't worthy enough to have a relationship with and just wanted to keep her locked up.

'Why do you keep looking at me,' Riku asked as he lifted the glass of red wine and took a sip from it.

'Why did you bring me here,' there was no reason to skirt past the issue and not asking would leave her guessing and miss interpreting the situation.

'To be my plaything,' he answered without hesitation and watched as she stiffened. All through out the day he had noticed that something was bothering her, she had been more quiet than normal.

His toy, but that wasn't right. Amber hues searched his face trying to find traces of a lie, but they didn't exist. 'Are you upset that I haven't played with you properly?'

Her face grew pale at the thought of being forced into submission, 'No….I…' she was at a loss for words.

'You,' she dropped her gaze and began to study the dish before her.

Where was I going with this, she asked herself and besides letting her imagination run wild she didn't know where she was going. Then again it was all his fault, who told him to chase after her in a towel the day before. Well, he hadn't intended to chase her semi-naked. It in fact was her fault for sneaking into his room while he was showering to get her phone. She had asked nicely a couple times if she could have it to call her family and friends, but he had refused. Therefore, when she knew that he was showering, she quietly snuck in and began searching for her cell. He hadn't made it difficult to find, it was in a drawer by the nightstand she just hadn't thought of looking there first and prolonged her investigation.

While she was making her escape and turning on her cell, she hadn't heard the shower stop or noticed the door to the bathroom open to reveal Riku until it was too late and he had her pinned to the wall, right outside his bedroom. He had demanded to know what she thought she was doing, but seeing the phone in her hand was enough of an answer to assume. Amaranth had tried to defend herself and her logic, but being pinned against the wall by a naked man in a towel with a body that left her flabbergasted made it difficult.

'Amaranth,' he leaned forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him, drawing her out of her thoughts. When her golden hues met his, her face blossomed like the forth of July. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing,' she reached out and grabbed his hand to pull it away. Since the incident she's become more aware of him and his touch.

Riku studied her and smirked, 'Who would have thought that the proper Princess would be a pervert.'

'Whaaaaat,' she looked up at him bewildered and her face was a shade darker. 'I-I-I am not.'

'Your reaction is quite understandable, but denying the truth will get you no where. Yet, if you'd like, we can go back to the room and make your fantasies come true.'

'Ihavenosuchfantasies,' she lied and answered rapidly.

'Such a shame,' he shrugged as if he didn't care, but continued to watch Amaranth to see how she would react. 'I thought that more than one of us could enjoy themselves.'

She began to get light headed, it seemed that all the heat was getting to her head and she felt faint. Yet she dropped her gaze from him and focused on her breathing, she wasn't going to let him win. Even though that didn't seem like an option, considering how things were going. He was easily winning her over with his charm and attention. The fact that he was taking her out and making her feel worthy instead of pushing her into submission or humiliating her was also a factor to consider. If she was a toy, why would he treat her so kindly? Was it just to get her defenses down and accept him or was there more behind his actions. 'Is everything okay,' Amaranth lifted her gaze up to look at the female waiter by Riku's side.

'Yes, thank you. Do you mind bringing us the check.'

'No dessert,' she questioned as she looked over at her, finally acknowledging her presence.

'No, thank you,' she answered and he shook his head.

'Okay, I'll be back momentarily,' she returned her gaze to Riku and bowed lightly before leaving.

It was a reoccurring theme with him it seemed, she thought bitterly as she watched the woman leave. It didn't matter that his face was marred with bruises, he stood out to the female population and attracted them like moths to a flame. So every time they went out and had a female server, she would gravitate towards him and make her feel left out as if she didn't exist. He could have any woman that he soul desired, but he picked her. Why, was it just because he wanted to get back at her for past transgressions? She wondered as she looked around the beautiful dinning room and saw that it was too much to spend on someone that was just a plaything. Then again, Riku did seem to have a taste for the fine life, so it could just be that she was there along for the ride. 'What are you thinking,' he asked as he watched her look about the room lost in thought.

'I was thinking that this is such a beautiful restaurant,' she answered half honestly.

'Hmm,' he took in the view of the five star restaurant littered with couples on dates and people on business meetings. It was a fancy establishment, yes, but the food was superb and the fact that she was usually the happiest with food. He had brought her there as a treat. Before he could make a comment the waitress returned and gave him the bill, which he looked over before placing his card in the holder and returning it to her before she departed.

Again Amaranth watched her interaction with Riku and noticed how her hand brushed against his as she took back the check presenter, the small black folder she brought the bill in. A light blush on her face from the small interaction and touch. It left a burning sensation in Amaranth's chest as she saw the reaction on the waitress's face. 'I'll be back,' she said in a soft and sweet voice that was only meant for him.

'Humph,' Amaranth couldn't contain the sound of annoyance that left her lips as the woman's words came to an end. 'Oh,' her hands went to cover her mouth in embarrassment as Riku and the waitress turned to looked at her curiously. 'Sorry,' she mumbled in apology.

The waitress nodded in acceptance and left, while Riku found the situation amusing. It seemed that the sweet little Princess was jealous and it fueled his ego to know that she wanted him to only look at her. Yet based on her reaction afterwards, he wondered if she knew what it meant. 'Are you feeling alright,' he inquired.

'Umm, yes,' she brought her hands down and tried to ease away the embarrassment and slight anger she felt. Something was wrong with her, she realized and felt her anger spike again as she saw the strawberry blonde female return with a smile on her face as she had yet another encounter with Riku. It dawned on her why she was angry at the young woman before her and beside Riku. She was jealous. She felt threatened and hostile of the woman's advances and happiness towards him. Oh heavens, this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening, she continued to tell herself as she tried to focus on something else instead of them and their exchange.

'I didn't think that you were capable of such a reaction,' Riku stated after the waitress had left and he had studied her somber expression that quieted and dulled her features.

Her eyes widen at his assessment of her, but tried to quickly regain herself as she looked back up at him and forced a smile. 'I don't know what you are talking about or assuming. But I shore you whatever it is, it is wrong.'

'Hmm,' he contemplated her statement and gauged her reaction. 'If that is how you want to play this out, so be it.' He figured if he pushed too much she would withdraw or say something that both of them would regret as she denied the obvious. 'We should get going,' he looked down at his watch, 'or we'll be late.'

That morning he had announced that he had a special treat for her tonight. At first, she thought that they were going to finally do the inevitable, but he soon clarified that he had tickets to the Chicago Symphony Orchestra with guest pianist Evgeny Kissin. She had been shocked to hear him say that he had tickets to such a prominent show, considering how tickets went and his dislike for classical music. When they were growing up it had never been his style, so for him to invite her to something that only she would enjoy was baffling. 'Are you sure about this,' she asked as she got up and joined him as he waited for her. 'If I recall you're not a big fan of classical music.'

They began walking out of the restaurant with his hand on her hip, 'It's grown on me over the years,' he answered with a slight shrug, but both knew that it was a lie. 'Plus, I got the tickets for free from a friend, it would be a shame to waste them.'

That also was a lie, after he had left her the first evening to get clothes for them, he had seen the poster and recalled her interest for classical music. He had a friend that was also an advent fan of said music and knew that he would surely have tickets. So he made a call and sure enough his friend did, however said friend had been stubborn to let his box seats go, saying that this was a once in a life time chance to see pianist Kissin perform live. Nonetheless, after some persuading and convincing his friend had relented and agreed to give him the prized tickets. In return, Riku had promised to get him seats to one of the best restaurants in town and pay for his meal without restrictions. He had a feeling that the restaurant bill was going to be more then the tickets, but her happiness was worth it. It also meant that he was one step closer to his goal. He looked down at the beautiful woman at his side and smiled for a brief second.

Her gears were turning, she couldn't understand why he would put himself through the pain of something so hideous to him. Then again she wondered why he put himself through all the situations they had been in the last few days. The Riku she knew enjoyed the quiet comfort of his home or secluded places that people wouldn't bug or annoy him. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from taking her to the mall, Navy Pier, museums or other crowded establishments. He was pushing himself for her, but she was worth no real value. So why try to make her happy? 'You do know that we don't have to go,' she told him as he opened the door for her to get into the car and she turned to him.

He was amazed at how much she cared for his enjoyment, 'I already have the tickets,' he answered again. 'It would be a shame to miss out on such a once in a life time experience. I hear that this guy, Kissin, is really something special.'

'He was a child prodigy that made his debut at a young age,' she told him. She didn't know much about Kissin, but had stumbled across his work while browsing for new music to listen too. Sure the music he played wasn't new, but he gave it new life with his interpretation of it. 'He his greatly known amongst the classical music community and has won many prizes and awards.'

'See and you want to miss his show,' he lightly pressed on her back to usher her in the car.

Amaranth sighed and nodded, she too wouldn't want to miss such a promising show. They rode to the center in silence, but it wasn't an awkward overbearing silence that left both of them uncomfortable, it was nice. When they found a parking spot, Riku got out and went around to open the door for her. She looked up at him and smiled as she allowed him to give her his attention and guide her to the symphony center. The place was crowded, people in elegant dresses and suits surrounded them and she became a little claustrophobic.

He looked down when he felt her hold on his arm tightened and her body press closer to his. He didn't mind, he just gave her a quizzical look before guiding her to their seats after they were allowed inside. Once settling her in and making sure that she would be alright alone, he told her that he would go and get them drinks. She had nodded in understanding and he could feel her watching his retreating back. He had better make his trip fast, he thought, before she thought up something stupid like escaping or some stupid idiot decided to make a move while he was gone. As he headed down the stairs to the concession stand, he was passed by a young man that seemed to be in a rush. He didn't think much of him, considering he looked to be in his late teens to early twenties. However, his rushed demeanor, tall lanky body and orange spiky hair made him stand out and made people do a double take.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

He couldn't believe it. He had decided to go to the orchestra concert with Joshua, whom had gotten tickets for his friends and him. Then as he was looking around and admiring the architecture and layout of the building, he had spotted her up above. She was seated in one of the private boxes and just like him looking around as all the people began to take their seats and waited for the show to start. He had excused himself from the group and gone to search for her. He needed to ask her where she's been and if what Nina and Hina said was true. Shiki had tried to stop him, but he hadn't listened to her.

He remembered counting the private areas before taking off, so when he reached the top of the stairs he began to count each door he passed until he reached the one she resided behind. His heart was pounding and he took in huge gulps of air to catch his breath. Once he had calmed himself down he reached out with a trembling hand to grab the door knob and pull the door open. At first he noticed the back of her head, dark long wavy locks cascading down her back and disappearing behind the plush chair. 'You're back,' she said, her voice a soft chime of melodies as she turned to greet her guest, only to find him. 'Shibuya?'

She got up, her eyes wide and bewildered as she recognized him. 'What are you doing here?'

'It is you,' he walked inside and closed the door behind him. 'I am here with friends and when I was looking around I spotted you.'

Dark blue hues studied her and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze, 'You shouldn't be here,' she told him.

'Why, your family is worried,' that was a lie, her mother and father were fine, 'so are your friends and I.'

She dropped her gaze and frowned at the news, she didn't think that her parents would be that concerned considering how much they trusted her. Hina and Nina she could understand, since she knew that Hina would think too much of the situation and come up with a theory as to what had happened to her. After hearing the news of her departure, she must have also tried calling and texting and without a reply her gears would have started to turn and Nina would have helped. 'That's understandable,' she muttered.

'What's going on? Are you in trouble,' he took a step towards her. He couldn't help wanting to protect the woman that he had grown fawned of the last year.

'No,' she shook her head, 'I am staying with a friend for a bit.'

'Friend,' he didn't like the sound of that, especially since she was dressed so elegantly in a deep red satin dress that was off the shoulder and showed off her figure as it was form fitted until it dropped to a long skirt. There was no way that she would dress so ravishing for just a friend.

He became quiet and she knew that he was in thought. Shibuya was a young man of few physical words, but that didn't mean that his mind didn't run ramped as it tried to deduce meaning and logic into the equation of what friend meant. 'Shibuya,' she called out to him softly as she took a step towards him, Riku would be back any moment and finding him here would not be ideal.

'He's him, isn't he,' he asking, halting her in her advancement towards him.

'I don't know what you mean,' she answered as she tried to unfreeze herself and hurry before Riku got back.

'You do,' he challenged.

'I don't mean to be rude, but I need you to leave. Please,' she told him trying to avoid the subject and help him.

'Why, are you afraid of what he'll think,' so he was right, he noticed how she halted and her body stiffened.

'I…,' she didn't want to tell him that she was more afraid of what Riku would do if he found him there. 'Please, once I return we can talk about all this, but for now I need you to lea—' she never finished telling him to leave as the door to their box seats opened and standing behind him was an annoyed Riku.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Miss, Miss,' the flight attendant gently nudged the sleeping blonde awake.

Yawning and shifting in her seat to sit up, the female look up at the person whom had awaken her from her peaceful slumber, 'Yes.' She yawned once more, but this time lifted her hand to cover her mouth.

'I am sorry to wake you, Miss, but we are about to land and need you to put everything away and buckle your seatbelt.'

'Oh,' she turned to follow the woman's gaze and saw that she was looking at her sketch pad.

'You are very talented,' the woman commented as she studied the sketch of a handsome male with sharp features and piercing eyes.

'Thank you,' she beamed down at her drawing of Riku, it had been a while since they last met and she wondered if he was still as handsome as she remembered.

'Is he someone special,' the attendant asked as the blonde young woman gathered her belongings and began to put them away.

'Yes,' she smiled as she looked down at the sketch book one last time before closing it and putting it away with her other belongs.

'Hmm,' the woman nodded. 'Well, he is one lucky man then.'

She nodded as she turned clear blue hues towards the attendant, 'I hope he feels that way too.'

'I am sure he will,' the attendant affirmed as she studied the younger woman before her. There was no way that any man would pass on the beautiful blonde, with clear light blue hues, pale skin with lightly blushed cheeks, and pale pink colored lips. When she smiled she radiated a sense of unworldly happiness that was contagious and people couldn't help but smile back.

'Thanks,' she told her as the captain came on the intercom and announced of their soon descent and the need for everyone to get back to their seats and get their seat belts on.

'I have to go,' the attendant told her and smiled when the young woman nodded and waved good-bye at her.

 **—**

 **A/N: Hello, Everybody, its been awhile since we last met. I am so sorry for the delay. I ended up getting side tracked with another story and hadn't been focused on this one :(. However, I decided to reread it and refocus, so that we can finish reading the story as a whole. You'd wonder that as the writer I'd know how the story goes, but in all honesty I don't. Originally, I did have this story mapped out, so how it ended up spiraling and doing its own thing, I have no idea. It seems that it's a reoccurring theme with all my stories, they like to do whatever. Next thing you know, I have other characters doing their own thing and that is what frightened me to continue as well. I didn't know how you guys would react to Hina and Nina's relationship, since it is the first time that I've written about a same sex couple. Also they sometimes seem to showcase more than our leading couple and I try to hold back and balance it out, but I can't help that they are my comic relief to the dark notes that this story takes sometimes. Anyhow, please bare with me and I hope that we can get a conclusion to our story within this year. I'll try to write diligently, so until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Anime/Disney characters.

Chapter 7

Misconception

-A single moment of misunderstanding is so poisonous that it makes us forget the hundreds of loving moments spent together within a minute.- Unknown

When he had first met her, it hadn't been anything extraordinary, it had been just an ordinary day which had led to a series of future encounters. 'Class, I'd like to introduce you to some of the people in the industry,' he had been in he's second year of culinary school and she had come in to talk about life in the bakery business along with other chef speakers.

At first he hadn't thought much of the quiet woman, whom only stood out due to her height difference with the other guest speakers. She looked like a teenager herself and insignificant amongst the rest of the veterans that stood out in her group. Her uniform a size too big and took away from any physical attraction, yet the male beside her kept looking over at her when he thought she or anyone else wasn't paying attention. He had to admit that she did have a pretty face for someone so small and quiet. 'Chef Benson, would you like to introduce yourself and give us a little bit of your history in the industry?'

His instructor had asked her to speak and he couldn't help the impulse to lean forward so he could catch her every word. She seemed quiet and meek, so he thought that he'd have to compensate for her soft spoken nature. Yet as soon as she spoke, her voice filled the room and not because she yelled or spoke loudly, but because it was clear and audible as well as attractive. It was the first time he had been captivated by anyone so insignificant and the more she talked about herself the more he realized that she had a wealth of experience and love for pastries. He had been wrong about her age, there was no way that someone with years in the industry could be so young. Someone had asked for her age and although reprimand by the teacher, she answered and everyone froze in shock. At the time she was twenty-six and he couldn't believe that she was seven years older then him. The chef that had been glancing at her smiled and made a comment on how they should be friends considering they were the same age. He saw the worry look the quickly passed her features before she smiled and nodded.

After that they were split into groups to speak and talk to the chefs who's footsteps they would follow after graduation. He had been split between sweet and savory at the time, so he had joined the savory team for the first half and then switched over to the pastry team the second. As his luck would have it, it was her turn to speak and demonstrate some of her skills and technique. He had thought that her dessert would be plain for all she did was ice a cake with mirror glaze, a thin white chocolate coating that could be colored any color to give a cake a nice glossy finish. He should have known that said cake would be anything but simple, it might have had a simple outside but the inside was layers of different textures and flavors that exploded in his mouth. His peers loved it and so did the teachers that were able to try it.

It had been that piece of cake that had made his decision for him, he had wanted to go into pastries and meet her on the other side as an equal and not a student enamored with her skill. Fast-forward four months later and he again caught sight of her, but this time it wasn't for school or maybe it was considering that it was a competition that had been entered by the school to a state-wide pastry competition. When he had seen her, he had chopped it out to destiny and that he would be standing on the same platform as her. Only they weren't on the same platform, she had been a guest judge seeing as she had won said competition twice earlier on. Her father had been there too, it seem that he had won the competition once in his younger years and had lost to his daughter the second time she entered. He had wondered if that had been a blow to his ego or if he was proud of her for surpassing him? If it were him, it would have been the latter since he was really competitive and hated losing. It had been his first competition and he didn't have as much experience as the other pastry chefs there, so when he placed in 8th place it had been a blow.

How was he supposed to impress her with 8th place, he had wondered at the time? Wait, why was he supposed to impress her? 'Excuse me,' he had heard that soft song voice behind him as he was packing up his items.

'Yes,' he had turned and gotten up to face the person he had not wanted too. He was ashamed of his placement in the competition and didn't want to be seen by her or her overbearing father, whom was studying and glaring at him unimpressed. It turned out to just be his imagination though, Chef Benson was actually extremely nice and docile. Well, more docile and nice to his wife and daughter.

'You're the student from M-Tech, right? Shibuya Neku,' she asked him.

'Yes,' he nodded as he wondered why she was there and how she could remember him from so many other students.

'He's a talkative one,' her father had commented and she elbowed him.

'I am Amaranth Benson and this is my father, Adam Benson,' she introduced them, ignoring her father whom seemed in pain from her elbow.

He nodded once again, why where they there, 'How can I help you?'

'You'll be graduating soon, right?'

'Yes,' he nodded.

'My Dad and I are looking for someone to help us at the shop and wondering if you would be interested?' She offered him with a welcoming smile, he turned his gaze away from her to the older man.

Why, he asked himself, he had done so horrible in the competition. 'I don't understand.'

'Why is a job offer hard to understand,' Chef Benson bluntly asked and to his misfortune received another elbow to the ribs.

'What my Dad means to say is that based on your talent, we would find you suitable to join us at the bakery.'

'I placed 8th,' he brought up his failure.

'Out of thirty-five other people,' she pointed out, 'and it was your first competition too, right?'

He nodded his head, 'So if you come work with us, you'll gain more experience and knowledge. That way, next time, you can have a hope of winning.'

'Sorry,' she elbowed her father again and he had wondered if Chef Benson was a masochist. 'However, in his rough and turn about way, what my father says is a possibility. We can help you and nurture your skills,' she took out a business card with her name and information. 'Please, consider it. We would like to have you.'

She had smiled whole-heartedly and in that moment he felt his heart skip a beat before it started to beat faster. He took the card she offered and nodded his head. He was in shock that they, she, considered him worthy of working with and teaching him. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' she smiled and kicked her father in the shin.

'Yeah, hopefully you consider our offer,' he groaned out in pain. 'However, don't think that we'll be nice to you because we came to ask you to work with us.'

'Dad,' a dark aura of annoyance had surrounded her.

'Got to run,' Chef Benson said as he took off, leaving him and her alone.

'Don't mind my Dad too much, he means well and he really was impressed with your skills,' she told him as she watched her father runaway. 'Well, anyways it was nice seeing you again and I hope you can take our offer into consideration. We might not be a big shop or widely known, but we can help you grow and expand your baking skills.'

'Yeah,' he was left speechless as she left him and he looked down at the card for Petite Amor.

That was how he decided to join them at the bakery, at the beginning he had thought that he would have been able to join and work with her, but her father had a different opinion. Instead, the old man had forced him to join the mid-shift and train with him the first seven months. The man was a ruthless beast that demanded speed and perfection, when he got carried away his wife would come and reprimand him. It was funny to watch their interactions and he understood where Amaranth got her courage to treat her dad the way she did. He didn't work much with her at the beginning, her father kept her on the early shift and he was only part-time since he still had school to finish. Yet the moments that he did get to share with her were worth the wait. Unlike her dad, she wasn't as demanding and unhelpful, she clarified his mistakes and gave him pointers as to how something should be done.

She was a saint and when he got to work a few more hours with her, he understood why he liked her so much. She was hard working and diligent, she made a mistake and she owned up to it, she helped others and didn't expect anything in return. She was selfless and that didn't help her unattractiveness, it amplified it more and made him fall further and further for her. Nonetheless, as warm and welcoming as she was, she was also closed off and distant at times. Those were the times unwanted suitors showed up and tried to persuade her, sometimes she could get away with an easy rejection but other times they failed to listen and become bold. Everyone protected her, but her biggest knight was Hina, whom set out to protect her from anyone and everyone that failed to listen to her. He had reserved his advances for he feared rejection, but he also wanted her to get to know him better and come to depend on him more. Nevertheless, curiosity got the best of him and one lazy morning he asked. 'Do you mind if I ask you something personal?'

She had looked up at him surprised at his sudden question, but nodded, 'What would you like to know?'

'I've been here several months now and I've seen a ton of courters come and pursue you, but you've always turned them down. Why?' He was hoping that her answer would give him hope and opportunity to correct their mistakes.

She remained silent in thought, he was worried that she would not answer the question, 'If you don't want to answer it, its fine.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I just don't know if my answer is sane enough.'

'Oh,' he wondered what that meant. 'Is it because you're dating Hina and you don't want anyone to know?'

Her face had gotten bright red at the suggestion and he had thought he hit the nail on the head until she started laughing and shaking her head no. 'Hina is my best friend and someone else already likes her and she them, she just doesn't know it yet or won't admit it,' she answered as she tried to control her laughter. 'And if you're wondering if I like females, I do but not in a romantic sense.'

'Oh,' so there was hope.

'The reason, why I don't accept any of the offers is because I am already in love with someone.'

That was a blow to his diaphragm, he felt the air rush out of his lungs. She was already in love with someone, who? That wasn't what he was thinking she would say, he thought that she would mention that they were ugly, repulsive, snotty and unworthy, but not that she was already in love. 'They must be real lucky,' he commented.

Her smile weakened and became closed off and sad, 'This is the not so sane part, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember but apart from him for just as long as I've known him. By now he probably already has someone special in his life and here I am still holding a torch for him.'

He processed her words, repeating them over and over again, breaking them down and trying to figure out their true meaning. 'So you're in love with a memory?'

'Crazy, right,' she gave him a nervous laugh that set into a frown as she recalled something.

'I think its honorable, but if you think that he's already with someone. Don't you think that you owe it to yourself to find someone as well,' he questioned.

She lowered her head, 'It's easier said then done, letting go,' she said, her voice a soft whisper. 'As much as I try, he is too much a part of my history for me to let him go and say good-bye.'

'First love?' Her face had blossomed at the question, but yet she nodded in reply. How was he supposed to deal with that? If he was her first love and giving him up was impossible, then where did he stand. Would his love for her be one sided too or was there a way to persuade her to look beyond that memory? 'Then he must have really been something,' he told her.

'I guess,' was her soft reply, she was becoming more withdrawn.

'Hmm,' he continued to watch as she went about the motions of finishing the dessert she was working on. Maybe if he spent time with her outside of work and as her friend, she'd slowly start to forget this first love and focus on him. He was about to offer her help in forgetting when Hina arrived and interrupted them, it seemed that Nina and her always had convenient timing.

So as she was swept up by the whirlwind that was Hina, he had begun to formulate a plan. However, said plans to ask her out to ordinary friend things always got throttled. It seemed that he could never have time with her alone. The world was out to get him or maybe it was just his friends and hers that didn't find his advances acceptable, but he refused to give up. Someday she would look over at him and give him a smile that was so much different then the rest, because she felt something special for him.

Yet as he stood, present day, in the small closed off space with her, he noticed that maybe it had all been pointless and she still didn't see him as anyone special. To run off and leave her family and friends behind for somebody whom she claimed was a friend left him exasperated. And his only conclusion was that he was him, her first love, the memory that he had tried so hard to make her forget. Continued to haunt her and made her forget the moments that they shared. He felt the door behind him open and her face went from worry to that of fear. Although, why would she be afraid, he wondered as he turned his head to see whom had arrived and interrupted their moment.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It had been Riku's gut feeling that told him to leave the line to the bar, even though he was close to being next. Yet, the image of the young man running continued to bug him even though the thought of them was impossible. Nonetheless age was never a factor when it came to love and the thought of her with another triggered his anger, so he needed to leave and verify that what he thought wasn't real. There was no way that she would be with another, she would just be waiting for his arrival and he would have to come up with a lie as to why he didn't have their drinks. Nevertheless, as he neared he heard muffled voices coming from their room and he felt his anger flare. He had never been a jealous man, competitive maybe, but never jealous. Still as he opened the door and saw her near the young man he had crossed paths with, he was beyond being cordial.

Amaranth felt the blood drain from her face, Riku didn't seem to enthusiastic about her guest. His jaw was set, his lips pressed together into a tight line, his hues a hard glare as he eyed Shibuya and then turned to her. She couldn't allow them to fight and hurt each other, 'What is going on here,' his voice cold and impassive.

Cold fury that could easily turn any moment, she walked over to Shibuya and placed her hand on his arm as a gesture to turn and meet Riku. Once he turned, she introduced them and explained. 'Riku this is Shibuya, he's a friend and co-worker. He spotted me and came to say hello and ask when I would be back.'

'That's a lie,' Shibuya shot her down, he didn't like the attitude and the way Riku held himself. He gave off the vibe of an overall prick that demanded, controlled and got what he wanted. He had to be loaded so that must be something that he used for gain.

'Shibuya,' she turned her head to look at him.

'I came because I wanted to see her and tell her how worried we all were with her sudden disappearance, as well as bring her back home,' he answered not looking at her. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything for him, the older male gave a disgusting aura of possession and undefined anger. His cold aquamarine hues sized him up as if he were ready to fight at any moment and by the bruises on his face, he had no trouble at accomplishing such a feat. 'I don't get it,' he turned away from the silvered-haired brute, 'why this guy?'

Amaranth stiffened at his remark, it was the first time she had ever heard Shibuya's tone drip with disgust and loathing. 'I would have figured you'd have better taste in friends,' he annunciated the word friends and she knew that he was implying something else.

Riku didn't like how close they were, how they were looking at each other as they shared some secret between them and ignored his existence. 'Amaranth,' he called out to her.

She turned amber hues towards him and she noted that he was trying to contain himself, but how long would it last. 'I don't think that a good friend would keep you away from others,' Shibuya voiced.

'Who are you to talk, don't you want the same thing,' Riku snapped.

'I want to return her to her family and actual friends,' he answered, but inside he agreed. He did want her to himself just like the prick.

Riku could feel the twitch in his eye begin to act up, he needed to get her away from this idiot before she started to rebel and want to leave him. 'Come here,' he ordered her, 'we're leaving.'

Amaranth made to step forward, it would be easier to face him alone and calm him down then to let them escalate their conversation into a fight or worse. 'You don't have to go with him,' Shibuya reached out and grabbed her hand. 'I can take you home. Plus, it would be a waste not to see the performance.'

'Release her,' Riku commanded, when he saw her hand in his. This fool actually thought that Amaranth had a choice in the matter and that she would pick him.

Why was Shibuya doing this, she wondered, didn't he see that Riku was trying hard to control himself? Yet here he was so out of character and trying to fuel the embers that were slowly starting to burn into a hot rage. 'Let me go, please,' she told him as she tugged on her hand gently.

'Amaranth,' he let her go.

'I promise, we'll talk about this later,' she smiled at him weakly, before turning to leave and join Riku.

He wanted her to stop, for her to turn around and stay with him. He would protect her and save her if she needed saving, but instead she left without turning back. She walked along side a man that didn't deserve her, all he wanted was dominance and probably to humiliate her. How could she love someone like that? He felt a drop in his stomach as if he was hit with a ton of bricks and his heart torn. He hadn't confessed and she hadn't rejected said confession, but when she turned to leave with him it was heart wrenching. He collapsed to his knees, his hands balled into fist as they shook with anger, regret and sadness. He bent over and drove his fist into the ground, because he couldn't stop her, he couldn't help her and all because she didn't want him. 'Shibuya,' he heard his name being called out and froze. 'Hey?'

'Go away,' he didn't want anyone to see his pathetic state. He didn't know when they started, but the tears just flowed uncontrollably and without reserve.

'I can't leave you like this,' he heard footsteps walk over to him and the person kneel before him. 'What type of friend would I be then?'

'Shiki,' he spoke her name and cried even harder.

'It's okay,' she leaned over and hugged him. 'It's okay.'

His head rested on her lap and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding on to her like a lifeline that could easily disappear and leave him. 'She…' he couldn't say it, he couldn't put the actual words together.

'Amaranth,' Shiki voiced her name. 'I saw her when I came to look for you. She didn't seem herself. She told me where to find you before she left and to take care of you. When I looked at the angry guy waiting for her, I rushed up here thinking he had hurt you. Did he?'

He shook his head, 'Not physically.'

'Hmm,' she rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

'She left with him,' he muttered.

'Yeah,' Shiki answered, already knowing what he meant and his feelings for the petite woman.

'Why,' he demanded to know, but it was more of a plea for an answer that she didn't know and only Amaranth could reveal.

'I don't know,' the corners of her mouth turned down and her eyes softened as she looked down at her heartbroken friend, whom she had always admired and cared for. 'But when you see her again, ask her,' she told him.

Shibuya nodded and tried to calm himself down, it helped that the concert had started and Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No2 was being played in the background. He allowed himself rest and to collect his thoughts, she didn't know his real feelings so she hadn't really rejected him. If he tried and waited it out then maybe there was still a possibility. Plus, it looked like he controlled her more out of fear them anything, so she'd see the error in picking that prick over him. There was no way that he would allow this moment to be the deciding factor over his will to give her up.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They arrived to their room, the trip back had been silent and uncomfortable to say the least. Returning to the room had her worried, but she felt it was better to listen to him then to contradict him. She walked inside after him and closed the door behind them. Submissively she continued to follow him down the dark hallway, that led to the living room where the only light that entered was from the large open windows. 'Who was he,' he demanded.

Riku reached up and pulled on his tie, that suddenly became tight and suffocating. He then unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt as he waited for her reply. 'A co-worker and friend,' she replied, her answer the same as before.

'Hn,' she watched as he took his tie and suit jacket off and threw them on the couch. 'It seemed like a bit more to me,' his hands clutched into fist.

'No,' she shook her head even though he couldn't see it.

'Really,' he turned towards her and the shadows that reflected against his face made his set jaw and cold gaze stand out more.

'He's like a little brother to me,' she tried to reassure him.

'First time I've seen a little brother look at his older sister the way he looked at you,' he recalled how the young man had studied her features as a lover would, with care, concern and a hint of desire. 'It was more of a lover looking at his loved one.'

Amaranth flinched at his words, there was no way that Shibuya felt that way about her. She shook her head in denial. 'You're mistaken.'

'I don't believe so,' he walked towards her and she backed up into a wall.

She looked up as he towered over her, 'I promise you that there is nothing like that between us.'

'I want to believe you, but find it so hard too,' he placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. 'How can I be sure with you and him so comfortable touching each other?'

Touching each other, what did he mean by that? She had barely touched Shibuya's arm and he had only grabbed her hand to hold her back, there was nothing intimate about that to imply lovers. 'If we are comfortable, it's because we have known each other for a while and work together.'

Not what he wanted to hear, he felt his control breaking as images of them together flashed before him. 'Fuck,' he cursed under his breath and saw her jump in fright.

His features were lost to her as he hovered over her like a shadow that radiated fury. He put her nerves on edge and made her muscle tense as she waited for what he would do next. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, no matter how angry he got he wouldn't touch a hair on her. Nonetheless, that didn't mean that he wouldn't use her in other ways to get rid of his frustrations. Now that she had gotten to spend time with him, she wasn't as frightened as before. After all this was the last night that they would spend together and probably the last time that she would see him until life decided to cross their paths years later. Hopefully by then he was less angry with life and happier. She dropped her gaze and frown at the sudden thought of someone else making him happy. Another person by his side making him smile, laugh, and enjoy life to the fullest. Giving him pleasures beyond her imagination and bearing him children that looked like him or her. Her hands went to her mouth so as not to make a noise as the first tear drop began to slide down her face in realization of what his happiness with another woman made her feel.

He looked down at the petite woman before him, she was a shadow that he didn't understand. One moment she looked up at him in fright, the next she was trembling but for another reason altogether and that was because she was crying. Why, he hadn't forced himself on her, he hadn't yelled at her, hit her or been demanding. So why was she crying? He stepped aside so that he could see her better with the light reflecting in from the outside. 'Why?'

She lifted her face and turned bright amber hues to look up at him, 'I don't know.' Lie, she didn't want to confess the truth to him. Amaranth didn't want him to take pity on her and be with her just because he wanted to help her feel less miserable. She turned her gaze away from him. Shibuya had been right, she should have let him go a long time ago and found happiness else where.

'Look at me,' he ordered. The look in her amber hues showed a great deal of sadness that left him baffled. What was she really thinking and hiding from him? 'Tell me what's the matter?'

Slowly she turned to face him once more, the look of concern on his face made her feel even worse because soon it would become pity and she didn't want that. 'I should have never agreed to come here. I should have never followed Sora or talked to him,' she stated. 'We should have left our friendship in the past.'

Wait, he noticed her shift and begin to pull alway from him. 'I would like my belongings,' she told him as she wiped her face of the tears that kept flowing.

She was kidding, she seriously didn't think that he would listen to her and let her go. 'Excuse me?'

'I've done as you've asked, so please just let me go,' she didn't want to be near him any longer. The idea of being tossed aside by him was too much for her to bare. He hadn't treated her as she thought he would. He never demanded anything but her company and attention. He hadn't forced her into submission as he claimed he would and use her as a toy that he would throw away when he was done with her. Instead, he bought her fancy clothes, kept her locked away in a beautiful cage that didn't feel like home but gave her comfort, he took her out to eat at delicious restaurants and almost made the sacrifice of listening to classical music. He was a bastard that didn't abuse her physically, but mentally, because once he let her go she would be broken. She would feel the lack of his presence and kindness that he showed in a turn about way. The attention and possessiveness that he had over her. Yet all she was, was a toy that he would soon get rid of and toss aside.

Let her go, he grabbed her arm and jerked her to his side. Who did she think she was demanding that he release her? Didn't she understand who was in control of the situation and that he would never let her go? He had been generous to her and showed her kindness, instead of asking the one thing that his body ordered of her. But he didn't just want her body, he wanted everything. He had changed his tactic because he thought that being benevolent would benefit him, instead of taking her body over and over again by force. Humiliating her and breaking her down into submission. After all, you attract more bees with honey and not vinegar. So why didn't it work? Why did she want to leave his side? An image of Shibuya flashed before his minds eye and his anger spiked again. She didn't want to be with him because of the scrawny idiot that they had left behind at the symphony center.

She stumbled as he pulled her body against him and held her in place with one arm around her waist and the other squeezing her arm firmly. 'Riku,' she cried out in pain as he grasped her arm too tight.

Her hands were against his chest, placing what little distance they could. 'I don't think you quite understand your situation,' his voice had dropped and sounded deeper, with cold fury lacing each word. 'I won't let you go until I am satisfied,' which for her it would be never.

Her eyes were wide with fright, something had changed in him, 'Let go of me,' she ordered.

'Oh, I'll let you go,' he lifted her up bridal style, 'when I am good and ready too.'

'Riku,' she knew where they were heading and panicked. There was no way that he was actually going to do it. He wouldn't force her to be with him, he hadn't done it before on their first night so he wouldn't do it now. 'Don't,' she pleaded.

'But this is what you want isn't,' he opened the door leading to his room.

'No,' she shook her head, not like this. There was something different about him. He tossed her onto the bed and began to take his shirt off, but didn't finish as she turned and tried to get away by crawling over to the other side of the king bed.

'Come here,' he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him.

'Stop this,' she cried as she flung her arms out to push him away from her.

'How annoying,' he grabbed both her wrist in one of his large hands, while the other one worked to get his belt off so that he could use it to tie her hands up.

'Please,' she begged and felt the wetness of her tears start up again.

He didn't listen, he didn't care, he only had one objective and that was to show her who she belonged to. He looked down at her as she laid before him, like a platter being ready to be devoured. He'd make her his whether she wanted to be or not. He lifted the skirt to her dress up and watched as she tried to save some modesty by covering herself, since she couldn't close her legs with him between her. He pushed her hands aside and with one hand pinned it to the bed above her head. The other hand gently caressed her inner thigh as it made its way to his intended target.

'Stop,' she gasped as his hand reached what little protection she had to offer against him actually touching her entrance directly.

'Stop,' he messaged and teased her center over her silky dark panties. 'Why, if you're enjoying yourself?'

'Ah,' she cried out as he grabbed her sensitive nub of nerves and squeezed it, before rubbing it. 'I am not.'

'Really,' he could feel the wetness of her excitement soak through the thin barrier between her moist center and his hand. 'I would say that your body is saying otherwise.'

'No,' she buckled and tried to get out of his hold, but he towered over her and his strength out matched hers.

'How about I show you some proof,' he pulled her panties aside and began to touch her warm folds directly. 'I feel like you're calling me and begging me to put it in.'

She shook her head and clamped her mouth shut as she felt him slip one finger inside her. It was a weird sensation and she cried out as his finger wiggled inside her and rubbed at her walls before moving in and out. Heavens, his one finger was driving her crazy and she stiffened up as she felt another finger enter her, helping his first. 'No,' she protested but it came out weak and breathy.

Riku chuckled as he readied her for him, he leaned down and licked her collarbone, her chest heaving up and down as she struggled to catch her breath. 'I should have done this from the beginning,' he mumbled as he traced kisses along her collarbone and up towards her slender neck. He could feel her pulse fast against his lips as he kissed and nibbled her neck. 'I-' her back arched up and pressed against him as he felt her inner wall twitch and convulse as she reached her climax. He lifted his head up to look down at her, her face flushed, her breathing hard, her eyes glazed and half lidded.

'Your body is more honest, than your mouth,' he pulled his fingers out of her warm folds, her face a deep red as she came out of her high and registered what had just happened.

She turned her face away from him, not wanting to look at him and admit that even if she refused this her body was more willing to comply with him. She felt his hand release her bound ones and heat pull away from her as the bed shifted and he got off her. He had decided to stop, she figured, as she closed her legs and turned to lay on her side in a fetal position. She wanted him to go away, but her body conflicted her mind and it wanted his attention. After all it was the first time that she had been touched and the pleasurable sensation of his touch and ministrations brought forth a wave of incomprehensible feelings. She felt her muscles become tense as she heard the sound of a zipper opening and clothes fall to the ground. Timidly, she moved her bound hands away from her face and turned to look at him but quickly turned her head back. The heat on her face prominent and if it wasn't for the shadows currently hiding her he'd know of her reaction to his naked body. A body that he trained and made desirable, his muscles well defined and toned, his…no she wouldn't let her thoughts stray. He didn't want her because he wanted her, he wanted her out of spite nothing more.

'Amaranth,' his voice deeper, more sensual. 'Your mine, you know, and I am not going to let anyone else have you.'

The bed shifted once again as he made his way over to her, she didn't say anything, her heart was beating fast and loud, filling her ear drums. She feared that he could hear it too. She felt a tremor run down her back as he kissed her bare shoulder, 'I'll show you,' he whispered into her ear before he nibbled on it. 'I'll show you, whom you belong to.'

—-

 **A/N: and that's all for now, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and continue to support, until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the anime/Disney characters.**

Chapter 8

Unconventional Circumstances

-Sometimes it's easy to forget how much you miss people until you see them again.- Colleen Hoover, Ugly Love

Riku woke up to the sound of his cellphone alarm going off. It was Monday morning and as much as he wanted to stay in bed with the alluring naked beauty beside him, it was impossible. He had already missed too many day at work without prior notice and if he missed anymore his Father would be pissed. Well, he already imagined the his old man pissed, he just didn't want to piss him off even more. Since it didn't matter whether Riku was his son or not, he would deal out punishment just as harsh and fairly as if he were anyone else. Dawn was barely peeking through the fading darkness that provided cover and a blanket of security for his blushing princess last night. However, with the moon as luminescent as it was last night as it entered through the large glass window. It had exposed her statuesque and lithe body, that had withered in pleasure beneath him last night as he taught her that she was his alone.

To his pleasures and satisfaction, but also astonishment, he had discovered that he had been her first. That no one had touched her lustrous and svelte body before him and tainted her innocence's. He felt horrible and elated at the same time, but as he looked down at her porcelain face as it rested peacefully in slumber he wouldn't have changed his mind about taking her. Just how he went about doing it, he reached out and grabbed her hand in his to lift her arm and get a closer view of the marks he had left on her fragile wrist. He shouldn't have bond them so tightly he realized as he frowned at his stupidity and uncontrolled lust filled rage. He set her hand back down gentle, not wanting to wake her, she was probably tired and worn from last night. However, he hadn't been able to hold back. After giving her rest or better yet a chance for he himself to recover, he had taken her repeatedly. Her body compatible with his and the pleasure he received for being inside her and hearing her moan and cry out in pleasure was arousing and tempting.

He groaned as he felt himself being to harden once more as he remembered last night, but she needed rest and he needed to get up and get ready, otherwise he wouldn't leave. He reached out and gentle removed a dark strain of hair that had fallen across her face, before he unconsciously stared at her rosy pink lips and was drawn to them to kiss. Yet instead of kissing her passionately and waking her, he laid a light kiss against her soft supple lips. With a sigh and reluctancy he pulled himself away from her and went to get ready for the day. Before he parted, he wrote her a quick note stating that he would send someone later on that morning to pick her up and take her home. Later he would decide what he would do, after all he wasn't going to let her get away or turn to the comfort of someone else after learning the pleasures of the opposite sex.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Roger was worried, all last week he had tried to halt the fire of Mr. Miyano as he tried to locate his M.I.A son. He had demanded to know what happened between Sora and Riku, however Sora gave a vague answer and of course Roger had no idea. Nevertheless, the idea of the petite woman having something to do with it still prickled the back of his mind. The disappearance of his Boss definitely had to do with her, of that he was certain. Now he just hoped that his Boss decided to return and get to work, because everything was beginning to pile up and if he didn't meet with any of his clients soon Mr. Miyano would have his head. He turned to the sounds of foot steps coming towards him and sighed in relief. He wasn't going to have to get an ear full from Mr. Miyano, he would just have to send his relaxed and refreshed boss in. Wait, his Boss wasn't ever relaxed or refreshed. 'Roger,' Riku greeted him with a nod of acknowledgement.

'Boss, you're back. I am so happy,' he jumped for joy inside, it meant that things would get back to normal and he wouldn't get yelled at anymore.

'Yeah,' he muttered a bit annoyed. 'Lets go into the office, you can catch me up on work and what's been going on. I also have a task for you later on.'

'Right,' Roger grabbed his notepad and appointment book.

He watched as his Boss sat patiently and listened to his recount of last weeks events. He seemed annoyed at the fact that he had to go and face Mr. Miyano, but it was to be expected considering he took off without prior notice, went missing and didn't contact anyone. 'Tsk, he treats me like a child. Whatever,' Riku grumbled. 'Now, I have a task for you outside of the office. Just don't let Sora or Kairi get wind of it,' he began to explain what he wanted.

Roger nodded his head, he was to leave the office and go pick up Ms. Benson and take her home from the hotel she was currently staying at. Under no circumstances was he to tell Sora or Kairi, he was absolutely prohibited from looking and touching Ms. Benson funny. He summarized in his head that this was the girl that his Boss had left with and she was his new fling, therefore the reason why he was so overprotective and refreshed. Although, he was far more protective of this girl and maybe borderline obsessed with her. 'Do you know if my Father is in already?'

'I saw him earlier,' Roger answered.

Riku got out of his chair, 'I am going to go see him, get my paperwork ready for the next appointment so that I can review it before they get here.'

'Boss,' he nodded and watched as he took off. Good-luck, he cheered in his head but at the same time was relieved it wasn't him that needed to face the older version of his Boss. For a moment he contemplated which one was scarier when angry and voted on his Boss, since he was more bite then bark. 'Heavens be with us,' he prayed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The glaring bright light of the fully risen sun shown though the large window and basked the young woman, who remained dormant. It seemed that last night activities did a number on her physical and getting up was a struggle that she didn't want to bother with until she heard a familiar sound. Opening her groggy amber hues, she continued to lay in bed as the sound continued to persist and she finally registered where and what it was that had awakened her. Getting up, she groaned in pain as her body ached in places that she didn't know existed. 'Ugh,' the call stopped before she could reach over and answer it. She looked down at herself and blushed at her exposed body as images of what happened last night entered her mind and she saw traces of evidence lingering all over, she pulled the light blue sheets over herself and turned her head to the sound of her cell phone going off again.

This time she reached over to the night stand that held her cell, keys and a note. 'Hello,' she could hear the rawness of her voice and cleared her throat. 'Sorry, hello.'

'Oh, my heavens, you're alive,' she heard Hina scream into her ear and she pulled it away from her.

'Hina,' she felt a smile form on her lips at hearing a familiar voice.

'Don't just Hina me, where are you? Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Do I need to head over and beat him up for you?'

Her friend was a whirlwind, 'No, it's alright,' she groaned as she adjusted her position.

'You don't sound too hot, are you sure,' Hina pointed out.

'Yes,' she nodded even thought Hina couldn't see her.

'When are you coming home? Why haven't you been answering?'

'Today,' she answered the first question, the next one she wasn't sure how to answer considering Hina wouldn't like the actual answer. 'My battery died.'

'That's the worst lied I've ever heard. Do you need me to come get you?'

'Um,' Amaranth had grabbed the note besides her keys and shook her head before answering. 'No, someone will come and pick me up later. Thank you.'

'Well, if you're alone and waiting, I am coming up and waiting with you,' Hina declared. 'I can't have that Prick changing his mind last minute and spirit you away somewhere else.'

Hina knew, how did she know? Amaranth panicked as she wasn't in any condition to receive anyone. 'Hina, you,' there was a knock that could be heard echoed though out the suite.

'I am here, no more protesting,' Hina told her and she knocked again.

'I am coming, give me a moment,' Amaranth said as she closed her phone and made an attempt to get up, but her body was sore and the first attempt left her on her knees on the floor. She tired a second time and she was more successful, her legs were more stable, she grabbed the closest garment to her and put it on. She didn't have time to find her dress with Hina banging on the door. With light foot steps and determination not to show any ounce of discomfort or weariness, Amaranth opened the door for her.

'Gees, what took so long?' Hina bragged in and began to look around the place for signs of another life form, after registering that she was alone attacked Amaranth in a hug.

Any other day, Amaranth would have been fine but today she was too sore to reciprocate her feelings. 'Let me look at you,' she pushed Amaranth at arm's length and began to inspect her from head to toe. 'He's been feeding you, you don't look malnourished. However,' Hina blushed as her shy and reserved friend gave off sexual pheromones without noticing, 'you have to be more weary of him leaving so many bite marks.'

She blushed at Hina's statement and reached up to touch her neck, she had seen them on her chest earlier when she first woke up but never realized how far they extended. 'I can't believe that you let him do that to you. Is that what you two have been doing since, you disappeared? Wait, was it against your will, because that's rape and we should go to the police and report him.'

'No,' Amaranth shook her head and reached out to grab Hina's hand. 'He…'

'Gees, you're even wearing his shirt, it most have been consensual,' Hina filled in for her.

She didn't want to get Riku in trouble and it wasn't a complete lie, because in the end she had consented and enjoyed herself. 'Did you just wake up?'

She nodded, 'You should go and get cleaned, I can't stand the smell of you.'

'Do I stink,' she unconsciously lifted her arm up and realized that she smelled like Riku.

'You smell like that Prick,' Hina stated but left out sex too, since she couldn't find it in herself to embarrass her anymore then she was already. 'I can't stand it, so go and wash off and pick some better attire. Wait, do you have clothes?'

'Yes,' she had one more outfit.

'Alright, I'll order room service. The least the Prick can do for giving me such a headache and causing me to worry so much,' Hina told her before she could protest. 'Now hurry along.'

'Yes, Mother,' she teased and cracked a small smile.

Hina sweat dropped at the comment, but was happy that Amaranth could still joke given the circumstances. It had all been consensual, from the moment he brought her here to the moment he took her most valued treasure. That was at least what she hoped for anyway, if she found out otherwise there would be hell to pay. No one messed with Amaranth and got away with it, not on her watch. She went to go look at the room service menu and decided to order the most expensive thing on the menu. 'That'll show him.'

Amaranth walked back to her room and closed the door behind her, her heart beating fast and she prayed that Hina didn't notice. It had happened when Hina had squeezed her in an embrace that she first felt it. Durning her inspection she prayed for it to stop and her not to look to closely and it helped that Riku's shirt was two sizes too big and almost seemed like a dress on her. She lifted the shirt up and looked down, she face flaming and her heart thumping out of control. He had come inside her, plenty of times, last night and it was slowly leaking out of her. She pulled the shirt down, she needed to wash off and wish that nothing became of last night. He hadn't worn protection and she had been so lost in a haze that she didn't tell him not to release inside. Since it was her first time and she heard how hard it was for some couple to conceive, she wished her luck was still with her and nothing became of it. Yet a small part desired it, to have something of the person she loved even if she couldn't have that person himself.

'What am I thinking,' she groaned as she hid her face and tried to force back the tears that were coming. Riku was making it impossible for her to begin to forget him. Especially after last night, images of what transpired between them came to mind and she could feel her whole body aflame. It wasn't just embarrassment, but also desire.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Do you have everything,' Hina asked her.

'Yeah,' she answered. 'I think I packed all his things too.'

'I don't care about his stuff,' Hina snapped. 'When is your ride going to get here? We should just leave and take a taxi.'

'Hina.'

'Maybe, I should purchase some porn and make him pay for that too.'

'Hina.'

'You aren't going to make a commitment to him, are you?'

'I…' she paused and shook her head. 'I don't think that I'll see him again.'

'Good, I don't like him and I can't believe that you slept with him.'

'I,' she face was red again.

'You're so simple minded, maybe if I were more like you and shared your history I would do the same,' Hina offered as she tried to ease her mind.

Amaranth wasn't so sure, if Hina knew the truth she wouldn't be sitting here with her so patiently. She would have taken her away and probably gone and confronted Riku. Knowing how over protective Hina was of her she worried sometimes if there were miss understandings. 'Nina, why isn't she here,' she asked deciding to change the subject.

'She said she didn't want to part of this rescue mission,' Hina answered annoyed. 'She said that I was crazy and should just wait for you to return. As if that was going to happen, I already waited long enough and I wanted to make sure that the Prick returned you.'

'You should stop calling him that. His name is Riku.'

'Humph, he ran away with you and he used you,' Hina pointed out. 'On top of that he has no decency of see you home or establishing something concrete. Instead he's sending someone else to see you off and leaving you after he's got what he wanted from you.'

Amaranth's head dropped as Hina's words sank in, she was just a play thing to him and now she was being tossed away since she wasn't needed. She grabbed the hem of her purple floral romper, she was pathetic she realized and she began to cry. She didn't want to be tossed aside, she reached up and swiped at the tears that began to fall. 'Amaranth,' Hina grabbed her wrist and she flinched, but Hina didn't notice too much, after all she was wearing a long sleeved cardigan to help hide the marks on her wrist and everywhere else. Although it didn't cover up her neck.

'Sorry,' she pulled her wrist free.

'Hey,' Hina studied her sad crescent faced friend and asked the dreadful questions. 'Why did you come here? Do you really care about that Prick?'

Amaranth turned her head and looked away from her. She knew that Hina didn't care for Riku much and from the being she hadn't hid her hostility towards him. 'Do you think it's wrong?'

'Don't ask me a question to avoid my question,' Hina told her. 'Especially one that is in reference to your answer, which you haven't answered.'

Amaranth sniffed and wiped the last of her tears away, 'I came because I wanted too and I do care.'

'How deeply,' Hina asked but didn't want to hear the answer.

'How deeply,' she repeated the question and she realized that she's never said the answer out loud or actually confessed it to him or anyone else. 'I care,' she repeated.

'That's not the answer that I want, well the other one is not the answer that I want either,' Hina summarized. 'Do you just care for the physical attraction and the connection,' she touched a hickey on Amaranth's neck, 'or do you like him like him?'

Amaranth laughed at her childlike expression, 'I care about him,' she answered.

'Ugh, you're impossible to deal with sometimes, but I get it.' Hina grunted in disappointment, 'If you say you won't see him again, then you just wanted closure for here,' she touched her chest where her heart would be.

Amaranth nodded, 'Stupid, right?'

'Insanely,' Hina agreed and heard a knock of the door, 'that must be our ride.'

'Yeah,' she mumbled.

Hina hated to see Amaranth so depressed, she didn't understand the value or worth of Riku. Yet it seemed that he meant the world to her best friend. Maybe she should go see him and confront him, but at the same time Amaranth claimed that this was closure. Therefore, she wanted to get over him even if it pained her. She'd give her time and if she didn't get better she'd march down to his office and make him take responsibility, nobody hurt Amaranth and got away with it. 'I'll go get it, make sure you have everything.'

'Okay,' she nodded.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Waiting outside the door patiently stood Roger, his Boss had told him to come and get his guest as well as baggage and check out. He said that under no circumstances was she supposed to be touched or hurt. What did his boss take him for, an animal? Plus, he'd never dream of touching someone that belonged to his Boss, being at the receiving end of his punches wasn't ideal. He had seen the aftermath of his last fight on Sora's face and cringed at the thought of that being him too.

He reached up once more to knock, but before he could lay his knuckles on the door, it opened. Standing before him was a tall and lanky female with red hair and a cold stare, her eyes black coals pieced him as they looked him over with disinterest. 'Hello, I am Roger, I am here to pick you up,' he forced a smile and tried to be welcoming.

'Yeah, the bags are inside. Let's get moving, we don't have all day,' she stated as she stood aside and let him in.

'Yes, Ma'am,' he was scared of the woman. He couldn't believe that this was the woman his boss found attractive. When he came here looking for her he was sure that he'd find the dark haired beauty that his Boss had originally whisked out of the office. So if his Boss wasn't with the dark haired female, maybe…he stopped his thoughts because at the end of the hallway was the beautiful damsel. Unlike the red head she looked more warm and inviting, however be couldn't help the blush that lightly tinted his cheeks as he noticed his Boss's markings on her neck and her aura. She seemed innocent, but she gave off pheromones like no other, no wonder his Boss was so relaxed this morning.

'What, are you just going to stand in the way and stare,' the red head snapped as she walked around him to the girl's side to stand guard.

'Sorry,' his blush got deeper at being caught. 'I am Roger, Mr. Miyano's assistant.'

'So the Prick sent his lap dog,' the tall woman coldly stated.

'Hina,' came the soft reproach, 'I told you to stop calling him that and don't insult Roger too.'

'Humph,' Hina turned her head in annoyance. 'Fine, well grab the bags and lead the way, Roger the Assistant.'

'Right,' he nodded as he stepped forward and walked over to the already packed suitcase and bags.

'I'll help you,' the dark haired female offered, but was stopped by Hina.

'You'll do no such thing, that's why Roger is here. To help assist you.' Hina grabbed her purse, 'If you're going to carry anything, carry this,' she handed her purse over. 'Do you have everything,' she asked Amaranth, her voice soft and warm.

'Yes,' Amaranth mumbled.

'Good,' Roger noticed the difference between him and the girl. 'Roger the Assistant, lets get out of here. If I am here any longer I think I'll get sick.'

'Ma'am,' he stiffened afraid that he got caught staring at the girl again. 'If you'll follow me.'

'Like we have a choice,' Hina grumbled.

'Hina,' Amaranth couldn't believe that she was being so rude.

Hina sighed in frustration before she turned cold hues back at Roger, 'Sorry,' was all she said, but it didn't sound like she meant it.

Roger nodded and led the way, allowing the women by before he exited and closed the door to the suite. As they waited and got on the elevator, he couldn't help but watched the dark haired woman and understand what his Boss saw in her. She was different from all the other women that he had been with since he met him. He usually preferred women that were more curvaceous and artificial in personality, kind in front of him and a bitchy behind. They were all women that he felt were using his Boss for his statues and money. Yet this woman before him seemed the complete opposite, true kindness and gentleness radiated off of her. By no means was she unappealing either, she had the face and skin of a porcelain doll. Her dark long hair a contrast against her milky skin and compared to the tall red head, petite in height but with more curves. 'If your Boss hears that you're constantly ogling Amaranth, he'll get mad,' Hina pointed out as she caught him staring again.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to stare,' he looked away from the curious amber hues that turned to look at him. 'It's just that you're so different from the others, Ms. Benson.'

'Amaranth, is fine,' she corrected him.

'Right,' he smiled at her correction and the long ride on the elevator finally came to an end.

'Probably a vast improvement,' Hina commented as they got off.

Amaranth elbowed Hina and strained a smile at Roger, 'Don't mind, Hina. I am sure that they were lovely women.'

She was modest, there was no way that this woman was the one that his Boss was interested in. He just nodded and lead them out to the car that was waiting. After they were all settled and the bags in the trunk he drove them to Ms. Amaranth's apartment. He parked in front and helped them out before grabbing her bags. 'You don't have to walk us in, Roger the Assistant. This is as far as you go,' Hina stated. 'Bad enough you knew the address without directions.'

'I,' he couldn't tell them how he got the address, his Boss had made him hire someone to investigate the woman and he had seen her address as well as other background information.

'I don't want excuses,' Hina told him. 'But I hope that this is the last we see of you, Roger the Assistant.'

Amaranth smiled up at him apologetically, 'Thank you so much for the ride, Roger. It was a pleasure meeting you.'

She held out her hand for him to take and just as he reached out, Hina grabbed it and whirled her around, 'Lets go, Nina is probably waiting for us upstairs.'

'Bye,' she turned and waved at a stunned Roger with his hand semi-lifted for a handshake that turned into a wave.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku had just finished his evening meeting, when there was a knock on the door. 'Come in,' he called as he placed his notes down and looked up at his guest. 'You, what do you want?'

'I thought I'd receive a warmer welcome,' his usually cheerful best friend entered and closed the door behind him.

'After you barged in here and attacked me,' Riku reminded him.

'Lets let bygones be bygones,' Sora walked over and took a seat before Riku. 'You're looking rather handsome today,' he mocked the bruises on Riku's face.

'Yeah, I am getting a lot of complements from my clients. I am sure its been the same for you. Whomever worked on your face did a wonderful job,' Riku stated with a smile. 'So what do you want? I am sure you're not here to tell my that I am dashingly handsome and that you're jealous of me.'

Sora mocked laughter at his last comment, but then got serious, 'Where have you been? Where's Amaranth? You didn't hurt her, did you?'

'Does Kairi know you're here inquiring about another woman? I am sure that your future wife wouldn't approve of such concern,' Riku stated and saw Sora flinch at his statement, but he collected himself.

'Kairi knows that Amaranth is just a friend and that I am worried is all,' Sora answered.

'Just a friend,' Riku studied him with a cold gaze, before deciding to answer Sora. 'She should be safe and sound at home, no harm came to her during her stay with me. If anything, it was a pleasurable vacation for the both of us.'

The blood drained from Sora's face and his hands got cold and clammy at Riku's revelation, 'You didn't?'

'I didn't do anything that she didn't consent too,' that was a lie, but after the first couple of times she hadn't protested anymore and it wasn't like she had been completely unwilling. In fact, he was sure that if he told her to strip and get on all fours and she would without hesitation. 'She's not as innocent as she seems,' not anymore that is, 'she made her choice to be with me. You should accept it and just worry about Kairi.'

Sora clutched his fist, 'Fine, I'll accept this for now, but you harm a hair on Amaranth and—'

'Don't threatened me,' Riku cut him off, 'what I do or don't do to Amaranth is none of your concern. She is just your friend, nothing more. You should just worry about Kairi and your up coming wedding, otherwise you'll end up like the dog that wanted two bones but got nothing.'

'Hn,' Sora studied Riku and couldn't help but wonder if what Kairi said was true. That the reason Riku was so defensive and possessive of Amaranth was because he cared for her deeper than he let on. If that was so then it wouldn't be a problem, however Riku struggled to show that he actually cared. His feelings weren't of a love struck fool that made his partner happy, but of a jealous owner that didn't want his toy to be touched. 'Just answer me one question and I'll accept your relationship without anymore reproach. How long?'

Riku wondered what that meant, how long what? How long was he going to keep her, forever. How long did he have feelings for her, he couldn't remember when they started. How long did he plan to continue this game without telling her how he felt, until he knew that she was his. How long, could mean anything. 'How long, what?'

'How long have you loved her,' the love part was a bitter word to ask him, considering the fact that Riku's never really loved any of his partners. He just used women for pleasure and eye appeal, nonetheless there had been a time where he was certain love was in the air for his friend but that had been a long time ago.

Love, did he love the petite female with the doe like amber hues that managed to pierce though his defenses. Or was she just a possession that he wanted to keep at his side until death do they part. Love, was he capable of such a feeling? He was going to tell her that he wanted her by his side forever once she became his, but was that love? 'Love, don't be foolish.'

'Then let her go,' Sora watched at Riku's right eye began to twitch at the suggestion. 'If you don't love her and just want to use her, let someone else take her that will love and care for her.'

The image of the younger man, Shibuya, flashed in his minds eye and there was no way in hell he was handing her over to anyone, especially that idiot. 'But wouldn't I hurt her feelings of love if I push her away?'

'She'll get over it with time and find someone else,' he saw Riku clench his jaw and smiled in defeat. His best friend was a moron, he loved her without knowing it, but maybe with time he'd learn and realize it. His feelings for her were strong and the idea of letting her go was absurd to him, he just didn't know it.

Riku was about to say something else when Sora laughed, 'I didn't think that she was right, I am such an idiot.' Riku was taken back by Sora's statement and wondered who was right. 'Anyway, just make sure that she doesn't upstage Kairi at the wedding. I need my bride to be the center of attention, not your date.'

'What,' he was flabbergasted at Sora's sudden change and the lift in the tension between them.

'You're bring her with you, right?'

'Yeah,' Riku nodded automatically.

'Then don't make her upstage my bride, I don't think Kairi or I could handle it if the attention was on her and not us,' Sora beamed in a teasing matter and then like a lightbulb clicked he remembered. 'Oh, I forgot to tell you Kairi's cousin called and said that she was going to be there too. So don't go causing any trouble at my wedding.'

'Namine,' he questioned.

'Yeah,' Sora studied his unfazed friend and wondered what he was thinking about.

'Tsk, must be whom my mother invited to dinner and whats me to see,' he said in annoyance and nonchalant manner.

'How exciting, your Mom always did like Namine and supported your guys relationship.'

'That was in the past,' Riku stated as he picked up a file and began to open it to go over. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have work.'

'Right,' Sora mumbled and wondered what Riku was thinking, his usual poker face was up and had been up since the mention of Namine, his ex-girlfriend. No one knew exactly what happened between them because neither of them had stated the reason. Instead, they had both gone their way after graduation and hadn't spoken to each other since. Namine asked about Riku every once and while, but not enough to say she had desires of getting back with him. Riku on the other hand never asked once about the girl he dated for three years and everyone had been certain that they would end up together. 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah,' Riku mumbled already engrossed in the file before him.

Once the door closed Riku looked up from the file and threw it down on the desk, not holding back his anger. First, he gets a lecture from his father of how irresponsible it is take off from work without proper notice. Second, he get inquired about Amaranth as if he did something wrong to her, he might have but that was besides the point, she was his anyway. Third, he gets told that Namine was back in town which could only mean that sooner or later she would actually pop up in front of him. Mainly at the dinner his Mom wanted him to attend on Saturday, Namine always had a way of getting close without warning. Well, it should be interesting to see how she handles an unexpected curveball. If she's spoken with his mother, she probably told her about Estella and him breaking up, so she'd think that he was available. Fat chance he would give up Amaranth though.

Thinking of which, what was he going to do about her he wondered and their was another knock on the door. He sighed, coming back to work before he got his thoughts organized was a bother. 'Come in,' he called and watched as the door opened to reveal his assistant.

'Boss, I am back,' he stated the obvious.

'Amaranth?'

'Ms. Amaranth and her guest are safely at home,' he filled him in.

'Guest,' he didn't leave her with a guest. 'What are you talking about, she was supposed to be alone?'

Roger noticed the cold edge in his tone, 'There was a red head there, tall and lanky with cold black eyes and an even colder attitude, Hina. She didn't seem to like you very much, kept calling you names.'

Red head with dark eyes, he recalled the hostile female from the cafe a couple of weeks ago. 'Her guard dog,' he grumbled in annoyance.

'I don't think that she'd like that nickname.'

'I am sure she has other nicknames for me, then what she called me in front of you.'

'Probably,' he agreed, 'but don't worry Ms. Amaranth defended you and made her stop calling us names. Ms. Amaranth is nice and different from your other conquest.'

Riku saw the dreamy look on his idiot assistant's face and grimaced at the thought of his assistant going after her. 'She's not just a conquest, so don't get any ideas,' she attracted males like money attracts fools. He was wondered if locking her up would be a good idea, no that would probably make her pull away and her guard dog show up unannounced.

'I would never,' Roger stated, but if they broke up and she showed interest well…that was a different story.

'I don't plan on dropping her anytime soon, so stop getting stupid ideas,' Riku warned him.

'How—-'

'Your face has a stupid look on it,' he pointed out. 'However, you can have her friend. I am sure that if she had someone to fool around with she'd be less interested in Amaranth's life and more focused on hers.'

'I couldn't,' he imagined the red head, 'she's totally not my type.' He shook his head, 'Plus, she reminds me of you,' he grumbled in a soft voice.

'What was that last part,' Riku glared.

'Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted me to order lunch,' he tried to save.

'Sure, the usual, I have a lot of work and won't be able to get out of the office,' he let him slide.

'Got it,' he got ready to leave.

'Did she seem different or anything,' he suddenly asked.

'Different,' he didn't know how to respond. He had only seen her once before and her face was scared then, 'She didn't seem out of the ordinary by normal standards. She was able to smile and reprimand her friend easily. So she wasn't sad or depressed. Why is something the matter?'

'No, I was just curious is all,' he waved him off. It seemed that she wasn't totally against what happened last night. Even if she had protested at the beginning and asked him to stop, she eventually got used to it and her hips had begun to meet his own thrust. She also accepted him when he woke her and wanted to go another round. He wanted to leave and go see her, but he looked down at his work and frowned. If he took off again, he wouldn't just get a lecture. Plus, if he went now he was sure to find her with the red head and that would be trouble. Riku sighed at choosing to be a responsible adult over a horny teenager, but who would have thought that their bodies would be so compatible.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Hina, don't you think that staying over every night is a bit too much?' It had been three days since she had returned home and back to her daily life. However, the inconsistency of normal was Hina's sudden determination to stay by her side. Since her return home, she had made it her number one project to protect her and keep an eye on her. Nina had tried to persuade her to leave her alone, but Hina hadn't listened. Claimed that under no circumstances was she going to get kidnapped again. Amaranth had reminded her that she had gone willingly and Nina backed up her statement, but both got turned down. Hina said that she had gotten brain washed the past week into believing that being with Riku was normal and that Nina was just going along with the flow.

Amaranth didn't want to tell her the truth about Nina, she could see that her other friend was jealous of Hina's attention towards her. 'No, until I feel comfortable with the thought of leaving you alone. I am staying.'

'I can protect myself,' she muttered as she looked at her best friend sitting on the couch eating chips.

'Right,' Hina rolled her eyes, 'I can still see the attack marks on your skin.'

Amaranth lifted her hand up to her neck to cover the fading hickeys, 'They aren't attack marks.'

'Right, cause it was willing,' she returned her gaze to the t.v. before her.

Sighing Amaranth dropped her hand and took a seat beside Hina, 'I'll let you stay one more night, but afterwards you have to go. I promise you I won't take off on sudden notice and lie. Nevertheless, thanks for keeping my secret from my parents.'

'Are you kidding me and tell your mother that you ran off to fornicate. She'd actually support your abnormal relationship with that Prick. Plus, I think that she's starting to suspect something from all the turtle necks and long sleeves that you keep wearing. Why do you keep wearing long sleeves, anyway?'

'That's all my turtle necks,' she lied, the marks of her wrist were almost gone but not completely.

'Hmm,' Hina mumbled and didn't say anything more about it. 'Shibuya's been more quite and reserved then usually. You two good?'

Amaranth looked at the television and saw that Hina was watching a sitcom. After a moment, she nodded, 'Yeah, he just has a lot on his mind with the competition that he entered coming up soon.'

She studied her petite friend for a second and turned her gaze back to the show she was watching. 'If you say so, but when I go to the back of the shop and you two are working together the situation feels tense.'

Leave it to Hina to notice the unspoken, it was true that things were a little off between them. Since her returned Shibuya hadn't really spoken much to her and when he had spotted the hickeys on her neck when she had tried to adjust the collar, he had stiffened. She realized that he was upset that she would have picked someone like Riku, since he didn't have a good impression of him and had similar feelings to Hina. Yet if she tried to tell him Riku wasn't a bad guy, she was sure he wouldn't listen. Which sadden her because she really liked Shibuya, he was like the little brother that she never had and seeing him upset because of her dampened her spirits. 'You're seeing things,' she tried to shake her off.

'Sure,' she munched on another chip. 'Do you miss him?'

'Hmm,' she was thrown off by the question.

'The Prick,' Hina clarified.

With a soft sigh and sadden smile she answered, 'You can't really miss someone that you never had.'

'That's stupid and I can totally see it on your face, you Idiot. You should have fell for someone that would stick around, not someone that would use you for pleasure and then toss you aside.' Hina harshly stated. 'I knew there was a reason I didn't like that Bastard.'

Amaranth sighed and was about to correct her, when she decided against it and instead turned to the sitcom on the television. She had been tossed aside, she knew it was going to happen but that didn't mean that it hurt less. She went about her normal routine, yet her thoughts were always filled with him and the pleasure he bestowed on her their final night. 'Amaranth, Amaranth,' she thought she heard him calling out her name, until a hand landed on her shoulder shaking her. 'Hey, you alright? Your face is fifty shades of red.'

'Oh,' she pulled away from Hina's touch. 'Yeah,' she nodded as she got up. 'I am going to head to bed, I have to get up early. Don't stay up too late and shut off the lights and television.'

'Ma'am,' Hina cocked her head to the side as she studied her red faced friend and wondered what had her so flustered. Maybe she missed the Prick for more then just seeing his pretty friend, after all he had been her first. 'Why couldn't she pick someone better to love, rather then that egotistical asshole?'

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The phone at the bakery was ringing and Nina rushed to answer it as soon as she was done with her costumer. 'Petite Amor, Nina speaking, how can I help you?' She said into the receiver, after picking up the phone on the third ring.

'Hello, I would like to speak to Ms. Amaranth Benson,' the male voice on the other side told her.

'My I ask who's calling?'

There was a pause on the other line before he answered, 'A friend.'

'Hmm, you guys have been coming out of the wood work a lot lately,' Nina told him and tried to place his voice but knew it wasn't anyone she's met in person. His low baritone voice and smooth delivery weren't familiar and consistent with their group of friends, so it must have been her mysterious suitor. She had seen a picture of him and had to admit that he was good looking, if she weren't interested in someone else or Amaranth wasn't swooned by the fella she'd consider him. 'I'll go and get her, Mr. Friend,' she placed the call down and went to find Amaranth, whom was covering a cake with ganache. 'Amaranth, you have a call.'

Startled from her concentration, she turned amber hues to her cheery friend. 'A call,' she never got calls at work.

'Yeah, some guy that says he's your friend,' she saw Shibuya jerk his hand to a stop as he lost control of his mirror glazing, interesting. 'Sounded fishy to me, considering if he was your friend he would have your cell number.'

'Yeah, did he say what he wanted?'

'Just to talk to you,' she answered and she continued to study Shibuya from he corner of her eye.

'If you don't want to answer, I can go and tell them to leave you alone,' Shibuya offered. It was no friend that was calling, it had to be the Jerk from the theater that was holding Amaranth captive.

Amaranth was surprised by his harsh tone, 'Umm, no, I'll go answer and see who it is, but thank you.'

She hurried out to go and pick up the receiver, but Nina stayed back and studied the silent knight that had been shot down moments ago. 'Who would have thought, cute and quiet Shibuya having a crush on our illustrious protagonist.'

Icy blue orbs turned to the blonde female before him, 'I don't know what you are talking about. I just offered as a friend.'

'Really,' she smirked. 'Never knew that friends also studied each others rear ends as they walked away.'

'I did no such thing.'

'Or got boners as they fantasized themselves together in bed or on this countertop,' Nina continued.

'I am not a pervert and I would never,' his face was all red in embarrassment at her words.

'You're so innocent and cute,' Nina gushed. 'Do you just dream of holding her hand and kissing her cheek then?'

'Nina,' he didn't know what had gotten into her or how she had found out.

'I should have known those invitations of yours were suspicious,' she recalled all the times they went out as a group, because she, Hina or Shiki would butt into their conversation and invite themselves and their friends. 'Between you and me, how long has it been? I promise I won't tell.'

'None of your business,' he answered instead.

'At the rate Riku and her are going you'll lose out without support,' Nina advised, but already knew that it was a losing battle for the poor guy. Amaranth had been willing to have sex with him, even though she claimed that they wouldn't see each other again. She had given him her most guarded treasure and had accepted the idea of being tossed aside afterwards. She wouldn't have done something like that if she didn't love him enough.

'You should get back to work,' Shibuya advised ending their conversation and returning to his work as if nothing was wrong.

'Suit yourself, but don't coming crying later,' she turned and walked out of the kitchen to the front.

'I refuse to attend,' Amaranth spoke to into the phone as she was coming out to check and see if their were any costumers.

Wonder what she's refusing to attend, Nina wondered as she watched her friend talk back at the person on the other line. 'No, means no. Don't call here anymore either or my phone. Good-bye,' she stated and hung up before the other person could reply.

'That was harsh,' Nina told her as she pretended to clean the counter. 'So I am guessing that person wasn't your friend.'

'Correct, if they call again hang up,' Amaranth stated.

'If that's true way does your flustered expression say otherwise,' Nina pointed out to her. 'Wherever it is that you were invited too, you want to go. Telling them what you did was a lie, wasn't it?'

'N-n-no,' she slightly stuttered at Nina's kin observation skills.

'Uh-huh, usually you don't waste your time on stalkers or secret admirers. You don't even let them get passed the invitation before you cut them off and hang up.' Nina watched her get red in embarrassment as she hit the nail on the head, 'This admirer must be special,' Nina moved over to her and lightly touched the almost faded hickey on her skin, if she hadn't known it was there perviously she would have thought a mosquito bite.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Amaranth pulled away and held her hand to her neck to hide the mark.

'If you're an invited guest at someones house, I'll prepare you a cake to take with you. Cause I promise you, even if you said no he'll come and whisk you away again,' Nina moved away from Amaranth and looked at the selection of cakes in the case.

'I am not going,' Amaranth protested as she watched Nina move around in search of the perfect gift offering.

'Hina is going to be so disappointed,' Nina smiled, 'but don't worry, I'll comfort her after watching her self destruct in anger at not being able to protect you.'

'That sounds very dark,' Amaranth pointed out as Nina picked out a cake and packaged it for later.

'Call it tough love,' she beamed happily.

'More like sadistic tendency,' Amaranth mumbled to herself, but Nina heard.

'Maybe, but it's not like she's fully against it either.'

'I don't think that Hina enjoys you finding pleasure in her discomfort,' Amaranth stated.

'Such a party pooper,' Nina pouted. 'But you should get back to the kitchen and to work, otherwise Shibuya will get lonely and your father will be upset if you're gossiping,' she air quoted gossiping. 'And don't worry about Hina tonight, I'll keep her distracted and out of your hair so that you can have fun.'

'I—-' she was pushed back to the kitchen and before she could say anything a costumer came in.

'Sorry, I have work,' Nina patted her back before turning away to assist the person at the counter.

 **—** **-**

 **A/N: Hi, guys, sorry for the late update. I promise I haven't given up on the story. It's just that I am so bad at editing, that getting to it has been so labor intensive. Nonetheless, I will do my best to edit the remaining chapters and update as soon as possible. So I hope that you guys continue to enjoy and read the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney characters.**

Chapter Nine

Twin Stars

-Variability is the law of life, and as such no two faces are the same, so no two bodies are alike and no two individuals react alike and behave alike under the abnormal conditions we know as disease.- William Oslar

Amaranth was awaken from her nap, after a long morning at work, she had gone back home to crash on the couch for a while until she decided to go out and get something for dinner. If Nina was going to keep Hina preoccupied, that meant she would eat alone and didn't need to worry about cooking and it would get her out of the apartment. The door bell rang once again, the source of her ruined nap. Maybe Hina wasn't going to fall for Nina's trap and be kept away, she got up off the couch and tried to tame her unkept long hair as she walked to the door. 'Coming,' she called out to the person that kept ringing her doorbell.

She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she opened the door and saw the person standing before her, before she had time to think she instinctively reacted and tried to close the door on said person. 'Humph, I guess you weren't lying when you said you weren't coming,' he said as he held the door open and pushed his way inside. The princess, was wearing a loose light pink shirt that fell past her hips and almost covered her black short shorts.

'What are you doing here?' She asked as she stepped back from his invasion of her home.

'I came to pick you up, so that we could go have dinner with my family,' he said as he walked passed her and further into the apartment so he could see where she lived and how she lived.

'Riku, I told you that I wasn't going and to leave me alone,' she cautiously followed after him. 'I already did as you asked, now leave.'

'Tsk,' he tsked her last comment at he realized that her apartment was more of a condo that had two floors with the stairs to the right of him and the living room before him and to the left. As he studied the living room he saw that it was completely different from his black and white modern take on interior design. Her living room had plants and warm soft colors that gave it a comfortable and lived in feeling. Where his looked cold and reserved, hers looked warm and inviting. Yet it wasn't cluttered and it didn't have pictures hanging all over the place like his mother's or Sora and Kairi's place. She had the basics in entertainment system, he noted and he walked further in, to his right, beside the stairs, he saw a dining room with a large dining room table that seated six people, behind it the view of the city and a balcony that contained a jungle of plants. She must be into gardening, he noted and walked away from the area to the room behind the living room to find a large kitchen.

What she lacked in fancy entertainment electronics she made up for in the kitchen. It must be her haven, he studied the gray marble counter tops and center island, the stainless steel gas range with matching microwave and large oversized refrigerator for one person. Her cabinets and drawers were made of a deep mahogany that added color to the cream colored walls and white tiled floors. No doubt her love for the kitchen, 'Riku,' she reached out and grabbed his hand to get his attention and keep him from roaming around her place. 'What are you doing? I told you to leave.'

'I am curious to see how you live, given how you dress so plainly,' he saw her blush at his jab at her modest attire.

'Sorry, we all don't enjoy designer clothes,' she looked him over and studied his clothes, dark blue cargo shorts with a plaid black and white trim. A light blue shirt, that brought out the color of his aquamarine hues, that was tucked in. Over that he wore a dark jacket, made of leather, that also possessed the black and white plaid trim on the bottom and sleeves.

He couldn't help but enjoy her studying him, after all he was enjoying the view before him, except he felt that it would be better without her clothes on. The clothes she wore suited her, she enjoyed comfort over fashion, therefore he couldn't help but tease her. 'Are you enjoying undressing me with your eyes? Since we have plenty of time before dinner for you to get ready, we can play a little.'

Amaranth's face blossomed a bright red at the suggestion and turned her gaze away from him. 'I am doing no such thing and I told you I wasn't going to go,' she crossed her arms and looked at him in defiance.

'You don't have a choice,' he told her as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. 'After all, you belong to me and anything I say goes.'

'I am not yours,' she tried to push away from him, but his hold was strong and he wouldn't budge.

'I beg to differ,' he leaned forward and caught her lips with his.

'Mmph,' she tried to pull away, but one of his hands had slipped behind her head and held her in place. 'St—-'

She tried to protest, but he quickly took advantage of the opening and slipped his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. 'Mmm,' she moaned into the kiss and before she knew it her hands made there way up to wrap around his neck to hold him in place.

Riku broke the kiss and looked down at the beautiful woman before him and smiled at the light blush that dusted her cheeks, the deep redness of her lightly parted lips that he had just kissed. 'For someone so unwilling, you seem so submissive now,' he watched as long lashes fluttered open and wide amber hues stared up at him.

'I…' she couldn't find the words, protesting would be a lie, lying would be a lie and for some odd reason she didn't really want to lie or submit to him in words. Her body wanted him, it craved his touch and his attention whether soft and docile or hard and demanding. She lowered her gaze and stared at his chest instead, finding it safer to look at than his handsome face and arresting smirk that let her know he knew. Instead she wanted to detach from him, she stayed within his arms any longer and she would end up craving more then just a kiss. After the night they shared, which started unwilling and ended with her submitting and forgiving him, she didn't know how to react. To cry, scream, runaway or throw herself at him without restraint and hope he would catch her. Therefore instead of thinking about that, she decided to change the subject. 'You said that you wanted me to go see your parents tonight, why?'

'My parents would want to see you again. You know how fawn of you they were when we were younger,' he answered, seeing that she was changing the topic to something more tame. 'I am sure that even now you could win them over.'

'Why,' she questioned before stopping to think what she was asking.

'Because I would rather you win her over then someone else,' he answered honestly.

She processed his words and wondered if there was already someone trying to win his mother's favor, in order to gain his heart. It saddened her for a moment, but at the same time was curious as to why he didn't want that other person. 'If you have someone else that loves you, why not allow them the chance to be by your side?'

It was spoken so softly and so sadly that he wondered if she even knew how she looked and sounded asking that question. Amaranth still placed others happiness before her own and he genuinely smiled at the revelation that maybe she cared for him. After all, no woman would submit to someone that they had no interest or care for. Even now he was surprised that she didn't put up a fight after what he did, sure he had apologized and he meant it but in the heat of the moment she could think that he was just talking nonsense. 'Because you're my pet and I want you to get along with them. You'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future for gatherings, family functions or work related parties. I don't need them to be hostile towards you because of someone else.'

Amaranth lifted her head up, he called her his pet but made it sound like her role would be more of partner that he wouldn't just take to bed but also present to the whole world. Why? Didn't he just want revenge and to use her so that she can feel ashamed and humiliated with herself and actions? This made no sense to her. Her hands began to slip away and lightly caress his shoulders and chest as they slid down to push against him. 'I won't go meet them because you want me to charm them, but because I want to go see them. Your Mother and Father were always nice to me, so I'll go.'

He reluctantly let go of her as she pulled away from him to go and get ready, 'I could join you,' he held on to her wrist as she began to walk away.

'No,' she stopped, her face aflame with the things that she began to imagine him doing to her in the shower. 'I think that I can handle getting ready alone.'

'How disappointing, I wouldn't mind helping you.'

'Thanks, but no thanks,' she told him as she pulled her wrist free. 'You can watch television to keep you entertained. There are refreshments in the fridge, help yourself.'

He walked after her and watched as she walked away and admired the view of her long and toned legs, the natural sway of her hips and her plump ass. He looked away after she finished climbing up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway and turned to the television, but instead of sitting down and watching it he decided to go and look around. She didn't offer him a tour of the place, nor did she tell him that he couldn't wonder about on his own. Eventually, he would end up in her room and hopefully when it best suited his interest. He loved the feel of her soft warm flesh underneath his touch or pressed against him. The whole entire week had been torture, he had a lot of meetings, appointments and paperwork to do. At night when he slept alone in his bed, it felt empty and the apartment was lonely. He had never felt that way after he had broken up with Stella or any of the other previous women he had dated.

Yet Amaranth was different, probably because their circumstances and his feelings of possessiveness towards her. No one had ever made him react the way he did with her, not even the woman he had considered spending the rest of his life with because he had given up and forgotten Amaranth. He brushed his bangs back in frustration and wondered how they would interact once they met. How he would react to seeing her again after what she did. He wondered into what looked like Amaranth's library and took a seat on the armchair by the window. He forgotten what a bookworm she was and how much she had enjoyed to read when they were younger. Everything about her was refreshing and relaxing, that was why he enjoyed spending time with her and that was probably what caught him off guard with Namine and allowed him to forget the anger he felt towards Amaranth. The only difference with Namine was her passion for adventure and outgoing personality. Both women had similarities, but both were so different at the same time. Nonetheless, his choice had already been made and there was no changing it.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Amaranth finished getting ready and looked at the mirror one last time to see if she was presentable or not. She wore a pale yellow dress that had a swooping neck line that fell below her breasts and formed tightly against her stomach until it fanned out at her hips into a loose skirt that reached her knees. Underneath it she wore a short sleeved cream colored shirt that fell off the shoulders, usually she wore her hair down, but decided to wear it in loose and messy braid. She had considered make-up, but opted for just lip gloss, she didn't want to make Riku wait any longer.

After making sure one last time that she was okay, she turned and left her room in search of the man that turned her world upside down. It seemed that no matter what he did, she forgave him and submitted to his will. She protested, but didn't put up a fight because she cared for him and maybe someday she'd admit it to him. She walked down the hall and was about to head downstairs, yet came to a stop as she noticed the door to her library open. At first she thought she forgot to close it, so as she neared it she wondered if instead of staying downstairs Riku had gone exploring. Coming to the open door and peering inside she found him in her armchair peacefully sleeping. How strange she thought as she studied his sleeping form as she silently drew closer to him, he usually had fair skin but with further observation she saw that it was actually pale. He had dark shadows under his closed hues, how hadn't she seen it before she wondered.

His breathing was soft and rhythmic, tentatively she reached out a hand towards him in order to lightly touched and caress his cheek. Yet she stopped her hand and began to pull it away as his eyes opened and peered up at her. He reached out to grab her hand before she could completely withdraw it from him and yanked her forward onto his lap. 'What are you doing,' she asked?

'I should ask you the same thing, what were you planning to do a second ago?' His arms falling around her waist, in order to keep her in place as she sat across his lap, her legs over the arm rest.

'I was going to wake you and tell you that I am ready to leave,' she answered.

'Hmm,' he looked up at her with aquamarine hues questioning whether what she said was real or not. 'Right,' he said and she wondered if he meant it sarcastically or that they should be going. 'But first let me rest a moment,' he pulled her close and rested his head on her chest as he shut his eyes to rest.

Amaranth looked down at him, her arm over his shoulder and resting on the back of the chair, 'Wouldn't it be better if I wasn't sitting on your lap,' she asked him. 'You could relax more without my weight on top of you.'

'Its fine,' he mumbled as he took in her warmth and scent. She smelled of a light mallow musk that had some floral notes that didn't overpower and over whelm a person. It complimented her natural scent and made him further relax into the armchair.

'I don't see how,' she murmured as her hand decided on its own to stroke his head. His silver locks, soft and sleek to the touch, he let out a sigh of contentment and she almost stopped her ministration at the sudden sound but figured he wasn't protesting and she wasn't doing anything wrong so continued. After a bit his head felt heavier against her chest and his breathing was more steady, which meant he must have fallen asleep again. She didn't see how, considering her weight was on top of him and found herself thinking that he would be more uncomfortable then not. Nevertheless she would comply with his request and allow him to rest a little longer before they left for his parents house.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'What are you doing here,' Hina opened the door of her apartment to find Nina waiting for her.

'What a warm welcome,' Nina responded as she walked into the apartment uninvited.

'It should be a hint,' Hina closed the door and followed after the blonde.

'Humph, and here I was going to invite you out on a date,' Nina turned to look at the red head after she reached the messy living room.

Hina's face redden at the word date, but quickly schooled her expression as Nina grinned at her predicament. 'Hn, as if I need a date with you. I already have somewhere to be today,' she told her as she crossed her arms and looked away from the blonde girl's hurt expression.

'She's not going to go anywhere,' Nina told her already knowing she meant Amaranth.

'You don't know when that Jerk will come back and take her away,' Hina protested.

'Yeah, but you can't be with her always and if you were that would just overwhelm her and push her away,' Nina said. 'She has a right to be free and choose whom she wants to be with, as do you have a right to live your life and not just protect her. Have you even asked her what her feelings for him are?'

'I have,' she answered.

'And?'

'Her answer was absurd and she let herself get used. He hasn't had the decency to call her and see if she's okay, not just physically but emotionally too.'

'So she told you she loved him?'

'Not in those words, she said that she cared. Not that she liked him liked him.'

Nina laughed at her last statement, 'Haha, don't tell me you've been watching a lot of old 'Hey Arnold!' reruns?'

'Humph, it just means a step between liking him and actually loving him.'

'Right,' Nina tried to suppress her laughter, but Hina's embarrassment made it to hard too. 'She cares, so she likes him. Therefore, you should allow her to make her own decisions on the matter regarding him. Plus, if you're constantly around, you'll just become a burden if he shows up and tries to interact with her.'

'Please, he wo….' she didn't finish. 'That's why you're here. Not to take me out on a date, but to keep me away from her so that he can meet her,' she turned to leave but her hand was grabbed.

'Jeez, you're slow sometimes, but I am serious about going out for dinner and enjoying a stroll around the park,' Nina held her back.

'It's dangerous to be walking around at night, you don't know what kind of freaks are out there.'

'But I'll have you to protect me if something happens,' Nina protested, 'since I am the weaker sex.'

'I am a female too,' Hina exasperated at the jab.

'Right, right, sorry,' Nina apologized. 'So will you go out with me?'

Hina's heart began to thump out of control as Nina acted all cute and adorable to distract her from her adjectives. 'I—-'

'Pwease,' she pouted and lightly tugged on her hand.

'But we have to stop off at Amaranth's to see if she's okay.'

'She's fine and you'll just be interrupting,' Nina informed her.

'So she is with the Prick. I've changed my mind and how can you support this?'

'I support love,' Nina quickly told her. 'So stop trying to cause her more harm then good. Otherwise, you'll just be as bad as the Prick.'

'What is that suppose to mean,' Hina was whirled around.

'Nothing, just go and get ready for our dinner. I am not going out with a slob.

'I am not a slob, I am just wearing sweats,' Hina defended herself.

'That's how it starts out,' Nina grinned at her back. 'If you want I can help you out.'

'Weaker or fairer sex, my ass. I feel that in this relationship you'd be the male,' Hina grumbled at Nina's boldness.

'I take offense to that, since I am cute and adorable,' Nina ordered her up the stairs when they arrived. 'So I rescind my offer and I'll wait for you here.'

'Fine, whatever,' Hina grumbled as she walked upstairs to get ready. However, she decided to text Amaranth and see if she was okay and didn't need any help.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Amaranth was awoken from her sleep to the sound of her cellphone going off in the distance. She realized their position on the armchair and blushed before trying to get up. 'Where are you going,' Riku's grip on her waist tightened, holding her back as he stirred awake by her sudden movement.

'My phone,' she told him as she looked at him, her face only inches away.

'What time is it,' he asked as he yawned and covered his mouth with one hand.

Amaranth looked over at the clock hanging above the door, 'Four forty-five,' she answered.

'Hmm, I slept for too long, we should get going,' he told her, but made no attempt to release his hold or get up. 'Mom always serves dinner at six.'

She heard her cell, in the distance, go off again as another text message was received. 'I should go get that and you should wash your face before we leave, theres a bathroom down the hall.'

'It's not that Idiot is it,' he became annoyed.

'No, its probably Hina,' she answered. 'Don't call him an idiot.'

'The red head that calls me a prick?'

Her face reddened at his sudden question, 'She means no harm.' He just looked at her for a moment before trying to lean in and give her a kiss, but she placed her hand between them. 'Knowing you, it'll start off as a kiss and escalate to something more. So lets not,' she stopped him. 'It's also getting late, you said your mother liked to serve dinner at six, we should get going.'

He sighed, 'We should get going,' he agreed.

Riku released her and she got off his lap, she turned to watch him get up and they walked out of the room together so that she could show him where the bathroom was located. After she headed downstairs to answer her cell, Hina had texted that she got ambushed at home by Nina and that she was going out. However, she would head over later to check in on her. Amaranth wondered if her coming over would be a good idea and then shook her head no. She quickly sent a reply stating that she had plans and didn't know what time she would be back home. As she gathered her keys, purse, cardigan and went to the kitchen to get the cake that was forced on her, Hina replied asking if her plans involved the Prick. Riku, she had corrected and replied yes. That released an onslaught of texts that told her not to go, then to be careful, lastly to at least make sure to wear protection and not to let him leave marks all over her body. She claimed that they were unsightly and that seeing her in long sleeve turtlenecks all week had been unbearable, since it looked hot and unattractive.

After that bombardment she then asked if Nina was in on their plans and was keeping her away. Amaranth replied no, that she just wanted to go out with her. It was a lie, but also a push that she hoped would push their relationship further. She retrieved the cake and walked back out to the living room to find Riku waiting for her. 'I thought you said you weren't planning on going?'

'I wasn't.'

'The cake?'

'Nina's idea, she said that regardless what I said you would show up and that I shouldn't go empty handed.'

He nodded, 'I like this Nina, she seems like a smart gal. I should meet with her and thank her.'

Although she knew that Nina liked Hina, she also knew that Nina was more Riku's style and wondered if he'd pursue her if they ever met. That would mean that she would be pushed aside once again. 'I am sure you'll come across each other someday,' she answered honestly.

Her face suddenly went from neutral to fallen and sad, he wondered what she was thinking to make her frown and speak in such a forlorn tone. 'Come on,' he grabbed her free hand and they headed out.

The drive to his parent's place took about thirty minutes and after Riku parked and they got out, she had to admit that the area they lived in was impressive. She sort of felt overwhelmed a little by the situation and meeting his parents after such a long time. She started to think of how they would react, would they be overjoyed to see her or completely annoyed. It had been such a long time that maybe they didn't want to see her again and she would be intruding on a family dinner. On top of that Riku mentioned that someone else was trying to charm his parents, she wasn't there to win them over but she didn't want them to be put against her. Riku rang the doorbell once they arrived to their place on the seventh floor. Her nerves got the better of her and she held on to the cake box for dear life, so that it wouldn't fall from her trembling hands.

After waiting for a minute the door opened, but it wasn't Mr. Miyano or Mrs. Miyano that opened the door, instead it was a tall male with silver hair and orange eyes. 'Riku, Little Cousin, you came,' the tanned man beamed as he reached out without noticing her and hugged Riku in a crushing hug.

'Cousin, let go of me,' Riku hit his back, trying to get him to release his hold.

He didn't listen, 'It's been such a long time. I've missed you.'

'Xemnas, you're embarrassing me.' Riku stated as he turned to see curious amber hues looking at them, studying him and his cousin.

'Right, we wouldn't want your girl to see you like this,' he pulled away and studied his younger cousin. 'You haven't changed,' he concluded. 'I am sure your girl will be happy to see that you're still the same.'

'My girl,' he questioned.

'Yeah, Namine showed up a bit ago saying that she came to say hello and brought souvenirs for your parents from overseas,' Xemnas answered with a broad smile.

'Namine isn't my girl,' he turned to look at Amaranth when he said that.

'Oh,' Xemnas followed Riku's gaze and it landed on the petite quiet female standing off to the side watching their interactions. He released his hold on Riku, grabbed the cake from her hands and handed it to Riku before attacking her. 'Am, it's been so long!'

Amaranth knew that she recalled the piercing orange hues and long silver hair, the silver hair was a Miyano family trait, but the orange colored orbs were a unique trait that only belonged to one person. Xemnas was one of Riku's cousins that used to live up at the mountain were she and her family ran the hot spring inn. He was about six years older then her and last she saw him was before her departure, he had gone off to college to follow in his father's footsteps as a businessman. If she recalled his father owned a company that trades in a wide range of goods and services, she also heard that his sons would take over for him. Xemnas, being the oldest, would inherit the company once his father passed. To her it made sense, he happened to be highly intelligent with an air of unapproachableness and cut-throat brutality, which was good for business negotiations. Well, that was before, now he seemed different. He seemed more kind and welcoming. 'Hello, Xemnas,' she lightly hugged him back, but tried to pull away from him before Riku got upset.

'You still have that sweet voice,' he teased her and noticed out of the corner of his eye his cousin's discomfort. This is amusing, it seems that old habits haven't changed or died off, he thought to himself.

'Don't say such embarrassing things,' she felt herself blush a bit.

'Riku,' she heard a female voice from behind Xemnas, but with his large frame in the way she couldn't see who had spoken. However, it sounded like a younger voice had greeted and called out to him.

'We better let the love birds talk,' Xemnas took the cake box from Riku and grabbed Amaranth's hand to pull her along inside. 'I'll introduce you two later, but for now lets go see Auntie and Xion.'

Amaranth followed without protest and looked over at the beautiful blond that stood still watching Riku, before she turned to them. Amaranth nodded at the woman, Namine, she figured, the woman Xemnas kept saying belonged to Riku. He had just said that they were love birds, she turned her eyes away from the woman's intense blue gaze that bore into her with curiosity and disdain. 'Who's Xion,' she asked trying to sooth the agitation of anxiety that was building up in her heart at the sudden realization. This woman was already Riku's, he claimed that he didn't want her to win over his mother but that wasn't possible. If Xemnas said she was Riku's girl and she fit in so comfortably without Riku present, it meant that she was already accepted. The one that hadn't to come to that realization was him.

'My daughter,' he beamed down at her as they walked further into the apartment and towards the kitchen.

'Oh,' she nodded. 'No wonder you seem different.'

'Do I,' he questioned as they disappeared into the kitchen?

'Um-hmm,' she motioned once again. 'You don't seem as distant as before, your daughter and wife must be special to you.'

He was about to say something when his daughter saw him and ran over to grab on to his pant leg. 'Daddy, who's this?'

The little girl looked to be about six or seven, she had light colored skin, dark black hair and the most prettiest blue eyes Amaranth had ever seen on a child. 'An old friend of the families,' the older woman at the sink turned to see who her nephew was talking about.

'Oh, my,' the woman quickly finished drying her hands and walked over to join the trio. 'As I live and breathe,' she grabbed Amaranth's face and studied her. 'Is it you?'

Amaranth beamed up at the older woman, 'Hello, Ms. Miyano,' she greeted the woman.

'My Heavens, it is you. My sweet little Amaranth,' she dropped her hands from her face and wrapped them around her in a hug. 'It's been forever.'

'It has,' she agreed hugging the woman, whom hadn't changed much since she last saw her, she had aged gracefully.

'Oh, my goodness,' she pulled away and studied her again. 'You haven't changed, you still look as beautiful as I remember.'

Amaranth blushed at the compliment, 'Thank you.'

'I meant to tell her that,' Xemnas agreed as he ruffled his daughter's short black hair.

'So you're the surprise that Riku had for us,' Mrs. Miyano hugged her again. 'I had thought it was Namine and the fact they had gotten back together.'

Amaranth felt her body go tense at the revelation, but she quickly tried to relax and continue to smile. 'Yeah, we just reunited not long ago and he invited me for dinner to see you and Mr. Miyano.'

'I see,' she nodded happily. 'I thought I would never see you again.'

'I did too,' she admitted and remembered the box in Xemnas's hand. 'Oh, I brought this for you,' she took the box that he handed over and passed to Mrs. Miyano.

'Oh, thank you,' she took the box and saw a beautiful blue glazed cake through clear film on the top of the box. 'It looks pretty and I am sure its tasty too. Now I can't wait for dessert.'

'I wanna see,' Xion told her.

Mrs. Miyano squatted down to show her the cake, 'Doesn't it look yummy?'

'Yes,' Xion agreed, 'I want a piece.'

'We'll have to wait after dinner,' Mrs. Miyano told her as she got up.

Xion pouted, 'Okay.'

Amaranth watched as Xemnas patted his daughter's head and allowed her to lean into him. Before he would never allow anyone to get close, but of course this was his daughter and years had passed since she last saw him, so of course he would change. He noticed her watching him and gave her a devious smirk, one thing that hadn't changed. She hadn't interacted much with him, when she was younger because of their age gap, but knew enough about him and his family. 'She's very pretty,' Amaranth stated as she dropped to eye level with Xion.

'Thank you, she takes after her late mother,' he watched as Amaranth reached out and held her hand out in greeting.

'Hi, I am Amaranth,' she greeted the little girl with a smile, but felt sorry that her mother wasn't with her.

Xion studied her and then she shyly reached out to take her offered hand, 'Xion, nice to meet ya.'

'It's nice to meet you too,' they shook hands and afterwards, she retreated behind her father's legs.

'Sorry, she's a little shy around new people,' Xemnas told her.

'It's okay,' she beamed at the shy little girl, who's face was red. As she got up, they were joined by Mrs. Miyano once again, who began to ask her questions about her and her family.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Namine,' Riku studied the young woman before him, she hadn't changed much since he last saw her.

'Hey,' she greeted with a weary smile.

'What are you doing here,' he walked towards her so that he wouldn't have to talk so loud.

'Such a warm welcome. Who's the girl?' She studied the man that she had longed to see after so many years.

'I asked you a question,' he briskly rebuked.

'I came to visit with your parents and they invited me for dinner,' she answered feeling a chill of excitement run down her back. 'The girl?'

'Why?'

'Answer my question first,' she countered. 'Who is the girl?'

'What's she matter to you?'

'I want to know whether or not I have competition.'

'There is no competition between the two of you.'

She cocked her head to the side, 'So you two aren't dating?'

'Why are you really here for?'

'I told you I came to see your parents and you,' she honestly answered. 'Are you happy to see me,' she stepped forward and grabbed his wrist.

'Not really,' he pulled his hand away and stepped back.

'How cruel,' her lips fell into a frown and her hands dropped to her side. 'I thought that you would be overjoyed.'

'Sorry to disappoint,' he told her as he clutched his fists in anger. 'You shouldn't have come here.'

'I wanted to see you.'

'What we had is no more.'

'Why, the girl,' she questioned?

'Because what we had was a long time ago and it's over.'

'We can start fresh,' she responded. 'I still haven't forgotten you.'

Riku scoffed in disgust, 'I still haven't forgotten what you did either.'

'It was a mistake and I apologized. Can't you forgive me?'

'No,' he was blunt with his reply.

Namine cursed the moment he found out and she had to leave, if she would have stayed maybe things would have worked out between them. 'I am sorry,' she said in a soft voice. 'I know that what I did was wrong and I am sorry. I had hoped that with time things between us would heal and we could start over.'

Riku watched her with a calculating gaze, 'I won't be with you, but I wouldn't mind being your friend,' he gave in, after all what would be the harm in friendship.

Namine's face brightened as she stepped forward and filled the gap between them to give him a hug, 'Thank you,' they would start out as friends and with time she hoped to get closer.

'Ahem,' they heard a male voice clear his throat and saw Xemnas, Xion and Amaranth in the kitchen door way. Quickly, Riku pulled Namine away from him so that there wasn't a misunderstanding. 'Auntie said dinner was ready and to go to the dining room.'

Xion's eyes landed on Riku, whom seemed a bit disturbed by Amaranth and Xemnas's nearness, but she didn't know that, she just saw her Uncle looking over at them. 'Uncle Riku,' she ran up to him, her arms extended.

'Hey, Squirt,' he picked her up.

'Hi ya,' she beamed wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

'Come on,' Xemnas told Amaranth as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Amaranth followed, allowing herself to be led away, her heart in turmoil at the sight of Riku and the blonde woman hugging. She had seemed so happy and Riku had been content until they came out and ruined their reunion. 'So it seems that things might go well for your old friend,' Xemnas said as he led her behind the staircase where there was a door underneath.

'Yeah,' she answered her voice monotone.

'You and him,' he asked without asking.

'Are friends,' she answered, but in reality she was a toy that would soon get thrown away.

'Hmm,' he didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to pry. He knocked on the door they had arrived too.

'Come in,' the person behind the door called.

In they went to greet and tell Riku's Father that dinner was ready and that they were called into the dining room to gather. At first when he saw her standing by Xemnas he didn't recognize her, until she spoke to him in that familiar soft toned voice and smiled over at him. Reuniting with his parents had been a mistake, she thought, if he was going to easily throw her away. She however at the same time was happy to see them, they had always been kind to her and good acquaintance to her parents, almost friends. Before they could leave the study, Riku and Xion joined them on their way to the dining room. The blonde female alongside them and they looked like a well matched family, Amaranth noted in disappointment but didn't show it on her face. After all, she was here to meet his parents nothing more. 'Well, we should all get going, we can't keep my wife waiting,' Mr. Miyano told the group that had gathered at his office. He took Xion from Riku and headed in the direction of the dining room.

Xemnas followed after him with Amaranth tagging along, because yet again he grabbed her hand and led her away. Riku could feel his jealousy underneath the surface as he pressed his lips flat and clenching his teeth. 'Your cousin and friend seem real close,' Namine stroked the flame that slowly began to burn.

'They lived in the same area when they were younger,' Riku answered briskly as they turned to follow.

'Oh, so they have things in common,' Namine voiced.

'The only thing,' Riku snapped and went chasing after them, her.

Namine watched him walk away and realized that it would be a little harder to break the barrier he had around him, especially with the girl around. However, as she joined them in the dining room she smiled at her luck, the sit besides Riku was empty since Xemnas, Xion and the girl were on the same side. 'Sorry,' she took the seat besides Riku as she apologized for being late.

During dinner Namine and Amaranth were finally introduced, Riku's Mother explaining to both women how they knew each other. Amaranth had smiled and nodded through out the whole awkward ordeal, but quickly understood her place. Then they moved on to asking questions about each others lives and she realized that there was no way Riku would ever pick her. The woman beside him was perfect, she was a fashion designer and acclaimed artist. She traveled the world and knew different languages, she also did modeling when she needed to fill in for a model that didn't show up. Riku's parents were impressed with her accomplishments and Amaranth began to feel the gap and distance between them. So she listened, smiled and answered questions when asked.

Riku was annoyed, every time he looked over at Amaranth she was helping Xion or speaking to Xemnas. She acted as if she was there with him and was his wife and mother to the child between them. Xion had taken a straight liking to her and he couldn't help but notice the look in Xemnas's eyes when he watched her. No way in hell was his cousin and daughter taking Amaranth from him. Control, he told himself as he tried to calm down, he needed to control his temper. She was just being nice, there was no underlying meaning behind her kindness. 'Amaranth, do you have any children of your own,' his mother asked.

'No,' she shook her head, 'but hopefully in the future. I can have a child as cute and adorable as Xion.'

The little girl blushed at the compliment and Xemnas found his chance to annoy his cousin and tease Amaranth. 'Then I should just marry you, that way you wouldn't have to wait so long to be a mother.'

'That—' Mrs. Miyano was about to say that it was a good idea, but her son cut her off.

'I don't think that Amaranth would be interested in such a proposal, Cousin,' the grip on his knife and fork was strong.

'I don't know,' Xemnas smiled. 'I think Amaranth and I would be well suited for each other.'

Riku was about to retort, when, 'As much as I appreciate the offer, I am already seeing someone,' Amaranth interjected as she tried to calm the flames that Xemnas and Mrs. Miyano were feeding.

'Really, Dear,' Mrs. Miyano asked and Amaranth smiled and nodded.

'I am amazed that your Father was accepting. He has always been a little over protective of you,' Mr. Miyano pointed out.

'Right, I remember hearing stories about him chasing out suitors from the inn,' Xemnas commented as he stabbed his cousin again.

'Yes, but they were mainly after my Mother,' she brushed off the comment with a smile.

'Your Mother was a beauty back in the day, as far as I remember,' Mrs. Miyano pointed out. 'It would be no surprise if you had your own set of admirers waiting to court you too, seeing as you take after her.'

'Thank you,' Amaranth blushed at the compliment.

They continued to ask her questions about her family, like what they did and how things were getting along. From time to time she would have to calm Riku, when Xemnas made a comment about him and her or another man with her. She knew that he was trying to get him to react for pleasure, but never knew that towards the end of the evening he would say something so scandalous such as recalling story from the past. There was a time when Xemnas had joined Riku and his family and stayed over at the inn, it was when she was ten and he was sixteen. To a sixteen year old it had been nothing, to her a ten year old it had been mortifying but nothing worth mentioning. It was of the time when she had been changing in the woman's bathroom because she had decided to use the public hot spring. He had walked in nonchalant and caught her naked. Amaranth had cried out in embarrassment and Xemnas sighed in disappointment and unapologetically apologized for the intrusion and confusion. Although, now in his story he claimed that it hadn't been a mistake and had hoped to catch older women in the act. It has annoyed Riku, but he remained calm and collected or so they thought.

'Well, we should get going, it's getting late,' Riku had announced not too long after the story. They were sitting on the couch, Riku in-between Namine and herself with Xion in her arms. Xemnas was sitting on his own in one of the armchairs and Riku's parents in the love seat.

'That sounds like a good idea,' Xemnas agreed as he saw his daughter getting drowsy and resting her head against Amaranth's bosom. 'We should be getting back to the hotel, its past Xion's bedtime.'

Riku watched as Xemnas got up and walked over to get his daughter, however the little brat wouldn't comply. Instead she suddenly started crying that she wanted to stay with Amaranth, her supposed 'Mommy.' This was not looking good especially when Namine said that she should take off too and call a taxi to come and get her. 'Nonsense, Riku can take you back,' his Father interjected as he looked at his son so that he wouldn't try to weasel out of his offer.

'Yeah, no problem,' all evening Namine had clung on to him and recalled stories of a past they shared and were never rekindling. 'I am taking Amaranth home, it'll be on our way.'

'Umm, I don't think that's happening,' Mrs. Miyano smiled at the sight of Xion clinging to Amaranth. 'Why don't you just let Xemnas take her home, that way Xion can fall asleep and let Amaranth go without a struggle?'

'What a wonderful idea, Auntie,' Xemnas stopped trying to get Xion to let Amaranth go.

'That—-' Riku was about to protest.

'That way you don't have to go so much out of your way,' his father voiced over him as he cut him off.

Riku clenched his jaw tightly, there was no way this was happening and why was he allowing someone to take off with Amaranth. Especially someone like his cousin, who was way worse than the idiot that liked her. What if Xemnas attacked Amaranth and she allowed it just like she allowed him to take her. This wasn't a good idea. 'Than its settled,' his mother said to them.

No, it wasn't settled, but it seemed that it was the way things were going. Riku watched as Xemnas acted like a dotting husband with Amaranth as he got her purse and cardigan. They said their good-byes and Riku was about to chase after them when his parents stopped him to have a chat before he and Namine departed. Why hadn't she protested and demanded that he be the one to take her home, he asked himself? He wasn't paying attention at the fact that his parents were wishing that Namine and him start back up again. He should just tell them about Amaranth and him, but he needed time for her to accept him still. Fuck, he should have said something when his cousin led her away and acted like they were a loving family departing.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'He doesn't hide things very well,' Xemnas told Amaranth as he settled Xion in her carseat and Amaranth joined her in the back seat. His daughter had become too attached too fast, he noted as she rested her head against Amaranth to sleep.

'What do you mean?'

'His feelings for you,' he told her before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat.

Amaranth remained silent at that, she didn't really know how to describe Riku's feelings without divulging the truth behind his possessiveness. 'I am just a passing fling, now that Namine has returned I am sure that things will be different.'

Xemnas laughed at that, 'I am sure they won't change.' Maybe she didn't know about his true feelings, but Xemnas knew, for they hadn't changed from years ago when Riku and his family came to visit. It was all ways Amaranth this and Amaranth that, Amaranth is the prettiest girl in the world, when I get older I'll marry her. He recalled all his young cousin's foolish claims when he was younger. Therefore, he had to meet his cousin's blushing future bride, so he asked his Uncle and Aunt if he could stay with them when they stopped over to visit one time. He couldn't help, but enjoy teasing and tormenting his cousin when they were younger. Even now it was still fun, since he got riled up just as easily as back then. 'My cousin is too mule headed to change his ways. As for Namine and him, there's an untold story there that's not worth recalling.'

'What do you mean,' Amaranth was curious about his last statement.

'It's not for me to answer,' he smiled, they had gotten out of the parking lot and he asked her were to go.

It couldn't have been something so bad, Riku's parents were still very accepting of the young woman. 'They compliment each other and I am sure given time he might forgive her. If not he wouldn't have hugged her or allowed her by his side.'

Xemnas just shook his head and continued to drive, changing the conversation to something else and wondering if Riku were to give her up would he be willing to take her. She had already charmed his daughter and she would be easily accepted into the family, since she knew his Uncle and family and was raised in the same town. They arrived at her apartment, he got out to open the door for her and watched as she gently laid Xion's head on the back rest. 'She usually doesn't take well to strangers. She's a very shy little girl,' he held out his hand to help her out.

'Thank you,' she took the hand offered and got out.

'We're going to be in town for a while, I was wondering if maybe we could come and visit. I know you're probably busy and all, but I am sure Xion would love to spend sometime with you.' He'll admit, it was to get close to her but to also watch the story between Riku and her unfold. Plus, it was always fun to ruffle his cousin's tail feathers since he was so protective of the woman before him.

'Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending time with her,' she answered with a smile.

'Great, how about we exchange numbers then,' he pulled out his cell and Amaranth did the same and interchanged phones with him so that he could add his number to her cell phone and hers to his. 'Thanks, I'll call you to see if our schedules match and set up a playdate. Xion will be so happy,' Riku will be too, he added internally to himself knowing it would only annoy his cousin.

For some odd reason she felt that the look of happiness and glee on Xemnas face was malevolent, but not in an evil 'I am going to take over the world' way. It was more of a 'I am going to have fun causing trouble' kind of way. Then again maybe she was over thinking his happiness and it was just that he was happy that Xion would have someone to interact with. 'Okay,' she took her cell back. 'Thank you for the ride.'

'No problem,' he smiled more naturally.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Would you like to come up,' they had pulled up in front of the apartment building were Namine lived.

'No, I have somewhere to be,' Riku answered, the ride over to her place had been strained.

'Where? To that woman's place?'

'That is none of your concern,' Riku briskly answered.

'Why, I am your friend now, I am just concern for your happiness.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' He turned cold aquamarine hues towards her.

'Because during the whole evening she didn't even act as if she was there with you. In fact, she acted like she was more interested in your cousin and his daughter,' Namine pointed out.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, 'Don't be absurd, she was only being nice to him because she gets along well with children.'

'Could have fooled me,' Namine pretended to look out at the street, but in fact she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. In all her years that she had known Riku and dated him, she had never seen him get so irate over any thing or herself. She recalled the moment everything had gone down hill, when he walked in and caught her cheating on him with another man. The look on his face hadn't been that of anger, but disappointment and disgust. He had looked at her and her mate and just shook his head, "How pathetic, if you wanted to break up with me to be with this loser you could have just told me" were his words to her before he turned and walked away. She had gone after him, but it was too late. He had already left, she tried calling him but he refused to pick up, so she went to his home but he wouldn't open the door and he set the security chain on it so she couldn't get in with her spare.

A few days later Kairi had showed up and told her that she needed to leave Riku alone. That he didn't want to see her or hear from her. Of course, Namine had protested that she wanted to apologize and make up with him so she pleaded with Kairi to help her. Kairi had told her that she was just a messenger of a messenger, but she would see what she could do. A day later Namine got a call from Kairi saying that Riku was willing to see her. She had hoped it was so that they could reconcile, not to find three years of a relationship summed up into one cardboard box. Riku hadn't given her a chance to explain or defend herself, but seriously how was she supposed to deny the cheating when he caught her on top of another guy. Instead, he said what he wanted to and then told her to get her things and get out. She begged for him to reconsider, that she had made a terrible mistake, that it wouldn't happen again, but he just flushed her down the drain without a second glance. All that time he had been calm and collected. His face and voice impassive to her and the circumstances.

Given time, things might have worked out between them, but she got a job offer overseas and she decided to take it. Thinking that giving him space to heal or at least forgive her transgression would be ideal. Plus, with his focus being on law school and the bar exam she didn't want to be second to him and his goals. However, it seemed that she let too much time pass and that his flings with other women weren't just passing entertainment. Nonetheless, she didn't understand. Kairi just told her that he had broken up with his long time partner not to long ago, two weeks maybe, so how was Amaranth so under his skin already?

'Are you just going to make me sit here all night waiting for you to get out,' Riku asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

'I was waiting for you to open the door,' she lied.

'Hn,' he exasperated and leaned over to open the door for her. 'Happy?'

Namine grabbed his hand before he could pull it all the way back. 'You said that we could be friends, but you treat me with cold indifference,' she complained.

Riku looked at his hand trapped within her two small ones, 'I treat all my friends fairly, if you don't believe me go and pay your cousin and Sora a visit.'

'I've already seen him and was shock to see your face today too,' she reached out to try and touch him, but he stopped her hand in its tracks. 'I asked why you two had gotten into an argument, but Kairi nor Sora wanted to say. I thought you didn't want to answer your mother, because we were surrounded by so many people but I guess it is something you three don't want to share.'

Riku shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want her knowing the truth because of her interest in Amaranth and he also considered Kairi and Sora's feelings, so he remained silent. 'It wouldn't be of interest to you,' he shot her down, 'now can you please go.'

He pulled his hand free from hers, Namine sighed in defeat. 'Fine, but I still won't give up. I know that you still feel something for me, even if its borderline hate. I know that with time I can change your opinion and make you love me again,' she undid her seat belt and got out.

'I said that you could be my friend, nothing more,' was his answer and he saw her face fall, but quickly regroup.

'Keep telling yourself that,' Namine closed the door and walked away, knowing that he would leave without looking back at her.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku arrived at the apartment past eleven and knew that she was probably asleep. If he would have gone with Amaranth instead of listening to his parents about taking Namine home, they both would have been resting together. He took out his keys and grabbed the quick entry fob he stole from her the second day they were together, and opened the door. He walked inside and locked the door with the dead bolt before heading upstairs to find his princess. However, he found her once he exited the hallway and entered the living room area. Laying curled up on the couch was Amaranth sound asleep, her hands tucked under her head for support, he walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek, removing a strand of black hair that had fallen across her face. 'Riku,' she called out his name in a soft whisper and he stopped his ministration to watch her.

He wondered if she knew of his presence or was thinking about him, he smiled at the idea of the latter. He unconsciously began to trace her ruby red lips and lean in to kiss her, but amber hues opened and looked up at him startled at his proximity and pulled back into the couch. 'What are you doing,' she asked him.

'I came to pick up were we left off this afternoon,' he got up only to climb up on top of her on the couch.

Amaranth turned to look up at him, her hands coming to rest on his chest as he drew close to her and filled in the gap between them. His lips pressed against hers, at first a chaste kiss that he quickly deepened when she granted him access and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. 'Ahh,' she cried out when he moved one hand up along her stomach and grabbed one of her breasts. His lips tracing kisses along her jaw, down her neck, to the nook between her neck and shoulder, 'No,' she protested, but only because she found that place to be a sensitive area.

Riku failed to listen to her and continued to kiss her neck, a smile gracing his lips as she moaned in pleasure. 'I am happy that you are enjoying yourself,' he teased her. Amaranth looked away, her cheeks dusted red but she didn't deny it or pushed him off. He removed his hand off her breast and grabbed her chin so that he could turn her to face him and he could capture her lips with his once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the anime/Disney characters.

Chapter Ten

Union

-But weddings tend to resurrect old issues, old emotions; new ideas, new possibilities.- Lisa Berne "The Laird Takes a Bride"

Belle was walking out of her office when she saw her daughter talking with her father. 'Dad, I know that this is short notice, but I need Saturday off.'

'Why? What for?' It was becoming a habit for his daughter to take off suddenly. 'You just got back from a spontaneous trip,' he reminded her.

'Sorry, but I need the day off for a wedding,' she told him.

'Wedding, we don't know anyone that's getting married? Plus, if you knew in advance you should have told us so that we could arrange someone to cover for you.'

'I was invited as a plus one last minute,' she told him.

'Plus one,' Belle joined in on the conversation that was suddenly becoming interesting. 'As in you are someone's date?'

There was a crash that came from behind them, 'I am okay,' Shibuya, whom had dropped a set of aluminum bowls, told them.

'Do you need help,' Amaranth offered as she took a step towards him.

'No, thanks,' he answered as he bent down the pick up the bowls on the floor.

'Still you should be careful,' her father stated as he looked down at the young man.

'Yeah, I am sorry,' he was amazed that the old man was concerned for him.

'You should be, those bowls weren't cheap,' Shibuya's amazement went down the drain, the concern was for the bowls and not him.

'Dad!'

'Adam!'

He looked at both women standing before him and even if they were both petite and slender they gave off a menacing aura. 'What? It's true.'

'You should be nicer to Shibuya,' Belle told him.

'I am,' he defended as he looked over at the young man whom had finished gathering the bowls and was walking back to get them washed. 'I treat him as if he were my own son.'

'Good thing I never had a brother,' Amaranth muttered, 'I don't think he'd care for your TLC.'

Adam pouted, 'Just wait until you get married and have a husband.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I'll show you the true meaning of tough love and care,' he stated.

'You do anything to my future son in law and I swear,' Belle cautioned.

'Wait, aren't you two getting ahead of yourselves.'

'Maybe, but you're going to a wedding as a plus one,' Belle recalled.

'If Dad doesn't give me the okay, I can't.'

'Don't worry, I'll have your Father cover your shift.'

'What,' Adam looked over at his wife in outrage.

'You did it before and it's only for one day,' Belle told him. 'Plus, we can't pass up this new development in our daughter's life.'

'What new development,' Amaranth asked her?

'That you're finally dating,' Belle beamed over at her happily.

'I am not dating.'

'She's not.'

'I am just going as a friend.'

'That's how things begin,' Belle pointed out.

Adam was in shock, his little girl was going out, 'Amaranth, do we need to have the talk about the birds and the bees?'

She felt her face go bright red, 'I am too old for that and I'm completely aware of what to do and what not to do.'

'Good,' he nodded.

'But it would be nice to have a grandchild running around,' Belle muttered.

'I am too young to be a grandfather,' Adam stated, both women just looking at him. 'I am.'

'Forget your Father, do we know your date?' Belle decided not to comment on her husband's claim of youthfulness.

'Yeah,' Amaranth answered.

'It's not one of your pervious stalkers, is it?'

'No,' she shook her head at her Father's concern.

'So someone we know,' they looked over at Shibuya, who was walking back from the dish room.

'No,' Amaranth followed their gaze and train of thought. 'It's someone that we used to know and someone who's parents would like to see you two again,' she stated, keeping her answer vague.

'Someone from the mountains,' Belle figured.

'More or less, an old friend,' she claimed.

'She's very secretive,' Adam whispered to his wife.

'Maybe he's ugly,' Belle told him.

'You think,' they looked over at their daughter. 'Possibly, she's never fallen for anyone.'

Belle nodded, 'A lot of her suitors have been handsome, but that had never phased her before.'

'What if it's an older guy?'

'You know that I can hear you two,' Amaranth felt the vein on her forehead begin to pop. She didn't want to tell them who it was that she was going with so that they didn't get their hopes up. After all, now that Namine was in the picture and her and Riku showed a close history anything was possible.

'Amaranth, you have guests,' Nina called back, a huge smile on her face.

'I do,' she asked herself, thinking of whom it might be.

'Yup, a very handsome fella,' Nina beamed and turned to watch as Shibuya piped the ganache all over the place and not into the bonbons that he was working on. 'You missed,' Nina teased and she went back to the front to attend the customers.

'Sorry,' Shibuya muttered.

'You've been very clumsy lately, you alright,' Adam asked.

'Yeah,' he muttered as he began to clean the mess he made.

Amaranth's gaze softened, because she knew what was the matter. He thought that Riku was here, both males had a strong dislike for each other, one was jealous while the other was protective. She had tried to talk to Shibuya about Riku, but the topic usually left them in an awkward silence that she stopped bring him up. Like Hina, Shibuya was against her relationship with Riku and she couldn't blame them. Riku hadn't really made a good first impression with either of them. 'We can't keep your guests waiting,' Belle grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. Her father trailing behind them, curious to see this 'handsome' fella.

The trio exited the kitchen and entered the front of the house, sitting at one of the small tables was Xemnas with Xion, who was eating a slice of chocolate cake. When Xion heard the door open, she turned to see Amaranth and she jumped out of her chair to run over to her. 'Hi,' she stretched out her small arms for Amaranth to pick her up.

'Hello,' she beamed down at the little girl, before scooping her up in her arms. 'What are you guys doing here?'

Xemnas walked over to them, a handsome smile on his face, 'We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see if you were in,' he greeted her and her parents. Both older adults in awe at the handsome young man before them, he looked familiar but at the same time he didn't.

'I was just about to head out,' she grabbed a napkin nearby and wiped at Xion's mouth, which had bits of chocolate cake.

'It's good we caught you then,' he smiled.

Amaranth felt a pinch on her right side, 'Right, Xemnas let me introduce you to my parents. My Mother, Belle, and my Father, Adam, this is Xemnas and his daughter, Xion,' she finished.

'It's a pleasure,' Belle took the hand that he offered.

'No, the pleasure is mine,' he told her. 'I get to see where Amaranth gets her beauty and I'm fortunate enough to see that it'll be everlasting.'

Belle blushed at the compliment and one hand went to cup her face and turn it to the side bashfully. 'Thank you, are you the young gentleman that is going to be taking Amaranth out to the wedding this weekend?'

Adam stopped looking at his wife in annoyance and turned to Xemnas to see what his answer would be. He already had a dislike for the young man, flirting with his wife in front of him and his daughter. No, he would not accept this young man. However, he reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on who. 'Sadly, I don't get that honor,' he answered with a crest fallen expression that changed to a smile. 'But, I do get to spend the most time with her, considering her date is in the wedding party.'

'Oh,' Belle nodded, still not having any idea as to who her daughter would be seeing. Nonetheless as she studied Xemnas, she couldn't help but think he looked familiar, the thing that kept throwing her off was his orange hues and tan complexion.

'Uh-huh,' Adam suddenly pushed Belle aside and got in front of Xemnas. 'Now I remember who you are, you're related to Ansem and Xehanort, the idiots that chased after my wife up in the mountains.'

'My father and grandfather,' he stated, but didn't comment on the idiot part.

'Don't call other peoples' family members idiots,' Belle reprimanded him. 'Sorry, about my foolish husband.'

'He has a right to his own opinion, but I can understand why they chased after you and it must run in our bloodline,' he glanced over at Amaranth.

'I am just a friend,' she muttered in response.

'So is it a younger sibling that has taken an interest in Amaranth,' Belle wanted to know who was the person that had swooned her daughter off her feet.

'No, it was my little cousin that came up to visit for the winter. Him and his family always stayed at the inn, while you were the owners. I was only allowed to stay up there once.'

Belle stopped to think and then looked over at Nina, who was pretending to wipe down the counter but was actually spying on them. Spotting Nina recalled a conversation that happened not too long ago and asked, ' Is Riku Miyano your cousin?'

'Yes,' Xemnas nodded and watched as she and her husband turned to stare at Amaranth in astonishment.

'You are seeing Riku,' her mother asked her.

'I am a friend of his,' Amaranth pointed out, because she couldn't state what she had with him.

'This is,' Belle's face lite up into a cheerful smile, that reminded Xemnas of a child seeing Christmas presents underneath the Christmas tree, 'fabulous.'

'I remember the Runt,' Adam recalled the young silver haired boy chasing after Amaranth when they were little and drinking hot cocoa and eating snacks in the kitchen.

'He's not a little runt anymore, right Amaranth,' Amaranth's face was bright red at the sudden innuendo from Xemnas.

'He's grown taller,' was all she managed say without embarrassing herself.

'It'd be nice to see him,' Belle wanted to see the young man that had stolen her daughter's heart.

'Well, why don't we have a gathering? My Uncle and Aunt were saying how much they would love to see you again,' Xemnas offered suddenly.

'That's—-'

Amaranth was cut off from protesting, 'A great idea, we could have it at our place. It's a little out of the city, but its nice and quiet. Xion will have somewhere to run around and play,' Belle looked at the cute little girl in Amaranth's arms.

'Really?'

'Of course, we can do it next Sunday, if that works?'

'I'll tell my Aunt and Uncle,' just then an idea popped into his head. 'Why don't I take a family picture of you guys and send it as an invite?'

'That's a little weird, why not just give us their number and we'll invite them ourselves,' Adam asked him.

'Trust me, it'll be perfect,' he pulled away, but not before gathering them together for a picture.

'He's a little weird,' Adam mumbled.

'Hush,' Belle reprimanded him, but had to mentally agree with him.

Amaranth was getting a bad feeling about the picture, 'Perfect,' Xemnas quickly captured them on his phone. 'I'll send the picture out and inform Amaranth of my Aunt and Uncles decision.'

'Great,' Belle beamed and watched at Xemnas took Xion from Amaranth, the little girl protesting.

'You said your were about to head out, do you mind if we join you,' Xemnas asked Amaranth and Belle found that as her and her husband's queue to leave.

'No, I was just going to go change and head out.'

'Then we'll wait for you,' Xemnas beamed down at the petite female. 'Come on Xion, lets go finish your cake while we wait.'

'Kay,' she agreed.

'I'll be back,' she muttered and wondered what they would do when she finished changing.

Belle and Nina watched Amaranth leave and the handsome young man return with his daughter to the table with their cake and drinks. 'So what do you think,' Belle whispered.

'He's a devil in disguise, but not the evil take over the world kind,' Nina answered and commented, 'he'd be fun to be around.'

Belle looked over at the blonde and wondered what she meant, but didn't ask. 'I meant as a potential admirer for Amaranth. She keeps claiming that she and Riku are just friends, so maybe she and Xemnas can get together.'

'I don't think so,' Nina shook her head. 'The guy's handsome and seems well off, but he's not Amaranth's type and he has a kid. So he could have a wife.'

'Right, I didn't think of that,' Belle said too loud causing Xion and Xemnas to look over at them. 'Sorry,' she apologized and waited for them to return to their conversation.

'Yup, we can't have Amaranth be a trollop,' Nina answered, plus she had already accepted her kidnapper or as Hina liked to call him the Prick. She hadn't met the guy, but considering the circumstances and the fact that Amaranth allowed him to go all the way meant something. 'So I prefer her friend,' Nina air quoted friend.

'But what if he only sees Amaranth as a friend,' Belle worried, but would agree with Nina that Riku would be the better choice.

Amaranth came out of the back room carrying her book bag, she was dressed in khaki shorts and a light pink sleeveless blouse. 'You really think that any man in their right mind would just sees Amaranth as a friend?'

'Well,' Belle watched as Xemnas smiled at Amaranth's return and how his daughter bounced off her chair to go greet her, 'you have a point, but what about her? We all know that she's stubborn and has yet to accept anyone willing to court her.'

'But she's making big strides in that department,' Nina wasn't going to point out the obvious strides, but the more tame ones. 'I mean she is going to a wedding and regardless if she says it's with a friend, she's still going.'

'Right,' Belle nodded and watched as Xemnas cleared the table and Amaranth helped Xion. Maybe there was hope for Amaranth and in the future she would like to see her with a family of her own. 'I want a grandchild that's cute and adorable,' she suddenly stated as the trio drew near to say good-bye and take off.

Amaranth wondered if everyone was out to embarrass her or if it was natural. It was probably natural, especially her mother's comment and seeing Xion would make any woman want a child or grandchild, in this case. 'See and that is why marriage to me would make those wishes come true,' Xemnas stated with a smile on his face as he saw the look of embarrassment on mother and daughter.

Nina hung her head, trying to keep from laughing at the predicament Belle had put Amaranth in. 'I-I-I-I-I…' Amaranth was at a loss for words.

'Don't worry, I won't ask for your hand and marriage yet,' Xemnas teased her. 'I have to wait and gain the approval of both your parents.'

Amaranth began to feel light headed as the blood rushed to her head. 'Oh, my,' Belle didn't get that it was just teasing and thought that her daughter's reaction was actually an admittance of underlying love.

Nina noticed the situation and decide to save poor Amaranth, 'Boss Lady, don't you have to go to the back and get work done?'

'No—-' she didn't finish since Nina suddenly began to push her towards the back.

'But didn't you say earlier that you needed to get all the paperwork ready for Mr. Cogsworth?'

'Oh, right,' she came to a stop as she recalled that the accountant was stopping by to go over the paperwork later. 'I got so distracted, I forgot. I should get going, bye Amaranth. It was nice meeting you Xemnas and Xion,' she waved good-bye at the trio.

'Bye,' they said as they watched her leave.

'You guys should get going too,' Nina told them with a smile. 'I think Amaranth needs to start looking for a dress for the wedding this weekend.'

'We can help,' Xemnas told her. 'Right, Xion?'

'Yup,' the little girl nodded, 'and I can show her the dress I get to wear.'

'That's right, maybe we should go pick up our tux and dress at the bridal shop, first.' Xemnas commented. 'It's close by, you don't mind?'

'No,' Amaranth shook her head and waved bye at Nina as they headed out.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sitting across from Kairi sat Namine, scrolling through her social media account as she waited for Kairi to finish her work so they could head out for lunch. 'Huh, I guess I was worried for nothing,' Namine suddenly stated as she befell two interesting pictures.

Kairi was locking her computer, when she heard Namine state her concern. 'What are you talking about?'

'Remember I told you that I went to see Riku's parents and met up with him,' Namine asked.

'Yes,' Kairi didn't see why she was still after Riku, considering the situation but Namine was Namine and regardless of whether or not she was at fault she still had hope. A hope that of course would lead her nowhere, since it was Riku that had to forgive and fall for her and not his parents pressuring him.

'Well, he brought a woman with him to greet his parents. He claimed that she was just an old friend, but he kept looking over at her when he thought no one was looking and that worried me. But now that I look at these pictures I am not worried. If there was something between them, it was just made-up in my head, because she seems to be interested in his cousin.' She leaned forward to show Kairi the two pictures that had eased her mind. In the first picture, stood the young woman she had met under awkward circumstances with a little girl in her arms and what looked liked her parents surrounding her. Underneath the picture were the hashtags pretty princess, fiancee and future in-laws.

'Oh, dear,' the next picture was worse, if Riku saw these he would flip his lid. In the last picture, Xion was wearing the flower girl dress she would be wearing on Saturday and Amaranth was wearing a stunning wedding dress. Why was she wearing a wedding dress and why did the hashtags read pretty princess and blushing bride?

'Don't worry, she doesn't look half as beautiful as you do in your wedding gown,' Namine told her as she took the phone back.

'That's not what I am worried about,' Kairi answered, yet even she had to admit that the wedding dress wasn't just stunning because of the design, but because of how her body filled it out.

'Then I don't see what the problem is,' Namine commented as she looked at the brunette in the picture and admitted to the woman's beauty to herself. 'Plus, this is a stride forward for Xemnas, after his wife died he just focused on his daughter and work. It's good that he's getting out.'

'You're only happy because you believe that this will be the solution to your problem with Riku.' Kairi leaned back into her chair and watched her, 'But we both know that this isn't anything.'

'Yeah, but it means that I have someone less to interfere with working things out with Riku. I don't have to worry about her coming out of the shadows and stealing him away,' Namine answered respectfully.

'This isn't about that,' plus, it would be you coming up from behind and trying to steal him, Kairi finished to herself. After Riku got back from his escapade, he seemed different. The first day, he was refreshed and although he was kept busy the rest of the week Sora said that he seemed determined and unfazed. Now, he was relaxed. Kairi had asked why he seemed so pleased with himself when she went up to find Sora for lunch and ran into him a few days ago. He didn't say anything, but she was sure that it was something related to the petite dark haired woman. She had Riku wrapped around her finger and it was astonishing to see him in such a condition, it would actually take a miracle for Namine to gain Riku's interest. 'Haven't you considered moving on? I know that not many people know what happened between Riku and you, so your break up seemed like a natural choice after your overseas job offer, but those that know…' she trailed off.

'I'll admit the thought did occur and I did see other people, but it wasn't the same as when I was with him,' she answered.

'Yeah, but you should have thought about that before you went and—'

'I know,' she cut her off, 'at the time I don't know what came over me. Maybe I got nervous, maybe I wanted to see him jealous and react to me like a normal lover would.'

'He always put you at the top of his priority list, if you needed anything he was there to support you, he took you out and bought you whatever you asked for. Above all, he went home to you and never looked at another woman,' Kairi answered. 'What more could you want from the guy?'

'I don't know, I felt like our relationship was becoming stagnant. He did everything for me and showed care, but I wanted more,' she confessed.

'The guy would have put the world on a silver platter for you if you asked him,' Kairi told her.

Namine bit her lip and glanced down at the phone on her lap to see a picture of the young woman in the wedding dress. 'But he didn't give me the one thing that I wanted the most and the thing that constantly kept me worried,' she admitted.

'What more could he give,' Kairi watched her cousin and waited in anticipation.

'His heart,' she answered in a soft whisper.

Kairi was about to say that she sounded absurd, but stopped to think for a moment. To her, Riku had been the best boyfriend that Namine could ask for he was caring, kind and generous. They would always spend their free time together and sometimes even double date with her and Sora. Yet as much as he cared for her and took her out, he never seemed to get jealous or angry. Unlike with the petite female that caused him to stir and react in a way that she'd never seen. She had to admit that even now, she was worried about his reaction to the pictures that Xemnas posted. He was so possessive of the woman that anything could happen.

She looked over at Namine and wondered what to say to ease her sadness, she couldn't tell her the assumptions that she made based on observations. It would be a blow, yet she also needed to stray her away from Riku so she didn't get her hopes up. 'I am sure that in his own way he loved you, but after what happened between you two I think that it's a lost cause.'

'Time has softened him and he forgave me, we're friends now,' Namine told her. 'I am sure that if I try and persuade him it'll work. I just need to give him time.'

Kairi sighed, there was no getting it into her cousin's head that it wasn't going to work, 'Just don't come running to me when things don't go as you plan.'

'Don't worry, I am sure they will,' she smiled at her with so much confidence it made Kairi actually believe it might work.

'Suit yourself,' Kairi told her as she pushed her chair back and got up, 'lets go and get lunch, I'm starving.'

'Are we going to go upstairs and invite your soon to be husband to join us,' Namine asked.

'Humph, you just want an excuse to go and see Riku,' Kairi shook her head as she grabbed her bag.

'Can you blame a girl,' Namine smiled at getting caught. 'You can at least help me out a little, you know.'

'Fine, not like you're going to give me a choose anyways,' she walked around her desk and joined Namine as she gathered her belongings. 'Lets head upstairs and see if the guys have time to join us for lunch.'

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'So,' Sora and Riku were just walking out of the conference room, when Riku's phone dinged and he received a message. Whatever the message was made him stop in his tracks and stare at it with pure outrage. 'Riku,' he tried again.

'I have to make a call and leave,' Riku suddenly answered.

'But the case, we need to go over it and figure out a game plan,' Sora pointed out.

'Right,' he looked down at his watch. 'It's lunch time, I'll be back a little later. We can figure out what to do when I come back.'

'Okay, but is something the matter? Do you need help?' He offered to help his best friend.

'No, I just need to step out for a bit,' another message arrived and it annoyed him even more. 'Got to go.'

Sora was going to say something, but Riku was already gone. He watched as Riku walked away with determination and scrolled through his phone, he must have looked up the contacts since shortly after he was making a call. 'Where are you,' he heard him snap and feared for the recipient. 'I'll be over there soon.'

Who was that and why did he sound so upset, Sora wondered to himself as he walked towards his office. 'Ms. Kairi and Ms. Namine are waiting in your office,' Lisa told him as he neared and a giant smile formed on his face.

'Perfect timing,' he thought of his beautiful bride to be and it made him forget his current worries. 'I won't be needing anything for a while, you can go to lunch.'

'Yes, Mr. Irino,' she nodded and watched as he opened the door and walked inside.

Sora walked in and saw Kairi and Namine waiting for him, 'Kairi,' he walked over to join her and give her a kiss. 'Namine.'

'Sora,' Namine looked over at the loving couple, jealous that she wasn't in Riku's arms. 'We came to see if you and Riku would like to join us for lunch.'

'I can join you,' Sora answered. 'Although, Riku won't be able too.'

'Why,' Namine sat up and placed her cell down.

'Because he seemed to have something urgent to attend too,' Sora answered.

'Bummer, here I thought we could go out on a double date like the good old days,' Namine pouted.

Sora looked over at Kairi and wondered if she had already told Namine about Riku and Amaranth. He had yet to accept them, but it seemed to put Riku at ease being around the pretty brunette. Unless he got jealous or insecure, which was unusual for him, considering he was over confident and his opinion of women was questionable and shameful. Yet he always seemed to get a girl and when it came to losing them he didn't bat an eye. The only one that came close to getting him to react was Namine, but that was because they had spent so much time together and he had caught her cheating. It was unforgivable to say the least, but they were all close friends and she was also Kairi's family. If it were him in Riku's shoes he would have never forgiven her. 'I think that'll be hard to achieve. Considering the circumstances,' he told her with a weary smile.

'Why? I thought that he didn't have a girlfriend,' Namine told him.

'I don't know what they are, but he already has someone that he's seeing.'

Namine unlocked her phone and pulled up her social media app., 'You don't mean her, do you?'

Sora walked over to look at what she had to show him and grimaced at the pictures and captions. It made sense as to why Riku looked furious and was snippy on the phone. He probably went to see Amaranth and confront her about the pictures, if that was what was sent to him. 'How do you know Amaranth?'

'I met her last weekend at his parents house, he introduced her as an old friend and Xemnas and his daughter took a liking to her.' Namine explained.

'Oh,' he nodded, 'he didn't tell me that you guys had dinner.'

'Probably because he's been busy with work and you with work and the wedding,' she tried to save her integrity and his neglect to bring her up.

'Maybe,' Sora shrugged and looked over at Kairi.

'We should get going to lunch, I don't know about you two but I am famished,' Kairi decided to change the subject.

'It's probably because of that diet you don't need,' Sora pointed out, 'cause you're beautiful the way you are.'

'Thank you, but I still need to be able to fit into my wedding dress,' she told him and kissed him for his compliment.

'If it were anyone but us, you wouldn't need a wedding dress at all,' he smirked.

Namine coughed and gagged at his cheesy line, 'Please, do that in private, not somewhere I can lose my appetite or lunch.'

'One day, I am sure you'll be in this same position and I'll be saying the same thing,' Kairi teased her.

'Maybe, but I doubt it. Riku doesn't like PDA or saying cheesy lines like that,' Namine beamed at the thought of him and her together.

'I would keep my options open, if I were you,' Sora commented and saw Namine's face sour at the suggestion.

'Sora's right, there are so many other men out there available and for the taking,' Kairi agreed.

Namine became annoyed and wondered if they knew something that she didn't or if her suspicions were true and he and that woman had a thing. But why didn't they come out and tell his family, its not like they needed to keep their relationship a secret. So many wild ideas were running through her head as she tried to figure out the answer to the questions she feared. She had returned home, not just for the wedding but because she had hope. Hope that seemed to be on the verge of being crushed. Unless, she looked down at her cell and the picture of the girl. If she could talk to her and feel her out, maybe she'd understand their relationship better and figure out what to do. If all else failed she could just order the woman to leave him, she seemed like a submissive push over.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku arrived back at the apartment, expecting to see Amaranth waiting on the couch like a good girl but she wasn't there. 'Amaranth,' he called out and he heard the sound of the faucet turn off in the distance.

'Coming,' he heard her cry out and wondered if she was making lunch. No, he wasn't going to get swept away by the idea that she was waiting for him with lunch ready. As she entered the living room he took her in. She was wearing a deep navy blue apron that contrasted her light colored skin and attire. Underneath it she wore a light pink sleeveless blouse and khaki shorts. 'Welcome back,' she offered him a warm greeting. 'I made you lunch.'

Heavens, she was perfect, but that didn't matter right now. Right now he had to figure out why she was with his cousin and why he was taking pictures of her with her family and in a wedding dress. 'I am not here for lunch,' he stated as he beaconed for her to come closer to him with his hand.

She stood her ground, cautions of his behavior, she hadn't done anything wrong, at least not to her recollection. 'Come here,' he ordered her after she refused to move.

Silently she moved forward until she was within arms reach. 'Where did you go today?'

'I went to work and out shopping,' she answered.

'Undress,' he commanded and watched as her head snapped up and amber hues stared up at him in disbelieve. 'What, do you want me to help you,' he reached out for her, but she jerked back her face aflame.

'I can do it myself, but why,' she asked as she untied the front knot of her apron and took it off.

'Because I want to see if anything was done to you, while I was at work.'

Amaranth paused, her hands at the hem of her blouse about to pull it off. 'No one has done anything to me,' she answered, but the glare in his eyes told her that he wasn't going to take her word for it, so she continued.

Her skin remained unblemished, after the first night together he had stopped marking her but now he needed to again. He didn't want idiots thinking that she was available for the taking. 'Your bra and underwear too,' he told her as she finished taking her shorts off and stopped, leaving on her lacy white undergarments.

It was more humiliating to take off her clothes in broad daylight then it was to take them off in the darkness of night. 'Did anyone interesting come to visit,' he continued his interrogation.

She wondered if he knew about Xemnas and Xion, 'Your cousin and his daughter stopped by the shop and they greeted my parents,' she began. 'Afterwards they invited me to go out with them.'

So she wasn't afraid to tell him about his cousin, his eyes travelled the length of her willowy body, stopping and enjoy her perky breasts, who's nipples stood to attention. He reached out and ran his thumb over the sensitive numb, while his hand cupped her breast firmly. He continued to admire her vast beauty, her stomach lean and fit, but not hard or defined which suited him. As his eyes traveled beyond her stomach to her small waist and then to her shapely hips, a nice curvature that finished off her hourglass figure. Leading to her long and toned legs that wrapped around him and held him in place when they had sex.

'Mmph,' she had tried to keep the moan from escaping her lips, but his thumb kept playing with her sensitive nipple and she couldn't contain it any longer. In addition, she felt ashamed at the fact that just his piercing gaze was enough to turn her on. 'Stop,' she reached out to grab his offending hand. 'You've seen that no one has touched me, now please let me put my clothes on,' she told him.

'This isn't enough, he could have touched you somewhere else,' he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the coffee table. 'I need to be thorough,' he told her as he ordered her to get on all fours.

If anyone saw her in these conditions they would assume that she was pathetic or had no sense of shame. 'Lift your ass up,' he ordered her and she yelped when he slapped her buttock. 'Aah!'

'You have such a wanton body, I am always afraid of letting you out of my sight,' he watched as his handprint developed on her pump and well-rounded ass.

'I don't,' she protested and received another smack in the same spot. The skin more tender and the sting harder to bare, 'Ahh, don't—-'

He was never one to enjoy causing his partners discomfort, but she was an exception. He had smacked her a third time for protesting and noticed to his amusement that she was getting turned on as her warm entrance began to get wet. 'You're such a naughty pervert,' he ran two of his fingers up and down her entrance.

'I am not,' she protested and tried to pull away from him.

His free hand on the small of her back, pressing down to hold her in place. 'I don't think that even you believe that,' he spread her opening. 'I can see how wet and turned on you are from getting your ass smacked,' he teased her.

'No,' she shook her head, she wasn't turned on because he smacked her but because it was him.

'Your pink little rose bud looks like its hungry and wants to be fed,' he teased, releasing his fingers and letting her opening close. 'I think that I should do the honorable thing and feed it,' he told her as he reached down with his free hand, undid his belt, his button and zipper. Allowing his pants to drop, the bulge in his boxers already becoming unbearable to contain. Since just seeing her was a huge turn on for him and to have her naked before him was a cruel temptation that had his member stiff and ready to attend to her needs.

She knew that based on the sounds he was getting ready to enter her, they had been together multiple times but she couldn't get over her embarrassment. It was especially hard when he teased her or somehow made her feel ashamed of how her body reacted to him. She felt the hand on her lower back move across and come to rest on her hip, ready to hold her in place, it's partner soon joining the other side after helping its host place his member at her entrance. She blushed at the sensation of his member pressed against her entrance and she came to the realization that she was waiting for him to completely bury himself inside her. However it never came, 'Riku,' she called out his name trying to hide the desire.

He held her in place as she tried to push her hips into him, her entrance begging him to take her. Nevertheless, he wanted to tease her and see if she'd beg him to fulfill her needs. To show him that she only belonged to him and she wouldn't go looking for comfort somewhere else. He couldn't help his feelings of anger and jealous when he recalled viewing her pictures on his phone. She had spent time with Xemnas behind his back, she allowed him to get friendly with her parents and even see her in a wedding gown. The idiot had even posted stupid hashtags on his account, which his mother saw and asked if she and Xemnas were an item. They weren't, they would never be, not unless he had a say in the matter. 'What's the matter,' he teased, she looked back at him her face flushed and her eyes heavy-lidded in an effort to seduce him.

'Why are you teasing me,' her voice low and silken.

He wondered if she knew what she was capable of or if she was a natural seductress. 'Because I want you to tell me what you want,' he told her.

She turned away from him and looked at the cold wooden surface of her coffee table. He wanted her to say something so embarrassing and against her nature, but…she whimpered in dissatisfaction as he barely pushed in and out of her. Teasing her and not giving her what she craved, 'You,' she finally whispered her face aflame at the sudden confession.

Riku smiled, but he wasn't appeased just yet, 'That's not enough.'

'I want your member inside me,' she softly but clearly stated. 'Ahh!'

Hearing her cry out in pleasure as he slammed inside her was a delightful sound, but he was greedy. 'Is this enough,' he asked without moving.

'Why,' she tried to move again, but again he held her in place.

'You have to tell me what you want or else I can't comply.' She turned back and glared at him, but it had no affect on him, especially when she was already in heat and desperate for him to finish what he started. 'It's not easy for me either,' he smirked at her.

She looked away again and swallowed hard, fine she'd beat him at his own game. She knew what triggered him and would get him to forget play with her, especially since he was possessive. 'If I were with him, he wouldn't tease me,' she felt his fingers dig into her side. 'He'd quickly take me and make me his,' sadly she couldn't imagine any other man but him, therefore she didn't speak a name. 'His thrust…ahhh,' she cried out when he smacked her and began to slam inside her.

He had been angry before and seeing her waiting for him with lunch had eased that anger. Yet now her words of being with another man and that man being the idiot or his cousin infuriated him. He'd show her who was the only man that could make her moan out in pleasure and satisfy her needs, that way she wouldn't get any more stupid ideas. She was his, no one else's, he thought as he slammed inside her, feeling her tight walls wrap around him and embrace him in there heat. 'Fuck,' she was so tight and his hips moved like a piston slapping against her as she moved to meet him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Driving up the long drive of the estate, Amaranth marveled at the beauty of the place were they would be staying the weekend. It was a grand estate that would leave anyone breathless, they drove in passed the gate and it was as if they were teleported to a whole new world. It was a forest of trees and plants all well maintained and taken care of. The estate, a large building that was covered in vines and had beautiful flowers all around the outskirts of the building, could be seen in the clearing up ahead. She was sure that as soon as she looked out one of the balconies she would see a sight that she could marvel at for hours.

She had to admit that she enjoyed flowers and a wedding out here would be marvelous, but it would be a little too much for her. Riku parked the car and helped her out before getting their luggage, two small carry ons and one garment bag that carried his suit for the wedding and her dress. She took one of the carry ons and followed beside him. As they neared the entrance, a small body came out of the flower bushes and hugged her. 'Amaranth,' Xion wrapped her arms around her thighs and looked up at her with a huge grin.

'Hello,' she greeted the little girl with a light pat on her head.

'Am, you should come and see the garden with me,' she stated happily. 'All the flowers are pretty,' she announced.

'I would like that, but I have to go and put my luggage away first,' she told the little girl.

'I'll come too.'

'What about your father,' she asked.

'I can join you too,' Xemnas walked over to them and greeted the young couple. He noticed Riku filled in the gap between Amaranth and him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Ever the possessive man, he realized and knew that it was a family trait. For he too had acted the same with his wife. Although, considering that Amaranth had left him once and his serious girlfriend for years had cheated on him, it could have left Riku a little insecure.

'I think that we can handle unpacking by ourselves,' Riku told Xemnas and looked down at Xion whom had taken a hold of Amaranth's hand.

'So that means I can't help,' Xion looked up at Amaranth with huge puppy dog eyes.

'Xion, we need to give your Uncle and Amaranth some alone time,' Xemnas said as he reached down and grabbed her in his arms.

'But, I want to spend time with Am,' she whined and she looked over at her pleading.

Amaranth was on the verge of saying something when Riku answered for her. 'I promise that after lunch Amaranth can spend sometime with you.'

'Can we have lunch together,' she batted her long lashes at Riku.

'Yes,' he answered.

'Yeh,' she cheered happily and turned to her father. 'We get to eat with Am.'

'We do,' he beamed at her and looked over at the young couple. Amaranth had a pleasant smile, while his cousin was still contemplating if he should actually join them or not. It was probably best not to let him over think things, 'We'll let you two go and get settled. See you later for lunch,' he smiled as he left with an excited Xion.

'Bye, see you later. Lets go play in the garden,' she waved back at them as Xemnas walked them back to the back yard.

She felt the pressure of his hand squeeze her hip and she turned her head to look up at him. 'That was nice of you,' she softly praised him.

'Yeah, well, I still have my reservations about letting you two around each other,' he stated as he looked down at her.

'I don't think that Xion will do anything to me,' she smiled.

'It's not her that's the problem,' he had asked her about the pictures and she told him that they had been taken with Xion. That getting her into a wedding dress had also been Xion's suggestion and she had gone along with it to please the little girl. Xemnas had taken the first picture to send to his family as an invitation for dinner and the second one because Xion and her had looked pretty. She never thought that he would use the pictures to instigate false facts or claim a false relationship.

'I don't think that he sees me the way you might think,' they began walking towards the front door. 'I think that he does it because Xion has taken a liking to me.'

This could mean trouble, he figured, if the little brat persuaded Amaranth, she might turn her against him and towards her father. Amaranth had already used the thought of another man giving her pleasure and if that man turned to be Xemnas it would be a devastating blow. 'Humph, if it wasn't for the color of your hues, you could pass off as her mother,' he realized why the little brat was attracted too her.

Amaranth smiled softly, 'I think that she looks more like Kairi and the girl we met at dinner.'

Riku thought for a moment and when he imagined all three of their faces, plus Xion's mother's face, she had a point. All four of them had similar facial traits and appearances. 'Then I wonder why she's attracted to you.'

They reached the front door and Riku removed his arm from around her waist to reach out and open it. As they stepped inside they were greeted by the receptionist, 'Hello and welcome to Manor Estate Inn.'

Amaranth had forgotten that they were staying at an inn and not actually someone's family estate. She offered a polite smile and small greeting, Riku did all the talking and filled out the paperwork. She just stood and marvel at the auspicious lobby filled with paintings of nature and flowers, she had an inkling that the owner had a thing for plants. She turned to study the high chandelier in the center of the landing between the entrance and stairs leading to the second and third floor. The crystal teardrops that hang from it refracted the light and gave off a ribbon of colors that only showed when looking directly at the crystals, otherwise the light it gave off was soft and delicate. 'Are you ready,' Riku asked as he finished and turned towards her.

She nodded and watched as two men came out and grabbed their luggage to help carry it up and lead them to their rooms, they were dressed in black suits and that didn't remind Amaranth of a bellhop but a butler instead. She figured that this place must be a fortune to rent out completely, let alone just one room. As they walked up the stairs and looked amongst the landing down the hall she could see guest walking in and out of their rooms. There were other butlers, as well as women dressed in old maid outfits, not the ones with the short skirts but the long ones known as French Maids. She was even surprised that they even wore the ruffled white headpiece that covered their hair and hid it from view. She caught Riku looking at one of the maids and wondered if he fancied her.

She won't question him, after all it was his choose and she was just a play thing to entertain him until he got tired. Her spirit fell and she frowned in disappointment. They had only been together for almost three weeks and it wasn't as if they were actually dating or anything. He had claimed at the beginning that she was his toy to do as he pleased with her, which he did and it embarrassed her a little to admit that she enjoyed her time with him and the pleasures he gave her. Yet at the same time she didn't want to develop too great of an attachment, for when he decided to throw her away she wouldn't suffer so badly. They arrived at their room and she watched as Riku thanked the two young men for their help and provided them with a tip. As he saw them out she turned to study the room they were given. It had a warm feel to it with the walls painted a creamy white with portraits of natural gardens hanging on them. In the center was a large queen size bed that would accommodate the two of them, the covers white with green embroidery along the trim of the blanket shaped like leaves and vines. On one side of the bed was a black wood vanity whose color contrasted the room, but complimented it as well. Along side that was the closet. On the other side of the bed were two French doors that led out onto the balcony and gave a view of the back of the estate were the wedding would be held tonight. Amaranth was about to make her way to the balcony and see out, when she was caught from behind.

Riku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, he kissed her neck and felt her shudder. It had become common knowledge to him that her neck was sensitive and he enjoyed teasing her. She didn't pull away from him, but turned in his arms to look up at him, her hands rested lightly against his chest. 'I think we should break the bed in,' he suggested with a smile.

Amaranth's face redden at the suggestion, 'We have to unpack,' she reminded him.

'We can do that later,' he leaned down and kissed her, stopping her protest.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Light blue hues looked up at the man before her, 'You look handsome,' Namine whispered as she took the arm that he offered.

He nodded in acceptance, 'You look stunning as always.'

Namine beamed at the compliment, she had to admit that the blushing pink chiffon bridesmaid dress flattered her figure and complimented her skin tone. The a-line silhouette of the dress showed off her figure, but also kept it modest as it flurried out into a short skirt that reached her knees and revealed little of her long creamy legs. She looked over at Riku and praised her cousin's good taste in best man attire. The suit that Riku wore was a dark blue that went well with his skin color and brought out the blue in his eyes. It had a smart and casual look, which was brought together by the vest underneath his single breasted jacket, making the white dress shirt and dark necktie stand out. Riku was a handsome man, anything he wore suited him and made him stand out and it was no wonder why all the women looked at and admired him.

She enjoyed being the envy of all those women as she walked down the aisle with him to meet Sora and await for Kairi to arrive. She wondered if Riku and her had remained together would they be married by now or planning their wedding. They arrived at the alter and she hated the fact that she had to release Riku and be separated from his side. He join Sora's side, remaining silent but attentive of the aisle to watch the others arrive and await for Kairi. However, for a moment she saw his eyes stray and search for someone amongst the guest. Namine followed his gaze as it landed on the petite woman sitting between his parents and Xemnas with Xion, the flower girl in her lap. She noted that she was quietly whispering something into Xion's ear, but looked up when she felt his gaze upon her and looked up at him. She saw the warm smile that she offered him, before her attention was pulled away from him and she listened to what Xion was whispering into her ear.

Why, she wondered, was he staring at her? What made the girl so captivating that he could zero in on her and get distracted? Wasn't she with Xemnas now that they were reunited. When she arrived it had been lunch time and she had asked to join Riku and them for lunch. During the meal she had seen the way Xion and Xemnas interacted with the woman, making her believe that there was something there. She didn't seem to show a bond with Riku, maybe he liked her but she liked Xemnas, even now she could see that they were close. Her attention swayed from them to the end of the aisle, where Kairi stood in a stunning white princess wedding dress. It was a short sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline, an empire waistline that showcased her bust and small waist, where it cinched at her waist it fell into a long ball gown with a long laced train. The lace design flowers and in each center there was a little rhinestone that made the dress shine and shimmer. Kairi had refused a veil and styled her long brown hair in large ringlets that fell down her back, to cover the backless design of the dress and give her a real princess feel. The light make up made her seem naturally flawless and retained her youthful glow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'She looks beautiful,' Xion whispered to Amaranth.

'Very much,' Amaranth agreed as she turned to watch Kairi walk down the aisle. 'When you get married I am sure you'll be just as beautiful.'

Xemnas had over heard her and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, 'You shouldn't try to marry off my daughter so soon, the next one that should be walk down the aisle is you.'

Riku had barely glanced over at Kairi as she walked down the aisle towards them. His eyes had remained on Amaranth and noticed his cousin lean into Amaranth and whisper something into her ear. He didn't know what it was but he saw the way she turned back to look at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and a wide-eyed stare of disbelief. What had his cousin said and why did her reaction make him smug. He cursed the fact that she couldn't be by his side and that Xemnas took so many liberties with her. He had warned his cousin to back off, but he hadn't listened and instead he continued to do as he pleased with Amaranth. What was his agenda with her?

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch and at the end Kairi and Sora became Mr. and Mrs. Irino. At dinner Riku sat next to Amaranth and made sure not to allow Xemnas too get to close to her. He really should control his jealousy more, but his mother decided to bridge a topic that he hated to reference, 'Amaranth, what do you think of marriage? My son thinks that it's a pointless affair, but what about you?'

Amaranth gave her a soft smile, 'When I was young there was only one person I ever wanted to marry, but as I grew older I realized that marrying that person would be an impossibility.'

'So you've given up on marriage?'

'No, I just haven't thought about it,' she answered honestly.

'What if the person you loved asked you to marry him,' Xemnas asked.

'Yes, what would you say to them,' Mrs. Miyano asked with curiosity and look between her and Xemnas.

Amaranth wondered why the sudden interest and tension when she felt her hand underneath the table get grabbed by Riku. He didn't want marriage so if she said yes would he be displeased with her, was that why he held her hand tightly. 'I am not sure,' she gave a vague answer. 'I haven't really thought about spending my live with anyone since I was young, so I don't know.' That answer didn't seem to please him, his grip became stronger and she winced but retained her smile. 'But if I were to love him and he genuinely love me, I would say yes.'

Riku hadn't realized how displeased he had been with the thought of not knowing if she would say yes or no. Although, he found it odd that her saying yes relaxed him. His mother was about to say something more when the cake ceremony began. He thanked the heavens for the distraction, because knowing his mother she would probably ask what she looked for in a man. That way she could make a connection between Xemnas and her, which was over his dead body. Right, he had to stop, she was with him. He took his gaze away from Sora and Kairi's three tier cake to look over at her. He smiled when he noticed the way she stared at the cake, she had a passion for her job and the way she took in the details of the cake before them was astonishing. He squeezed her hand a little and released it to get her attention. She slowly turned her gaze towards him and he didn't even need words to communicate with her for she softly smiled up at him and squeezed his hand in return.

'The cake looks magnificent,' Mrs. Miyano turned to see what Amaranth thought and froze. It was the first time she'd seen her son genuinely look at someone the way he looked at Amaranth, the young woman also held the same expression in her gaze. She turned back to Kairi and Sora, but her thoughts remained on her son and Amaranth. It was no wonder every time she saw them together he was always near her, they did an excellent job of not expression their feelings that she had come to the wrong conclusion. Her nephew must have known and that was why he had taken those pictures to mess with her son. She had fallen for the bait and tried to make a connection, she was a horrible mother. Why hadn't they said anything? She wouldn't have opposed, no one would, would they? She was left with so many puzzling questions. Now she felt compelled to ask them, but she didn't want to invade their privacy.

After the cake was served and everyone had their fill, the dance floor opened up with the bride and groom dancing to Sia's song Magic. It was a wonderful song that seemed to match them very well. They finished their dance and other couples got up to join them, Riku was about to turn and ask her to dance, when there was a light tap on his shoulder and Amaranth released the hold on his hand. 'Riku, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?'

Standing behind him was Namine, she looked nervous and shy to be the one asking, which was funny considering she was fairly out going and straight forward. He was about to refuse her when his father decided to encourage them, it seemed like a bad idea considering he cried out in pain and all eyes were on him. 'Sorry, ankle acting up,' he tried to save, but in reality his wife had kicked him. 'I guess there will be no dancing for me today.'

'I'll just have someone else take me out dancing,' his wife replied.

'Don't worry Auntie, I'll take you out on the dance floor,' Xemnas told her. 'But cousin, you shouldn't make such a beautiful woman wait for you,' he turned the attention back to Riku and Namine.

'Right, you should go and have one dance. After all she did come all the way over here for you,' his father said and received another kick on the ankle. He turned to glare at his wife and was about to ask her why she kept hitting him, nevertheless Amaranth soft but clear voice could be heard saying yes.

All eyes turned to her and watched as she got up and accepted the hand of the young man that stood beside her chair. When had he arrived and asked her to dance with him, they wondered and watched in awe as he whisked her away.

'See your friend isn't shy,' Namine reached down and took Riku's hand, snapping him from out of his trance. 'Just one dance,' she tugged on his hand.

'Just one,' he told her and after that he was going to go and take Amaranth back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth smiled at the young man before her, 'You must be Sora's relative,' she stated after studying his features and realize that he and Sora almost looked alike. The difference being their hair, eyes and skin being of a lighter or darker shade.

'Yes,' he answered as he looked down at the petite woman before him. 'I am his cousin, Roxas.'

'I am Amaranth,' she answered and watched as he looked beyond her in search of something or someone. She did find it a bit odd that he seemed to be uninterested in her, but after they turned and she noticed who he was looking at she softly smiled and looked at his chest. He had used her for the same reason she had used him, except for different purposes. 'I don't know how to describe it, but I think we are both very foolish,' she whispered gaining his attention.

'Huh,' he looked down at her, curiously. He could have sworn she called herself and him foolish.

'Oh, it's nothing,' she blushed at being caught.

Roxas's eyebrow raised in a quizzical manner, puzzled by her comment and what she meant. Maybe she was upset because she figured out that he didn't like her the way a normal person would ask someone out to dance. He didn't want her to seem hurt by his lack of interest, but he didn't want to give her false hope. 'You look nice,' he commented on her attire and she looked up at him with wide eyed hues, before she bursted out laughing.

'Sorry,' she tried to reign in her laughter, but the way he said it with such a serious face and emotionless tone she couldn't not. 'Thank you for the compliment, you look nice yourself,' she answered after regaining some composure.

'Thanks, I think,' he was puzzled. 'You're not mad that I'm using you?'

'Would you be mad if I said I was using you too,' she returned the question without answering.

She was becoming interesting, 'It would depend on the situation.'

'The same,' she agreed with him and watched as his gazed returned to the opposite direction. 'May I ask you something?'

Roxas glanced back down at the woman before him and nodded. 'You may.'

'Why dance with me, if you really wish to dance with her,' she was curious to see if her answer to the question was right.

He hesitated at first, but realized that she was different and answered, 'Because she likes him and I thought that without you by his side he would be more willing to dance with her. May I asked you something in return?' She nodded, 'Why did you agree?'

'Because I am selfish and also because I wanted him to accept without me being an issue.'

'How does that make you selfish,' he asked confused.

'Because I am hoping that while he is dancing with her, he is looking over here the same way you're looking over at Namine.'

Roxas light blue hues widen in surprise, 'So you and him are in a relationship?'

'It's complicated,' she answered truthfully, but surely.

'I am sorry, I had no idea and here I wanted to pull you away so that Namine could have a chance with him,' he told her.

Amaranth softly smiled up at him, but it was a smiled that also reflected sadness. 'You have pure intentions, I can't be upset with you for that. However, I think that it would be best for you to fight for her love and give her happiness. That way both of you can be happy at the same time.' The music came to an end and they both stopped, Roxas looking down at her, soaking in what she just said and knowing she was right.

'Thanks, I'll heed your advice,' he nodded.

'Good,' she beamed up at him.

'Ahem,' someone cleared their throat behind her. Roxas lifted his gaze from Amaranth and saw Riku and Namine standing before them. 'Mind if we switch partners,' Riku asked, but wasn't really waiting for a response since he was already reaching for Amaranth's hand.

'No, that's fine,' Roxas let her go and watched as she fell right into his arms as the music started and was whisked away. 'Do you want to dance,' he asked Namine as she watched after the light haired male and petite female.

Namine took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the slow dance. However, as they dance he noticed that she wasn't all there with him. He was about to say something when she asked him, 'Do you think I'm pretty?'

He was caught off guard by that question, 'No,' he answered and watched as her hopeful expression crumbled. 'I think you're beautiful.'

A small smile started to form on her lips, 'Thank you,' she said as she looked at Roxas for the first time that evening. 'Do you think it's my personality?'

Roxas knew where these questions were going and sighed internally. Namine only cared about Riku and what he thought of her, and realized that no matter what he said she was going to be grateful for his response but wasn't going to look beyond it. 'No,' he answered.

'Then why her,' she looked up into his eyes and he could see a flicker of jealousy. 'He claims they're only friends, but then he goes and brings her here and is constantly looking at her. Why?'

He really didn't know the young woman, but she seemed to have a nice personality and she was lovely. Not in the lovely, I am interested in, but beautiful in her own right. 'That's a complicated answer,' he remembered when he asked if they were together.

'What do you mean,' she asked. 'Did she tell you something?'

'No,' it wasn't his right to tell her about someone else's feelings. 'But just know that if all fails, I'll be here for you,' he offered a smile that crumbled once he noticed that she was in her own little world again. This was going to be tougher then he thought, but he'd really would be there for her if she needed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riku's hold on her waist tightened as he pulled Amaranth closer to him. 'You hold me any closer and people will begin to think that we are a couple,' she cautioned, mainly referring to his parents.

'Let them think what they want,' he answered.

'Namine will be upset.'

'And that would bother me, why?'

'She likes you.'

'So, what we had was in the past. I don't plan on starting something with her,' he stated.

'Hmm,' she nodded, however on the inside she was thrilled at the news.

'Amaranth,' he called out to her and she lifted her beautiful amber hues towards him.

'Yes,' she asked.

'Why did you agree to dance with him?'

Amaranth cocked her head to the side and looked into his aquamarine hues that looked like dark ocean pools hard set on making her answer. 'Because it would have been cruel to refuse and I thought I was hindering you from accepting Namine's proposal to dance.'

Riku studied her, trying to figure out if her answer was honest or not. 'I've already told you that you are mine,' he said after a pause. 'Plus, I don't do well with sharing, even if the other person means nothing to you.'

She was a little deflated at his comment, her eyes fell and stared at his chest. Maybe she wanted too much from him, but the fact that they were getting closer and living together made her want to think that she was more then a possession. She felt the grip on her waist tightened as he sought out her attention. 'Let's go back,' she heard him say in a whisper.

She lifted her gaze to meet his and nodded, even if she refused he would get upset so it was best to just comply. 'Shall we go say good-night and fair wishes to the newly weds?'

'No,' he led her away from tables, dancing guest and through the wall of people standing around just watching and socializing. As long as she was out of view, he figured, she wouldn't be the center of attention or get any ideas about being with anyone else. He didn't lie, he wasn't one to share and watching her with another man had been annoying. He'd gotten used to Xemnas, because he did it to get under his skin and he was family, but someone else was a whole another story. He held her soft small hand in his and led her across the lawn to the estate, away from the party and prying eyes.

—Bonus Story—

Amaranth looked down at the dress laid out before her, on top of the bed. It had been a week since the wedding and things had returned to normal. 'What is this,' she turned amber hues towards the silver haired male patiently waiting for her to try it on.

'I thought you would look nice in it,' he stated and watched as she reached out to touch one of the long sleeves.

'I thought you had liked one of the women from the estate,' she muttered softly as she remembered seeing them wear the same outfit and how he had looked at them.

'Heavens no,' he told her. 'I was actually imagining you in one of the outfit.'

Amaranth looked over at Riku, she never took him for one to like role playing. Nevertheless, when a man made a woman dress up to play out his fantasies, it was usually in a sexy version of the outfit. Not an old tradition design, that covered everything and left a lot to the imagination. 'Do you seriously want me to wear this,' she asked as she lifted the French Maid dress up in front of her.

'Yes,' he answered, 'I'll wait for you downstairs.'

She watched him leave in disbelief as she was left in their bedroom with the maid's uniform. It had no sex appeal to it, so she wondered what in the world made him find it so attractive. She placed it on the bed and began to take her robe and night gown off. It was going to be an interesting night, she thought to herself as she looked down at the outfit one last time before grabbing it to put it on.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Anime/Disney characters.

 **A/N: Just in case it might cause some confusion, there is a time jump of six months in this chapter, it switches in and out at month five. So without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

 **—**

Chapter Eleven

Forgotten

-To be forgotten is worse than death.- Freya FF9

Slow, soft footsteps could be heard against the white tile floor. The long hallway was empty, except for the nurses that occasionally went to visit patients for check ups or nurse calls. It was one in the afternoon, so people were probably busy with work to visit their friends or family members at the hospital. Her objective was at the end of the hall and although she wanted to see him, she didn't at the same time. It seem that fate had wanted to play a cruel joke on her and was winning in its game of despair against her. Amaranth reached the room and was about to knock on the ajar door, when she stopped and heard the soft melody of laughter. Namine, she bitterly guessed as she dropped her hand and head in defeat as she remembered five days ago. This wasn't fair, she thought as she clutched the strap of the lunch bag tightly. 'Where's Amaranth,' she heard Namine's voice.

'Who,' the deep male voice asked before remembering, 'oh, she should be on her way. It's usually about time she arrives.'

'Then I should go,' Namine said and Amaranth could hear the noise of her getting up out of the chair by his bed.

'Don't go,' he said, 'stay.'

Amaranth pulled back and decided that it would be best if she went, after all she wasn't wanted, she was just an after thought. When it was her time to leave he would send her off without hesitation, he didn't ask her to stay or if she would be back. She turned around and with hastened steps she walked away, but the tears that threatened to fall were harder to contain. 'Ufff,' she hadn't been watching were she was going. 'I am sorry,' she apologized with out looking up for the tears had started there descent. However, the person that had caught her from falling remained with his hold on her waist. 'Please, excuse me,' she tried to pull away.

'Amaranth,' she heard the familiar voice call her name and she looked up to see a face so similar yet different from his.

'Xemnas,' she said and found that everything was becoming disoriented and spinning out of control. 'I—-'

'Amaranth,' she dropped the lunch bag on the floor as her body became limp in his arms and she lost consciousness. 'Amaranth, hey,' he picked up the small girl in his arms. 'Help,' he called to the nurse that walked by and she immediately jumped into action.

'This way, there is an empty room right here,' she led him down the hall, two rooms over. 'Place her on the bed,' she ordered as she jumped on the phone and called for immediate assistance to their room and as they waited for a doctor she took the girls vitals and asked him questions. However, he didn't have the answers and he found himself frustrated at the situation and knew that if anyone knew any of the answers it was him, at least the him before the accident.

'Crap,' he cursed, which startled the nurse. 'Sorry,' he apologized and looked at the pale figure lying on the bed and realized that she looked smaller then before. Her skin always had a healthy glow to it, but now it looked a little gray and washed out. Under her dark long lashes, he could see the dark bags and lines under her eyes. She usually had a defined body structure, but her nose and cheek bones stood out more and her outfit looked a bit saggy against her body. The accident had taken its toll on her and his idiot of a cousin must have given her the finishing blow.

'Sir,' the doctor had arrived and the nurse was talking to him. 'We need you to please step out. The Doctor is here and would like to do an examination.'

'Fine,' he got up, wanting to protest, but finding the will just a bit too hard to muster. Plus, he needed to call her family and inform them of the situation.

8-8-8-8-Three Weeks Ago-8-8-8-8

Amaranth woke up feeling tired, but at the same time completely relaxed. Her body was pressed and cuddled up against Riku, who still slept peacefully. She watched him and thought about the last five months, their relationship still undefined. However, it felt like more of a relationship than her a possession that he wanted to keep and punish. He was still jealous of any male that neared her, but he didn't get as angry as before or try to assort his dominance. It seemed that now he trusted her not to stray, and of course she wouldn't because she loved him. It was something that she had yet to tell him, but that was true to her heart. She had always loved him and being with him now was a dream come true, that just reenforced that love. Nevertheless, she had yet to tell him how she felt, for she was afraid that he would reject her feelings no matter how strong their bond.

She sighed softly at her insecurities when she knew that either way he cared for her and wouldn't reject her. After all he had intruded into her life, he sold his apartment to his cousin Xemnas, whom decided to stay and expand his business here, therefore finding the perfect excuse to move in with her. She hadn't minded him officially moving in, he had already decided to do so weeks before the sale, right after their first week together. He was still weary of Shibuya, but she told him that there was nothing going on. It still didn't sit well with him when he had found Shibuya at home with her, but they had been working on the recipe for Shibuya's competition. It was the first time he had tried to contain himself and she found it sort of amusing. He was learning to trust her, she had realized, or maybe he was afraid that she would pull away from him due to his jealousy.

The only one that managed to still ruffle his feathers was Xemnas, his cousin did it to annoy him and she had chided him many times. However, he used her weakness for Xion against her and anytime she would start reprimanding him, Xion would come to his rescue. She would cave when she would look at her with her big blue puppy dog eyes and asked her if she was mad at her daddy and hated her. She'd gave in at that moment, but still weakly warned him not to instigate Riku so much. He would agree, but the next thing she knew it he was at it again. A vicious cycle of his own amusement. They had still yet to tell their parents, however she noticed that Riku's Mother stopped trying to persuade him to see other women, mainly Namine. She had wondered why at first, then suddenly realized she knew or sensed their relationship. Her parents still thought that Xemnas and her were somehow an item, but she told them that they were just friends. They accepted it, until Riku had left marks on her neck and they returned to assuming otherwise.

Nina and Hina were accepting of their circumstances, well Hina was more or less forced to accept. She still regarded Riku with a weary expression. Sometimes she claimed that she needed to see a therapist so that she could get over her Stockholm syndrome. Of course, Nina had slapped her across the head for such a stupid suggestion. Amaranth had explained that she hadn't build a fascination with him, because she had been spirited away. But because she loved him and had deep feelings for him. Hina had still protested, but Nina put her in her place. Those two were always fighting like cat and dog, but she found that their relationship had changed. Hina wasn't as critical to Nina and Nina wasn't as sadistic as her tendencies were normally towards the redhead. If she had to guess, both were official, but neither wanted to confirm. She wondered if they were at a stand still in the development of their relationship or afraid of what others would think.

She was stirred out of her thoughts when she felt the arm beneath her come alive and pull her closer. 'Morning,' she whispered as she looked up to stare into beautiful aquamarine hues.

'Hmm,' he didn't articulate too well in the morning, instead he leaned over and kissed her. First it was a light good morning kiss that soon developed into something more.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku watched as Amaranth and the little brat went down the row of seats to find their spot. They had made plans to go to the planetarium and then go out for a romanic dinner that would end with her wrapped in his arms. Yet now they were stuck with a snot nosed brat that ruined his plans and stole her attention from him. Nevertheless, he had to admit that she took good care of the brat and would make a wonderful mother one day. Not to the brat, but to his children. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the petite woman, he had never really thought of children before and none of the women that he dated previously ever mentioned having kids. She didn't mention it either, but she was good with them and they were attracted to her so she was bond to want one or two.

'Riku,' she called out to him, when she noticed that something was wrong.

'Yes,' he snapped out of his stupor and took a seat to join her side.

'Is everything okay?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he answered and was about to tell her something else, when the brat stole her attention once more. He was definitely going to kill his cousin for ruining his one day off with her.

He watched as families entered and began to fill the seats, Mothers and Father's catering to their children. He glanced over at Amaranth and once again began to wonder what it would be like for them to have a child. Wait, he paused his train of thought, to have a child would be to be bound to one person forever, it was something more binding then marriage. At least with marriage he could get a divorce and walk away, but a child was a different story he wouldn't be able to walk way from his duties as a father. Him a father, he pondered, the thought made him laugh considering he couldn't get along well with Xion and she was a full functioning mini human. He didn't need to baby her or change her diapers and half the time he was jealous of her for stealing Amaranth away from him. Nope, children weren't in his future. He'd get a dog maybe and he'd marry her, but no children.

The lights began to dimmer and turn off, he heard the gasps of little children ring out as some where startled by the darkness or the voice that began the program. He suddenly felt Amaranth's small hand grab his and intertwine his fingers with hers. He turned his gaze to look over at her and not the kaleidoscope of stars up above, a small smile on her face as she felt him squeeze her hand. Heavens this woman was beautiful, he realized as he was willing to throw his last principle out the door and allow her to bare his children too. She made him contemplate marriage without asking and submitting and now she made him want kids and maybe a dog too. For he loved this woman and wanted to spend every waking and sleeping moment with her by his side.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Amaranth stared at her cellphone as if it would make the person on the other side magically change their unpleasant news and tell her that it was just a prank. 'Amaranth, Dear, are you alright,' her mother asked as she walked into the living room, she had gone over to her parents house to see them.

'I,' her body was trembling and she couldn't articulate words. She gulped, trying to clear the wad of emotions that had build in her throat. 'Riku,' she managed before remembering that Sora was still on the line. 'W-w-w-where,' she asked him her voice a soft stutter.

'He was taken to K-Hospital,' he answered. 'I am on my way over, so I'll meet you there.'

'Okay,' she answered and ended the call.

'Honey?' Belle asked, worried as she saw the tears begin to escape her crystal amber hues. 'What's going on?'

'Riku was in an accident,' she managed as she got up, but failed as her knees gave out and she landed on the floor.

'Adam,' Belle cried out for her husband as she rushed to her daughter's aid. 'Honey, it's okay. Riku will be fine,' she tried to comfort her daughter in a hug.

'I have to go to him,' she cried, large tears running down her cheeks and soaking her mother's shirt.

'Of course,' she rubbed her back and looked over at her husband as he entered.

'What's going on,' he asked worried that his daughter was on the floor with her mother crying.

'We need to go to the hospital,' Belle informed him, 'Riku was in an accident.'

Adam nodded as he went to go help Belle get Amaranth up so that they could get their coats and leave. Adam knew that Riku and his daughter were close, but he never imagined her to have such a strong reaction towards him. They were just childhood friends after all and he wasn't heartless in his implication that she was overreacting, but her reaction was more of how a lover would react. He froze as he was about to close the door and turned to stared at his distressed daughter and wife whom waited for the elevator. 'Adam, hurry,' Belle told him as the elevator arrived.

'Coming,' he snapped out of his daze. The only thing that he could think about as they drove to the hospital was that Riku had better not die. The boy was like a son, but now that he knew that his daughter cared so deeply for him he couldn't allow him to leave her behind. If she was unable to control herself at the thought of him not making it, how would she react to him actually…no he couldn't think that way. Riku would live and he would answer his questions and maybe just maybe he'd let them be together. He wondered if his wife knew, he wanted to ask her but now wasn't the time.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They arrived at the hospital and were united with Riku's parents, family and friends. Mrs. Miyano quickly took Amaranth in her arms and held her, she had already suspected the relationship between the pair and knew that just like her, the girl would be suffering. 'Have you heard anything,' her father asked them.

'No,' Mr. Miyano answered.

'Do you know what happened?'

Sora joined the small group and began to explain what the police told him. Riku was heading out to see a client, at a busy light intersection he had the right of passage, however as he was crossing a large truck had lost control of its breaks and hadn't been able to stop. Riku had been in the right lane so his blow had been cushioned by the person on the left, but slammed into another car that had been turning. The hole situation had been a mess, no casualties were met but a lot of people were injured and rushed to different emergency rooms. They nodded and renounced themselves to wait and see what the doctors said, the only thing that they knew was that he had lost a lot of blood, consciousness and they needed to operate him.

The wait took hours, Amaranth had refused to leave when her parents asked if she wanted too go and get something to eat or drink. She had told them that she would wait to hear news from the doctor. People left and went around her, but all she did was pray that he would pull through. That when he woke she'd promise to tell him the truth and stay by his side no matter what. She had stopped crying some time ago, but the silent tears suddenly began again and she wiped at them trying to rid herself of the sadness and disillusion that he would be alright. 'Here,' she looked up to find a handkerchief before her, she lifted her head up further and looked up at the person whom extended the offering.

'Thanks,' she managed and took the pink floral handkerchief.

'Mind if I join you,' the blonde female asked.

Amaranth shook her head, she hadn't realized that she had been left alone. It seemed that others, like her parents had decided to go and get something. 'Would you like some coffee,' Namine offered.

'No, thank you,' she had calmed down enough to finally be able to speak clearly and more then one sentence words.

Namine nodded, Amaranth and her had been rivals for the past five months but the petite woman didn't know it. Yet as she had watched her today, she realized that both their level of love for Riku were different. Yes, she loved him very much and still wished to be with him but she felt that unlike the woman beside her she didn't love him as much. She just remained patient and quiet, from time to time when her head lowered she had begun to cry but didn't make a scene or allowed others to see or worry. Namine guessed that unlike her, she didn't want to be the center of attention or to get pampered by being taken care off. How was she to compete with someone like her, she sighed in resignation.

'I am sorry,' she heard the quiet girl voice beside her.

Why would she be apologizing to her, she wondered before she asked, 'Why?'

'Because I know that you love him as well,' she answered.

So she knew, Namine realized, 'Yet you never felt enough pity for me to actually give him up,' she tested the girl and watched as she became smaller and folded into herself.

'I am sorry,' she repeated.

Heavens, even if she wanted to leave Riku, she wouldn't unless he left her. The girl would put others needs before her own, but maybe be a little selfish herself. 'Do you love him?'

'Yes,' it was but a soft murmur, she almost didn't hear.

'Then you have nothing to apologize for,' Namine told her. 'Just promise that if he pulls through this you'll make him happy.' The girl nodded and they continued to wait, his parents rejoining them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A week after Riku's accident and surgery, things still remained the same, he was stable but in a comatose state. His injuries were slowly healing, he had a broke leg, two fractured ribs and of course his head injury. He had minor bruises and cuts, but otherwise if he woke up the doctor said that he would pull through. However, his head injury left things to be undetermined, since they didn't know how much damage he had actually taken and if when he woke up things would be the same.

Amaranth prayed everyday that he would wake up and that all would be okay. That he would make a swift recovery and return to them, to her. She was diligent in her care for him, as soon as visiting hours opened she was at his side and stayed for as long as they permitted afterwards. She would recount stories of the winters they shared together as children, confessed her feeling from when they were younger and how even now that they were older they hadn't changed. She would bring books and read aloud to him, stories of adventure and romance, of magic and dangerous quest that would lead the main characters to find themselves and grow. Other times she would just sit there and quietly hold his hand, unwilling to leave or give up hope. The only time she left was when others came to visit and she gave them privacy, when she was dragged out by Hina, Nina or both to eat and of course when she was told to leave.

By the second week of his coma induced state she began to panic a little and think that maybe he wouldn't wake up and return to her. Yet she knew it was just her desperate state of mind that put horrible thoughts into her head. She had needed a distraction and some fresh air, so she left Riku's side for only a moment to go to the courtyard. Unknown to her at the time that she should have stayed, however just looking at him laying on the bed unmoving sent her imagination on a dark ride. As soon as she calmed herself, she returned and noticed all the noise and movement coming from his room. At first she feared that during her breather, he had flatlined and she hadn't been there to ask for help but on the other hand she felt a linger of hope that he had awaken. She rushed her weary body to his room and stood outside the door frame, not wanting to intrude but also see if he was alright.

Inside the room was his main doctor and two nurses, they obstructed her view of Riku, yet she noticed that they were taking his vitals and jotting down their findings and the doctor's instructions. At one point she noted that he wasn't talking to them, but instead to someone else. He was asking questions and waiting patiently for results. That was when she heard the gravel-voice, that cleared its throat before answering his name. Amaranth took a shaky step into the room, trembling with excitement and joy that her prayers had been answered and that what she feared didn't come to pass. He was awake, he was able to talk and he remembered. She silently walked into the room, trying not to interrupt or distract the doctor or nurses but wanting so badly to see him for herself and know that he was actually alright.

Reclined against the bed in a semi sitting position lay Riku, one of the nurses had gotten him water for his parched throat and they waited as the doctor began to ask further questions and explain the situation. She had gone unnoticed until the doctor and nurses turned to leave, saying that they would call his family and let them know of his status. 'Ms. Benson, I was just going to ask one of the nurses to come find you,' the doctor smiled at her and stepped aside for the nurses to pass by him. 'However, I am glad that you're here and I get to tell you the good news.'

He didn't really have to tell her anything, she just nodded and looked back over at Riku whom was now studying her, a blank expression on his face. At first Amaranth thought that maybe he wasn't registering her, for his mind probably needed a second to catch up. 'Riku,' she managed to say his name, a soft whispering caress that fell on deaf ears.

The doctor watched the interaction and waited for the blissful reunion, were he would smile at his lover and she would rush to him. Nevertheless, that never happened, the small woman remained rooted to the spot by the wall as she waited for her lover to call out to her. After a moment, a wavering gaze turned up towards him as if to ask him what was wrong. He glanced away from the troubled expression and turned to the man on the bed, whom just studied the small woman trying to recall her name or at least her face. 'Mr. Miyano,' he returned to the bed side drawing his attention from the petite woman. 'Do you know Ms. Benson? Amaranth,' he said her first name thinking that maybe he didn't recall her last name.

Riku turned his gaze back to the thin, frail woman on the verge of tears, before he frowned and shook his head. 'I am sorry, I don't know this woman.'

"I don't know this woman," "this woman," his voice repeated in her head as she collapsed to the floor. Her legs unwilling to hold her up any longer, the tears of joy that she had contained turned to tears of sorrow as it dawned to her that the person she loved, didn't love her. Couldn't love her, because he didn't know her, he didn't remember her and maybe a little voice inside her head whisper never really cared for her. 'Ms. Benson,' she heard the doctor rush to her side.

'Sorry,' she brushed away at the tears that fell and were hidden by the dark curtain of hair that cloaked her hung head. 'Sorry,' she apologized again.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku sat in silence as he waited for his afternoon guest to arrive, after trying to convince Namine to stay and keep him company until the quiet mousy woman arrive, but failed, he was left alone. He recalled his first encounter with the woman after he woke up and frowned at the memory. Apparently, he was someone important to the young woman however she nor anyone else disclosed how important. At first he thought that she might have been his lover, but she never did anything lover like. She didn't recall stories about them being together, besides stories of their childhood friendship. So he came to the conclusion that he was just a dear childhood friend, the quiet woman looked to be fond of nurturing him and helping him remember everything and everyone but her. Well, besides their friendship.

He looked at the clock and wondered if something was wrong, she never failed to arrive around noon. It was after three now and she still hadn't arrived, he was worried that something had happened to her. Since he woke up a week ago, he had notice that her skin was a sick pale washed out color, the bags under her eyes deep, as if she lacked the ability to get a good nights rest. She was thin in general, at least he assumed, but he swore that in the last week she had lost a considerable amount to weight, her skin was pulled tight against her high cheekbones and her clothes although probably purchased to fit loose against her body, looked as if it were barely hanging on her thin frame. Maybe something happened to her, he worried. He might not recall his memories of her, but in the past week she was a constant, more so then his family or friends. There was a knock on his closed door and he thought that she had finally arrived. 'Come in,' he called at ease with the thought that she was okay, only to realize that instead of it being her it was his cousin. 'What are you doing here?'

'What a nice welcome,' Xemnas bitterly smiled at his recovering cousin.

'Sorry,' he apologized for being rude. 'I was just expecting someone else.'

So he hadn't sent her crying and if he did, he wasn't aware, Xemnas figured and wondered what had happened two hours ago. 'Sorry, I am not that someone else,' he walked in and took a seat on the chair beside him. 'How are you feeling,' he asked wondering if he should tell Riku about Amaranth, but remembering her soft tearful plead not too. She claimed that she didn't want to do anything to impair his recovery and having him worry about her was an impediment. Nevertheless, given the certain circumstances, regardless if he recalled her or not, he needed to be aware of what was going on. She had pleaded with him to remain silent, that in given time she would tell him and that she would do better at taking care of herself.

'Better then you it seems,' Riku noticed his cousin's sapped appearance. 'Something bothering you?'

'You could say,' he sighed running a hand through his silver hair.

'You can tell me about it,' he offered, 'maybe I can be of help.'

You would be the solution to everything, at least the you with all your memories intact, he wanted to say. He was about to say something, when the door was slammed opened and an enraged red head stormed inside. 'You!' She pointed an accusing finger, 'This is all your fault, you Bastard.'

Wide eyed, Riku looked at the petite woman's best friend and guardian. Since he saw her and remembered her, he knew and noticed her great displeasure for him. Usually her princess was here to keep her in check when she arrived. 'Hina, what's that matter,' he asked, wondering what he did to cause the fiery woman to lash out at him.

'Don't act like you don't know,' she stomped towards him, but was stopped by his cousin from getting any closer. 'Out of the way, I am going to beat some sense into this Bastard,' she ordered him.

'Hina, you need to calm down. This isn't going to help anything,' he placed his hands on her shoulders about to turn her around and usher her out.

She jerked away, 'Don't touch me. You're just as bad or possibly worse then your cousin,' she fumed, rushed footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and into the room to reveal a tall blonde, Nina, and several nurses.

'What is going on,' the head nurse asked.

'Nothing,' Nina rushed in and grabbed Hina. 'We were just leaving, sorry for the commotion.'

'I am not going anywhere until, this Bastard knows what he did,' Hina pulled her hand free from Nina's and glared at Riku.

'What did I do,' he was confused and bewildered by her sudden outburst.

'It's your fau—'

'Enough,' Nina's hand went over Hina's mouth as she grabbed the woman from behind by wrapping her free arm around her waist and pulling her out. 'This isn't going to help,' she told Hina, who struggled against her strong hold. 'Sorry, I'll go set her straight,' they all watched as she dragged the protesting Hina away.

'What in heavens is going on,' the head nurse asked confused, but not expecting a reply already knowing that the person in question wouldn't know.

Xemnas knew, but shook his head otherwise, Riku not knowing shook his head as well and she nodded before asking him if he was alright and if he needed anything. Riku once again shook his head and watched as she then excused herself and ushered the other nurses out. Once they were left alone he sighed in relief and watched out of the corner of his eye as his cousin collapsed on the chair beside his bed. 'Hey, do you know what's got Hina all riled up,' he asked after a moment.

'Nothing to worry about, she's probably on her period or something,' Xemnas replied, knowing it wasn't a satisfying answer.

'Something is going on that you're not telling me,' Riku eyed his cousin, whom sighed in resignation but remained silent.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'What were you thinking,' Nina demanded after they arrived to an empty room.

'That I need to beat that Bastard black and blue until he remembers everything. Until he knows what he did and is doing to Amaranth is wrong,' she answered as she clutched and unclenched her fist.

'That's not going to help anything,' Nina pointed out, 'and he never did anything wrong to Amaranth. You know it and I know it, so don't go making him the bad guy in this story. As for right now, you know the circumstances and Amaranth's wish for us to remain silent about their relationship.'

'But this is killing her,' Hina protested. 'For Pete's sake, she's lying on her death bed because of him.'

'She's not on her death bed, you are overreacting,' Nina blocked her in as she tried to escape the room to go after Riku once more.

'I am not,' she cried and tried to hold the tears of frustration and worry from spilling.

Nina watched as dark hues glistened with unshed tears and frown, slowly she walked over to her friend and partner, arms lifting, opening and wrapping around the caring woman. 'I understand how you feel, but this is no way to act. You know that Amaranth wouldn't approve of your actions just now,' she whispered as the woman in her arms began to shake and sniffle as tears slowly streamed down her face and into her sweater.

'But I don't understand, you told me that he loved her and just had a problem communicating his feelings for her,' she cried. 'So how, how can she be the only person that he doesn't remember? How can he be indifferent to her now? Doesn't he understand the harm that he's doing to her?'

Nina felt her resolve fail, she knew that Hina was frustrated at her friend's predicament but didn't know what to do. She just wanted to vent off her anger at the person that caused her loved one harm. Since the accident, Amaranth had slowly begun to deteriorate and become the shell of the happy and in love woman she once was. For days she struggled with the idea that Riku would be okay and recover or that his condition would worsen. She would stay by his side diligently until the moment he actually regained conscious and returned to them. It should have been a wonderful blissful moment for her, if only he hadn't forgotten every memory and moment that they had shared together. Sure they didn't know about their past and their present had a rocky beginning, but regardless of all the facts she loved him. Amaranth didn't have to speak it out loud for them to know, she radiated her happiness and love for the possessive man that had forgotten her. Even now she remained at his side, though unable to tell him the truth of their relationship and just claiming to be close friends.

Amaranth displayed a strong facade, but those close to her knew that it was all pretend and that inside she was mentally broken and physically declining. As her friends and family, Hina and her had taken to taking care of their friend but they could only do so much without forcing her. Her parents tried to help and understand, but she never said anything and never confessed her real reasons for why she acted or reacted to Riku's memory loss the way she did. Nevertheless, her parents weren't blind or stupid and had asked them to confirm their suspicions. Of course, they answered truthfully and exposed their relationship for they knew that they would understand and support their friend.

However, things were getting worse and they needed to figure out a way for them to fix things and help Amaranth. Beating Riku sounded like a good idea, but knew that it would either make matters worse or worsen Amaranth's condition. 'Are you feeling better,' Nina softly asked Hina after awhile, she had stopped her crying and was sniffling.

'Yes, no,' she answered and she buried her face between Nina's shoulder and neck.

'I know,' she soothed as she continued to rub her back. 'But we have to remain strong and support our friend, our sister.'

'I know,' she hiccuped.

Nina smiled a little at the fact that her strong willed and tomboyish girlfriend could be a delicate flower that would surely wither if not cared for. 'But once he's better, can I punch him a time or two,' Hina asked still wanting to avenge her sister.

'I'd say he deserves it, yeah,' she laughed a little, 'but I think you'll have to get Amaranth's approval first.'

'Hmm,' she nodded and remained in Nina's hold just a little bit longer before they returned to Amaranth and her family.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney characters.

Chapter 12

Choices

-If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be.-

Xemnas watched Riku, 'What's the matter, Little Cousin?'

'Nothing,' he replied, but kept looking at the clock. It had been two days since Hina's outburst and two days since his petite friend had stopped coming to visit. He wanted to ask if something was wrong, but he didn't know whom to turn to.

'Really, because you look like your waiting for something or someone. Is there a nurse that comes at this time?' He asked wondering if subconsciously Riku was aware of Amaranth, she was very important to him after all, so it wouldn't make sense if her memory was completely erased.

'No,' he answered and turned to his cousin with a frown. He had noticed that instead of the girl coming in, Xemnas had started to visit more. 'What are you doing here anyways, don't you have work?'

'That's no way to treat a guest,' Xemnas chided him. 'But if you must now, I have business here and another very important person to visit. I just figured since I am already here, I might as well visit you as well.'

Riku felt his cousin's comment to be an annoyance, 'Thanks, I am happy to know that you care.'

'Right,' Xemnas watched him look at the clock again. 'You know, I saw Amaranth today,' it was true, he had just come from her room, but he wanted to see Riku's reaction to her.

He froze and waited to hear what Xemnas had to say, 'She looked as lovely as ever and I kept wondering to myself if I should ask her out.'

Riku felt a cold dread wash over him, as well as anger flare, but he didn't know why. 'I don't think she'd be interested in you, you're too old and already have a kid.'

'You never know, she might be into older men and she and Xion get along well,' he watched his cousin and noted that subconsciously he was still possessive of her. Maybe jealousy would be the trigger to his memories, because whether his memories returned or not he couldn't afford to let her go. It would be a big mistake and given the circumstances, it just wasn't an option without him knowing the truth and having a choose in the matter.

'Please,' Riku bitterly laughed at his cousin, but wondered if the girl would actually pick him. No, the idea of them together was absurd.

'Harsh,' he pretended to be hurt. 'But you know, you're acting like you already know her?'

'I should know her,' he answered, but his face turned puzzled, 'but I don't remember her. Gut feeling tells me that she wouldn't pick you, though.'

'Well, we'll never know until I ask,' he pretended to brush his cousin's comment off.

'You said you saw her, where?' Riku decided to ask.

Xemnas looked his cousin over, but recalled Amaranth request not to tell him anything. 'Here and there, you know I am always busy with work and I happen to run across her from time to time,' he vaguely answered.

'So she's busy herself,' it would answer the question as to why she hadn't come to see him.

'You could say, something like that.'

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, Riku was beginning to realize that the young woman was an enigma to him. He couldn't pinpoint why he was a riddle of emotions when he was near her, away from her or just talking and thinking about her. To him it seemed like she was more than a friend, but she never implied anything. She was a conundrum that seemed to lead him around or preoccupy his thoughts. 'Unless, I unintentionally did something and that is why she's not visiting. I mean, Hina, tried to come in here and beat me up, as well as insult me and blame me for something I have no idea of doing.'

'It's just the way she shows affection,' Xemnas laughed at the stupidity of the suggestion. If Nina hadn't come in and hauled her away, she probably would have beaten up Riku. He had to give it to the woman, she sure was passionate about protecting her friend. Now, her protective nature went into overdrive. He wondered which person he should worry about more, Riku or Amaranth. Riku, one false move from him and Hina would pounce.

'What are you thinking, you have a silly grin on your face,' Riku's face soured at his own imagination.

'Nothing, nothing,' he suddenly got up. 'Well, Little Cousin, it was nice to see you. I'll come and visit soon.'

'You're leaving,' he may not enjoy his cousin's choice in topic or secrets, but company was company.

'Of course, I have work to attend too and it looks like you're waiting for someone,' he straightened his suit coat and buttoned the two buttons that held it closed.

'I am not waiting for anyone,' he grumbled in annoyance.

'If that's so, maybe I should make a call for a late lunch,' he hinted at calling Amaranth, knowing will that this was usually the time that she arrived for her visits. That was why he scheduled his visits to his cousin around the same time.

Riku clenched his jaw shut, he wasn't going to get lured in by his cousin. 'Go to work instead, you have a daughter to support,' Riku reminded him.

'Right, right, I should ask Amaranth over for dinner. Xion will be pleased to see her, thanks for the advice,' he waved and left Riku before he could say another word. Jealousy could work, he would go with that for now in helping Riku regain his memories.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sitting by the large window and looking out into the lonely courtyard, Amaranth sighed at the loneliness that it mirrored in her heart. She reached out and touched the cool glass, figuring that it was too cold outside for people to be out and about. Two days ago she had fainted, been reprimanded and told the most wonderful news of her life as well as a terrifying one. She sighed again and dropped her hand from the glass, sliding it down the back of the chair and onto her lap. Everyone had been worried about her collapse, but it was bound to happen she figured. Since the accident her diet had been poor, so she was malnourished, sleep hadn't come to her because of the worry and distress of would he or would he not wake up. Then there was her emotional state of mind, the blow of him not being able to remember her and just her was heartbreaking, so it spiraled all of her emotions.

Hina had been furious about her collapse, she told her that until she was better she would stay by her side and not let anyone that could damage her health near her. Nina had slapped her across the head, knowing that she was implying that Riku wouldn't be the one getting close to her. Since she always blamed everything on him. Amaranth had told her that she didn't need to worry, that she would take better care of herself. Her parents decided that for the time being she was just to stay at home and focus on herself and her recovery. She felt bad for being unable to help her family and be a burden, maybe later she'd return and help in the office or out front. She'd have to switch her hours, but that was okay. She just couldn't imagine being cooped up at home doing nothing, with Hina watching her every move.

There was a light knock on the door, 'Come in,' she called out. She figured it was the nurse coming in to give her the release form and paper work for recommended treatment and doctors.

Just as expected the nurse came in to give her all the information she needed and the clear from the doctor. She asked if she needed assistance out, but she shook her head. She would go and visit Riku before Hina arrived to take her home. Hina had been forced to leave her side because she had meetings and appointments to attend too. Her mother had offered to leave work and come pick her up, but Hina had refused and said that she would come right after. Her mother consented, seeing as she had a lot of work at the bakery to take care of and job interviews to do. Until her return they would need an extra hand, since the temporary worker was covering for Shibuya and Shibuya was covering for her and demand at the bakery for their goods was raising. With the holidays coming up it would be hard to keep up with such a limited staff. The nurse finished her visit, congratulated her and wished her the best of luck. Amaranth nodded and thanked her, she grabbed her bag and was placing the paperwork inside, when there was another knock. She looked at the clock and realized it was too early for Hina to come pick her up, she was sure she still had time to go and visit Riku.

'Come in,' her the soft clear voice rang out.

Amaranth finished zipping up her bag and turned to greet her visitor, 'Good afternoon, how are you doing?'

'Doctor Conrard,' she offered Riku's attending doctor a smile. 'Hello, yourself, I am doing fine thank you. What brings you here?'

'I came to see if you were doing better,' he offered a smile of his own, she saw the smile reflected in his light brown hues.

'Yes, thank you, Doctor Yuri took excellent care of me,' she praised his student.

'He's still a little green around the edges, but he's a good doctor with a good head on his shoulders.'

She nodded and realized for the first time that he was actually quite handsome, tall, fit, with a light complexion, sharp facial features and very pretty brown hues with silver specks. A contrast with his dark brown hair that seemed to be styled effortlessly. He had a nice personality and caring nature, that fit with his profession as a medical care giver. 'Mhm,' she nodded with a smile.

'I see that you're packed, he's decided to release you already,' he noted her street clothes and book bag.

'Yes, I was going to go and visit Riku while my ride arrives,' she told him.

'Perfect, I was going to go and see how he was doing. Would you mind me escorting you,' he asked. She shook her head and made to grab her bag, but he stopped her and walked over to grab it for her. 'I wouldn't feel right making you carry something so heavy.'

'It's not heavy, but thank you,' she kindly took his offer and they both walked out together, walking side by side down the hall to Riku's room. He was telling her a funny story, when they arrived and knocked on the a jar door.

'Be warned, he's been a little irritable these last couple of days. I think that he missed his daily vitamin fix,' he told her with a knowing grin.

'Daily vitamin,' she asked as he opened the door and they walked in.

'I am sure he'll be better now,' he winked at her and she got his reference, feeling a blush come to her face. There was no way that he would miss her, right? From his point of view they only knew each other for less then a week, so there was no way that he could develop feelings for her in such a short time. 'Hello, Riku, how are you doing?'

Riku had turned his head to see who would walk inside and was surprise to see his doctor and her walking in together. On top of that, he was helping her with her bag and whispering something to her that made her blush. Upon seeing her reaction and how close they were, sent a bitterness through him as his muscles tightened and a burning sensation in his stomach began. 'I was doing better,' he snapped briskly.

Both Doctor and Amaranth turned to look up at the sullen young man, who turned his gaze away when there eyes met. 'I am sorry to hear that, do you feel pain or discomfort anywhere,' the doctor left her side after placing her bag on the chair by the window.

Riku glared up at his doctor, thinking how unfair it was that he was stuck in a hospital bed with a broken leg and fractured ribs, while he got to waltz around the hospital courting damsels in distress. 'Nothing besides the usual,' he contradicted his first comment.

'Hmm,' the Doctor nodded and began to check Riku over. 'Well, you seem to be doing fine, so I'll leave you to your guest.'

Riku nodded and expected him to leave, but was annoyed when he walked over to her and said something in a soft tone before he said his good-bye to her. 'Ahem,' he cleared his throat in order to draw her attention away from the semi-okay looking doctor.

She turned her gaze away from the doctor's retreating form and to Riku's on the bed. 'Hi,' she finally greeted him, but remained by the window, she hadn't wanted to intrude on Doctor Conrard's check up.

Hi, hi, that was all he was going to get after she had gone rogue for two days and her friend came in here threatening him and calling him names. He was upset and he didn't understand why, but he knew that it was because he didn't like the thought of her with anyone else or with someone else. 'What did the Doctor tell you,' he tried to calm down, but the words still came out cold and harsh.

'Nothing, just that you seemed to be doing better,' she lied and worried that her presence had caused his sudden mood swing. He looked angry at her.

'That's why he had to whisper in you ear,' he snapped, he couldn't control his emotion.

Amaranth looked over at him puzzled, before she smiled at him when she realized that he was jealous. He didn't remember her, but a part of him subconsciously did and it still hated for people, particularly males, getting too close to her. 'He just wanted to ease my worry,' she answered.

'If you were so worried, where have you been,' he sarcastically asked.

'Preoccupied,' she replied.

Riku didn't like the secrets that she was keeping and why was she so far away, he noticed that she still hadn't budged from the window. 'You and the Doctor aren't seeing each other are you?'

Amaranth shook her head at his sudden question, 'No, but over the past few weeks we've become friends.'

Friends, my ass, he thought to himself. No male got close to a female without wanting something more than friendship. His relationship with Namine was a testament to that, he knew that she meant well, but after she cheated on him there was no way of him taking her back. Sure she had changed, matured and learned from her mistake, but he didn't view her as anything more than a friend that he shared common interest. 'I am sure that your boyfriend wouldn't approve of you getting close to someone else,' he commented.

He saw her frown a little, but nodded, 'You're right, but I think that he's someone that would understand me and know that I only care about him.'

Wait, she had a boyfriend, this didn't make any sense. What about him, what was he to her? Just a friend as well. 'Then he must get jealous of the fact that you spend so much time with me,' he threw out there.

Amaranth smiled softly, 'I doubt it, but if you're worried I'll go,' she made to grab her bag.

'There is no rush,' he told her with a sudden panic that she would actually leave. There is was, he didn't know this woman, but without her by his side he'd worry. Imagining her with someone else annoyed him and actually seeing her with someone else enraged him. Maybe, he liked her, but since she already had a boyfriend he was waiting his time to be with her and sweep her off her feet. Yeah, that was probably it. He wanted to stay close to her, so the moment she got dumped he'd be there.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku sat patiently as his family debated what to do with him. After two weeks of being watched and care for by the medical staff, since he awoke from his coma, they were finally going to release him. His memories hadn't returned, but the only ones he was missing were that of the petite girl, who's presence was slowly dwindling. It seemed that her new guardian refused to let her stay for more then an hour a day, leaving most of his time unoccupied. She brought books to keep him entertained, but after a while even they got boring. People didn't visit as much, because they were either working or leading their own lives. Now his parents and cousin were debating on where he should go once he was fully released in two days. His parents said it was best if he returned with them, so that he could be watched and care for by his mother. His cousin told them that it was best if he went home, home he had wondered and images of a cozy apartment flashed into his mind. A place that made him feel welcome and happy, from the decor he knew that it wasn't just his place and he never had a green thumb so he was living with someone else.

'He can't go home,' his mother protested. 'Who's going to be there to feed him and take care of him when he needs help? Hiring someone would be unorthodox, if he has someone that can take care of him.'

'The doctor said that he can get around on crutches and I am sure that he can take a bath and go to the bathroom on his own,' Xemnas told her. 'Going home would be his best option.'

'But didn't he sale you his place, when you decided to move here,' his Uncle reminded him.

'True, but I am sure that his roommate wouldn't mind helping him,' he told him.

'We can't let a stranger be responsible for our son's health,' his Uncle stated, still unaware of the fact that said stranger was Amaranth.

'They are not a stranger, you could call them family.' Pretty soon, regardless of statues wether they got together or not they would be…he turned to look at his Aunt. If he told her the news and who his roommate was would she still protest? No, he shook his head, she wouldn't. She'd be over the moon ecstatic about the fact and would probably be over there herself everyday to help. 'Can I speak with you in private,' he suggested to his Aunt and they stepped out after a moments hesitation on her part.

Riku and his father stayed inside the small white washed room, with a small soundless television in the background and chairs for his guests. 'How's work?'

'The usual, however with your cases being redistributed it's been a bit more work intensive.'

'Right,' he nodded.

'Not like they can't handle it, you left well organized notes and your assistant has been helpful. Although, I think just like everyone else, he is waiting for your return.'

'Yeah, when he comes to visit, he always asks when I'll be back,' he said as he recalled all his assistant's visit. The first one, he came in crying like an idiot and throwing himself on him. Of course, he pushed him off and asked if he was trying to break his ribs completely so that he would remain at the hospital for a longer time. He apologized and claimed to just be so over joyed that he was alive and well. Amaranth had been there and watched the whole show with an amused smile on her rose colored lips. The third time he had told him what was going on at work and began to ask when he would be returning. He felt able and capable, but the doctor had told him that after his release he wanted him to remain at home a little longer so his ribs completely healed and his leg got stronger. 'Hopefully it'll be soon.'

'Hmm,' his father nodded and they both looked over at the closed wooden door leading outside. His mother had gasped and let out a cry, 'I'll be back, I am going to go and see what's wrong.'

'Okay,' he said as he watched his father get up and go see what was going on. When the door opened and just before it shut, he saw his mother lunging herself into his father's arms. Apparently, whatever had been said wasn't bad. His mother seemed beyond elated, he wondered what his cousin could say to put her in such a happy mood and possibly change her mind. No, based on her reaction she had already changed her mind and he was going to be sent back to the apartment he share with his roommate. He wondered whom the roommate was, because based on his memories it seemed that his roommate had a feminine touch.

Five minutes passed and he could only hear murmuring from behind the closed door. However, when the door opened his cousin strolled in victorious, his Mother elated and his Father shocked, confused and just amazed with him. 'So I am guessing that a decision has been made without me,' he asked them.

'Don't worry we took your opinion into account,' Xemnas reassured him with a devious smile.

'You guys never let me voice it,' Riku pointed out.

'I already know what you'd say,' Xemnas told him.

Riku sighed, 'So I guess I am going to the apartment I share with a stranger.'

'She is not a stranger, you've just forgotten her is all,' his Mother stated. 'However, I hope that you regain your memories real soon.'

'Why,' he was moving in with Amaranth, he realized by her comment. Well, not moving in, he already lived with her so going back home to her. So she was someone to him, besides his close friend, right?

'You should go home to someplace familiar and safe,' his Mother explained.

'Wouldn't that apply to going back home with you guys?'

'Yes, but you'd be staying in a guest bedroom, not you're own,' she tried to save.

'Dad,' he turned to the silent man that was still looking at him as if he were an anomaly.

'I agree with you,' he got hit on his ribs by his mother, 'but you're Mother and Cousin are right, you should go back home. You'll be surrounded by your belongings and more at ease.'

'Plus, we'll come to visit and see you often,' his Mother added.

'Xion will also be happy to finally be able to see you too,' Xemnas said with a cheery smile. 'She's been sad not being allowed to see her favorite Uncle, but now she'll spend more time with you.'

'What do you mean, more time?'

'Well, since Amaranth has more time on her hands and Xion's Nanny has been called away back home for medical reasons, she stays at Amaranth's after school. She does such a good job with her, I wonder if one day she'll consider being her actual mother.' He meant it too only annoy Riku, but also caused his Aunt and Uncle to turn and glare at him. 'Hmm, I am starting to see the family resemblance now,' he joked.

'That wasn't a funny joke,' Riku's Mother dead panned.

'You shouldn't quit your day job, because you wouldn't make it as a comedian,' Riku's Father added.

'Tough crowd,' he held his ground, but realized that his intended purpose had already been achieved since he had got a physical reaction from Riku. He might have not said anything, but the twitch in his left eye said enough.

Before they could continue to say anything to him, there was a knock on the door before Kairi and Namine appeared. That was Xemnas's queue to say farewell and take off, he promised to be back and help him return home. His parents said their farewells as well and told him they'd be back tomorrow. They greeted the girls before their departure and apologized for having to leave so soon after their arrival. Kairi and Namine just nodded and watched as the two left, determined to catch their nephew and teach him a lesson or two about manners and how not to try and steal what wasn't his. Kairi pulled a chair by the one Namine had taken, by Riku's bedside. 'You're parents look lively,' Kairi commented as she took a sit.

'Better than before, seems that whatever news Xemnas told them lifted their spirits,' Riku answered.

'I would imagine that you being able to go home, would have something to do with it,' Namine remembered Xemnas comment about helping him home.

'Yeah, I get released in two days,' he clarified.

'How nice, your Mother must be excited to get her son back home, so she can spoil you and take care of you,' Kairi beamed at the image of Riku being babied.

'I won't be going to their house,' Riku shattered her dreams.

'Oh, where will you be going then,' Namine asked.

'Home, to where I've been living for the last five months,' he answered without hesitation.

Kairi nodded, but looked over at Namine, whom fell silent before forcing a smile and nodding. 'I am sure you'll be in excellent care there,' she said.

'Maybe,' he realized her suddenly forced cheerfulness.

'Amaranth must be excited for the news,' she said trying to gauge a reaction from Riku.

'She doesn't know, when she stops by later I'll have to talk with her.' Riku said.

'I am sure that she'll be happy to hear the news,' Kairi smiled at him, but she worried about Namine. It seemed that with Riku's memory loss of Amaranth, she had somehow gotten her hopes up that maybe he could look at her. Nonetheless, Kairi had told her before not to get any foolish ideas since he could end up regaining his memories and leaving her. She had protested saying that maybe it was a sign, that Riku didn't love her enough and that the girl would soon be pushed aside. Kairi knew that Amaranth loved Riku enough that she would give him up if she had too and as of now she hadn't said anything about their relationship to him. She just remained at his side diligently, possible hoping that his memories returned or fearing that he would leave her.

'Yeah, but I don't know how her guard dog will react to the news,' he heard from her that Hina was staying at the apartment with her during the day. Maybe with his arrival she'd decide not to show up or stay so long. Nope, this was her Princess he was talking about there was no way she'd leave her and him alone for long periods of time.

'She has a dog,' Kairi asked confused, she had gone over with Sora to her apartment and never seen signs of a pet, let alone a dog.

'Not an actual dog, but her friend,' he told her.

'Sounds unpleasant, maybe you shouldn't return there,' Namine voiced. 'If her friend reacts negatively to your arrival, it could be harmful to your health mentally and physically.'

'I don't think that Amaranth will allow anything to happen to Riku, while he's under her care,' Kairi tried to brush off Namine's comment. Sure they were family and she loved her, would do anything to support her, but she knew that Riku wouldn't truly be happy with her and neither would she after she realized how much he actually cared for Amaranth. Before the accident, Riku had been a different man, he had become more caring and generous. He was always happy and less temperamental, when he was with Amaranth he always watched her when he didn't think anyone was looking, mainly her. It was a side of him that she had never seen, not even with Namine when they were dating did he act so in love, that he was possessive, doting and caring. With the petite female he was a changed man and the fact that she complimented him and made him happy was enough to understand why anyone could fall in love with her.

Namine turned to her cousin in disbelief at her statement, who's side was she on. 'Even so, wouldn't be better if Riku stayed somewhere that he would have peace of mind? His parents house would be a good option, but if they don't want him. He can stay with me.'

'I am not an abandoned child or animal and the decision has already been made, it'll just be up to Amaranth if she decides to take care of me or not.' Riku statement drew back Namine's attention. 'Although, I appreciate your concern, I am sure that I'll be fine. Even with a broken leg, I think I can handle myself, if all else fails and I am forced to move out.'

Kairi sighed internally as she saw the look of resignation cross Namine's face. 'I am sure you won't be forced to move out.'

Namine couldn't believe it, even after everything and the fact that he didn't remember her, he still choose her. Why, she wanted to scream and demand but knew that he wouldn't have a plausible answer. The woman was an enigma that he wanted to be near so that he could understand her, but he was also falling for her once again. This wasn't fair, she had made up her mind to let him go when she saw him happy with Amaranth and then her feelings were all turnt around when he forgot her and she though she had a chance. Was this it, was she going to have to give up trying to win Riku's affection for good? Because this time she knew that if she let him go, she was going to have to let him go for good. She had loved him and let him go, but he never came back to her. Maybe he had not loved her in return and that was why years ago he let her go so easily without a fight. Yet not knowing Amaranth, he clings on to her and wished to stay by her side. So did that mean that he truly loved her? 'Namine,' Kairi called out to her, withdrawing her from her thoughts.

'Yes, sorry,' she turned to her.

'I was just telling Riku that we should all get together once he gets released to celebrate, what do you think?'

It'd be more like celebrating his return to Amaranth, she forced a smile. 'That sounds like a great idea,' not really, she thought bitterly. 'Where should we host it?'

'I was thinking since Sora and I just moved in to our new place and no one has come to visit, why not there? I can send out invitations and get party decorations.'

'It sounds like you just want an excuse to party,' Namine genuinely smiled at her cousin's excitement.

'Maybe,' she blushed as if caught. 'So what do you think?'

And that was the sum of there visit, they went to see how Riku was doing and planned a party for his quick recovery. It was a nice change in topic, but Namine couldn't let go of the fact that she had lost. She had lost to someone that didn't even put up a fight or knew that she had intentions of stealing Riku. It wasn't fair, she felt that she at least needed to confront the woman once to see if she was worthy or see what made her worthy of his true affections. 'Don't,' Kairi sudden said as they were riding the elevator back down to the main entrance of the hospital.

'Excuse me,' she turned to her cousin.

'Don't do whatever it is you're planning,' she stated.

'What do you mean?'

'Namine, I know you. Since Riku announced that he was going back home to Amaranth you've become quiet. On top of that you kept fighting the idea of him going back to her.'

'They are strangers,' she bitterly answered.

'They are not, the fact that he doesn't remember her doesn't make them strangers.'

'But there has to be a reason why he just forgot her,' she defended. 'If he really loved her, he wouldn't forget her existence, in fact she would be the only one that he remembered.'

'You two were getting along so well,' Kairi pointed out.

'Because we were both grieving of what could have been, but thank goodness didn't happen.'

Kairi shook her head, 'You should give her an actual chance. Once you get to know her, you'll see what a good person she is and why he loves her.'

The bitter cold seeped in as they exited the hospital and Kairi's words hit her. He loved her, there was no possible way, she denied to herself. As she pulled her coat closer against her and followed after Kairi. If fall was all ready this unbearable, she could just imagine winter and how lonely she'd be once again. To love and let go, she hated the thought as it crossed her mind, but only if he was truly happy would she walk away and extend the olive branch.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Amaranth was walking out of the elevator, when she ran into Dr. Conrard. 'Hello,' she greeted him with a soft smile that he returned.

'It's always a pleasant surprise to run into such a lovely lady,' he saw the soft blush creep onto her cheeks.

'Thank you,' she softly stated.

'I am guessing you are here to see Riku?'

'Hm,' she nodded.

'He's doing a wonderful job recovering,' Dr. Conrard said as he led the way to Riku's room, keeping the young woman company.

'I was told that he would be released soon,' she stated.

'Correct, our short visits will slowly come to an end,' he sighed. 'How have you been doing though? Did you find a doctor?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'I'll being seeing Dr. Uzumaki, she is one of the doctors that Dr. Yuri suggested.'

'Ah,' he recalled the doctor's name, 'she is a good choose and well known in her field. So have you decided when to tell everyone, him?'

Amaranth stopped a few doors away from Riku's room and remained quiet as she thought of what to say. 'I don't what to be a burden and I don't think that its the right time,' she finally answered.

'You won't be able to hide it forever and his cousin is bound to tell him, if you don't,' he pointed out.

'I know, it's just,' she didn't want to think about how he would react. If he would reject her and not just her but them, it would be a devastating blow, it was better to just be his friend and if nothing developed then she would just slowly step away and allow him to find happiness with someone else if that's what he wanted.

'Fear of rejection is understandable,' Dr. Conrard read her mind and softly smiled, 'but I have a feeling that its something that you won't have to suffer.'

She looked up at him puzzled, Riku hadn't made any progress in remembering her and he hadn't really inquired further about their relationship. He had accepted her friendship without questions or protest, considering they shared nothing in common. 'Thank you, but I think that maybe he's just comfortable with my presence and that's what he's used too. Once he is released he'll go back to his family and slowly rebuild his life,' she answered with a bitter smile.

'Hmm, you never know,' he smiled softly as he took her hand and led her to Riku's room.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Riku looked from one to the other and then at their linked hands, he unconsciously flexed his hands in and out of fist formation. In the last week or so Amaranth and the Doctor had become close. Extremely close, since now they were holding hands. Didn't she say previously that she had a boyfriend, but now here she was holding some other man's hand casually. On top of that they always seemed to come and visit at the same time. He watched as the Doctor released her hand and greeted him as if nothing, 'Hello, Riku, how are you doing today?'

'Fine,' he answered as he walked over to begin his check up and out of the corner of his eye he watched as Amaranth went to the seat by the window. She'd always go there when the doctor was here, maybe it was to show their distance towards each other so the doctor wouldn't get worried about their relationship.

'That's great to hear and with your release soon, even better,' Doctor Conrard said with a cheery smile and voice. He continued his check up, before he excused himself and said good-bye to them.

Once they were alone Amaranth got up and went to take the seat by his bedside. 'I am happy to hear about your release,' Amaranth softly stated as she tried to ignore the cold glare he cast in her direction. 'Your parents must be excited that you'll be going home. Your Mother especially, since she's been worried about your stay here,' she continued.

'Your boyfriend most have a lot of patients, must be a man of high tolerance,' he ignored her previous comment.

'Excuse me,' she felt her smile waver at his sudden statement.

'To have his girlfriend constantly surrounded by so many men, it must be an annoyance. Especially since, she allows herself to be touched so casually as well,' he remembered their linked hands.

His jealousy was flaring she realized and she needed to calm him, 'If you are referring to the Doctor and I, there is nothing but friendship between us.'

'Hmph,' he didn't believe her, 'what about Xemnas?'

'Friends,' she answered without hesitation, but wondered if Xemnas was up to his old tricks.

'I find it hard to believe,' he turned away from her with displeasure, before he started coughing, his throat drying up and becoming scratchy.

Quickly she got up and filled his water glass, 'Here,' she handed him the glass.

He took the glass from her hand and drank, after his parch throat was clenched he turned to her. He was on the verge of saying thank you when he stopped, he noticed that her hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, her body tense, soft amber hues looked him over trying to see if there was anything wrong. She worried about him, but it seemed that it was beyond normal or maybe he wanted to see beyond the friendship that she claimed was all that was between them. 'Are you alright,' she asked.

He nodded and watched as she sighed in relief at his gesture, 'Would you like more water,' she took the empty glass from his hand, but made sure not too touch him or linger.

'No, thank you,' he watched as she replaced the glass on his nightstand by the water pitcher and returned to her seat.

The silence was deafening, in the background all that could be heard was the steady flow of the heater, the chattering of the nurses, patients and guests traveling up and down the hall through the barely open door. Amaranth let a minute or two tick away before she stopped looking down at her folded hands on top of her lap and lifted her head to look up Riku. Her words came to a halt as their eyes met and she stared into beautiful aquamarine hues that pierced her soul and made her melt. A gaze that had only fallen on her in curiosity and wonder, but now seemed to have a different meaning, a meaning that had long been forgotten. 'Ahem,' the sound of a woman clearing her throat broke them out of their trance. 'Sorry, I knocked, but no one answered.'

Standing in the doorway, not too far inside stood Namine, a forced smile on her lips as she tried to keep her facial muscles in check. She had walked in on them having a moment, something so intimate that she felt relieved that she ruined it, but at the same time scared. What powers did the small woman sitting beside him have that she didn't? What made she so special considering the fact that yeah she was pretty, but not as beautiful as her. 'Hello,' Amaranth smiled up at her, not in the least bit fazed by the fact that they had just been interrupted. 'I was just about to go and get something to drink. Would you like something as well?'

'No, I actually just came back to get my phone,' she answered turning away from the young woman and her genuine offer to cater to her.

'Oh,' Amaranth nodded and gently sadden at the realization that just like she made efforts to be with Riku, so did Namine. The woman cared for him as much as she did and if she recalled so did Riku. "Don't go, stay," she remembered Riku's command to the beautiful blonde weeks ago. It had pushed her beyond the limit and caused her mental break, with him not remembering her and asking someone else to stay. Someone he remembered and at one point in his life cared for and maybe even loved, made her stress and collapse. However, now whether he stayed with her or not she had something of his to remember him by. She swiftly got up and excused herself, leaving him behind with someone that could possibly take him away from her.

Namine watched as Riku watched the young woman get up and excuse herself. It was as if she had him placed under an enchantment and she wondered why? She, the petite female had a beautiful face, but lately she looked thinner and her clothes baggy and unseemly. So why did he find her mesmerizing? She waited until she left before venturing towards Riku and taking the seat previously occupied by Amaranth. 'I thought you just came for your phone,' Riku turned to look at her after the door closed.

'Can't I have a moment of your time alone with you,' she asked.

Riku looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. 'What would you like to talk about?'

'Us,' she answered.

'What about us?'

'I was thinking that you and I could get together again. These last few weeks have been wonderful. I think that you and I could become something special again,' she stated.

Riku remained silent, he just looked Namine over, thinking about his past relationship with her and his current one. When they were younger they had a wonderful relationship until the day he caught her cheating. He remembered the anger and the disappointment, but at the same time the relief that he didn't have to go through with asking her to marry him. When they split up he realized that he hadn't been committed to their relationship as much as he thought. That, although he felt a great deal of care for her, he didn't love her. He didn't love her as much as, suddenly a pain shot through his head as a memory resurfaced. 'Riku,' Namine got up and went over to him, 'are you alright?'

'Nn,' his hands both rushed to his head.

'I'll get a doctor,' she reached for the nurse's button, but Riku's hand shot forward to stop her.

'Don't,' he groaned as he threw his head back onto the pillow to rest, the throbbing pain slowly going away. 'I am fine,' he sighed.

'You where just in pain,' Namine pointed out.

'Because I was remembering,' he answered as he released her hand.

Namine paled, this meant that he remembered her and that once again she would be pushed aside. Yet she needed to know what he remembered, maybe he didn't remember everything. 'What do you recall?'

'A little girl,' he answered. 'She was standing outside in what looked to be a garden with a pond, but the garden was covered in snow.'

Why was he remembering a small child, she wondered. 'What else?'

Riku concentrated hard of the figment of memory, 'She was wearing a pink coat, she had long dark hair that floated behind her as the wind blew,' he recalled her from behind as she squatted down to look at the pond.

'Do you recall her face?'

Riku shook his head, 'She had her back turned to me.'

'Well, its weird that you would be remembering a child. Maybe she was a childhood friend,' she suggested and noticed that they had gotten off topic. 'I am happy that you are remembering lost memories, but we still need to talk about us.'

Riku internally sighed, 'I told you before that I accept your apology, but we can't go back to what we were. You are a beautiful woman, well educated, with a great job and a bright future that has just barely started. However, I am not in that future as an admirer, a partner or a lover, just a friend. These last few weeks you have been a great friend that has supported me and been there for me and I thank you for that. I hope that you and I can remain friends.'

Namine's mind had blanked, he still just saw her as a friend and didn't want anything more. Suddenly, she felt a wave of sadness and regret wash over her. If only she had tried harder to win him over and stayed by his side. But she had left him, she had though that they could get over the past and start anew, but now. Her hands began to tremble as she clutched them over her lap, her body shaking as she tried to control the tears that filled her baby blue hues. This was horrible, she told herself as she hung her head in defeat, her hair falling over and covering her face.

'Namine,' Riku called out to her worried.

'Sorry,' her voice wavered as she got up. 'I just remembered I have somewhere to be.'

Riku watched as she gathered her purse and phone before taking off without another word. He figured it was best not to stop her, considering he was probably the cause of her sudden departure. To say he wasn't affected was a lie, but to say that he would give anything in the world to go after her was also a lie. He cared about her as a friend, but not as a lover. That was probably why so many years ago he had been able to walk way and not forgive her. He groaned, closed his eyes and placed his hand over his face, he was such a fool. He had just been using her as a replacement for…for who? There was a knock on the door, he lowered his hand and watched as Amaranth walked in carrying two coffee cups. Her face a little troubled, 'What happened with Namine? I just saw her rushing out.'

He studied her before answering, 'She said she had something to do.'

'Oh,' she looked down at the extra cup of tea that she had brought for Namine, if she changed her mind about not wanting a drink. She looked rushed when she left, but Amaranth was certain that she was wiping her eyes too. 'You guys didn't happen to fight, did you,' her voice soft and timid almost afraid of the answer.

She was a small timorous creature, he realized and felt like he had to reassure her, 'I swear we didn't, we just had personal things to talk about.'

'Oh,' she answered, but slowly her eyes began to widen as her realized what would make her cry. She looked up at him and wondered if he had rejected her because he had feelings for her or because he couldn't forgive Namine completely. She knew there was a history between them, but he never told her exactly what it was and she never pried for information. She figured that when he was ready he'd tell her.

'Amaranth,' she had been quiet for too long and she continued to stand motionless with her head down looking at the ground. He realized that he hated when she did that, he hated when she was silent and withdrawn from him.

'Yes,' she lifted her head to look at him.

'Come,' he gestured to the seat by his bed, he needed to have her seated so that they could talk about him moving back in with her and ask if she was willing to accommodate him, 'sit.'

—

 **A/N: Hey, guys sorry for the delay. Work and life happened, so I was unable to update sooner. I hope that so far you guys are enjoying Riku and Amaranth's journey, because it's so sad to say that we are bordering the end. I feel like they have some so far and are ready for their happy ending. So please stick with me for a little longer. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, they are a great motivation for me. I am always so over the moon happy when I get one, so please don't be afraid to leave a comment. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney characters.

Chapter 13

Cohabit

-Living together is an art. It's a patient art, it's a beautiful art, it's fascinating.- Pope Francis

Day in and day out, life was becoming a routine that Riku and Amaranth followed. She would help and cater to him in any way possible, through out the morning and part of the afternoon, later on in the afternoon she would take care of Xion. It was usually nice to see her get along so well with the little girl, but a pain to watch her interact with Xemnas. He had asked her again if there really wasn't anything between them and she would answer the same, that they were just friends. Yet when Riku watched all three of them together they looked like a family and he felt like an outsider. The only time he felt at ease was when they were alone, which sometimes that alone time was interrupted by Hina, her best friend and bodyguard. She kept a weary eye on him every time she was around, she either didn't like him or was over protective of Amaranth.

Yet he was grateful for Nina, who seemed to have control of Hina and was relatively nice to him and told Hina to be likewise. When his mother came to visit, he was always amazed at how he was more of an afterthought of her visits instead of the main reason. It seemed that Amaranth was of more concern and she treated her like a fragile glass ornament. She asked how she was doing, if she was eating properly and how she was coming along. The first time his mom had bombarded her with so many questions she had been surprised and maybe a little bewildered. His father had calmed her down and told her not to scare the girl before she decided to kick Riku out because of them. That seemed to put a stop to his mother, but she still always cared more about Amaranth than him. Even his father was more concerned about the young female, then his own son.

For the two months that he had been living with her, since his discharge from the hospital, he had also become aware of a few things. One, she never had a male over that she was overly friendly with, he had asked her once about her boyfriend but she had deviated from the topic. Two, she didn't seem to work or sleep much. He had asked her about work and she told him that she worked early in the mornings, that because of certain reasons she had to step away from the bakeshop but did the accounting in the early mornings before he woke up. Meaning for a period of time he was left alone and she was out gallivanting the streets early in the morning before the sun came out. He had asked if she wasn't afraid of being at the bakeshop alone at such an hour and she had shook her head. Stating that it was normal for her, but unlike before she wasn't alone. Shibuya was there with her, he was currently filling in for her spot and he kept her company. That of course had annoyed him, now she wasn't just gallivanting alone but she had a male at her side that wasn't him.

Three, he realized that he sort of felt out of place, not that she didn't make him feel welcome or at home. It was just that he hated the guest room. He understood why he was there, since it would have been a struggle to get up and down the stairs with his leg in a cast and crutches, but the room felt uninhabited. She had brought his items down for him before he arrived and anything that he needed or she missed she would bring to him, but still he wanted to be upstairs. It was a place that held secrets and that for some odd reason solve the mystery of his missing memories. Since the memory of the little girl, he had a few glimpses of his forgotten memories. However, they were always of the same garden covered in snow and little girl, that slowly became a young woman that never showed her face. In a few instances he had come so close to remembering her face, but it got ruined by someone interrupting him or the memory just stopping and fading away. At first he thought the girl was Amaranth, since it was just her memories that he was missing. Yet after giving it some thought he decided against it, she had claimed that they first met at her home and that since their first encounter they continued to meet there until she went to college. The little girl in his memories was in an inn, not a home garden, so he must have met them around the same time.

Lastly, beside his memories slowly returning at the pace of a snail. He kept having dreams that he forgot as soon as he woke up, but left him an undesirable gift in the morning. Amaranth had almost caught him taking care of his present once and the worst part was that he used her soft voice calling his name out to get off. Since then he had made sure to get up before she arrived back home, just in case he needed to take care of himself. Seeing that whomever he dreamed about left him hot and bothered. Riku sighed at his predicament as he looked out the window of his dreary room and watched as the snow slowly fell. Christmas was only weeks away and being unable to remember or recall things left him a little salty for the festive season. It also reminded him that he needed to get gifts, thank goodness for his savings otherwise he would feel dependent on Amaranth. Once his cast was removed he'd be able to go back to work and actually get around the condo without struggling so much. He turned to his bedside and grabbed his cellphone, he needed to call Sora and have him come over, he needed to get out of the apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth moved about the apartment restlessly, in the last two months that Riku had been living there they had developed a routine. She would go to work, return make breakfast for him and spend some time with him, before Hina arrived or Xion. After that she would make lunch and later on dinner, sometimes Xion and Xemnas joined them for dinner. She had a feeling that Riku wasn't usually happy about the extra guests, but she would try to make it up to him by cooking his favorite meal or allowing him to pick what they would do after dinner. Sometimes they played games, other times they watched movies and occasionally they just enjoyed each others company. As of yet nothing had really developed between them, no romantic feelings that said he wanted to sweep her off her feet or at least hold her hand and fill in the distance between them on the couch when they sat together. She was just his roommate slash caretaker, but she couldn't blame it all on him since she herself didn't make any advances towards him.

After all she was very self-conscious and timid in the respect of making the first move. There was the possibility that he didn't like her as more then a friend now and having herself ruin what they had was inconceivable. Yet she also had to admit that it would be worse to continue to see him if he decided to start his life with someone new she didn't know what she'd do. She sighed softly as she looked at herself in the mirror, as she sat before the dresser, over the last few weeks she had regained her strength and weight. However, the weight was more noticeable now that she was further along in her pregnancy. Four months in and the doctor said that it was normal to see and feel changes in her body. Sometimes she was hyperaware of Riku, his proximity, his scent, his masculinity and of all the things that she couldn't have because she was afraid and because her hormones craved him. Yet he wouldn't want anyone like her, she poked her cheek feeling the bounce from the chubbiness. The only thing that he could possibly want her for, she looked down at her breasts and recalled the women that she had seen him with before and how the where voluptuous. Her bosom had increased, but it was still lacking compared to them, she sighed in resignation. She would never be able to seduce Riku even if she tried or trained with the best seductresses alive.

Getting up she almost finished getting ready for work and was thinking that it was a good thing that she didn't have to wear her chef uniform or she would already be drawing attention. She struggled with the last few buttons of her white shirt as she went down the stairs, trying to keep from making any noise, just in case she…she came to a halt as she reached the bottom step. Her hands came to a stop as if she was caught doing something scandals.

'Morning,' Riku said to her and he couldn't help giving her a once over since she usually had on bulky godawful sweaters to hide what was underneath. It didn't help that the last few buttons towards the top were undone and he had a nice view of her breast covered by a white lacy bra. He couldn't help but gulp as he suddenly felt a burning desire in his lower region. The ampleness of her creamy white breasts over flowing her bra and exposed in such an innocent manner was arousing.

'Hi,' the word had almost caught in her mouth as she found herself speechless. Worse was the fact that he had stopped to give her a once over. If she had been feeling self conscious before it was worse now as she was being looked over by him. As she shifted uncomfortably she noticed that his eyes had stopped and hadn't come back to her face. Quickly she followed his gaze thinking that something was wrong or that she had something on her shirt when she noticed what was wrong and swiftly turned around. 'Sorry,' she mumbled as she went back to the task of getting ready so that she could leave.

Riku came out of his mesmerized state and scanned her from behind. Admiring the womanly figure that she possessed but kept hidden from everyone. She was small and slender, yet her hips were filled out and helped accentuate her hourglass figure. She was a little soft around the edges but he suddenly felt that it would give him something to better anchor himself to as he…stop, he willed his train of thought to go away as she put on the huge shapeless cardigan. His gazed dropped to the lower half of her body and frowned at the shapeless long skirt which she wore with loose thick leggings for the winter weather outside. 'Did you need something?' He didn't hear her question as she turned back around to face him. 'Riku,' she called out his name after a moment of silent.

'Hey,' she neared him filling the gap between them so that she could reach out and touch him to see if he was alright.

Riku struggle to move back with his crutches, 'What,' he asked but then answered as her words registered. 'No, I am alright.'

Amaranth stopped and dropped her hand from its position in the air to touch him. 'Oh, okay,' she didn't know what else to say.

'Are you heading for work?' He asked her, but already knew the answer.

'Mmh,' she nodded, her mind in overdrive as to why he pulled back. Maybe he was repulsed with her, she figured as her spirit came down even more from his rejection.

'You should be careful,' he told her.

'Mmh,' she nodded. 'I'll get going. I'll see you later.'

Riku wanted to stop her, but she turned around and left him standing there just watching her as she walk away. His mind muddled at the sudden change between her and him. The light from the hallway turned off, leaving him in half darkness, reminding him that it was still night and he still needed sleep. That hopefully, once actual morning came things would be back to normal. Yet normal was far from happening after the glimpse of beauty and the sudden desire that had been a small amber before suddenly sparked brighter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'So you must be happy, that this is finally coming off,' Dr. Conrard referred to the cast that he was removing.

'Yeah, now I can get around without the crutches,' he muttered.

'Well, that depends on how your leg holds up,' Dr. Conrard smiled up at him. 'After being in a cast for so long and unused, your leg might be too weak to support you.'

Riku groaned at the un-pleasurable news, 'Don't worry, you should be able to return to work and not have to depend so much on your crutches, we'll just have you wear a walking boot to give you a bit more support. After a few therapy session, you should be back to normal.'

'Great,' he stated sarcastically as the thought of Dr. Conrard and Amaranth still meeting annoyed him.

'Cheer up, its not all so horrible,' Dr. Conrard noticed the sarcasm and tried to ease his worry. He finished sawing off the last bit of the cast and handed the saw to his assistant. 'Ready,' he asked as he got ready to open and remove the cast.

'As I'll ever be,' he muttered dissatisfied, but inside he was happy.

'Okay, here we go,' he removed the top of the cast off and then asked him to lift his leg so that the bottom could be removed.

It had been so long since his leg had met fresh air before being recasted. The first thing that he wanted to do was scratch at it, his skin was so dry and itchy. 'Your leg looks nice and sturdy,' Dr. Conrard examined his leg as he cleaned and washed off the debris from the cast. 'Your last x-ray showed that the bones had completely mended without complications.'

'Yeah,' the warm water was nice on his skin.

'We'll get you a walking boot, see where you are, if your leg can hold up or not, and have you go and visit a physical therapist,' Dr. Conrard beamed up at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth looked down at her phone as she was notified that her trip was a week away. Before the accident she and Riku had decided to go back to her home town. To the place were they first met, but after the accident it had all been forgotten and even if they went now it would be awkward between them. It didn't help that after they ran into each other two days ago, things had been strange. He didn't really want her near him and if he could he avoided her. The only time they were together was when it was absolutely necessary, like now when he needed her to take him to the doctor's office. His meals, he was taking in his room and unless someone else was with them he didn't spend time alone with her anymore.

Maybe now that he wanted alone time, she should go on the trip. Get some fresh air and relax in the hot springs, plus it would be nice to see if the inn was still the same or if it had changed much over time. Amaranth would confirm her flight and see if she could get a refund or credit on Riku's, if his memory returned maybe they could go together later. Amaranth put her cell away as the door to the doctor's office opened and Riku and Dr. Conrard appeared, Riku always made her wait outside. She softly smiled at them and walked over to join them, stopping a few feet away not to crowd them. 'How did everything go,' she noted that the cast was finally off and he was only using one crutch for support.

'He's doing great,' Dr. Conrard answered before Riku could. 'We set up an appointment with a physical therapist and she'll help him further along. She's in the building and she had an opening for today, so we had him booked.'

'That sounds like wonderful news,' she beamed at them, it seemed that almost everything would be back to normal again.

'Yeah, the appointment is in fifteen minutes. We should get going,' Riku interjected before the Doctor could say anything else.

'I could walk you down there,' the Doctor offered.

One of the reasons why he hated when Amaranth came with him to the doctor's office was because of Dr. Conrard's earnest desire to be around her. Instead of focusing on him, he would ask her questions and look her over. It always made him feel like there was a secret between them that he wasn't privy too, another reason to hate the Doctor's unwanted attention of her. So he had her sit outside in the wait room, but it still didn't stop the doctor from trying to spend time with her. 'That…' he was about to reject him when Amaranth answered that it was nice of him too offer.

'But won't it put you behind on your patients,' Riku tried to stop him from going with them, with her.

'No, I am cleared for lunch and a meeting after, so I can spare a minute or two,' Riku watched as he whisked her away and led the way with her beside him as he tried keep up with them but failing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two days following the doctor's visit and Riku had given up on his crutch. He was strong enough to move around with only the walking boot and a minor limp. He had suggested to his father after one of his visits that he could go back to work, but his father shut him down and told him to just get his strength back. That after the New Year he could return to work. He had internally grimaced at the suggestion, seeing that he would have to remain inside the apartment with her a little longer. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed being able to keep tabs on her but at the same time after that incident things had changed. He couldn't just see her as his roommate and potential lover. Nope, he shook his head as he walked back to his room after watching a movie. He found himself strongly drawn to the girl, in his desires to want to touch her and feel her against him.

The dreams that he was having of the faceless woman, were now of her and he remembered them so vividly that it made his member ache. He would have to release himself more than once in order to function for the day or be in close quarters with her. He wondered what she would do if he were to ask her if he could share a night with her. Knowing her, she would probably get embarrassed and run away from him, possibly kick him out. Lately she had also become more reserved and avoided him, but it was probably due to his distance. He had to figure out a solution to the current situation, he needed to confront her and tell her how he felt. Maybe she felt the same, she had too. For he saw no actual boyfriend ever come around and she never talked about one, she was only ever focused on his needs. Yes, he told himself as he got ready for bed, he would definitely talk to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth finished packing and closed the purple suitcase, she slowly zipped it up and contemplated how she was going to tell Riku. He seemed to be avoiding her more then usual, whenever she came into the room he would leave. Maybe he was disgusted with her and didn't want to see her at all because he had been repulsed. She finished zipping up her suitcase and took a seat on the bed, her flight was tomorrow morning, Hina and Nina were dropping her off at the airport. She had stocked the fridge with enough food to last him a week, she just couldn't get the courage to tell him that she would be away for the week. She should just have Nina do it for her after she was dropped off at the airport. No, she shook her head, placed her hands on her thighs and with determination got up. All she was supposed to do was tell him that she would be gone for a week and not to worry about the meals or anything else, that if he needed anything Nina would be a call away. She would have left it to Hina, but she still didn't care for Riku, no matter how much time they spent together and got to know each other.

She walked out of her room and headed downstairs, hoping to catch him and tell him about her trip. As she headed for the stairs, she heard voices coming from downstairs, she stayed where she couldn't be seen, but was still able to hear what the voices were saying. 'Looking as sharp as ever,' she recognized Sora's voice.

'Except for that godawful walking boot,' it was a voice that she hadn't heard too often.

'Axel,' Sora reprimand and Amaranth recalled the tall redhead that she had met once or twice.

'Tsk, I am just stating a fact,' he sounded disappointed at being scowled.

'So why are we going out,' Sora asked.

'To get this guy laid,' Axel answered. 'He's probably extremely lonely without a honey to take care of his little friend.'

'Wrong,' Riku cut Sora off before he could say anything. 'We're just going to get drinks. I need sometime away from the apartment, being here day in and day out is kind of like a prison.'

'Hmm,' Sora nodded but didn't say anything.

'One nice prison you have here,' Axel said and Amaranth imagined him looking around. 'You have a pretty set of guards too,' he must have seen the picture of Hina, Nina and her. 'The red head looks feisty, just my type, you think that someday you can introduce me to her?'

'She might be your type, but I don't think you're hers,' Riku didn't want to come out and say that she was already in a relationship and it was with another female.

'Dude, you don't know until you try,' Axel told him and then asked. 'So are you and the blonde getting along? She seems to be your type?' Amaranth heard a whacking sound and then a cry, 'Aww, what was that for?'

'For asking such an insensitive question,' Sora answered and Amaranth assumed that he was the one that hit Axel. 'We should get going before it gets too late. I told Kairi that I would be back at a decent hour, plus I still have to go into work tomorrow.'

'Tsk, lame,' Axel cried and she heard shuffling noises.

'Hey, did you tell Amaranth that you were heading out,' Sora asked Riku.

'No, I haven't seen her all day,' he answered a truth and lie. 'But she should be in bed right now or getting ready, I don't want to disturb her.'

'But what if she comes and looks for you,' Sora asked.

'She'll probably just assume that I am asleep too,' Riku muttered. 'Let's just go.'

'Hey is Amaranth the blonde one. If so, can I go meet her,' Axel chimed in as they got dressed in their coats and jackets, readying to face the cold winter air and snow.

'No and no,' Riku told him.

He began to shut off all the lights, leaving her in the dark and immobile. She heard the sound of keys, footsteps retreating further and the sound of the door close and voices becoming silent, since the apartment was soundproof from outside noises. She slide down the wall her back was pressed against and pulled her knees in so that she could hug them and lay her head on. Riku didn't seem too bothered with letting her know where he was going or with whom he was heading out with. In her head, she knew it was common curtesy for him to tell her his plans since they lived together, but on the other hand he didn't have to tell her anything because they weren't anything. They were just roommates that coexisted together under one roof. Just a person worth naming because they lived together, but not because they were anything else. 'I am sorry,' she apologized, 'I should have tried harder and been more bolder.' She felt the tears that she was trying so hard to hold in escape and begin to moisten her long skirt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'So how are things going for you at home,' Sora asked, they had been at the dance club for over an hour and all Riku did was watch and observe. Axel had decided to go and ask someone to dance and he seemed to be having fun. Riku and he had been asked to dance, but for their own reasons they refused.

'Good,' was his one worded answer, he couldn't bring himself to tell Sora that he had become a dog in heat the last past week and that it had gotten harder to control himself in the last two days. Go figure, he had decided to tell Amaranth how he felt and it was like all the flood gates had been released on his perverted dreams slash thoughts and all he wanted was her. He wanted her in anyway and place imaginable and it seemed that the living room was the place where his perverted thoughts really took life or whenever she was near.

'Sounds so generic,' Sora studied Riku and wondered what his thoughts really were on the petit woman. From the beginning he thought that it was a bad idea for Riku to be left alone with her and he was a bit jealous. In addition, it didn't help that she had been scared and avoiding him. Yet as time passed he realized how good she was for Riku and how happy he was with her. However, things now were just good. Riku cared for her, but not in the same way that he did before. He wanted to share his gratitude with her for all the care she had given him and he knew that because he had gone out with him to buy her a gift for Christmas. For a moment he had thought that it was a break through and that he was recovering his memories. But no, things weren't as simple.

Riku turned away from the women out on the dance floor, 'I don't know what more you want me to say.'

'Don't get your feathers ruffled,' he saw that it was a sensitive topic for him. Maybe this Riku only cared for Amaranth as a friend and nothing more, he frowned at the thought because he knew from watching her these last few months how much she actually loved him. If Riku were to abandon her, she would probably break but never confess to Riku or tell him their actual history. She had asked everyone that knew about their relationship not to say anything. She said that she didn't want to force him or make him feel obligated to be with her and that if he ever asked to say what they were just say close friends.

Riku returned to watching the people out in the dimly lite room, dancing to the rhythm of the music and the colored lights that shown in time to the beat. He watched the women and frowned in disappointment, because it didn't matter how little they were dressed in or how tight their clothes were they remained unappealing. The sway of their hips in tightly fitted dresses with short hems didn't call to him or arouse him. 'Don't tell me that what Axel said was true, we came here for you to get laid,' Sora groaned in distaste at Riku's predicament.

'Don't be foolish, I am just looking,' it was true, he kept turning down all their approaches. None of the women where up to his standards, it seemed that there was only one woman that was truly meant for him. She was back at home, under the covers and fast asleep. Probably wearing some long and shapeless nightgown which left much to the imagination.

'Hn,' just looking wasn't something that the old Riku would be doing. When they were younger they would come out to the bar or club and after some observing he would pick one girl out of the sea of many and pursue her. Yet as he watched him watch them, he noticed a look of disinterest and un-appeal. 'Are you by chance comparing them to Amaranth,' he asked out loud.

'Excuse me,' Riku slowly turned back to look at Sora.

'It's just that you spend so much time with her, I thought that maybe you were comparing them to her,' Sora saved. 'I mean, Amaranth is a pretty face compared to them because she leaves so much to the imagination. However, knowing how loving and caring she is makes her all the more desirable, don't you think?'

Riku was suddenly annoyed, 'You shouldn't be making those types of observations. You have a wife at home that's happily waiting for your return.'

Sensitive subject, Sora realized, 'I am just stating a fact,' he shrugged his shoulders. 'I am sure there are plenty of men out there that would love a chance with her.'

Riku felt the twitch of his right eye as he tried to contain his anger at the though of someone else with her. An image of Xemnas and her appeared in his minds eye and he became angry, but instead of lashing out he took a drink. 'She doesn't seem to find anyone interesting.'

'Now maybe,' Sora couldn't resist egging him on. After all, he was still a little bitter at what happened years ago. 'But in the future you never know, maybe she'll find someone like me.'

Riku stopped his second shot in midair at the sudden statement, 'What?'

Sora somehow felt the temperature drop, but of course it was his imagination and the vent up above him kicking on. 'Yeah, didn't you know that she and I share a history. We went out when we were younger,' it was true they went out, but nothing became of it. 'I always wondered what could have been.'

Riku placed his drink down, 'Nothing.'

'Now of course,' sorry Kairi, he thought, he couldn't help but want to get under Riku's skin and it seemed like it was working. The guy had treated Amaranth like a possession ever since they were younger. The only difference now was that he didn't remember clearly, but his subconscious did and he wanted to see if it would trigger anything. 'Long distance didn't work out for us, but it was thanks to you that we met.'

Riku clenched his jaw and free hand, while the other one tightened its grasp on the shot glass, 'I would never.'

'But you did and for that I am grateful,' Sora quickly responded. 'It was the most magical time of my youth, it made me see that there was still beauty in humanity.'

He needed a way to turn the topic around, he didn't need to hear about Sora and…he paused, he suddenly felt a shot of pain shoot through his head. It was images of Sora and a girl when he was younger, in their late teens. Amaranth, he though as the image of the girl smiling and talking to Sora became clearer.

'Riku,' Sora called out to him as he worried about his friend holding his head. 'Riku?'

'I am fine,' he said, his breathing a bit shaky. 'I am fine.' In reality he wasn't, he saw images of her kissing Sora, defending him, helping him and leaving with him. He felt the emotions of his younger self and felt anger, rage, annoyance, jealousy and possessiveness. The young woman was his, but she wasn't. She was with Sora and he was with Risa, but know Sora was with someone else and she was with him. Well, they weren't together but she remained loyal and at his side.

'Are you sure,' Sora didn't mean to physically make him ill.

'Yeah, it's just when I get memories,' the pain was starting to ease off and the drink before him was tempting.

'Oh,' Sora nodded, 'is it normal for them to be painful, have you told the doctor?'

'No, but its nothing,' he took the small glass in his hand and took the shot without hesitation, the amber liquid burning his throat and heating his insides as it went down.

'I don't think that it's normal, you should tell your doctor,' Sora worried.

'It's nothing, but next time I go I'll mention it,' he served himself another shot, since they had ordered a bottle when they arrived.

'You should also slow down,' Sora cautioned.

'You're starting to sound like a wet blanket. It seems that married life takes away all the excitement,' Riku took the shot regardless of Sora's opinion.

'Not really, I mean at the end of the day I have someone to come home too. Someone that loves me and supports me, whom is willing to build a future with me and bare my children. The women here,' he looked out into the dance floor, 'aren't that type of woman and if they are its not what they are looking for here tonight.'

Riku looked out into the sea of dancing bodies and had to agree with Sora, but that wasn't what he wanted right. Another image appeared before him, this one recent, it was the moment he arrived home from the hospital and Amaranth had been waiting for him. She had looked up from the bundle in her arms and welcomed him home with a graceful smile on her face. He remembered his heart beating out of control in that instant at having such a beautiful woman welcoming him home, but the horror of her having a child sending a cold chill down his spine. It was the first thing he had inquired about and Xemnas, who had helped him get there, had told him it was theirs. The blood had drained from his face at the thought and he had just looked at her and the baby with indignation. She had told him that Xemnas and her were just friends, not previous lovers with a baby. He had been on the verge of reproaching her when Xemnas had laughed at his reaction and clarified that it was a joke. Amaranth explained that she was just helping out a neighbor, while they went out and running an errand, Riku had nodded and felt at ease again. In the end, he realized that having someone waiting for him to arrive home wasn't so bad after all, given the right circumstances and person. 'Maybe its not such a bad idea,' he muttered.

What wasn't such a bad idea, having someone at home wait for him or having someone for the night? Sora wanted to ask out loud but knew that Riku would just probably shot him down. So instead he just watched Riku drink and look out into the sea of people in wonder. After he felt Riku had enough and it had gotten pretty late he asked if they should go, Riku had nodded but lolled a little as he had too much to drink. He told him to wait while he went to go find Axel, when he told him it was time to go he turned him down and said to go on ahead. It seemed that Axel had found a friend to spend the night with and didn't need to be bothered. So he went back to Riku and they left, during the ride back to Amaranth's place it was quiet. Riku kept nodding off, he wanted to slam of the breaks to wake him up, but couldn't find it in his heart to be so mean. Instead, he just drove on quietly until he arrived and he had to wake sleeping beauty.

Helping Riku was labor intensive, he didn't seem like a heavy guy since his was tall and well built but having his weight on top of him as they walked and rode up the elevator was too much. 'Come on,' he readjusted Riku as the elevator came to a halt on Amaranth's floor. 'Where's the key,' he asked as they reached the door.

'Got it,' Riku began to look for the keys in his pocket and after some squirming around and almost knocking them over in his search Riku pulled out the key. He used the quick fab to unlock the door and let them in.

Sora was guiding him to his room when they were walking passed the stairs and Riku came to a stop. 'What is it,' Sora asked him.

'My room is upstairs,' he pointed upwards with his free hand.

'No, it isn't,' Sora told him, Riku had been moved downstairs to the guest room to help avoid the stairs while he healed and also since he had no memory of Amaranth and their time together.

'It is, come on, help me,' Riku used his strength to turn them towards the stairs and grabbed the banister to help stabilize them.

'It's not,' Sora tried again, but Riku took the first step up without hesitation or looking like he heard him. Amaranth was not going to be pleased tomorrow morning when she had to help Riku down.

They made it upstairs and Riku led Sora to his room, but as soon as they got there he realized where Riku had taken them. 'Um, I don't think that this is your room,' it smelled like Amaranth and the decoration was feminine.

'Don't be silly,' Riku lifted his arm from Sora's shoulder and walked towards the bed. 'Thanks for helping me,' he stumbled a little but managed to make it without falling over. 'I'd show you out,' he yawned, 'but I don't think that I can make it back upstairs without help.'

'Yeah, no,' Sora looked cautiously at the bed afraid to see Amaranth laying there on the verge of waking up and screaming at them. Yet as Riku undressed and got up to pull the covers back he noticed an empty bed.

'Okay,' Riku unzipped his pants and dropped them before he got into bed. 'Bye.'

'Yeah, bye,' Sora was baffled by the empty bed, but knew that once Amaranth arrived and saw a semi naked Riku in her bed she would probably be startled. Yet it was a problem for Riku to solve himself or maybe he had remembered something from earlier. That was probably it, so maybe things would go back to normal between the two, at least that was what he hoped for because they needed it. She needed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney characters.**

Chapter Fourteen

Remembrance

-Love is hard to find, hard to keep and hard to forget.- Alysha Speer

For the first time in months, Riku had been able to sleep peacefully. He had no adult rated dreams, probably because he passed out with all the alcohol he consumed. His bed felt comfortable, not that it didn't before, but it felt familiar and the scent that surrounded him was soothing. He groaned in protest as he moved his body in order to stretch and fully begin to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, only what he saw wasn't familiar but at the same time it was recognizable.

He wasn't in his room downstairs, the bed he was in was a king-size, the sheets weren't a dull gray but a soft creamy color, they didn't smell like soap or him but a light musk that had floral notes. The room had a lived in feeling, he noticed as he sat up and looked around. The room was colored a light pastel yellow which drew in the warmth of the sun coming in from the two windows behind the bed. The room was furnished to the liking and appeal of a female, he saw the dresser to the left of the room with perfume and make-up. Beside it was the closet, he could see inside and caught a glimpse of female attire on one side and male suites on the other. He got out of the large bed and walked over to inspect the suites and clothes.

This was his room, he recognized the clothes, the suites were his and behind them there were some of his causal clothes since the other was in his room down stairs. To the other side he saw female clothes that he knew belonged to only one other person in the condo and if he didn't know, the chef attire was a dead give away. He pulled away from the closet and turned to the dresser, besides her cosmetics and perfumes he noticed more masculine cologne and items. He opened one of the drawers and saw her lingerie, he was about to close the drawer when something caught his attention. It seemed like it was a corner of a black and white picture, so slowly and carefully he pulled it out to study. To say that he wasn't shocked was an understatement, but he was suddenly hit by a series of emotions. The first emotion besides shock was disbelief, it caused him to drop the photo and just stare at it with wide dumbfounded eyes. After a moment, he bent down and picked it up from the floor before taking a seat on the small bench before the dresser.

The second emotion to hit him was rage, he clenched and unclenched his free hand while the other hand shook. This was never in the works for him, he had never imagined that this would happen to him, but it happened. The evidence around him proved that he and Amaranth were together and that was why she stayed by his side. But he didn't understand why she didn't tell him? Why she kept everything hidden from him? The third emotion was regret, his posture bent, his arms and shoulders heavy at the sudden realization that he had forgotten someone important to him. Someone that he was together with and cared about in more then just a physical level. Because he had never moved in with someone and sold his belonging before. His previous girlfriends always came over to his place and some stayed longer then just when the physical aspect of their relationship was achieved. When asked if they could move in together he always found an excuse and avoided the attachment and the longing for more. Estella had wanted more and it got them separated, since what they had was good but she wanted marriage, kids and so much more then he was willing to give her.

He studied the picture in his hand once more and realized that his dreams weren't fantasies of what he wanted to do with Amaranth, but memories. He had come to that conclusion when he recognized some of the outfits in her closet. He figured he had just made up the maid, nurse, secretary and nun outfits, but he was wrong. They were more conservative outfits, old-fashioned if you will, but they suited her and made her provocative. He figured it was his desire of tainting someone so pure and innocent and dressing her in such a fashion had been his form of achieving that goal. 'Heavens,' he groaned, he needed to see her, needed to talk to her and ask her why she didn't say anything. Why she hadn't told him the truth about their relationship and this, he looked down at the picture once more before making up his mind. Riku got up and was about to head out when he remembered he was still in his boxers. He needed to confront her, not scare her off before she had a chance to say anything. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from the closet, he went and washed up real quick before heading downstairs to go and find her. He was certain with how late it was, mid-morning, she was probably fixing lunch for him.

He stopped as remorse hit him again, he had been ignoring and refusing to see her when she needed him the most. Heavens, he had been a cruel bastard towards her, he realized and wanted to somehow beat himself for what he had done. However, now wasn't the time. He needed answers and he needed to know whether this was real or not, he had brought the picture with him not wanting to let go unless it disappeared or was a figment of his imagination. With some struggle he walked down the stairs and heard noise coming from the kitchen. He slowly drew near the kitchen and recognized the voices and noise of something being cut of the cutting board.

'You're doing that wrong,' Hina voiced, a constant visitor that didn't trust him alone with Amaranth and considering his dreams, he could definitely understand why.

'If I am doing it wrong, why don't you help me,' Nina, Hina's tamer and partner, asked.

'Um, no, I am not making anything for that Prick,' Hina announced and he stopped outside the doorway out of view and wondered why they would be there cooking for him.

'Amaranth told you to stop calling him that,' Nina reminded her and for a moment the chopping sound stopped and he heard the sound of it dropping into water.

'She's not here,' Hina muttered in her defense, which meant that she could call him as she pleased. 'Plus, I don't see why we're here cooking him food.'

'She asked us too, she said that he would probably have a hangover so we should make him some soup,' Nina reminded her.

'Humph,' Hina grunted, she still disliked him even though there were moments he thought the redhead was warming up to him. Nevertheless, what were they talking about Amaranth being gone and how did she know about him going out, he never told her. 'You know, I bet he did something to her last night when she came over all red and puffy-eyed.'

'He was probably upset by the fact that she was leaving and that's why he went drinking. As for her, she told us she had been watching a movie that made her get all emotional and stuff,' Nina reminded her.

'I don't see why she'd be watching a movie after he left,' Hina mumbled and he had to admit she had a point.

'Maybe to drown out the fact that he wasn't going with her, I don't know,' Nina sighed.

'Aren't you supposed to be the smart one in this relationship,' Hina pointed out.

'I thought hackers were smarter than us common folk,' Nina reminded her of her words from long ago.

'I am good at computers, not figuring people out and Amaranth looked more heart broken then not last night,' her voice soft and filled with sadness.

'Princess has had it rough these last few months,' Nina responded. 'I wouldn't blame her for being sad and depressed, considering how lonely she must feel being with the person that she cares about the most and them not being able to remember her.'

'Bastard,' Hina whispered.

He heard Nina sigh, but she didn't correct her, 'I think that we have to give them some time, I mean, I think that with time he'll fall for her again.'

'What happens if he doesn't?'

'Then we'll help Amaranth move on, I am sure she has come to that conclusion herself, of the possibility of him moving on without her.' Nina responded and his clutched his free hand, no way in hell was she moving on and finding someone else. Not now at least.

'Yeah, maybe Xemnas and Xion will fill the hole that Bastard leaves,' Hina suddenly had a cheerfulness in her voice.

'Slow down,' Nina advised her, 'don't rush too fast.'

'Yeah, but wouldn't they be perfect together,' Riku had enough, he came in to view of the kitchen and cleared his throat.

Hina and Nina jumped as they realized that they just got caught in the act of treason. 'Ladies,' Riku greeted them and noticed Nina's flushed face and shooting glance over at Hina, whom had her back turned to him.

'Hi,' Nina forced a fake smile in his direction, but avoided eye contact.

'Hina,' he wanted the red-head to face him and say that Amaranth was better off with his cousin and his daughter to his face.

Slowly Hina turned to face the young man they were just talking about, her heart racing from the scare and her lips pressed flat. 'Riku,' she nodded, but unlike her partner stared him straight in the eyes not regretting if he overheard her preference.

He wasn't going to ask or demand why he was so wrong for her, but he wanted to know where she was hiding. 'Where's Amaranth?'

'Hi to you too,' Hina stated as she crossed her arms before her and went back to her normal state of sass.

'I am not here to play twenty questions,' he told her.

'His Highness has come all high and might this morning, demanding from us peasants what he already knows,' Hina reproached.

Nina remained quiet and assessed Riku, he was tired she could see the deep lines and bags under his eyes. He was also annoyed, the clenching of his jaw after he spoke was a dead give away. Desperate, it seemed he had one goal in mind and that was Amaranth and he would probably disregard how he got the information if Hina kept mouthing back. Mixing that in with his hangover and it was a cocktail for disaster, so she had better intervene soon before Riku got ahead of his rationally. Mind you, he wouldn't do them any physical harm, but she was sure he'd find something to say that was just as hurtful. 'I won't ask again, where is Amaranth?'

'Not here,' Hina answered as she glared at him in challenge.

'I—-'

'She left on a trip,' Nina cut him off. 'We thought that she told you, she told us she told you last night.'

'She didn't tell me anything,' he hadn't given her a chance considering he had been avoiding any alone time with her. 'Where did she go and for how long?'

'A week and to her hometown,' Nina answered before Hina could intervene.

'I need to know exactly where she went,' he asked Nina, who was being more helpful.

'Why, what for,' Hina countered. 'Afraid that you can't live without your servant around?'

'She is not my servant,' Riku quickly and coldly snapped.

Hina's temper was rising and she was about to respond to him, but Nina stopped her. 'We'll tell you.'

'Like hell,' Hina said after.

'Hina will even help set up your flight,' Nina turn to Hina, who's head snapped to look over at her in indignation.

'I will do no such thing.'

'Great,' Riku looked over at Nina and nodded in gratefulness. While at the same time stuffing the picture that he was going to use to comfort Amaranth in his pocket, he had a suspicion that they weren't aware. 'Thank you.'

Nina turned away from Hina's dark glare, she'd have to tell her what she noticed later when they were alone and Hina cooled down. 'I am not doing this for you,' Nina answered honestly, 'so you don't have to thank me.'

'Still,' Riku felt in debt with her.

'If you really want to thank me, I have only one request,' Nina told him.

'That is,' he asked after she paused.

'The same as Hina's, we wish for our friend to be happy,' she answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hina glared at Nina, 'Why did we even have to bring him to the airport?'

Nina sighed in resignation, ever since they were caught talking she had forced Hina to hack into the airlines and arrange for Riku's flight. Being smart, Amaranth had already had his flight credited for future flights so all Hina had to do was book it. Nina hadn't told her anything since she had been waiting for the right moment to sneak into Riku's room. She had caught a glimpse of the picture Riku was holding earlier and wanted to confirm what she saw. So she had left Hina to figure out the flight while she went to snoop. She had gone into his bedroom and while he was showering, searched for his discarded sweat pants where she was certain the picture still remained. When she saw it, she was shocked, but she tried to clear her mind and scan the picture for information. When she heard the shower turn off she stuffed the picture back into his pocket, but not before taking a picture of it.

Afterwards she went upstairs to investigate further, because of of course her first thought was that it was a fake and that there was no possible way that it was real. If it was real then why hadn't she told them? Did she not trust them to keep it a secret or was she waiting to tell Riku first before she told anyone else? Her parents didn't know, that she was certain off. Otherwise her mother would be beaming with joy, her father the same, but after the shock wore off. Nina had put the pieces together, Amaranth must have found out after Riku woke up and she collapsed. She probably didn't want to worry anyone and but pressure on Riku. After all, he was recovering and had lost his memory of her, of them. It seemed that he still hadn't recovered them, but just like her put the pieces together and she also had an inkling that he had fallen for her once more.

'Earth to Nina, are you in there,' Hina was calling out to her and waving her hand in front of her face. They were at the entrance to the terminal waited for Riku to walk inside.

'Yes,' she turned away from the crowd of people that had arrived to get in line and hide him from view.

'Why are you spacing off and why are we being so nice to the Prick,' she asked. 'Don't tell me you've fallen for him and as a self sacrifice you're willing to let him go to some other woman.'

'No,' Nina looked over at Hina in disbelief, 'you are a moron.'

Hina was about to say something, but instead watched as Nina searched her purse and pulled out her phone, 'I am not doing this for some self sacrificing reason or to rebel against you,' she unlocked her phone and opened the photo app. 'I am helping him because of this,' she showed her the phone.

Hina looked at the black and white sonogram on Nina's phone, her mouth open and shut, shut and opened. 'You…but…you can't be pregnant. Unless you've…cheated on me,' Hina reasoned.

'You really are an idiot,' Nina groaned and watched as realization finally hit Hina.

'THAT BASTARD,' she cried out and everyone around them turned to see what all the commotion was about.

'Keep it down,' Nina told her as she felt her face aflame with embarrassment as so many eyes watched them.

'H-h-how can I keep it down,' Hina fumed, her anger making her stutter a little.

'We should go,' Nina couldn't take the stares, she grabbed Hina's hand and led her towards the exit and down the escalator.

'I need to go and stop him,' Hina protested, but didn't try to run back or snatch her hand away.

'And stop him from doing what's right,' Nina stopped once they reached downstairs and it was less crowded and people weren't gawking at them.

'No, yes, no,' Hina was confused and frustrated, this was a big bomb to process.

Nina sighed, 'You know, I love that you care so much for Amaranth, but she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. You made sure that if she didn't want anything, she could do everything in her power to stop it from happening. Therefore, I think that she wanted this, probably not this soon. But I am sure that with him, yes. Because she loves him, you know. It is something that doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out, just one to get it through to you,' she jabbed lightly.

'But he's hurt her so much,' Hina whispered.

'Unintentionally,' Nina pointed out, 'I am sure that with as happy as Amaranth was before the accident, he didn't make himself forget her. He's good for her and she's good for him. I mean, even now with his memory loss, he is willing to go out and search for her because unconsciously he's still in love with her.'

'It could be a ruse.'

'You're just in denial,' Nina was becoming a little frustrated with Hina's refusal to accept facts.

'Maybe, I've known her for a long time and ever since I've known her I've felt like I've had to protect her,' Hina confessed. 'She just has something about her that attracts trouble and with her looking so weak and docile, it's hard to let go and see what you mean.'

'You feel like a Mama Bear, who's baby has finally grown up and is ready to face the world?' Nina teased her crest faced girlfriend in hopes of lifting her spirts and even to annoy her a little.

'No, like a child that got left behind without warning,' she whispered.

Nina smiled and squeezed her hand, 'Well, I am still here,' she pointed out. 'I promise I won't leave you and I'll even give you sweets if you like,' she winked.

Hina's suddenly felt overcome with relief and laughed at Nina's insinuation. 'You sound like at creeper giving out candy to children.'

'Well, you're the one that compared herself to a child,' she pointed out.

'Yeah, well, I just think that for future reference I'll keep you away from my godchildren,' Hina let go of her hand and began walking away towards the exit.

Nina gasped, 'What makes you think that you're the godmother?'

'Cuz I've known her longer then you have and I am her favorite,' Hina turned her head and called back.

'Yeah, well I am Riku's favorite considering I don't call him names or say that Xemnas is better suited for Amaranth.'

Hina froze, her face going pale as she slowly turned to face Nina, who's face was smug with self righteousness. 'You don't think?'

'I do,' she walked towards her and without another word walked by, a pep in her step as she crushed Hina's spirits. If she knew any better, she would have to say that they would both be godparents to Amaranth and Riku's children. A shared title with Sora and Kairi, Riku's best friends and confidents, but she was sure that Hina didn't quite know that just yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth stared up of the large store front window and admired all the teddy bears, plush toys and baby clothes that could be seen through the clear glass and bright lights. The nights were coming earlier, but unlike the bright lights of the city the town didn't wash out the stars. So when she turned from the window to look out into the starry night she couldn't help but smile. After a moment of admiring the stars and Christmas lights, her smile slowly began to fade and she stuffed her black gloved hands into her matching overcoat with white fur rimmed hood.

She had arrived early and been able to check into the inn, upon arrival. Amaranth had hoped to enjoy being back in her old home but it wasn't the same. She didn't have the freedom and access to all the places that she did when she was younger. Plus, over the years they had updated and renovated the place, so the small changes had transformed the inn from what she once called home. She walked down main street, heading back towards the inn and thinking about how it wasn't the only thing that had changed. She and her family had too, she reached the end of main street and the lights became dimmer and she stepped on lightly snow covered sidewalks.

Stores transitioned into homes and as she continued on her way, feeling a small chill as the wind blew, she couldn't help but think that change wasn't so bad. It was just a progression of life. If things had remained the same, her friendship with Riku would have never progressed. She never would have fallen in love and known the pleasure and heartbreak of such a feeling. The houses came to an end and the light became more spares, as the light post were set further apart. Walking along the isolated street surrounded by trees, she came to a gap amongst them and stopped. She looked up the stairs she was standing in front and recalled the shrine she had come to visit so often as a child. Maybe when it was light outside she would come and visit, she thought as she turned away and continued to the inn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riku was worried, it was getting dark outside and the temperature continued to drop. He had arrived late in the afternoon, checked in and hadn't left the room since his arrival for fear that he might miss her when she returned. He tried calling her on her phone, but she wasn't answering, it went to voicemail. Maybe something had happened to her during the time she had been away, her clothes were here so that meant that she had arrived safely. Riku got up, he couldn't wait around any longer. The fear of something happening to her, to them, was driving him crazy and he couldn't just sit still. He grabbed his coat from the couch and put it on, he remembered a little bit of the town but not much since his visit to his Uncle's. Yet he was confident that he could find his way and that if all else failed he'd make the call and ask his cousin for help, he headed down the short hallway towards the door.

As he opened the door, all the anger, fear and worry dissipated. Standing before the door on the verge of opening it was Amaranth. 'Oh, I am sorry, I—-' he assumed she was apologizing for getting the wrong room, but she stopped after she looked up and saw him. 'Riku,' she said his name after she recognized him.

He grabbed her extended hand and pulled her inside, closing the door with his free hand before wrapping it around her as he had pulled her into his arms. 'Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone,' he demanded.

Amaranth was surprised to say the least, she never expected Riku to be there, let alone him holding her in his arms. 'Let me see you,' he pulled her away from him and his hands went up to cup her neck and with his thumbs push her chin up so that he could study her. Amaranth felt a small blush grace her cheeks at the intensity of his stare and couldn't help but look away. 'You've been crying,' he noted.

'I…' she fell silent as his right hand lifted to cup her face so that he could lightly run his thumb across her cheek.

'You haven't been sleeping either,' besides her eyes being red and puff, he also noted the deep bags and lines underneath them. 'You need to rest.'

She nodded, she was still confused as to why he was there and why he was so worried. Maybe something happened, her hands lifted up to grab his and gentle pull them way from her. 'Riku, did something happen,' she found her voice. 'Is something wrong with my parents, your parents? Did you come to bring me back?'

There was a ping in his heart as she pulled away from him, his hands losing contact with her soft skin. 'No,' was his simple answer to all her questions.

Then what was he doing here, she wondered but was afraid to ask him as the light in his eyes slowly dimmed. She wanted to reach out for him, but stood her ground as she remembered the last week and how he had been pulling away from her. Against her better judgment she asked, 'What are you doing here?'

So she didn't even want to see him now, he concluded and there was another ping. 'Because we need to talk.'

Talk? Talk about what, she wondered. 'That's why you came here,' she asked, but it didn't make sense to her that he would fly all the way out to see her just because they needed to talk.

She had runaway from him, he concluded and his body stiffened when he thought that she had come here to see Xemnas. She was trading him in, damaged goods, for someone that was intact and aware. That was the only explanation as to why she had come here alone without him. He watched as she took off her purse and coat, revealing an over sized white sweater with white blouse underneath and tight thermal leggings. Her hair was down, it was the first time seeing it down since he met her, well more like since he woke up. She caught him staring at her and looked away and he followed her example and took his coat off too. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was she, he might not have all his memories but he had enough to know that she was his. He just needed to fight for her was all and show her that he cared, easy enough at least that was what he told himself.

Amaranth walked round him to lead the way towards the small living room area and to take a seat on the couch. She watched him as he did the same and noted that it was no wonder the females were all excited when she arrived. Riku was a handsome man and attracted attention wherever he went, his silver hair and pale skin a contrast against his red cashmere sweater and black pants. 'Are you upset that I am here,' he asked after a moment of silence.

'No,' she shook her head snapping back to reality, 'just surprised is all. I can't wrap my head around the fact that you came all the way here to talk.'

'You left me without warning,' he explained.

'I was going to tell you last night, but you were gone,' she lied not wanting to tell him the truth.

'You could have told me ahead of time,' he countered.

Amaranth turned away from him and looked down at her hands before her lap, the gears in her head turning as they tried to figure out why he was so upset. 'You were avoiding me, I didn't want to be a bother to you,' she answered honestly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again since she had a point. 'You aren't a bother and I would have listened,' he said after a while, 'but I am sorry that I have been avoiding you. I did it for your own good,' he said the last sentence softly.

Amaranth caught it and wondered what he meant by for her own good, maybe he was afraid that she would catch him with someone. No, that couldn't be it, because the only people that visited him were his family, friends and Namine. Maybe something had developed between them and that was what he was protecting her from. 'So you're upset that I left unannounced?'

'Yes, no,' he was upset because of so many other things, 'I am upset because of so much more. You lied to me. You've been lying to me this whole time.'

Her head snapped up and turned to him, 'What are you talking about?'

'You never told me the truth about us,' he told her, his tone bitter at the knowledge that she was hiding their relationship.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she denied and began to pull back.

'Lie,' he reached out to grab her wrist, afraid that she'd take off running. 'I don't have all my memories back, but I have enough to know that you and I are more than just friends.'

Amaranth stopped and looked at his hand holding her wrist, he had his memory back, she could feel a raise in her pulse as she heart began to pump a little bit harder. 'How? What do you remember?' She still needed to be sure how much he knew before she accepted him.

Riku studied her and watched as she waited patiently for him to talk. Although he really didn't want to tell her what memories were the ones that he remembered the most clearly and how he put them and their relationship together. 'I have some of our childhood memories,' he began, 'I didn't think that they were about us until I got here. The inn was your home when you were little and my sanctuary from the rest of the world. For the longest time I figured that I just enjoyed the peace and visiting my family when I came up here, but I was wrong. As I got older I realized that the person that I was most interested in seeing and being with was you.'

Amaranth could feel a small heat begin to raise to her cheeks, but then plummet at his next words, 'But I had lost, because in the end you didn't feel the same way. You found Sora to be more interesting than me and it tore me up inside.'

She shook her head, 'I went out with him out of kindness, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I did and for that I am sorry.'

Riku nodded, 'After that my memories aren't all completely there,' he told her.

Amaranth wondered what she should say to him, to be honest and tell him the truth or to skirt around the memory of how they began their relationship. 'I am guessing that because you have to think too much our beginning as adults wasn't as magical as when we were kids,' Riku commented after a moment of silence. 'It probably had to do with my anger from when I was left behind,' he explained although he didn't actually know if his conclusion was correct.

'I didn't make things easy,' she told him after a moment. 'I ran away again, afraid to face you. Afraid to face the feelings that I had buried deep inside my heart.'

So she had cared for him, just like he cared for her, he summarized and felt an elation in his heart. It also meant that if she was willing to stay with him now the feelings still remained the same, right. 'Yet you caught me,' she continued, 'I was a moth attracted to the flame, a burning anger that seared at first, but as time went by and we got to know and trust each other things changed. We were happy…'

'Then the accident happened,' he filled in for her and she nodded. 'After the accident why didn't you tell me about us?'

He noticed her withdrawal and had an inkling at what was coming. 'Because you forgot me and not anyone else,' she answered.

'So what, you were going to leave me,' his hold on her wrist tightened.

She winced at the pain, but didn't pull her hand away, she shook her head in protest, 'No, I wasn't going to leave you. I didn't leave you,' she pointed out and felt his hold lighten. 'I was going to allow you to make your own decision and not tie you down to me.'

'Not just you,' he corrected and she lifted her head up when she heard him shuffling and saw him pull something out of his pocket.

Her eyes widen when she saw the picture in his hand and quickly with her free one reached out to grab it but he pulled it away. She began to fall over, but her failing hand changed direction and caught herself before she fell on top of him. 'Where did you get that? That's mine,' she told him.

'It's mine too,' he stated, wanting to see if she would deny it.

Amaranth could tell that he was challenging her and lying wasn't going to help for he already knew the truth. He said that he had wanted answers, but he had them all. What he wanted was confirmation of those answers. She couldn't deny that they were his, when she had just confessed that they had been in a relationship and that they were happy, had been happy together. She dropped her amber gaze from his piercing aquamarine one and hung her head. Her hair falling forward around her and building a dark curtain between them.

Riku's gaze softened as he noted her retreating form, 'Did I know,' he softly asked.

Amaranth shook her head afraid to speak and allow the sudden emotion that was building up give her away. 'Amaranth,' he called her name, but she refused to look at him. 'How long?'

How long what, she wondered, how long had she known or how far along was she in her pregnancy? She took in a shaky breath and answered, 'I am four months along, but didn't find out until after the accident.'

'Does anyone else know?' She remained silent for a long time, so he squeezed her wrist lightly.

'Xemnas,' she answered, 'and your parents, maybe.'

So his family knew before him, his cousin who had been keeping a close watch on her and making a fool out of him. He recalled all the small intimate moments they had shared together when they thought no one was watching. How he looked at her and catered to her when they were together and how much of a family they looked like with Xion was with them. He was about to reproach her and demand if Xemnas had offered to take his place, however he noticed her begin to shake. 'Hey,' he dropped the picture and reached out to cup her chin and lift her head up.

Amber hues looked up at him, tears running down and staining her perfect porcelain face. 'I am sorry,' she whispered, trying to pull away from him but failing.

Before he could stop himself he did the one thing that he had been dying to do for the longest time. He filled the void between them and kissed her. His lips brushed against her surprised ones, which refused to open for his, but soon found their courage and reciprocated. He shifted closer to her, releasing her wrist and finding it's home at her waist where he pulled her closer and held her in place against him. 'I love you,' he heard the whisper escape her lips after he broke the kiss. 'I love you,' she repeated and again he filled the void. An elation like no other filling his heart and set off butterflies in his stomach. She loved him, it was a soaring high that made all his worries vanish and disappear. That made his desire for her insatiable, he pulled her underneath him as he laid her on the couch, his ministrations never stopping or ceasing to slow down.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Disney/Anime characters.

Chapter 15

One More Chance

-Sometimes it's not about trying to fix something that's not broken. Sometimes it's about starting again and building something new. Something better.- Leisa Rayven

Amaranth laid on her bed under the white comforter, three weeks had passed since she and Riku had come back from vacation. Christmas and the New Year had come and gone, during that time they had announced that they were in a relationship. Both parents were happy, it seemed that both had their own reasons. As she had predicted Riku's parents knew about her pregnancy and were overjoyed to welcome her and the baby into the family. They both had to clarify that they were seeing each other and not planning on getting married anytime soon. Riku's mother had been disappointed, but her husband pointed out that there was always a possibility of them getting married in the future. Right now they had to get to know each other better, since Riku had lost his memories of their pervious time together.

Her parents reacted the same, although Amaranth was too afraid to come out and tell them that she was pregnant. Riku had gotten the third degree from her father, her mother had been thrilled that she had found someone. Although she never imagined that just like in the movies she'd meet and fall in love with her first crush. That had been an embarrassing moment in front of Riku, but she wasn't going to hide the fact that it was true. He had been her first crush, her only crush and she had been extremely lucky to have met him once again.

Their friends had already known of their relationship, so they were just happy that they had gotten back together again. Well, almost everyone was happy. Hina still didn't like the idea, but she said that as long as Amaranth was happy she would deal with it. Nina had reminded her that even if she couldn't deal with it, it wasn't her choice it was Amaranth's. They congratulated them on the babies, a shock to Sora and Kairi around the dinner table. They had invited their friends for dinner so they could tell them together. Sora had almost choked on his chicken and Kairi had frozen, literally, she had been midway into taking a bite of food and just stopped. Once they stopped choking and became unfrozen, they had slowly turned to Amaranth and then towards Riku. At first she had thought that they would have been against the children, but before she knew it Sora had pounced on Riku to congratulate him and Kairi was wishing them the best. Although they found it unfair for them to be so far ahead of them, since it was usually the married couple that announced a pregnancy. Sora asked how far along she was and Kairi wanted to know the sex of the child, failing to realize Nina and Hina's plural congratulations. So it was another shock when they told them that the twins were a boy and a girl.

Amaranth turned to face the ceiling and watched for a moment as her mind played tricks with the shadows. She realized that no matter how happy she was during the day, her nights were still cold and lonely, she turned to the other side of the bed and frown. It was still empty and void of Riku, he wanted to take their relationship slow. Which was ridiculous seeing how far advanced it actually was, she touched her belly and felt the softness and contour. She was boarding month six, so she was finally starting to show more signs of being pregnant. Pretty soon, she wouldn't be able to hide it and her parents would find out. As she touched her stomach she felt a flutter and smiled softly as she recognized a kick against her hand. 'Yeah, I should definitely tell them soon. You Grandparents are going to be so happy, but I think that your Father is going to get another lecture from your Grandpa,' she told them with a smile. She turned to her side and held her belly, 'But I am sure Grandma will put him in his place.'

She closed her eyes and tried to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to get up and cease the day. She'd have to talk to Riku before he left for work and let him know that she planned to go and talk to her parents. She sighed in longing as she though of the man that refused to sleep with her, but was in a relationship with her and in the same apartment only a few feet away from her across the hall. She wanted to ask him to come back to their room, but she didn't want to pressure him. Although as a woman who's man refused to sleep with her, it left her baffled and displeased. She kept thinking that she wasn't attractive enough to satisfy him or he was repulsed by her somehow. She clutched the sheet underneath her and released it, he just wanted time, that was all that he had asked her for before they took the next step in their relationship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riku sat in his office working on paper work or so he told himself, but kept reading the same line over and over again. He kept tapping his pen on the desk, which didn't help ease his irritability. He finally dropped the paper and pen in his hand and gave up. He needed something to do to deal with his frustration and sitting in a lonely office wasn't going to help. He had returned to work and his case loads hadn't changed. Everyone congratulated him on his recovery and on returning back to work. Robert had filled him in on all the ins and outs of what was going on in the office, helped him with the research for some of the cases when he wasn't working on organizing and keeping track of all his appointments. His previous cases had been solved, so he literally started fresh. He quickly got back into the same routine, however after a week and a half he realized that he had become frustrated.

He turned away from the paperwork before him and towards the city view behind him. He looked out on to the city and watched mindlessly as cars drove one way or another. People down below becoming dots of color that just like the cars flowed one way or the other, but becoming less as they rushed to hail a cab, jump on a bus or seek shelter from the cold midwinter. Suddenly he became focused on a woman who's belly seemed on the verge of popping. She was led by a small boy, probably her son, he seemed extremely happy and cheerful as they continued down the street with the wind blowing against them and rosing their cheeks. Curiously he continued to watch them and noticed why the child was so happy, they were going into a baby boutique. They were either out to buy him something or buy his soon to be baby brother or sister something.

They entered the boutique and he lost sight of them, but suddenly his mind was on the woman that remained at home waiting for him. He wondered if her stomach would soon be as big as the woman's entering the shop with her son. She was entering the sixth month of her pregnancy and she was starting to show more, but not enough to make it too noticeable underneath her large clothes, especially her frumpy cardigans. She had told him that she was going to tell her parents about the pregnancy, she couldn't keep hiding it any longer. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being pregnant, it was that she hadn't wanted to shock them too much. Either way it was going to be a surprise, Riku was sure to get another lecture tonight when they went over and told them. Amaranth had told him that he didn't have to go with her, but what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he let her go alone.

It was bad enough that even though they were together they weren't together. He recalled the evening at the inn and groaned in frustration. He had gone to confront her and ask why she had kept their relationship and children a secret. After she confessed as to why, she had begun to cry and apologize, something that he didn't want. So in that moment he had filled in the void between them. She had whispered "I love you" and his heart had soared high in excitement, she loved him. He had kissed her once again, while his right hand had snuck underneath her sweater so that he could cup her soft, warm and succulent breast. She had moaned in pleasure as he played with her nipple, she had called out his name and he had frozen. Suddenly he felt a dark shadow drape over him and forced him to halt his ministrations on her wanton body. A sudden feeling of uneasiness began washing over him and he pulled away, releasing her and leaving her startled on the couch. Her breathing heavy and face flushed, she had been enjoying herself and so had he, his member had been a testament to that.

However, there was a nagging feeling in his roiling stomach and he unconsciously began to straighten his clothes. He looked over at her and noticed her confused expression as she did the same. She didn't ask him why, but he could see it in her eyes that she was hurt and wanted to know what happened. He had apologized and told her that it was best if they take it slow, that they shouldn't rush into things. It had been a lie, he didn't want to slow down, but the shadow that loomed over him forced him to pull back and become unsettled and insecure. When she had called out to him, he had felt her call out to him, the memory of him that she was in love with and not the actual him present before her. He suddenly felt that he couldn't match up to his memory and wanted her to want him for him present.

He hadn't changed, he knew that, but he didn't know how he had interacted with her perviously. What their relationship was truly like, except for the fact that he liked to be physical with her and she didn't seem adverse to it. Every night he walked upstairs and stood before her door, compelled to enter and take her, but once he reached out his had for the door he'd freeze. Why, because in that room were memories of her with his past self and he didn't know if he could measure up to her expectations of him. So he would let his hand fall away and turn to the room behind him.

He sighed deeply as he turned away from the cold and windy city before him. To once again focus of the task before him, however there was a knock on the door that prevented him from reaching out and taking the file once again. 'Come in,' he ushered the person inside.

'Hey,' Sora popped his head in and casually greeted him. 'Hope I am not interrupting.'

'No, just studying paperwork for a case,' he answered as he watched him come inside and take a seat. 'So what can I do for you?'

'Nothing, just came to see how you were doing,' Sora watched him carefully. 'At the meeting this morning you seemed to be a little off and I was worried maybe you needed help with work.'

'Work is good, nothing new and out of the ordinary,' he answered.

'But you seem agitated or frustrated and if it's not work, it's home,' he summoned. 'Are you having trouble in paradise? I thought that you and Amaranth were finally together. You're also about to be a father too, so is that it? Are you having cold feet about being a father?' Sora didn't let him answer, 'Of course you are. You never wanted children and here you are about to have two. You're world is about to get turned upside down and inside out.'

Riku reminded quiet, he hadn't really thought much about the babies to be honest. Amaranth didn't seem worried and she hadn't started to baby proof or decorate the condo. Wait, would they even stay there? They had enough rooms, but would it be enough space for them to run arounds and play as they got older. 'Earth to Riku, you with me,' Sora called out to him.

'Sorry, I was just thinking.'

'Don't tell me you haven't even been thinking about the babies, aren't they almost here.'

'There are still a few months to prepare for them. My biggest concern is when we tell her parents tonight that we're expecting.' It was one of his biggest concerns, but not so far up the list.

'You guys haven't told her parents yet,' Sora's electric blue hues looked at him flabbergasted.

'I didn't find out until recently either,' he pointed out.

'But still,' Sora shook his head in amazement. 'How has she been able to keep quiet for so long?'

'She's actually a pretty private person,' Riku answered, 'she didn't even tell Nina and Hina.'

'Yeah, but a kid is big news.'

'I think that with everything that was going on at the time and our relationship, it was hard to announce it to the world.'

Sora let his words sink in and nodded, she found out after Riku's accident and then the fact that he forgot her was probably devastating. If she came out to her parents or anyone they would demand that he take responsibility. Knowing Amaranth she most likely didn't want to be a burden to him and if he hadn't chosen her, she would have also gone her separate way. She was self sacrificing for other's happiness. 'You're right, but now that her parents are going to know, what are you going to do if they demand you marry her?'

Suddenly there was a drop in his stomach, he hadn't thought about that, 'I…' he was at a loss for words.

Sora almost laughed at his friends panicked expression, 'Don't worry, I am sure Amaranth wouldn't mind if you didn't marry her.'

Everything was coming too fast, things he hadn't though about before were coming out of the wood work. Kids, marriage, it was all too much to process when moments ago he was feeling insecure about his past self. His current self hadn't thought that far, but his past self did. He opened the top drawer of his desk and looked down at the little black box he had found his first day back. He had banished the idea of it being his at the beginning, but it made sense when he had looked inside and saw the actual ring. 'What are you looking at,' Sora got up and leaned over to look at what captivated Riku's attention.

'Nothing,' he shut the drawer.

'Humph,' Sora sat back unhappy with Riku's secrecy. 'Probably a naughty picture of Amaranth to get through the day,' he off handily teased.

'No,' he quickly answered, he only had memories of her naked that were enough to turn him on.

'I was joking,' Sora laughed at his sudden seriousness and defense. 'But seriously if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me.'

'Thanks, but I think that I can solve the issue on my own,' he told him.

'If that's how you feel,' he nodded at Riku's resolve. 'Well, then if it's only telling her parents that's an issue. I wish you good luck tonight.'

Riku nodded, but knew that it was more then her parents that was an issue that needed resolving. He needed to find a way to remember his forgotten memories and put a stop on his insecurities. 'Yeah, I am going to need it.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth and Riku sat nervously on the couch, both looking at her parents with slight fear and apprehension. Both adults were silent and just staring at them as if they had just sprouted two heads. Belle was the first one to speak up, 'I am going to be a Grandmother?'

Amaranth nodded, 'But how is that possible,' her Father countered. 'You two, just barely got together.'

'Pervious to the accident we were together,' she told him.

'What?'

'Adam,' Belle cautioned him, 'they're not children and as adults they have a right to their privacy.'

'She is my daughter,' he pointed out, 'and if they are adults, shouldn't they know better than to have unprotected sex?'

'Adam.'

'Sir, I know this is a shock, it was for all of us, but I promise you that I'll be responsible to Amaranth and our children.'

'Children as in more then one,' Belle asked as a shocked Adam went silent.

'Yes, Amaranth is pregnant with twins,' he answered.

'Mom, Dad, I know that this is sudden, but I can't change the past and I wouldn't change it even if I could. I love Riku and I am happy that I am having his children.'

'But you're not even married yet,' Adam found his voice. 'Unmarried couples aren't supposed to have kids, especially after they've just been together for a few months.'

Amaranth was about to say that it was almost a year, but decided to remain quiet on that part and before she could defend them. Her mother voiced her opinion, 'These are new times, couples don't need to marry each other nowadays to be together or have children.'

'New times or not, I raised my daughter better then this,' he reproached. 'This is all his doing, she's been neglecting work and her responsibilities because he's been brainwashing her or forcing her to comply with his demands.'

Riku was about to say something, but he felt a sudden cold fury coming from beside him and stopped. Turning his head, he noticed Amaranth get up off the couch and glare down at her father. It was the first time in his current memories that he had seen her angry. 'I will not tolerate you bad mouthing Riku and blaming him for something that he didn't do wrong. If I was with him it was because I was willing to be and because I wanted too be with him. So don't blame Riku and if you can't accept it we're leaving,' she reached down and grabbed a stiff Riku's hand. 'Come on, we're going home.'

Riku wanted to apologize, but he noticed her mother ushering him on to go with her. He wondered if it was really alright for them to leave like this. 'Amaranth,' she had released his hand and was getting their coats from the coat rack. He took the coat that she gave him and automatically put it on, but noticed her shoulders shaking and her refusal to acknowledge him. 'Hey,' he reached out for her as she finished getting ready to leave and on the verge of opening the door.

He grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled it away, whirling her around and watching as huge tears produced from her golden hues and ran down her porcelain face. Quickly, he pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her in a soft embrace. She silently cried and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on to him for support. 'It's okay,' he whispered as he rubbed her back and tried to ease her crying.

Amaranth took in his masculine scent and his warmth, allowing it to relax her and help her find her voice. 'He had no right to blame you,' she whispered.

'But I am sure I am not without blame,' he told her.

'I don't see my children being an obstacle or a hindrance that need to be blamed on anyone,' she said as she sniffled.

Riku realized that she loved his past self a lot to not find blame and to cherish their children and time together. It suddenly made him aware that she might only want to be with him because she saw his old self. He began to pull away from her and watched as she lifted her head up and gazed up at him. Who did she see with she looked at him with her beautiful hues and such a warm and loving gaze that made his heart skip a beat. 'Ahem,' their moment was broken by her father clearing his throat.

The young couple pulled away and turned to look at him, his daughter wiping her face with the back of her hand. Her emotion a rollercoaster, like his wife's were when she was pregnant with Amaranth. In fact, if he remembered correctly, she would cry at just about anything and she would worry about the simplest things. 'I don't mean to interrupt, but would you find it so kind to return,' he asked.

'Why, so that you can berate us more,' she asked as her anger with him returned.

He was about to snap back at her when he felt his wife's small hand slip into his as she joined them. 'No, so that we can talk like sensible adults,' she answered calmly as she stared at her daughter.

Amaranth was about to say something when Riku agreed with her parents. Of course, she had wanted to protest but Riku shook his head and told her it wasn't right to leave angry with her parents. That the only reason they were so concerned and upset was because she was their only daughter and it was a shock. Her father agreed and asked her once more to return. After looking at her parents and then Riku, she mumbled in agreement but she was still weary of her father.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'So how'd it go with the in-laws,' Sora teased Riku the next day as they finished their lunch and headed back to the office.

'There was a hiccup at the beginning, but it all turned out well at the end,' he answered.

'Hiccup?' Sora quirked his eyebrows in wonder. 'Did her Dad threaten to beat you up?'

'No,' Riku shook his head.

'Her Mother, but she seems so sweet. I would assume that she's the one that would step in and support you,' Sora continued to guess.

'It was her father, but besides a stern lecture and Amaranth's rebuttal everything turned out fine in the end,' Riku explained.

'Amaranth defended you, wow,' he never imagined Amaranth standing up against anyone let alone her parents. 'She must really care about you.'

Riku felt a ping at his heartstring, 'Yeah,' he answered half heartedly.

'Huh, you don't like being the damsel in distress,' Sora teased, but noticed the hardening of Riku's clenched jaw and knew it was something else that was bothering his friend. Maybe there was trouble in paradise and Riku didn't want to share because he didn't want to seem weak. 'Hey,' he reached out to stop Riku, but he stepped out of reach.

'I have to go, I have a meeting in a few and need to get ready before they arrive,' Riku told him as he waved good-bye.

'Yeah,' Sora dropped his outstretched hand and just watched his friend turn and walk away. Wondering if there was a way to help him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth was sitting at her desk when she heard Nina come in with Hina tagging along. Hina's form of killing two birds with one stone, she'd walk Nina to work and then escort her back home. 'Morning,' she greeted them with a smile.

'Good morning,' Hina smiled brightly and Amaranth's lips curved downward into a slight frown knowing why she was all rose petals blowing in the wind happy.

'Hi,' Nina noticed the slight frown on her friend's face. 'You seem cheery.'

Amaranth noticed her mistake and tried to correct it, 'Umm, no, sorry,' she couldn't be upset by other's happiness.

'Aww, it looks like someone is jealous,' Nina reached out and grabbed Hina and pulled her close. 'But I can't let you have my beautiful blushing girlfriend.'

Hina not really understanding, seriously thought that Amaranth was after her and her face got bright red in thinking that she was interested in her. 'I-I-I-I,' she cleared the stutter from her throat. 'Thank you, but I can't accept your feelings.'

Amaranth and Nina looked at each other and then at the blushing Hina, who thought they were actually going to fight over her. They both ended up laughing at Hina's reaction instead, 'You really are a moron,' Nina insulted her as she released her and tried to hold her belly from exploding from the pain.

'Who are you calling a moron,' Hina pushed her away and looked at Amaranth. 'You're not planning to steal me away? Haven't I demonstrated that I am worth stealing?'

Amaranth stopped laughing and looked at her embarrassed friend, 'No, you have, but I already love someone else and don't you love Nina?'

'This swine, no. I've changed my mind about her,' Hina insulted.

'Really, but last night you were crying and begging me to….' Before she could continue Hina covered her mouth and Amaranth was joining Hina in the blushing department.

'You really should learn when to stop,' Hina reprimanded her. 'You can't just go and tell people about our intimate moments.'

Nina had another mischievous look on her face, she reached up and pulled Hina's hand away. 'I wasn't going to tell her that, you naughty girl. I was going to tell her how much you said you loved my after you cried and begged for the last bite of dessert at the fancy restaurant yesterday.' She turned to Amaranth, 'It was a real shock for people to see a grown woman crying over a bite of ice cream and berries. Although, afterwards she told me she loved me and couldn't do anything without me.'

'Oh,' now Hina felt even more embarrassed for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

'But she was also crying and begging last night in bed too,' Nina finished and it seemed like both Hina and Amaranth were about to explode in a blushing bomb of embarrassment.

'I-I-I-I-I,' Hina was back to stuttering and Amaranth just stared silently at her documents on the table, not wanting to make eye contact with either one of the girls.

'But I am sure its the same for Amaranth and Riku,' Nina was trying to calm Hina, who was hitting her but not too hard.

Suddenly the color drained away from Amaranth and slowly she shook her head. 'Since the accident because of his reason's he hasn't touched me.'

'But you guys are together again,' Nina stopped Hina's hands and told her to look over at Amaranth, who's deposition had turned downcast.

'Yeah,' she mumbled but the enthusiasm was gone from her voice and didn't reach her eyes. 'But I think that I was right. He must feel obligated to be with me since our past relationship and,' her hands wondered to her slightly larger belly.

Hina and Nina looked at each other, before turning to Amaranth and going to take a seat before her desk now that the conversation turned serious. 'Have you talked to him,' Nina asked.

Amaranth shook her head, 'I don't want him to flat out reject me.'

'But if you don't ask him, you'll never know what's wrong. You'll just keep building conclusions in your head and feeling depressed at what you think of,' Nina concluded.

'Look, I might not be a fan of Riku, but I don't think that he feels obligated to be with you,' Hina voiced. 'Yeah, you may be having his kids but he doesn't seem to be the type to stay with someone if he doesn't want too. I mean, we were there when he was breaking up with his previous girlfriend and he didn't even go after her. Instead, he stopped before me after you bolted and asked about you.'

'I remember you telling me that,' Nina recalled. 'If he didn't do that for her, he really didn't care. However, with you it's different. He chased after you, even though he knew that you'd be back. He even asked you to be his girlfriend.'

Amaranth just nodded, but it still didn't easy the worry. 'Maybe after the accident the Prick just can't get it up and that is why he's not touching you,' Hina stated with a serves him right look on her face.

'No, he's not impotent,' Amaranth clearly remembered feeling his stiff member before he pulled away at the inn.

'So he hasn't touched you, yet you know that he's not impotent,' Nina caught on.

'Well, umm,' Amaranth didn't know how to explain. 'There was some minor touching, but it never escalated. He pulled away and said that we should take it slow.'

'Well, there you have it. The Prick is finally being a gentleman and wanting to court you properly, you're just the opposite and horny,' Hina summed up.

Nina was studying Amaranth and noticed that she wasn't telling them something, otherwise she wouldn't mind taking it slow. 'Hmm,' was all she said as she began to assess the situation. 'There is something else isn't there?'

'I don't know,' she mumbled. 'It could just be my imagination…'

'What's just your imagination,' Hina asked her.

'When he pulled away it felt awkward, like he didn't want to touch me because it made him uncomfortable or repulsed and telling me to take it slow was a away to not hurt my feelings,' she answered.

'Don't be a moron, like Hina,' Nina told her. 'And if you really want to be with him then be with him.'

'I am not a moron, you Swine, and haven't you been listening he doesn't want to touch her.'

'I have, but Riku is a man and men are simpleminded like you,' Nina pointed out and decided that later she would have to re-educate Hina so she would stop calling her a swine.

'I—-' Hina was about to protest about being simpleminded, but Nina cut her off.

'What you need to do is seduce him,' she summarized and Amaranth's face went bright red again.

Amaranth could feel the heat radiating off her face and her heart rate pumping faster. 'I don't think that I can do that,' she said in a low whisper.

'Of course you can,' Nina clapped her hands. 'Hina and I will help you.'

'What?' Hina turned to Nina. 'I am not helping her learn how to seduce the Prick.'

'You should really stop calling him that,' Nina pointed out and she got up. 'We'll start your training tomorrow, because I have to go to work.'

'We're not going to train her,' Hina called after Nina as she walked away and out the door.

'Not listening,' Nina called.

Hina turned to Amaranth, 'You're not going to listen to her are you? I mean, you don't need to learn how to seduce a man. The Prick will jump you once he's horny,' Hina told her and wished it was never.

'His name is Riku,' she corrected.

'Argh,' Hina couldn't believe they were actually going to do it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaranth looked in the mirror and blushed at her attire, three days of training and now Nina told her that she was ready to try and seduce Riku. However, she found it to be a little too much when Nina suggested they go shopping and she picked out some not so modest nightgowns. The first one she had suggested was a burgundy spot lace peignoir, which covered everything but was see-through so exposed everything as well. It had been Nina's favorite and she also picked out some racy lingerie. Both Hina and her had been against the attire and there was not way that she could wear the corset that Nina wanted her to wear.

Hina had gone in the opposite direction and suggested a thick fabric floral nightgown that covered her from neck to ankles. Nina had slapped her across the head and told her she was trying to get laid, not enter a convent. In the end they had settled for a royal blue babydoll negligee. The handkerchief skirt fell just below her thighs, but with the asymmetrical design also exposed a lot. In general the lacy see-through negligee exposed a lot but with the layers it didn't feel like it was much, at least that was what she told herself. She grabbed her dark blue robe and covered herself up, she would go get a drink ready for him and see if he would want to take it.

Nina had told her to get him a drink so that it would help him relax, Hina had told her to give him sleeping pills and that would put him in a good mood. She had gotten slapped across the head again. Amaranth put on her slippers and headed out of her room to go downstairs and get Riku a drink and maybe some tea for herself, since she was nervous as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riku was downstairs drinking some cognac, when he heard the soft footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. He lifted his head and turned to look over at Amaranth and blinked his eyes a couple of times. It was the first time he had seen her in anything that wasn't fully covering her and exposed her in any nature. Mind you, not much was exposed but enough to make a thirsty man began to pant. In addition, the soft material of her robe fit and molded against her body, showing off her curves. He shifted in his seat on the couch, suddenly feeling the area between his legs become uncomfortable.

Amaranth stopped before the last step on the stairs as she noticed Riku sitting on the couch drinking and watching the late night news. He was wearing dark sweats and a light blue t-shirt, he must have gotten out of the shower not to long ago since his silver locks were still a little wet. Suddenly, Amaranth wondered if he smelled as fresh as he looked and realized that just the though of being near him was sending a tingling sensation towards the lower half of her body. 'Hi,' she broke the spell before she got carried away with her imagination.

Riku watched as she took the last step off the stairs and walked towards him, refined and elegant were her strides. Filled with a sense of confidence, which made him wonder if she knew what she did to him. 'Hey,' he couldn't find anything else to say.

'Mind if I join you,' she asked as she joined him.

'Go ahead,' he shifted his body away from her and crossed his legs, hoping to hide his happy member.

'Anything interesting,' she took a seat beside him, with only a few inches between them. In her mind reworking her plan to seduce him, since bring him a drink up to his room was out of the question. Although, it did eliminate a step from her equation.

'No,' he answered and couldn't help but notice as the robe slid further up her legs, exposing more of her milky white thighs.

'Hmm,' she nodded, but her mind still formulating a plan and not noticing his wondering eyes.

Riku tried to stop staring at her, but found it difficult. The dark blue robe a contrast to her light skin and a back splash to her long dark hair. He wanted to reach out and touch it, touch her and see if she felt soft, warm and inviting as she looked. His hand reached out on its own, but paused when bright amber eyes turned to look at him.

Amaranth was on the verge of asking him a question when she noticed his hand frozen in mid-air coming towards her. He began to withdraw his hand, but she reached out and grabbed it. She remembered that he always had a thing with wanting to touch her hair. 'You can touch it if you want,' she told him as she lightly held his hand in hers. It always amazed her how much larger his hand was compared to hers.

He looked at their connected hands and then back at her face, trying to read her expression but all he saw was genuine kindness and love. 'Here,' she lifted his hand towards her hair and it was as if he was touching a soft, heavy, silky curtain. He ran his hands through the long strains and couldn't help but note the light smell of apple cinnamon that escaped through the falling strands. He took advantage of her kindness and touched her slender neck as he went to stroke her dark strands some more.

'Ahh,' Amaranth couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as he brushed against her sensitive spot, sending tremors down her back.

Riku didn't move his hand from his position against her neck, instead he used used his thumb and ran it down the length of her neck. It caused another moan to escape her pink and pump lips. 'Your neck is sensitive,' he continued to run his thumb up and down her sensitive neck, feeling her pulse begin to quicken under his ministration.

'Mmm,' she reached out and stopped his hand, she couldn't take the taunting sensation of his thumb caressing her.

'Sorry,' he pulled his hand away and realized that he was in a dangerous situation with her. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to hold back and not jump her. He was about to excuse himself for the night, when he saw her out of the corner of his eye get up before him. Her face a light rosy red, she must have been embarrassed by her reaction. However, instead of turning away from him she turned towards him and stood before him. Maybe she was about to tell him off for being too forward.

Amaranth felt her hands shake as they made there way to the sash around her waist. Her heart was pumping fast, it was the first time that she had striped without being told to before him. It made her nervous thinking that he would find her unappealing and become repulsed by her figure. 'Riku,' she said his name and found the heat on her face become more fierce as she got the courage to say the next phrase and open her robe. 'I want you.'

His eyes traveled from her beautiful face, down to watch as the thin blue robe opened and exposed the royal blue babydoll negligee. He gripped the pillow on his lap hard, as he took in her lacy attire that barely covered any of her body. It exposed the shape and curve of her full breasts with the lace barely covering her dark nipples. The skirt flowed freely, but only reached down to her upper thighs, leaving too much skin bare. The light material also revealed the dark lacy blue lingerie that covered her womanhood from view. This was, what was she, he couldn't process what was going on. Well he knew what was going on, but why was she doing this too him?

'Don't you want me,' she managed to ask and she had studied his reaction, but instead of reaching out for her. He had become tense and was holding the pillow before him with an iron grip. Maybe he had found her repulsive and didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying anything. 'Am I not attractive enough,' she whispered.

Heavens, what was he doing? He had a beautiful woman standing before him telling him that she wanted him, but he remained rooted to his spot making her think the imaginable. He looked up from her provocative body, to her face and saw sadness in her golden amber hues. She wanted him, she had said but did she want him or his past self. 'No,' he answered and watched as she lowered her head probably coming up with the wrong conclusion. 'You are beyond beautiful,' he removed the pillow before him and reached out to grab her hands and pull her forward to straddle him.

She felt the heat return to her face by his words, but also because she could feel his stiff member underneath her. 'You're so beautiful,' he whispered as he ran his hands up her thighs, sending chills up her spine as he reached back to cup her bottom. 'All I want is to be inside you, but…'

He trailed off and didn't finish his sentence, so she lifted her head back to be able to look at him. Nina had told her if all failed to talk to him, that maybe there was a reason for him not touching her.

'But,' she asked him.

He searched her face to try and gauge how she would react, but she was always a surprise. He knew that she wouldn't laugh at him or come at him with a malice comment, so he took a deep breath in, 'I don't know if you want me or him,' he confessed.

Amaranth's brows drew together as she tilted her head to the side, confused by his statement. Wondering who else could she want besides him, maybe he still though that she wanted Xemnas over him. 'I told you before, Xemnas and I are just friends,' she clarified.

Xemnas, what did…oh, he nodded, 'I know that, but what I want to know is if you want the me now or the me from your memories,' he explained.

Suddenly laughter erupted from her throat as she couldn't contain it. The reason he didn't touch her was because he was insecure about himself. 'It's not funny,' he squeezed her lovely cheeks.

The hands that rested on his shoulders, reached up and cupped his cheeks forcing him to look at her. 'It is,' she smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him and in-between kisses she eased his worry. 'But between you and him there is no competition,' she lightly kissed him. 'Because to me you're you, you think that you've changed but you're him and he's you. The difference is that you can't remember and that's what you are unsure of, isn't it?'

He nodded and allowed her to continue to tease him with light kisses. His hands running up her back, losing his grip and control of her hips as she rolled them against his member making the fabric tighter. 'Mmh,' he groaned in pleasure.

Amaranth felt herself wanting more then to give him light kisses or teases. She pulled away and climbed off of his lap, she kneeled before him and pulled his pants and boxers down. Standing before her in all his glory was his member, she licked her lips in anticipation of his member going inside her. 'What are you doing,' he felt her warm hand wrap around his shaft and begin to pump it.

'Helping you get ready,' she stated as she leaned forward and he could feel her breath against the tip of his member. 'You—-'

He never finished, she took him into her mouth and began to lick and suck on his member. Her head bobbing at a good rhythm with her mouth adding more to his stimulation. She didn't have much practice in giving him head, but by his reaction she realized that he was enjoying himself. She pulled back and licked and sucked on the tip of his member, she could taste his pre-cum as she worked on the head if his member before taking him back in again. His right hand weaving through the strands of her hair and placed it on her head, helping her speed up to his desire.

Riku was at his limit, his cock was melting at the warmth of her mouth as she wrapped around him and took him inside. She worked her tongue against the contours of his dick and sucked on it like a pro. He wanted her to pull back, but at the same time his desire wanted him to come deep inside her throat so that he could mark her as his. 'Heavens, I am going to come,' he groaned as her head began to pump faster at his statement. It was done, his perverse decision had been made and before she pulled back and release him he held on to her head with both of his hands anchoring her in place.

Amaranth felt her throat contract as his member pushed back and released his pent up desires in the back of her throat. Once he was done he released her and she pulled back, a thin string of his sticky and sour body fluid connecting him and her before it dropped and broke the connecting between them. She swallowed hard to get the remaining cum down her throat and suddenly became embarrassed as she realized the spreading warmth of her own excitement. She wanted him, she wanted him so bad inside her, but was he still able. She turned amber orbs to look at his member and realized that even though he had just came, he was still ready for more.

Riku had watched as the slight blush filled her cheeks and her eyes turn to his member, a small smile formed on her red lips as she realized that he was still hard for her. 'Are you ready for round two,' she asked him as her hand went back up to his member once more. Her eyes heavy lidded and her voice hypnotic, as she began to seduce him into agreeing. Although, she didn't have to try hard.

'Condoms,' he suddenly told her as he recalled her father and his lecture, at a worse time but knew the old man had a point.

'I think we are a little too late for that,' she chuckled as she reminded him that she was pregnant and carrying his children already.

'Right,' he watched as she got up, her hand releasing his member as it went to her waist so that she could pull down her lacy lingerie off.

'Riku,' she whispered his name after she finished removing the bothersome thing and leaned towards him so that she could straddle him once more. 'I want you.'

She rubbed her warm entrance along his member and he could feel the slickness of her excitement as she was turned on and ready for him. 'Don't you want me,' she worked her hips as if casting a spell on him.

'Hmm,' he nodded, he couldn't find the words as her teasing and seducing were working wonders on him and making his mind mush.

'Really,' she lifted her hips up and away from him.

Riku's hands went to her waist and pulled her close, filling the gap between them and grinding himself against her entrance. 'Yes,' he uttered, his voice deep and husky.

Amaranth smiled as she lifted herself off of him once more and slowly brought the tip of his member to her entrance. It had been so long, she wanted to ease him inside her but he had a different idea as he pushed her hips down to meet his and his whole member when inside her in one shot. 'Ahh,' she cried out in pleasure as he filled her.

'Fuck,' he groaned as she wrapped around him and took him in. This was better then his dreams or fantasies he thought as she began to move her hips at a steady pace. How had he been so foolish as to have pushed her away and let his emotions get the better of him. He could have been inside her and had his way with her ages ago. 'Does it feel good,' she asked her voice a soft whisper.

'No,' he felt her halt, 'it feels great,' he pushed himself inside her to fill her. 'So fucking great.'

Amaranth nodded and cried out as he hit deep inside her, 'Good,' she felt him take control as he helped pump her hips faster. She was losing her mind to the sensation of his member thrusting in and out of her, hitting spots long forgotten and sorely missing him. 'It's so good,' she told him, she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close. She was becoming weaker as her hips met his faster and harder thrust, 'I…' she trailed off as she tried to control her breathing.

'Me too,' he could feel her walls begin to tighten as he thrusted deeper inside her.

One, two, three deep thrusts and he held her down as they both climaxed. Amaranth arched her back and threw her head back as she cried out in ecstasy. He had reached so deep inside her that she was seeing stars. His warmth filled her womb to the brim, if she wasn't already pregnant he would definitely make her.

Riku buried his face between her breast as she pulled back and her muscles contracted against his member. Sucking him in and milking him for all he was worth. She was unbelievable, he thought as he pulled her with him, as he fell back against the couch. She was his and no one else's, he held her close to him. She was a woman that he could never let go of and let someone else steal from him. Why had he been so foolish, he wondered as he took in her scent and his, a musky scent of sex that turned him on again.

Amaranth had been lying her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath, when her eyes widen as she felt his member reinvigorate inside her. 'More,' he whispered to her, his voice a deep reverberation against her.

'Hmm,' she nodded and let him change their position so that she was now laying on the couch and he was hovering over her. 'Mmh,' she cried out as he began to thrust inside her sensitive folds.

'Fuck, you feel so fucking good,' he groaned in pleasure. There was no way that they were getting any sleep tonight, they had to make up a lot lost time.

—

A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I know it's been a while since my last update and I did leave you guys a little high and dry in that last chapter. However, I am hoping that in this chapter I redeem myself. I must admit it took me a while, because I'm horrible at writing lemons. Plus, I also wanted Amaranth to become bold and take the initiative, since Riku usually does all the work. So it's a little out of my normal characterization for them, but I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read on to see what happens to our happy couple. So until next time.


End file.
